Hermione's Mother
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: summary: The truth of Hermione Granger. Laced with MMADness and the answer to who M.G.McGonagall is!
1. Mother Returns

_Upon a request by crownedtiger who is writing The Life og Hermione Granger. Which I highly recomend reading._

_I give you all this....._

_crownedtiger my gift to you! XD_

_minerva's-kitten_

Ps. I own nothing!

* * *

_**Hermione's Mother**_

_Chapter 1: Mother Returns_

She'd always known she was adopted. Her parents had told her at the tiny age of three she was not really theirs. It was after she'd been sent home from daycare for making boils pop out all over a little boy that had teased her.

That was the day her happy home life turned dark and fearful. Her mother ignored her and her father would spend all night drinking before waking her in the middle of the night and beating her.

When ever she went to the hospital her parents were so convincing no investigation was ever made.

She started school at age six and breezed through thinking being the best and smartest would make her adopted parents love her again. It did not help in the slightest.

The only thing that got her through this was the fact she had found her birth mother's address and was able to sneak a letter.

Shockingly she got a reply but it had come from an owl. From then on she was in contact always with her biological mother; though she never told her about the abuse.

When she discovered she was a witch she felt elated and fearful. Her parents already hated the odd things she could do. Knowing she was magic would make it worse.

The child was right. Though the Grangers had avoided her all through the first year; by the time she returned for the summer all hell broke loose.

"Jane, I am not having that…that thing in this house anymore!!" Mark Granger shouted one afternoon.

Hermione had her door locked but could not concentrate on her homework for hearing the shouting.

"Mark she's a child. Besides you knew what her mother was," Jane stated.

"DAMN YOU! I told you I didn't want her if she was the same as that…that cow!" Mark howled.

Hermione heard screaming and crying followed by the thump, thump of Mark's fist on his wife. Then there was a dull thud, a gun shot blast, followed by pounding steps of the stairs.

Hermione gasped knowing Mark had gone to far and ran to her desk scribbling and S.O.S. she sent with Hedwig who had been visiting her.

"Please take it to M.G. McGonagall on Calico Ranch!" Hermione said quickly opening the window. The owl flew out as a scream was heard and another gun shot as Hedwig picked up her pace headed to Calico.

* * *

Hermione woke up two days later to a nurse hovering over her checking her vitals and the tubes coming out of her arm. The smiling blonde haired women stood back looking at her fondly.

"Hey cutie how do you feel?" the woman asked.

"My head hurts," Hermione said softly and lifted her other hand to feel a bandage around her head.

"I'd imagine so. You had a horrible concussion and a crack in your skull. You were very lucky no permanent damage was done," the nurse stated.

"I…what happened?" Hermione asked, "How'd I get here?"

"The neighbors called the police. Your father is in the city jail waiting trial…and I'm very sorry but we couldn't save your mother," the nurse said softly.

Hermione sighed and laid her head back. "What will happen to me?" Hermione asked.

"That falls to me. I'm Carrie Shaw from social services," replied a woman entering the room. She was tall and thin with a horse like face and severe expression. She was in a drab grey suit with thin mousy brown hair and dull brown eyes.

"Nurse Rocker I'll take it from here," Carrie stated.

"Hermione I'll come back to check on you later," the nice nurse winked and quietly stepped out leaving the two alone.

Ms. Shaw walked up to the foot of the bed and eyed the girl as if appraising her.

"Well now I believe I've found you a suitable place. You'll head to Alder's Boarding House for Girls in five days time. You'll have to appear at your father's trial on the 30th and from there we…." the woman was interrupted as the nurse reentered looking upset.

"Ms. Shaw we need you. There's a man and woman at the desk pitching a fit to see Miss Granger. The woman said she's her mother!" the nurse stated.

Ms. Shaw's eyes narrowed as she shut her binder and stalked off with the nurse.

Hermione sat up in the bed and tried to look presentable.

"Please like me," Hermione prayed waiting for her real mother.

* * *

Ms. Shaw and Nurse Rocker came down the hall to hear a voice with a light Irish lilt screaming at the nurses.

"I don't give a damn what protocol says. I was in labor for seventy two hours with that child; do you honestly think I wouldn't know she was mine!?" The woman screeched before turning to the man she was with and slapped him hard.

"I will _never_ leave a child with muggles again!!" the woman snapped angrily.

"Maggie please we're in a hospital," the man hissed grabbing her wrist. She jerked away with great force and turned to the nurses again who were looking highly intimidated.

"I want to see my daughter!!" she snapped.

"Excuse me!" Shaw snapped bringing the woman's attention on her. The woman turned and narrowed her eyes on the woman.

"Who are you?" Shaw asked.

"Margaret Grace McGonagall. I am Hermione's biological mother and I want to see her! I demand to!" the woman snapped.

"Do you have proof? This child has been through a very traumatic experience and does not need to be upset by some insane woman," Shaw said coolly.

Nurse Rocker felt goose bumps come on her skin and the hall became colder as she was certain she heard a cat like growl coming from the woman standing in front of them.

"Birth certificate, finger prints, blood records, and DNA samples. Anything else?" the man asked handing over a file. "You're on your own."

Shaw's eyes narrowed as she looked through the paper work and sighed. "All right I'll take you to her," Shaw sighed turning and walking off.

The man and woman looked at each other before following. They stopped at Room 122 and Shaw slowly opened the door.

"Miss Granger this is…"

"Oh Hermione baby are you okay?" the woman asked running to her daughter and giving her a one arm hug.

"They went way to far this time Peanut. Mags is going to get you back," the man smiled with a wink.

"Y-you mean…I…I get to stay with you…m-mama?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes looking at the woman.

With tears in her eyes she nodded and hugged the child again as they both cried happily.


	2. The Trial

_Chapter 2: Trial_

Margaret and the man; her brother Jackson, were given temporary custody of Hermione after she was released from the hospital. The three shared a hotel room in London as they waited for the funeral and then trial.

Hermione lay in the bed she shared with her biological mother staring at nothing. She was already washed and scrubbed in her pajamas. Jackson was down stairs in the hotel bar.

Margaret was just coming out of the bathroom. The woman was very beautiful and though Hermione did not look terribly like her there were some significant and some subtle similarities.

Margaret Grace McGonagall was single and thirty years old. She had been a Gryffindor Chaser in her years at Hogwarts and was very smart. She lived with her brother and his family working full time on their ranch and performing on his team on rodeo circuits.

Maggie or M.G. McG; as she preferred, was very tall with a trim athletic figure and tan skin. She had a flat stomach and was lean but with well defined muscles. Her hair was usually thick and frizzy black curls that fell just two inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were a fierce and intense green/ grey color and she was currently wearing black and yellow plaid boxer like shorts with a spaghetti strap black tank top. She entered towel drying her hair and looked oddly at the girl before kneeling by her and curling a bit of Hermione's frizzy chocolate hair in her fingers.

"What's on your mind?" Margaret asked softly.

"It's all so…I don't know," Hermione sighed looking at her real mother.

"Hermione…I think I should tell you why I gave you up. I think you're old enough and mature enough to know," Margaret sighed as she summoned her hair brush and sat cross legged in front of the girl.

Hermione propped herself up and looked at the woman.

"When I was seventeen and in my last year I fell head fast and hard into a relationship with a boy named Jermaine Wasserman. I fancied marrying him and he was so conniving and charming that I jumped into bed after the Christmas Ball with him. Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant and I confronted him. He laughed and said he'd never want the baby or me. I was devastated but was proud and finished school. I was only seventeen and I was not ready to be a mother. My brother wasn't even ready yet so he helped me. We found the Grangers and we told them we were magic. That made them hesitant but they took you. We thought they'd be kind and loving. I'm so sorry and if you'd have told me before I swear I would have come for you," Margaret explained with tears shining in her eyes that she refused to let fall as she braided her hair and tied it off.

"Well…you're here now," Hermione smiled.

"Yes and you will come home with me. I'm certain the judge will give me custody," Margaret smiled as Jackson burst into the room grinning madly and looking a little flushed.

"Ha we got it! If the court rules in our favor we just get Mark to sign these papers after trial tomorrow and Hermione is yours again. Ms. Shaw was in the bar and said so!" Jackson stated holding up the papers.

"Well then we better get to bed," Margaret smiled.

Jackson agreed and went to change as Margaret tucked Hermione in the bed and kissed her head before climbing in herself. As soon as Margaret was in Hermione scooted to her and allowed the woman to wrap her arms protectively around her.

"I love you mama," Hermione sighed closing her eyes.

"I love you more than anything Hermione," Margaret whispered softly.

Jackson reentered and found them like that and smiled at his sister. Motherhood suited her…they made the decision to send the baby away for good reasons but he was glad his niece was back. He knew now the empty feeling his sister always complained about would be filled.

* * *

"We call to the stand Hermione Jane Granger," the prosecutor stated.

Hermione looked up nervously at her mother.

"You'll be fine," Maggie whispered and kissed the girl's head as she stood and approached the bench,

"Do you solemnly to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" the bailiff asked the child. Hermione nodded and sat down.

"Miss Granger will you please tell us what happen on the night of June 20th, 1992?" the attorney asked kindly. He was tall and lank with brown hair and black eyes.

"I…I was in my room doing my summer homework. Daddy came home from the pub and was screaming with mum about me. She screamed at her and he hit her and there was a gun shot and then he broke down my door and started throwing me against the wall," Hermione said in a quick breathe as tears sprung to her eyes.

"No further questions," the man stated and sat down as the defense attorney stood. He was short and plump with an Oxford look to him.

"Miss Granger you lock your door a lot do you not?" the man asked.

"Yes," Hermione nodded.

"Was it locked that night?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione stated.

"So you are not sure whether your father killed you mother or not," the man stated.

"Well…no but…"

"No further questions," the man stated and sat down. Hermione looked confused as she was allowed to step down and return to her mother and uncle.

"Dirty rat," Margaret hissed to her brother.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hours later the closing arguments were all that was left. The prosecutor was first.

"Mark Granger made some bad choices true. His first was abuse, his second was murder. Now Margaret was a teenage mother who gave her child to people she thought would love her daughter. It's clear from the testimonies that had the McGonagalls known about Mark's drinking and temper they never would have left the child in such a dangerous situation. I ask you now jury. Do you want to sentence a child for simply being alive? Or do you want to put an abusing murdered in his place!?" He sat down as the defense stood.

"You've seen the evidence and heard the testimonies. Mark Granger was a drunk with a bad temper. True he roughed up his wife and child but he never once tried to kill them. The man is in capable of doing so. There is no cemented proof he killed his wife. As you can see he is distraught about all of this and just wants his life back. Now I ask you jury to think whether you want this loving father to get help and keep his daughter or send him to jail and give that woman," he pointed to Margaret, "the one who gave up the child in the first place custody?" The man sat down as the judge turned to the jury.

"You've heard the testimonies and arguments. We will be in recess as you make your decision," the old balding judge stated. The jury stood and left as everyone else stood and left or stretched.

"These kinds of things usually don't take to long," the prosecutor stated turning to the trio.

"Yeah but is it in our favor? That man is royally screwing with Maggie and Hermione's heads with his questions. If he's not careful by baby sister will jujitsu his arse," Jackson said with a Scottish lilt faintly coming through.

"I'll keep that in mind," the man laughed.

Jackson, Margaret, and Hermione went to the café just down the street for cocoa, coffee and cake. They chatted about this and that before heading back to the court room just as the jury were reentering.

They quickly sat down and took hold of each other's hands holding their breath.

"What is your decision foreman?" the judge asked. The head juror stood and opened a piece of paper.

"In the manner of the People vs. Mark Granger we the people find the defendant Mark Richard Granger…guilty of murder by reason of temporary insanity." There were some gasps of outrage and relief but the child and her mother were still waiting.

"On the manner of Margaret McGonagall vs. Mark Granger we the people grant sole custody of Hermione Jane Granger to Margaret Grace McGonagall," the juror finished and sat down.

Jackson cheered as Margaret stood and took Hermione in her arms spinning her around happily.


	3. The Ranch

_Don't know if there are ranches in England and I DON"T CARE!!!! This is my story written as a gift to crowned tiger and if you don't like it ....(sarcasam) and I say this with the utmost respect to flamers.... DON"T BLOODY READ IT!!! TURN AROUND NOW!!_

Any flames still found will be given to Albus for the use of making delicious hot chocolate.

minerva's-kitten

disclaimer: Oh yeah.... Nothing cannon is mine. OCs are so stay back! (gets whip) BACK I say!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Ranch**_

When all was said and done Jackson was finally able to load up his niece and sister in his pick up and leave London. They drove till they were about twenty miles outside of London and in the country side where he turned onto a dirt road hidden by trees and bushes.

"Now you'll have your own room up in the loft of the feed barn. Maggie's made it like her own private flat up there and we easily added another room for you," Jackson explained as they drove.

"What's it like living on a ranch?" Hermione asked curiously.

Margaret seemed to be very busy on a mobile phone talking Spanish to someone.

"Lot of work but a lot of fun too. We participate in rodeos and things so we travel a lot. I gave your mum run of the place because she's so good at planning and organizing. I just hire the ranch hands and sign their paychecks," Jackson chuckled as they continued down the winding dirt road.

"Do the people that works there do magic?" Hermione asked.

"Some of them. It's warded enough so the Ministry won't charge us for performing magic in front of muggles," Jackson explained, "my employees are pretty equal. We have some wizards and some muggles. Speak freely Hermione while your with us and my wife allots three hours every afternoon for homework. I have a son that will start his fifth year after the summer."

"Really? Do I know him?" Hermione asked.

"You might he's in Hufflepuff though. Billy McGonagall keeps a low profile I think," Jackson winked causing Hermione to giggle.

"Ugh that man. I swear I'll box his ears one of these days," Margaret sighed turning off her phone and putting a hand to her head; much like Professor McGonagall usually did.

"Rico again?" Jackson asked turning to the left onto a different and straighter dirt road.

"Yes. Weatherly told me he's whining about being on the deadly horses while I file my nails and get you to play lapdog," Margaret huffed, "Like I can't ride circles around his pious arse."

"I love playing lapdog," Jackson smirked earning a flick in the ear by his sister causing Hermione to laugh.

"You'll find Hermione," Jackson stated rubbing his ear, "That Boss McG does not like people stereotyping her."

"The workers call you Boss McG?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a good ploy and a swift kick in the ego for the sexist men," Margaret explained.

* * *

"Aha! Home sweet home!" Jackson finally called stopping in front of a large gate with sign hanging over the pillars that read: _**Calico Ranch**__ Founded in 1973._

The gates opened with a wave of Jackson's wand and they drove on through. The acres they had made you amazed that England still had this much greenery; let alone so close to London. There was crisp green grass as far as the eye can see with cattle roaming and grazing. The closer they came to the log home Hermione began to see corrals, barns, stables, dogs, horses, cats, a raccoon, owls, children, men, and a few women all running around performing different tasks. Some even stopped and waved as they drove to the house.

Jackson drove around the circle drive of the house and parked by a champagne colored station wagon.

"Home sweet Home!" Jackson repeated helping Hermione out of the truck to really see the house.

The house was not extravagant but it was grand in its own way. Two stories with a wraparound porch and a porch swing. The house and swing was made a light oak with a stained finished and was wide looking with large windows and French doors.

"It's so pretty out here," Hermione sighed.

"Good way to replenish for the school year eh?" Jackson grinned pulling her trunk and suitcases out of the car.

"Oi dad, Aunt Mags!" a fifteen year-old boy whistled running up to them. Hermione recognized him as a Hufflepuff that had helped her find her way to astronomy once.

The boy was tall and of medium size with short red hair and brown eyes. He was wearing jeans with brown hiking boots and a dirty white t-shirt. A black ball cap was on his head.

"Ah Hermione this is my eldest son Billy," Jackson grinned patting the boy on the back.

"Pleasure," the boy nodded and looked to the adults. "Martinez and the others are busting broncos and it's getting nasty. There's this black and white stallion that's giving them all a run for their money. You guys best come before a fight starts Weatherly said."

"Well Hermione looks like you're going to get a taste of the ranch life early," Jackson laughed as the four left her trunk in the truck and headed down the way the boy came.

* * *

The group came up on a circular corral with men of different ages cheering on the person in the middle. A young man was being flung around on an angry looking horse that twisted and bucked. The man flew off and hit the ground hard as others got the horse to run into a smaller gated area.

"Oh yeah you sure showed us," one of the ranch hands laughed.

"Son you best get a clue about the way things work," another laughed.

The young man snarled as his eyes locked with Margaret and Jackson.

"Yeah well I bet even Boss McG can't handle that bastard," the young man with the short brown hair and blue green eyes spat.

"Oh I'd shut your lip if I was you," a middle-aged man chuckled.

"Got that right," Jackson nodded glaring at the man.

The young cowboy merely snorted and before everyone knew it Margaret had climbed over the fence and was approaching the cowhand. Hermione gasped and scrambled of the fence to sit by Billy and get a better look.

"Move muggle," Margaret snapped as she went passed him and climbed up the gate mounting the horse. With a nodded to the man at the gate the horse was released and the young Spanish cowboy barely had time to climb up the fence before it shot out of the gate bucking and throwing with all its might.

Hermione watched in fascination as her mother clung on and rode the stallion down till it was completely worn out. When the horse was done Margaret slipped off and kissed it's head before bowing to the cheering cowboys and heading back to where Hermione and Billy were sitting.

"Wow…mum that was…that was…"

"It was awesome as usual," Billy smirked.

"Aw gee thanks kids," Margaret grinned and climbed back over the corral before helping Hermione down.

"Well sweetie how about we get your things and show you your room?" she suggested lifting the girl's chin slightly. Hermione nodded with a smile as Margaret took her hand.

After getting the trunk and suitcase from the pickup Margaret led Hermione to the garage and up the stairs to the loft there. Whatever Hermione had been expecting upon seeing the outside of the garage was certainly not what was in the rooms above it.

First walking in was pleasant sitting room with burgundy walls and walnut wood furniture with a cream colored carpet. Several book shelves surrounded most of the walls though an entertainment system with a TV and stereo were in a corner.

Three doors were on the farthest side of the room.

"I eat with Jackson and his family usually. Come on I'll show you your rooms," Margaret smiled.

Hermione was led to the door to the far left and entered a room with rich chocolate carpet and lime green walls. One wall was floor to ceiling books on ever subject. In a corner was a writing desk in rich cherry wood and a matching four poster canopy bed was in the middle of the room with a slightly darker green bedspread. There was a matching wardrobe, vanity, and chest of drawers.

"I hope you don't mind the books. I love to read when I'm not working," Margaret explained as she floated the trunk and suitcase in setting them at the foot of the bed.

"I love books…did you read all of these?" Hermione asked sitting on the soft bed.

"I have," Margaret nodded, "Well I'll leave you too unpack and then we'll head to the house for supper. The door next to yours is the bathroom and the door on the other side is mind."

"All right then," Hermione nodded smiling.

Margaret smiled and quietly left shutting the door.


	4. Getting Ready for the Rodeo

**_Chapter 4: Getting Ready for the Rodeo_**

Hermione woke up to two women quietly chatting and sorting through her clothes in the wardrobe. Through her groggy mind she registered the smell of bacon and homemade biscuits. Raising from bed the little girl opened the door to her room and found two women she met last night. Both women were of medium size and height. One had brown curls and eyes while the other had dirty blonde curls and brown eyes.

They were Elizabeth McGonagall and Rachel Weatherly. They were sisters to Boss Cordell Weatherly the foreman under Margaret. He was the one that told the ranchers what to do while Margaret told him what to do. The rumor around the ranch was Cordell was enchanted and bewitched by Margaret. All three Weatherlys were half-bloods from America.

"Good morning Hermione," Elizabeth greeted, "We brought you your breakfast so you could have a lie in."

Hermione turned to the clock to the right of the entertainment station and saw it was 8:30 in the morning.

"Thanks," she smiled and sat on the floor at the coffee table where the plate and juice were waiting.

"Your mother is at the training corral with Dell, Bell, Nessa, and a few of the teammates. There's a big Rodeo in Edinburgh a couple of days from now. Our players have to get ready," Rachel explained.

"Jackson will be by at nine to take you down if you'd like to watch. But your mother said you could stay here if you like," Elizabeth added.

"I'd like to go see her," Hermione nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

By nine o'clock Hermione was riding with Jackson in a golf cart to a farther away set of corrals on the land.

"This will be a treat Mione. Your mum participates in the rodeos as a barrel racer, sharp shooter, and trick rider. She's one of the best we have," he explained as they rode along.

"She seems to have done a lot since I was born," Hermione said quietly.

"To be honest I think it was because she didn't have you. She went out and found herself to try and stop thinking about you…didn't work though," he said as they parked by the fence.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"She'll kill me for telling you this," he sighed as they walked to where the others were, "But she had some days she was so upset all she did was cry."

"Oh," Hermione said quietly as he lifted the girl to see into the corral.

From where she was she saw Margaret hanging off the edge of a horse as it raced around in a circle. Her feet touched the floor and she flipped to ride the horse backwards. She flipped again and was riding right way as the horse reared up and down again before she trotted over to the others.

"Great going Maggie," Cordell grinned holding the reigns as she dismounted.

Cordell was tall and broad with just a bit of belly bulge. He had short dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with tan skin. He wore a long sleeved blue plaid shirt and blue jeans with a large belt buckle that had a bucking horse on it, brown cowboy boots, and a brown cowboy hat.

"Thanks Dell," Margaret smiled sweetly and ran over to where she saw her daughter and brother. "Hey sweetie did you sleep well?"

"I did," Hermione nodded, "I want to come and see you…that was amazing!"

"Thanks. I try," Margaret smiled.

"Maggie here is really one of the best we have," Cordell stated coming and wrapping an arm around the woman's small waist.

"Hermione this is the foreman Cordell you met at dinner last night," Maggie stated.

"Yes I remember," Hermione nodded, "What are you guys doing?"

"We have a rodeo in Edinburgh in about three days so we've got to step up the practicing. Hey Mags how about we take Hermione, Billy Boy, and the girls with us and do some barrels," Cordell suggested.

"Well Mione?" Margaret smiled up at the girl on the fence post.

"Okay," Hermione nodded as she allowed the man to help her down.

The trio walked around the fence to entry and let themselves out where they met up with Billy and his two sisters; nine year-old Annabelle and three year-old Vanessa.

Annabelle was of medium height and slim with straight shoulder length brown hair and grey eyes. She was wearing dark colored jeans, a small purple t-shirt, and brown sneakers with her hair in pigtails.

Vanessa was small and slim with straight as a board black hair that went to her middle back. She had twinkling blue eyes and was wearing blue jean shorts with green tennis shoes and a green t-shirt. Her hair was in a long braid.

The group made their way behind the stables to another corral where three barrels were set up in a one, two, three triangle fashion.

"All right will let Belle and Billy have a go for the children's division and then we'll see what old Aunt Maggie Grace has," Cordell teased disappearing into the stables.

"I don't know who you're calling old!" Margaret shouted and turned back to the kids shaking her head.

Vanessa pulled on Hermione's hand as they waited.

"Yes?" Hermione smiled.

"I'll be four next week. Then I can learn to ride," the little girl stated.

"Well that is something," Hermione smiled.

"Aunt Maggie is going to teach me. And when I'm five I get to start barrel racing," the little nodded.

"I'm sure you'll be very good at it," Hermione smiled again as Cordell returned with two horses saddled and ready to go.

The first one was brown with a white front right hoof and looked to be about two years old. The other appeared maybe five and though he was older his coat was blacker than night with a white diamond on his forehead.

Billy mounted the brown horse first and waited for Cordell's signal before shooting off. He raced around the first barrel and then the second. He cut a tight corner around the last before shooting back and out of the gate.

"Time! Good job Billy three seconds shaved off of last time," Cordell nodded as the boy trotted the horse back and dismounted.

"A minute and four is good…but I'll do better," Annabelle smirked as she was given the go ahead.

Annabelle beat her brother by only a second but it was enough for the girl to gloat happily.

"All right you two let's stop that," Cordell laughed as he gently assisted Margaret in mounting the black stallion. Not that she need the help mind you. Hermione noticed he was always helping her mother however he could. Even though he was old enough to be Margaret's father it was clear the two cared a great deal for each other; though Margaret seemed more subtle and or oblivious about it.

"All right Weatherly," Margaret nodded. Cordell nodded and restarted his stop watch.

"Let's show them how to run my Black Beauty," Margaret whispered into the horses ear as Cordell gave the go ahead for the creature and his mistress.

The horse shot out like a light and raced around the barrels with clear cut precision before flying back to them.

"Well?" Margaret breathed.

Cordell blinked at his stop watch and shook it before looking at it again.

"Weatherly just tell me!" she snapped.

"About thirty-five seconds flat!" he exclaimed flabbergasted, "You've been practicing at night again haven't you?"

Margaret smiled and winked as the horse reared up triumphantly and the children cheered.

* * *

The next few days flew by and the night before they were to leave for the rodeo had a terrible storm blowing outside. The winds howled and the rain and hail pelted against the windows in Hermione's room loudly.

That wasn't the worst of her troubles however. Hermione was tossing in turning in her bed in the midst of a terrible nightmare.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_"I told you not to do that weird stuff when we had company over!" Mark shouted as he repeatedly brought his belt on her back._

_"I-I-I'm sorry daddy!" she cried helplessly. _

_"I told you aren't supposed to do it! You worthless insolent brat!" he shouted loudly hitting harder and harder._

_Her mother lay unconscious on the floor._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Then suddenly the scene with Jane and Mark changed and it was Margaret on the floor; but she was conscious. She looked so broken and upset. She was sobbing with blood running down her head begging._

_"Please Jermaine stop. Please leave her alone," Maggie cried helplessly. _

_"I told you not to keep it! She's ruined me! I'll never be able to face my wife again you slut!" a man with the same color hair and eyes as Hermione shouted as he pointed his wand at the girl that was in the corner. _

_"Ple-please don't," Hermione pleaded._

_ The man snarled and waved his wand. There was a flashing light of green……_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hermione shot up with tears pouring down her face. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were wild as they whipped around the room landing on the small shadowed figure in the corner with the glowing green eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Hermione asked shakily grabbing her wand off the night stand.

There was a small meowing sound as a grey tabby cat came out of the shadows and jumped on the bed snuggling up to the girl.

"H-Hi. I'm sorry if I woke you," Hermione stated as she petted the cat.

The cat meowed and licked her face gently as the girl calmed down and laid down with the cat in her arms. Hermione fell asleep with the tabby and minutes later that's how Margaret found them when she entered.

"You always were good with that calming presence," Margaret smiled softly at the wide awake cat.

The creature gave her a calculating look as Maggie gently took her out of Hermione's arms. She kissed the cat's head and opened the window to let the cat out.

"We'll see you later. I love you," Maggie stated. The cat nodded and headed off.

Maggie sighed as she shut and locked the window before climbing into bed with Hermione and kissing her head.

"Don't worry little one. You will not fulfill that prophecy if I have anything to do with it," Margaret whispered softly before kissing the child's head.

"Love you mommy," Hermione said sleepily snuggling deeply into Margaret's thick hair.

"I love you kitten," Maggie said softly as she lay their running her hands through her daughter's locks and keeping a watchful eye on the storm.

"You will not take her," Maggie whispered to the storm.

* * *

"Oh I will," a cold dark voice stated as he waved his hand over the cauldron and the vision of Hermione and Margaret disappeared.

He stood and adjusted his tie in the mirror smirking.

"I will have my power yet," he chuckled sinisterly.

* * *

**duh duh duh!!! (dramatic music!!!)**


	5. First Day at the Rodeo

_Hermione will not meet Margaret's parents for a few days yet. But know that Maggie's mum is in fact at the rodeo!_

_Also know that the prophecy and the mysterious man will be delt with after Hermione goes to school. This is going to be some what AU to Chamber of Secrets.  
_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapter 5: First Day at the Rodeo_**

Early in the morning everyone loaded up the horses and people and headed out of the ranch to Edinburgh. Billy, Vanessa, Annabelle, and Hermione were riding in the red jaguar with Margaret and Cordell.

The jaguar had been a gift from Margaret's parents when she was twenty-one and she had taken very good care of it over the years.

They were at the head of this convoy. Behind them was a small bus that held the rest of the ranch hands, Jackson, and the Weatherly sisters. Behind them were two pick ups pulling trailers with guns and horses.

"Aunt Mags can we go see granny and grandpa after the Rodeo? I miss granny," Vanessa stated looking out of the window. Margaret was driving and driving very fast as it were but she was good at it.

"Actually after the rodeo we're going to spend a few days with them before heading back to the ranch. Just the family though. The others will head back right after the rodeo," Margaret explained looking in the rearview mirror. She saw the toddler grinning madly.

Hermione looked up from her transfiguration book and locked eyes with her mother in the mirror.

"Y…You mean Professor McGonagall!?" Hermione squeaked.

"Ha I knew she would figure it out sooner or later," Billy laughed.

"Yes Hermione, Minerva is my mother…but I wouldn't tell anyone who my father is," Margaret said with a wink.

"Ah…oh," Hermione gasped and nodded returning to her book. Outside she appeared calm but inside she was extremely excited her grandmother was her favorite teacher.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore woke up Sunday morning to the sun shining on his face and no ebony haired beauty in sight. He sighed sadly and climbed out of bed wrapping his purple bed robe around his pajamas as he headed down the stairs to the kitchen. There he found his lovely wife of over forty years just setting breakfast on the table.

He chuckled inwardly seeing her bending over the table in her clothes. It was obvious she was going out. Her black hair was in braided pigtails with a green bandanna around her neck. She was wearing a white camisole with a green and white striped three-quarter sleeve shirt buttoned half way up and tucked into tight jeans. She wore a black belt with a tabby on the buckle and black cowboy boots.

**(A/n: Minerva I believe is not always stern when not at work. I believe at home or where she doesn't think anyone will notice her she would wearing muggle clothes and maybe even pigtails!)**

Albus snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her trim waist kissing her neck.

"You know I don't understand why you like to go to rodeos," he sighed nuzzling her neck.

"Well good morning to you too," Minerva smirked, "And I like them because I don't know many of my students that would see be there so I can let my hair down."

"True," he nodded as she walked out of his arms and around the table to take her seat. He sat opposite as they began eating their breakfast.

"You realize they'll be here when Nessa's birthday roles around," he stated after a few minutes.

"Aye. And Hermione shall be returning to her rightful place," Minerva nodded.

"Thank Merlin for that. I'd have never let Margaret do that had I know she was pregnant," he replied.

Minerva looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"How hypocritical can you be!" she hissed angrily, "You damn Harry to this fate and yet you are angry with your daughter for doing the same thing!?"

"Minerva there is a great difference. The prophecy surr …."

"Damn you and damn that bloody witch that told you about our daughter and our grandchild. I curse the day you ever learned of that prophecy!" Minerva shouted angrily as the vase in the middle of the table shattered.

Albus lowered his hands after shielding his eyes looked imploringly at his wife.

"Does it pain you this much? Or is it the fact that it was your own mother who told me about Hermione and Margaret's destinies?" he asked quietly.

At those words Minerva collapsed onto the hard wood floor of her kitchen sobbing and beating it for all her worth.

_Her mother_…yes her mother had been a great diviner and a loving wife and mother. A loving wife that had been beaten to death; Minerva and Albus had found her too late.

She had given her beautiful and only child a last prophecy foretelling of a child that would make a grave mistake and the death of said child with a child of her own would give the father of the child great power.

"It is both and neither," Minerva cried helplessly, "I feel so helpless about this and yet I refuse to show it."

"You have always been like that Tabby," Albus said softly kissing her head as he leaned down to her and pulled her close.

* * *

"Huzzah! We have arrived!" Cordell grinned as they pulled into the vast fields set up for the rodeo.

Hermione and her cousins stared out of the windows as they saw all the people running about and shouting orders to this and that. Tents and corrals and bleachers were everywhere as well as people practicing their craft, vendors, concessions, and tents.

"Most will stay in the inns in the town but we always stay in the bus or tents," Cordell explained as Margaret parked in a vacant area with a sign that marked the Calico Ranch's spot.

Jackson, Elizabeth, and Margaret took the four children off with them as they went around seeing what was to be seen. At some point Hermione was put onto her mother's back and Annabelle onto her father's with Billy having Vanessa on his.

Several people seemed to have competed against them and greeted them in friendly ways. Some though were not as friendly.

The Lazy T Ranch seemed to deeply hate how good Calico's compotators were.

"Just can't make friends with everyone," Jackson sighed as they walked away.

Hermione turned her head and saw some very angry and improper gestures being thrown their way.

"Some people are better in pig pens as they act as such," Margaret spat angrily as Hermione turned her head back and buried it in the back of Margaret's shirt.

"I would not insult the pigs my dear sister-in-law. Pigs are actually quite clean in their actions," Elizabeth laughed lightly.

The group came upon a mechanical bull ride that had a crowd of all ages and races around it. They stood beside and watched as person after person went up and highly enjoyed themselves watching most everyone fall till it was time to return to their camp and ready for the first task.

* * *

Hermione was seated with little Vanessa, her Aunt Elizabeth, Uncle Jackson, and Elizabeth's sister Rachel as the rodeo began with the cattle roping.

They watched in excitement as one after the other went down but did not find cause to be really jubilant when Weatherly and Charlie Gram had their calf down and tied with a record time earning the win.

The games and playing went all late into the night and when they had all retired to their square of camp they had a win in single calf roping, team cattle roping, and in the male sharp shooting.

Most of the men were drinking whiskey and beer happily singing some silly song that became harder to understand the drunker they became.

It did not matter to Weatherly as he was quite happily listening to _his Maggie_ ….no she was not his; he constantly had to remind himself sadly.

But all the same Weatherly did in fact hopelessly love her even though he was sixty and she was thirty with a twelve year old.

All the same still he watched the beauty in the hammock singing softly to her child. Margaret and Hermione had elected to stay outside as it was such a nice night.

"And for the weeping willow she cries, cries. For the weeping willow she cries for the love that died on the field. She cries for the lover that died on the field," Margaret sang softly gently scratching Hermione head as the girl dozed lightly and the breeze blew them.

"Mummy if you could do it over would you keep me?" Hermione asked sleepily.

"No matter the hardships I would have," Margaret said softly.

"Do you love Mr. Dell?" she asked.

Margaret gasped and her eyes trained onto the man by the tree as their eyes met. Sky blue and deepest emerald green eyes poured into the other.

"I do," Margaret answered softly.

"I know," Hermione yawned and fell asleep against her mother's chest.

Cordell came out of the shadow and took Margaret's friend kissing it before putting a warm blanket over the mother and child.

"Sleep my Maggie. Tomorrow I will tell them I will go with you to the manor," he said softly kissing her lips ever so softly.

He was a cowboy tried and true but that didn't mean he wasn't also romantic.

She smiled softly and shut her eyes as he climbed into the bus to sleep.

His heart was soaring though he remained as calm and cool as ever. _His Maggie_ really was _his Maggie_ now he was sure!


	6. Day 2 at the Rodeo

**_Chapter 6: Seeing Gran at the Rodeo_**

Day two at the rodeo included the all divisions of barrel racing, female sharp shooters, trick riding, and cattle gathering.

Hermione was sitting on pins as she watched her two cousins and finally her mother.

"All right folks next up we have a favorite of the circuit…. MISS MAGGIE GALLOPING MCG!!!" the announcer shouted close to lunch time.

The crowd erupted into applause; Hermione among them. She was jumping up and down in her bleacher seat cheering for her mother as she saw the woman ride up to the starting position.

Her ride was thrilling and finished in no time at all with everyone staying on their feet and cheering her on. When she left and people were starting to sit down Hermione frowned sure she'd heard a distinct Scottish brogue.

The young girl looked around and cocked her head to the side trying to see the profile of a woman closer to the top of the bleachers that seemed to continually be shouting out to the competitors.

"Damn woman never shuts up," and old man close to Hermione growled to himself.

"Eyes front sweetie. You'll see her later," Elizabeth whispered. Hermione nodded turning.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lunch time Hermione was back at the camp site with the other ranch hands. She hadn't seen her mother or cousins in quite awhile and was starting to wonder.

"Hey little one don't worry. After their run Mags always takes Billy and Belle off to one of the venders for a treat. They'll be back in time to eat," Weatherly grinned.

Hermione smiled sadly and nodded disappearing into the bus to right a letter to her friend Harry. It was starting to worry her he'd still not written.

She had just finished sending it with an owl the family had brought with them and stepped out when she saw Maggie and her cousins reentering their little camp. A woman that had similar looks to Maggie was with them and she was holding Vanessa on her hip.

"Mione! Mione look who we found! We got Granny!" Vanessa exclaimed excitedly causing all the men around to chuckle.

"G-good afternoon Professor," Hermione nodded crossing over to stand by Margaret.

"Good afternoon Hermione. I had hoped you'd feel all right calling me granny," Minerva stated softly.

"Mum I'm sure it's still a little new to her," Margaret said gently running her hands through the child's hair. Minerva nodded and smiled at Hermione again before Jackson came over to lead her to the table to eat.

"Don't worry Hermione. Mum is totally different outside of school. Believe me it's easier to call her professor there and granny anywhere else," Margaret said softly before winking and hugging her daughter. Hermione nodded wrapping her arms around the woman and smiled nodding.

"That's my baby," Margaret smiled as they went to eat.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lunch ended and the rodeo continued with the females trying their sharp shooting. There was more flash to the females because they were on allowed horses and costumes to get the judges attention.

Currently the two women up were Margaret and a woman named Odette Clue from the Lazy T. Coral had blonde hair and blew eyes looking particularly beautiful.

"Aren't they lovely!? This is a long time feud. We have several here that are for either lovely. Let's see who wins the title this year!" the announcer shouted.

Margaret rode out on her black stallion standing on him holding a large rifle in one hand and the reigns in the other. She galloped toward the target and rug it twice before tossing away the rifle to take six shooters. Maggie flipped off and shot her bullets into the higher targets before racing after the galloping horse and jumping onto him shooting out the dummy on the stick.

"Go mom!!" Hermione shouted excitedly.

"That's my baby!" Minerva squealed.

The two stopped and looked at each other for a moment before laughing and turning back to cheer Maggie on as she continued to wow the crowd.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"We sent her in for the win hurrah! Hurrah! We sent her for the win hurrah! Hurrah! We hoped our Maggie would best Odette and win the bet and now we win hurrah!" the ranch hands sang happily as they toasted with whiskey and gin.

Margaret rolled her eyes but smiled snuggling into Cordell's lap. He had pulled her into his lap about thirty minutes ago and she was showing no signs of wanting to leave.

"Can you blame them? This is the first time we've won so much against those quacks in a long time," Cordell laughed. His deep chuckled rumbled through Margaret's slim body.

"Well that's because we have a good luck charm this year," Margaret smiled softly looking over to where Hermione was playing a card game with her cousins and Minerva.

"You know the resemblance between you and your mum is scary. If you look like her forty years from now then I'm a lucky man," Cordell chuckled.

She snorted and turned to look at him. "What makes you think I'll hang around you that long?" she asked.

"This," he smirked a pulled her into a searing kiss.

Jackson and his wife looked over at the two and chuckled quietly.

"You think my sis will stick with your bro?" he asked.

"Dell really loves her and it seems your sister loves him. But Jackson she just got her child back. Don't rush anything just because you think she'd be happier with a family of her own," Elizabeth warned.

"I promise Liz," Jackson nodded and kissed her head.

Hermione looked over at her mother and smiled seeing the woman kissing Cordell. Hermione really liked Weatherly and was happy it seemed her mother was finding someone to love.


	7. Trouble at the Rodeo

**_Chapter 7: Trouble on the Last Day_**

The third day of the rodeo was nothing but the bull riding and the bull riding was the be all end all. Whoever won that won the prize money and took home a trophy. From Jackson's ranch he was having Cordell, Charlie, and Rico as their bull riders. Everyone else was in the bleachers watching. All but Margaret who stayed by the riders.

Hermione had seen several at the ranch bust broncos but she'd not seen any really bull riding. Needless to say it quite frightened her when the first raging bull shot out of the gate and tried to plow the rider into the fence.

"Oh my gosh!" Hermione gasped clasping her hands over her mouth.

"That's the thrill of it. But don't worry usually people don't die," Billy explained.

Hermione looked at the bottom of the bleachers where the other ranchers were cheering and again saw Minerva screaming her lungs out. It was really odd to see the Professor so out of character and Hermione wondered if she would be able to look at McGonagall the same at school. Of course thinking about that made her remember Harry and that she'd still not gotten a reply. Maybe she'd send him an owl from Professor McGonagall's home later.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

While everyone was watching the bull rides a man in black clothing with his hat pulled low over his face. The man pulled a wand out of his boot and waved it over the steer roping cattle.

The cows bobbed their heads and their eyes glowed red.

"Let's see her take on this," the man hissed pocketing his wand and slinking waiting for the right moment to release his now bewitched creatures.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cordell and Charlie were the last two riders of the day and both were very nervous. Rico had scored only a 56 on his ride. The highest score so far was a 86 and that was from the Lazy T. It had been Michael Clue; Odette's husband.

"The judges are the toughest I've seen. Bloody hell Maggie how are we going to rank?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie relax. Feel the grip and down choke him. Bulls never like it when they feel choked," Margaret stated.

"Your up!" a cowboy called over Charlie's shoulder. He took a deep breathe and pulled his hat over his brow as he climbed the gate and sat on the large brown bull. The buzzer went off and Charlie was thrown into the ring holding on for dear life.

He took Maggie's advice and tried not to choke the enormous creature. He barely made it and jumped off as soon as the eight second buzzer rang.

"All right good job Charlie Gram! Looks like it got an eighty-two folks!" the announcer shouted.

The crowd roared with applause as Charlie hopped back over and slumped to the ground laughing.

"That was wild!" he exclaimed causing the other two to chuckle.

"Next up we've got Cordell Weatherly!" the announcer shouted and the rest of his introduction was drowned out by the crowd.

"Weatherly…Dell," Margaret called as he made to climb the gate.

"Yeah?" he asked turning to looking to her emerald eyes.

"I love you…don't die on me," she smiled softly and he knew she was serious. His heart soared more than ever and he nodded determined not to let _His Maggie_ down.

He settled on the bull. He could tell by it's breathing this one was out for blood.

"Easy does it Dell old boy," Cordell spoke to himself, "You've ridden before. This time you have a prize to keep your eye on. You can do it."

The buzzer sounded off and the bull was off the same as if someone had shot at it. The great creature tossed and spun. He kicked and rammed banging Cordell into any side of the fence he could and even knocking over a rodeo clowns barrel.

"Looks like Ole Cordell has a live one folks. Let's hope he can last!" the announcer shouted.

"Please Cordell," Maggie whispered softly to herself as she watched through the bars of the fence.

The buzzer sounded and Weatherly practically flew off the bull racing to the safety of the fence and jumped over it faster than anyone would think someone his age could move.

Cordell was panting heavily as he slowly slid to the dirt.

"You okay mate?" Charlie asked his best friend. Cordell shook his head rubbing his arm.

"Yeah but I think I'll have a nasty bruise later," he groaned.

"Well at least that's all," Charlie sighed as the announcer's voice rang out again.

"And with a score of ninety points Weatherly wins it for the Calico Ranch!"

The roar of the crowd was deafening but all that matter to Cordell was the fact Margaret was kissing him repeatedly happy he was okay.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Man that was a great rodeo," Billy sighed as he and several other children were together. All the adults were loading up everything getting ready to leave.

"Sure was. I got to admit you aunt is handy with a gun," Jacob Clue sighed. Billy laughed and shook the boy's hand. Their parents may not get along very well but the kids did for some reason.

"It's so fun and now we get to stay with Gran! You know Gran has a Quidditch Pitch to play on," Vanessa whispered excitedly. Hermione smiled at the child and was about to answer when a sound caught her attention.

The sound was low but loud. A grunting sound mixed with mooing and pounding hooves. She turned looking for the source and heard a scream as dozens of bulls and cows came running at them. Before she and about five others could get out of the way they were surrounded.

"Stampede!!!" Voices screamed.

The Calico Ranchers looked up and their eyes widened seeing the wild animals rampaging.

"The Kids!" Elizabeth cried out pointing into the middle of the chaos. Margaret looked up from where she had been loading the bus and her eyes nearly popped out of her head as she saw her nieces, nephew, and child in the mist of the rampage.

"Dell get the boys and round 'em up!" Margaret shouted as she grabbed Lucifer; who hadn't been put on the trailer yet, and rode into the midst.

Hermione was clinging to Vanessa as they desperately tried to avoid the horns and hooves. Billy and Jacob had gathered around Annabelle and Jacob's little brother Daniel.

"Boy!" a voice shouted at them.

Billy looked up and saw his aunt as well as Odette running at them. Billy and Jacob nodded and agreement and hoisted the two children up as the horses lept in the air and the children were whisked away.

Odette and Margaret both landed their horses out of the way and sat the two children down and turning back to the onslaught.

"You get my girls. I'm stronger than you," Margaret shouted. Odette nodded as they reared up their horses and lept back into the stampede that was going both ways as the Calico and Lazy T boys were trying to round up all the cattle.

Billy and Jacob knew how Margaret rode and were hopping around trying to avoid cattle and as soon as Lucifer's head passed them they reached out Billy was able to swing himself onto the back of the horse while Margaret hoisted Jacob in front of her and lept back out of the stampede.

Odette had a rougher time as she actually had to hoist up both girls before riding out.

When all the kids were safely out of harms way and the cattle were all rounded back up the Lazy T and Calico ranchers shook hands in a truce.

"Thank you so much Odette," Margaret sighed with a tear falling down her face as she held the still shaking Hermione to her.

"I should be thinking you Maggie. Hermione really is lighter than Jacob," the woman smirked. Margaret laughed and sniffed as Cordell and Michael came up to their respected loves and gently led them away.

"Mum I don't like cows," Hermione sighed. Margaret let out a sobbing laugh and bent down to the girl's level.

"No I don't suppose you do now," Margaret sniffed and gently wiped away Hermione's tears. "How about we go spend some time at Granny's and relax?"

"Yes I think I'd like that very much," Hermione sighed.

"Good," Margaret smiled kissing her head and leading her to the car. Cordell drove as Maggie was a little shaken still by having to save the children.

Cordell followed Jackson and his family in their truck; the trailer was left with the ranchers.

Hermione stretched out into the back of her mother's car and wondered how the cows had all gotten out.

* * *

He cursed as he flew through the air.

"Damn that woman. Why is it she can do anything?" he asked allowed.

Of course he knew the answer. _She the damn heir to Merlin_.

He sighed and had his broom go faster. He had to get back to his wife before questions arose. He did not want to admit why he kept disappearing and was determined neither his wife nor his nosey mother found out.


	8. Scottish Storm

**_Chapter 8: A Scottish Storm_**

Minerva's home was large but homey and really nothing like what you'd think stern Professor McGonagall's home would be. It was just on the edge of Edinburgh. A nice manor with grey bricks and ivy growing up the walls; rose bushes were growing around the front. Hermione thought it was very pretty.

"Come on let's get in. Looks like a storm," Jackson stated grabbing the suitcases with Billy and Cordell's help as the women and girls hurried inside.

Coming in the front door Hermione entered a large and vast sitting room with a guitar, violin, and piano set up in a corner by a phonograph. Books covered one long wall with the opposite wall occupying a large white marble fireplace. Pleasant tan colored furniture was situated around the room.

"Through that door way in the back is a foyer with rooms leading upstairs and down the hall," Jackson stated. Hermione nodded seeing a dark wood staircase.

"Mum!" Margaret called.

"Don't yell!" Minerva hissed entering through the door way that led to the stairs, "Your father is taking a nap."

"Oops," Jackson smirked, "I'll just leave the suitcases here for right now then."

Minerva sighed and smiled at the four grandchildren. "Hello my dears."

"Gran!" Jackson's grinned and hugged her tightly. Hermione shyly stood lightly behind Margaret. Margaret smiled and gently pushed her forward.

Minerva smiled at Hermione and held her arms out to the girl. The child but her lip for a few seconds before welcoming Minerva's embrace.

"It's good to have you back," Minerva whispered in her ear and kissed her head.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was seating in the living room with juice or coffee after supper. Minerva had cooked a delicious dinner for everyone and Jackson had recounted the heroics of Margaret after the rodeo.

Now as it got later little Vanessa was sleeping in her father's lap and Annabelle was dozing lightly in Minerva's. Hermione was cuddled on Margaret's lap with her head on her mother's chest and Margaret had her head on Cordell's shoulder.

"Nice to see you two have admitted your feelings," Albus smiled at his daughter and her beau.

"Thank you sir," Cordell nodded as his arm moved off from behind the couch and went to Hermione's back lightly rubbing it. Margaret was running her fingers through the frizzy locks smiling at her child when a flash startled the three.

They looked up from the loveseat and found Elizabeth grinning with the camera in her hands.

"What? It was a perfect moment!" the woman defended.

Margaret sighed and rolled her eyes as she sat up. "I'm going to put Hermione to bed."

"All right then," Albus nodded as his daughter stood and left the room. Billy followed along with his parents carrying their daughters.

Cordell was left with the Dumbledores for quite awhile and the silence; once pleasant was not starting to become tense as he wondered where Margaret was. Just at this thought Margaret reentered with Jackson.

"Liz went to bed Ma," Jackson stated as they sat back down. Minerva nodded as Albus pulled her closer and kissed her head.

"So…how's Hogwarts?" Jackson asked, "Hermione sent Margaret two letters but that was it. Was there really a troll!?"

"Yes there was," Minerva nodded and went into telling her children of the first year with Harry Potter.

"Poor kid. Living with muggles and then being ridiculed for being famous. How horrible," Margaret frowned.

"Muggles aren't all bad," Cordell stated, "My mum was a muggle."

"Muggles are horrible," Margaret repeated, "The ones like your mother are few and far between."

"You almost sound like pureblood," Jackson stated.

"Maybe so but I have my ideals," Margaret huffed as a loud boom shook the house.

"Storm coming," Albus said boredly.

Margaret smiled and stood hurrying outside. Cordell followed curiously and watched as she stepped off the front porch just as the storm came and the rain flooded down.

Margaret was like a nymph happily frolicking in the rain letting the Scottish Storm seep into her very bones and cleansing her sole. She loved the moor. Life was always better here and she could think.

The thunder rolled loudly and the lightening flashed lightening up the sky. Margaret seemed thrilled and the animals in the forest could be seen watching her.

"Best leave her be. Good night children," Albus replied leading his wife away.

"Night Ma, night dad," Jackson nodded.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Dumbledore," Cordell nodded.

"Dell let's get on. Maggie doesn't sleep on nights she dances in a Scottish Storm," Jackson stated. Cordell nodded and followed his friend with one last look to the beauty in the rain.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

It was much later that night a soaking wet woman made her way up the stairs to her room when she heard a whimpering sound from her daughter's room.

Margaret entered and found Hermione thrashing around in the middle of a nightmare. A grey tabby was on a nearby desk watching sadly.

Margaret quickly crossed over and knelt by the bed gently shaking Hermione.

"Hermione. Hermione kitten it's just a dream. It's just a dream sweetie Mark isn't here," Margaret called much like her mother did to her when she had a nightmare. Hermione's eyes shot opened and roamed around the room landing on the cat and then Margaret.

"M-mama?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes baby I'm right here. Me and granny both," Margaret said softly as the tabby morphed into Minerva and she came to sit on the bed.

"Do you want to talk about it dear?" Minerva asked.

Margaret said a quick drying spell on herself and crawled into the bed cradling Hermione on her lap.

"He…he was sticking the hot poker at me because I started and accidental fire in the living room," Hermione sobbed softly into Margaret's chest.

"Shush…shush my dearest," Margaret cried softly wrapping herself tightly around Hermione. Minerva bit her lip looking at them sadly.

"Hermione your mother has you now and you're safe. Nothing is going to happen I promise," Minerva stated determinedly.

"Th-thank you granny," Hermione sniffed smiling sadly at Minerva. Minerva smiled softly at her.

"Wi…will you and granny stay just tonight please?" Hermione asked looking up at Margaret.

"Of course kitten," Margaret and Minerva stated simultaneously.

Hermione giggled slightly at them as she was snuggled into between the women and slept safely.


	9. Spying and Rescuing

**_Chapter 9: Spying and Rescuing_**

Wednesday morning Margaret and Minerva left the Dumbledore home on the pretense of grocery shopping. Not long after they got into Edinburgh though they ducked into an alleyway and apparated to Little Whining in Surrey.

"Now we're agreed mum we're just going to look. If dad finds out we're here he'll go ballistic," Margaret stated as they hid behind a car.

"Yes, yes but I'm telling you Maggie he needs a different home. Since you have Hermione back you should adopt Harry to," Minerva stated.

Margaret rolled her eyes as she changed into a black widow spider. Minerva quickly changed into a grey tabby with distinctive markings. The spider climbed onto the cat before the cat dashed off to Number 4 Pivet Drive.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry sighed dejectedly as he cleaned the bathroom upstairs. Not one letter from his friends all summer. He was beginning to think Hogwarts was just a fantastic dream he had unfortunately woken up from. Resigning himself to his he stood up from the tub and tiredly entered his room.

Unbeknownst to him a cat was outside being shooed away by Vernon as a black spider scuttled onto the man's trouser leg and entered the house.

Minerva sat outside on the fence in a rigid position. She was sitting much the same way she had eleven years ago waiting. She sat on the fence for almost forty minutes before she caught sight of a spider scuttling up the fence and onto her leg.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"All right mum you're right," Margaret sighed as they were in a grocery store about five minutes later.

"I am?" Minerva asked though she knew she was.

"Well he isn't in a cupboard anymore as you said but he has a very small room with a bunch of crap. And his cousin…oh …my…god! I really didn't think you could be that fat at that age!" Margaret exclaimed tossing some pasta into the buggy.

Minerva laughed lightly gathering some rice and flour.

"It would be hard to get custody of him though…but I think I have an idea how to at least get him out of the house," Margaret stated as they finished their shopping and went to the check out line.

Minerva nodded paying for the items. Her daughter was always thinking about something.

* * *

It had been a week since Margaret and Minerva had been to spy on Harry. Minerva was getting very curious what her daughter's plan was when she happened to see Hermione dejectedly pass the door way on her way to the kitchen. Worried about why her grandchild would be upset Minerva followed.

Inside the kitchen Margaret was seated at the large table peeling and cutting apples for a pie she was going to make. Margaret was a great cook…she just didn't when she has her sister-in-law to do it for her.

"Hey Kitten what's with the long face?" Margaret asked as Hermione entered followed by her mother. Albus and Cordell were at the table with Margaret each reading a different section of the _Daily Prophet_.

"It's Harry mama," Hermione sighed sitting by her mother and laying her head on the woman.

"What's wrong with him sweet pea?" Margaret asked putting down the knife and apple to cradle the girl. Albus' paper slipped down a bit.

"I haven't gotten an owl in ages since the first of the summer. I think…I think something maybe wrong. Could we go see? Maybe visit?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Hmm…what do you think dad?" Margaret asked.

Albus put down his paper sighing but seeing Hermione's sad look gave him a pain in his heart.

"All right," he caved, "But….take Cordell with you and please act …muggle."

"Fine," Margaret sighed and smiled as Hermione did too.

"I'm going to," Minerva stated from the door way. Her tone was firm and for once Albus did not argue but merely nodded.

"Good we'll leave tomorrow at tea time," Minerva nodded and walked off.

Margaret started back on her apples putting one piece in Hermione's mouth. The girl happily munched on the apple.

Behind his paper Cordell was smiling like a Cheshire cat; it appeared Hermione was as good an actress as her mother.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The next morning; dressed in very nice muggle clothes and with Cordell driving, Minerva, Margaret, Hermione, and Cordell of course made their way to Surrey.

They were riding in a simple blue silver station wagon Cordell had rented in Edinburgh. Weatherly had claimed that Maggie's jaguar would attract more attention then they needed.

Margaret had reluctantly agreed and she was sitting in the passenger seat with Hermione and Minerva in the back. Minerva it appeared was whispering secrets to her granddaughter that had Hermione quietly giggling up a storm.

"Should I be worried about you two? I get the feeling you're tell tales about me mum," Margaret stated looking in the rear view mirror.

"On the contrary. Everything I am telling her is true," Minerva smirked.

Margaret's eyes grew very large and she fell back in her seat sighing dramatically. Hermione laughed even more at that.

The ride to Pivet Drive was quite pleasant and the day was wonderful. Cordell parked on the curb by the house and they all got out stretching slightly before heading up the walkway.

"There are bars on a window now!?" Minerva stated frowning.

Margaret rang the doorbell and made sure Hermione looked right before the door was opened by a large walrus of a man with a red bow tie on and large bushy mustache. Margaret wondered if the bow tie was cutting off his circulation he was so red faced but realized he was just that odd of a color.

Vernon Dursley eyed the people on his door step.

First there was a middle-aged man that was slightly pudgy in grey slacks and black shoes with a nice white shirt and black vest with a matching tie. His hair was parted just to the side.

Then there was a young woman who was quite pretty if he was honest with himself with soft features. Her long dark hair was respectably pulled back in a low bun and she wore a fitted white green polka dotted dress that went to her knees and white heels.

In the middle of them was a young girl about his Dudders age. The girl had bushy hair that was pulled back in a tight braid with a brown pleated skirt, brown shoes, white stockings, and a yellow blouse.

Behind these three was a tall severe looking old woman with her dark hair in a very tight bun in a black knee length skirt and green cardigan set.

"Yes?" Vernon asked.

"Good afternoon," Margaret smiled.

"Afternoon sir I'm Cordell Weatherly and this is my friend Margaret, her mother Minerva, and her daughter Hermione. I'm Cordell Weatherly from child services," Cordell smiled flipping a badge quickly in the man's face.

Vernon blinked rapidly and sucked in air.

"We've been called about a disturbance. May we come in and ask you a few questions?" Cordell lied coolly.

"I…uh….y-yes please. Tea?" Vernon stuttered moving aside to let them in.

"Please," Cordell nodded pocketing his 'badge.'

Petunia and Vernon sat down nervously across from the three adults and child as tea was served. Dudley came waddling in and sat himself down stuffing cookies in his mouth.

Minerva raised an eyebrow in disgust and placed her tea on the table. Margaret was looking up at the ceiling.

"Not tell me sir what you meant by disturbance?" Vernon asked.

"We got a call you were screwing in bars on one of your window. A window the neighbors have seen a boy not your son in? Is this true? Is there another child in this house?" Cordell asked.

"Well my wife's nephew. But you have to understand he gets very easily upset over strangers. Just last week he dropped a pudding all over a client's wife of mine," Vernon said hurriedly.

"May we see him? I'm a psychiatrist," Margaret lied easily. Vernon looked helplessly at his wife and nodded as she left the room.

Minutes later they heard her reenter and turned to see a scrawny short child with messy jet black hair standing nervously in the doorway. Petunia quickly left the boy and went to retake her seat by her husband.

"B-uh Harry come here lad," Vernon stated smiling at the visitors.

Harry slowly stepped further in the room and lifted his head blinking in confusion at seeing his friend and professor sitting on his uncle's couch. He didn't say anything though scared what his relations would say if they heard two witches were in the house.

"Tell us…Harry is it. Why you dropped pudding on an unsuspecting woman," Margaret said gently.

"I...I…I don't know," Harry stated with a quick look at his uncle.

"Harry are you happy here?" Minerva suddenly asked.

"Um…well I guess," Harry shrugged.

"Oh I can't take it anymore!" Margaret suddenly shouted and stood.

"Maggie you need to…"

"I will not calm down!" Margaret shouted to her boyfriend. "Look at him!" She stomped over and circled Harry like a vulture.

"He's far too thin, he doesn't even have useable eyewear, an he's wearing clothes five sizes to large for him! If I had to guess I say they were that little pig's over there," Margaret shouted.

"Now just a minute you!" Vernon shouted standing, "You can't come in here and insult my son and there is nothing wrong with that boy," he added pointing a chubby sausage like finger to Harry. "He's given food and clothes."

"Enough to keep him alive not to nourish him! You call yourself a man! You…you're nothing more than a fat log!" Margaret shrieked as a loud rumble shook the house.

Petunia screamed and ran to her son as Minerva pulled Hermione closer to her and she and Cordell quickly ran behind the couch. The rumbling continued for several seconds as a giant oak tree sprouted from the floorboards, shot through the carpet, and rose up to fill the living room. It forced the Dursleys and everyone else into the hall.

"Oops," Margaret smirked.

"You…you …you're one…one of his lot!?" Vernon shouted his red face turning a strange puce color.

"His lot? The term is witch or wizard thank you. Harry go get your school things and your owl please. You're coming with me," Margaret stated. Harry nodded and hurried upstairs.

* * *

A half hour later; Harry was in a car with Hermione sitting by him and Minerva McGonagall sitting in the front passenger seat. By Hermione was a young woman and driving was some man.

"Um…Hermione what's going on?" Harry asked quietly.

"Oh my gosh I forgot!" Hermione gasped, "Harry this is my biological mother Margaret McGonagall. That's her boyfriend Cordell Weatherly and Professor McGonagall is her mother!"

"You're professor McGonagall's granddaughter!?" Harry blinked.

Hermione nodded smiling as the woman turned and smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Hello Harry. You can call me Maggie. Your father did a lot," Margaret stated.

"You…hang on are you M.G. McG?" Harry asked thinking back to the plaque Hermione showed him last term. Margaret nodded smirking.

"Aye that I was. Your father was quite the Quidditch star. I hear my mother put you on her team last year. She must be desperate," Margaret winked causing Harry to laugh.

"You try loosing to Snape for eight years in a row," Minerva snapped from the front seat.

"Snape? Sev is the head of Slytherin!? What's he teach?" Margaret asked.

"Potions," Harry piped in. He decided he rather like this woman. Something about her put him at ease.

"Potions…that figures. Although I'm sure he'd prefer Defense," Margaret sighed slipping an arm around Hermione and pulling her close. Hermione cuddled into the woman sighing softly.

Harry longed for a touch like that. He knew a tiny bit about Hermione's foster parents and was happy for her but also jealous she had a mum to love her.


	10. Shopping in Diagon Alley

**_Chapter 10: Shopping in Diagon Alley_**

Several weeks after his rescue and Harry had settled in at the Ranch fairly easily. He was used to doing chores and had fun helping the ranchers feed the cattle or brushing the horses.

He currently shared a room with Billy but not long after he arrived people started to build a home about 200 yards from Jackson's home. Everyone hoped to have it finished by Christmas. The home was going to be Margaret's for her and her two children.

Harry had happily agreed to let Margaret adopt him and the paper work was still going through. It was taking longer for Harry to get adopted than Hermione as Margaret had no real claim to the boy.

All the same though Harry was happy with Margaret and was excited when he and Hermione got their letters at breakfast the day before his twelfth birthday. Billy of course got his as well as well as….

"All right a prefect badge!" Billy grinned pinning the golden badge onto himself proudly.

"Great going Billy," Margaret grinned looking up from over Harry's shoulder as she read his letter.

"That's my boy!" Jackson smirked.

"Hey I gave birth to him," Elizabeth quipped and smiled at her son, "It's wonderful dear."

"Well this calls for a trip to Diagon Alley you think?" Margaret asked as an old grey owl flew in and dropped to the floor. Everyone blinked at the creature oddly as it stood, shook itself, and hopped up beside Harry.

"Errol always does that," Hermione explained having gotten owls from Ron before. Harry open the letter and grinned handing it to Hermione.

"Ron's going to Diagon Alley today too!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well send a note. Will meet them in Flourish and Blotts," Margaret smiled.

Harry nodded and wrote a quick note with the pen and paper Jackson passed and sent it off with the bird before finishing his breakfast.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

An hour later found Margaret, Billy, Hermione, and Harry walking down the streets of Diagon Alley.

They first went and replenished on parchment, quills, and ink then to Madam Maulkins for Billy to have new robes. He had already out grown the others. After this though the four entered Flourish and Blotts finding it crammed with people as some wizard by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart was signing his latest book.

"Hey Aunt Maggie the list says we need all his books for Defense class! Bloody hell you don't think he's the teacher do you?" Billy asked.

Margaret shrugged and was about to answer when a voice called, "Harry? Harry Potter!?"

She turned just in time to see Harry jerked onto the platform in the tiny shop by a wizard with golden locks and blue eyes.

"Nice big smiles Harry together you and I are worth the front page," Lockhart grinned as the cameras flashed.

"Excuse you! Let go of him," Margaret snapped pulling Harry to her.

Harry suddenly feeling very small; well smaller than normal, wrapped himself around the tall slim woman.

"Who are you? You look familiar," Lockhart stated as the group around him quieted watching the exchange.

"Margaret McGonagall if you must know. Two time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Cunning Witch Award and seven time winner of the Wizarding Rodeo Federation Barrel Racing," Margaret snapped, "Harry is in my custody and I refuse to let a blow hart like you badger him. Good day!" She turned to leave and was accosted by several cameras and reporters; Lockhart looked put out.

Billy was able to sneak his cousin and soon to be cousin away from the onslaught of flash photography and they met up with the Weasley children heading to the exit. Unfortunately as luck would have it they ran into Draco and his father Lucius.

"My, my Harry Potter? And Miss Granger?" Lucius sneered looking at the two. Draco nodded to his father.

"Yes Draco told me all about you. You're parents are muggles are they not?" Lucius asked.

"Actually my name is McGonagall. My mother is over there," Hermione replied pointing to where Margaret was starting to make progress of getting rid of the paparazzi.

"McGonagall?" Lucius glared but his tone changed and he looked at all the red heads.

"Red hair, tatty second hand books…you would have to be Weasleys," he stated picking a book out of Ginny's cauldron for a minute before putting it back. Harry noticed something extra in the cauldron.

"Oh good grief those people never get enough when I surface," Margaret huffed as she came up behind the children the same time Arthur did.

"Lucius! How wonderful to see you. Give Narcissa my regards please. Come on kids. Ice cream…my treat," Margaret said hurriedly and herded the kids out before anything happen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mum…mum there's something in Ginny's cauldron," Harry whispered as they walked to Fortesque's.

Margaret was thrilled Harry had called her that and gently nodded as they entered the shop.

When the others weren't looking Maggie slipped something small and black out of Ginny's cauldron and into her purse.


	11. Harry's Birthday

**_Chapter 11: Harry's First Real Birthday_**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Harry, Happy Birthday to you!" was the sound Harry Potter woke up to on the morning of July 31st.

He blearily opened his eyes and donned his now corrected glasses to find Margaret, Hermione, Jackson, Elizabeth, Annabelle, Vanessa, and Billy smiling up at him from the top bunk he was sleeping in.

"Happy Birthday Harry sweetie," Margaret smiled as she climbed up the few steps to sit at the end of the bed. Hermione scrambled up behind her and snuggled into her lap as Elizabeth put a tray of smiley face chocolate chip pancakes on Harry's lap.

"Wow gee thanks!" Harry grinned. Never in his life had he ever been woken up like this. It was already a great day.

"It's the traditional McGonagall birthday breakfast. Mum always woke us up like this and we decided to keep the tradition alive," Jackson explained. Vanessa was on his shoulders.

"Yep so eat up because you, I, and Hermione are going on a special horse ride and picnic," Margaret stated smiling.

"Okay," Harry nodded digging into his breakfast happily

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Half an hour later dressed in jeans and a green t-shirt. Both fitting him just right; Harry stepped off Jackson's front porch to find the black beauty; Lucifer standing tall and proud waiting for his mistress. On either side of him were two young colts. One pure white like the mark on Lucifer' head and the other was pure ebony like the rest of Lucifer. All three were saddled and waiting.

"Kids these are Lucifer's babies. The white one is Merlin and the black one is Morgana. Of course Hermione knows Morgana very well," Margaret explained, "Harry as you are soon to be my son and you've learned to ride I give you Merlin."

"I…but…I get my own horse!?" Harry blinked.

"Yes Harry. Happy Birthday…son," Margaret smiled.

"Wow…thanks…mum!" Harry smiled and hugged her tightly.

Margaret laughed and happily helped the two children onto their horses. She led them on a slow trot around the grounds and pointed out some of the more interesting sights of the land.

At lunch time she led them a stream at the edge of the wards and they had a picnic with chicken, pie, apples, grapes, salad, ice cold lemonade, and other goodies. Harry ate till his stomach could hold no more and after a rest in which they all laid on their back looking at the clouds and pointing out different shapes they waded into the stream and splashed each other.

For the first time since she was a child Margaret felt a sense of wholeness and peace. She'd always thought she'd given up Hermione because she wasn't meant to be a mother. Now she knew it was because she wasn't ready. Sure she would have been as good as she could have but Hermione wouldn't have been at her full potential. Because she'd seen what she'd seen Margaret now knew how to really be the best mother she could be. That's why she knew she could take Hermione and Harry into her arms.

Hermione was elated. She was free of the Grangers who never understood her and now was with a mother who accepted and loved her for all her quirks. To be honest her personality had a lot of her mother in it. Her mother was smart, loved to read, always had an answer for everything, had a sharp temper. Hermione was thrilled because in her young eyes Margaret was one of the best mothers.

Harry for the first time in his life felt loved and safe outside of Hogwarts. He was with a woman that didn't think him a freak and was kind to him. If he thought about it Margaret had some similarities to his real mother. She was kind, loving, hot temper, greenish eyes. Harry felt he belong with Margaret.

They played in the water for a few more minutes before climbing out and lying back in the sun.

"That was fun you think?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah! I'm having the best time," Harry exclaimed causing Hermione and Margaret to giggle. A comfortable silence flitted over the group as they soaked up the sun and each other's company.

* * *

Margaret and the children didn't return to the house till sunset and they found the house completely empty. No one appeared to be on the grounds either.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked as they dismounted and entered the house.

"Hmm that's odd," Margaret commented as Hermione had to bite her tongue to hide her smirk.

"Maybe they're in the kitchen?" Hermione suggested.

Harry led the way with the two others following. The kitchen was empty.

"Well let's try outside. I think Jackson said something about a barbeque," Margaret stated.

Harry opened the white door and then the screen to be pelted with choruses of "Surprise!" And "Happy Birthday Harry!"

Harry looked like a deer in headlights as he looked around at all the people there smiling at him. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, the Weasleys, the McGonagalls, the ranchers. All there for him. To celebrate him being born. Harry was so overwhelmed that tears welled up in his eyes.

Molly moved to comforted him but Minerva's hand on her arm and a subtle head shake had her wait.

"Harry…" Margaret called softly putting a hand to his shoulder. Harry turned and looked up at her before wrapping his arms around her and burying his head in her stomach. She laughed and rubbed his back kissing his head.

"He's okay everybody just carry on," Margaret called as most everyone slowly dispersed to mingle or haggle Jackson about his grilling skills.

Margaret bent down and held Harry's face in her hands wiping away the tears.

"Harry you've never had a party have you?" Margaret asked. Harry shook his head.

"Harry I love you. I always will. And I'll never forget this day. The day a child is born; especially one as wonderful as you is a very special day," Margaret smiled. Harry smiled and nodded sniffing and wiping his eyes fiercely.

"All right let's go have some fun," Margaret smiled standing holding out her hands to both Harry and Hermione.

An hour or so later everyone had finished eating the burgers, steaks, and hot dogs. They'd also finished the cake Elizabeth had made in the shape of Harry's horse Merlin. Now they were opening gifts.

"This is from the ranchers," Margaret explained putting a large package on the table.

Harry opened it and grinned. "Wow a portable stereo! Thanks guys," Harry smiled widely at the ranch.

The men smiled and nodded their hats to the boy.

"This is from Jackson and his family," she replied putting an even bigger box on the table. Harry unwrapped the paper and found his very own portable computer.

"Oh wow thanks Uncle Jackson," Harry gasped.

"Our pleasure Harry," Jackson winked.

Harry got several other gifts including sweets, books, and clothes. He also received a multicolored chess set from his grandparents.

"This is from me," Margaret smiled.

Harry smiled and opened the thinly wrapped package to find a photo frame with a certificate of adoption in it. Harry turned a confused look to her.

"The adoption was cleared. You're officially my son now," Margaret smiled.

Tears returned to Harry's eyes as he wrapped his arms tightly around Margaret's neck. Everyone awed and Hermione smiled at Minerva.

To Harry it was the best birthday ever. He'd been given the most awesome present; a mother that loved him.


	12. Rumours and Voldemort Rise Again

_All right Steph here's your request for my character of Katherine XD!_

**_Chapter 12: Rumors and Voldemort Rise Again_**

Margaret and her children were seated with Jackson and his around the breakfast table a week after Harry's birthday. She had just received the _Daily Prophet_ and unraveled it to see her face plaster across the front with the headline: **Margaret McGonagall: Home Wrecker or Home Maker? **_By Rita Skeeter_

_It has been discovered that Margaret McGonagall; the youngest child of Minerva McGonagall, has a daughter the same age as Harry Potter. It is also discovered that Margaret or M.G. McG as several will remember her has just adopted Harry Potter himself. This leaves man questions seeing as Hermione Granger…nay McGonagall's birth father is Jermaine Wasserman the editor of Charms Weekly. It leaves one to question her motives for even adopting the famed Boy-Who-Lived. Is she trying to show up Wasserman?_

And so the story went on continuing some where on another page.

"Bloody hell not again!" Margaret shouted throwing the paper on her plate.

"What?" Jackson asked from his coffee.

"Rita's done it again! Look!" Margaret exclaimed pointing to the paper.

"Damn…you don't think mum and Gran saw this yet do you?" Jackson asked.

Margaret was about to answer yes when the confirmation came in the form of a screeching voice in the living room shouting, "Margaret Grace McGonagall get your arse out here right now!!"

"Pray for me," Margaret squeaked running out of the room.

Everyone looked at each other worriedly before dashing out of the room. Harry and Hermione reached the living room first and found Margaret being suffocated in a tight hug by a tall thin woman with salt and pepper curls in a silver jeweled barrette, alabaster skin, and large emerald eyes tucked behind diamond studded thin framed eyeglasses. The woman was wearing fitted emerald robes.

"Gran, Gran I…I can't breathe," Margaret choked out.

The woman's deathlike grip lessened and she stepped a half step back to really look at her grandchild.

"You're beautiful this motherhood has given you a wonderful glow," the woman smiled.

"Thanks… kids. Kids come here," Margaret smiled beckoning Harry and Hermione to her. They shyly came over and stood in front of their mother.

"Gran these are my children. Harry and Hermione. Kids this is your Great-Great-Grandma Katherine Gryffindor," Margaret introduced.

"Ha they look a lot like you," Katherine laughed.

"Well I gave birth to Hermione of course she'd look like me," Margaret sighed.

"Well yes of course. Harry though….I suppose that's because true Gryffindors look similar. Potters are distant cousins to us," Katherine stated.

"Yeah…Gran what are you doing here?" Jackson asked as he and the others entered the room.

"As if you didn't know," Katherine stated folding her arms over her chest.

"All right…what do I do? Jermaine said he never wanted anything to do with us…he told me to get rid of the baby and I could never terminate a pregnancy. He's going to explode seeing the paper," Margaret stated unconsciously pulling Hermione and Harry closer to her.

Katherine saw this and inwardly smiled. Outwardly she was looking quite annoyed.

"Rita has been a nosey useless tart for years. Even when she was in school she and that…that Umbridge child. Both were horrid to Minerva and now they're attacking my great-grandchild," Katherine ranted cupping Margaret's cheek.

"Wait what does Dolores have to do with this?" Margaret asked frowning.

"Her daughter married Jermaine didn't you know?" Katherine asked.

Margaret shook her head.

"Well no matter. Gran is back from Israel and I'm going to fix it. Now please excuse me I have to go scream at Albus and then see the news editor," Katherine smiled. She bowed a farewell to everyone and disappeared through the floo leaving as quickly as she came.

"Poor daddy," Margaret sighed. Harry and Hermione looked at their mother oddly.

"Kids…Katherine is always on the move. She never stays very long especially since great-grandpa and grandma died. She's always country hopping learning about old magic," Jackson explained, "she's nice enough but she'd never taken a very good shine to dad."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Dad's mum and Katherine had a big row in school together. Long story short that despised each other and when Katherine learned her youngest grandchild was in love with Kendra Dumbledore's eldest…well she wasn't very happy. Of course if you ask her she'll just say it's because dad's mum was a mudblood. Age really has nothing to do with it," he added.

"Which is bullocks because she adores Elizabeth and her mother was a complete muggle. Plus Katherine's daughter; mum's mother married a mudblood," Margaret added.

"Bottom line is Katherine is weird and insane and the best thing is to just let her be," Jackson grinned.

The children nodded somewhat unsurely.

"Come on kids its time for chores," Margaret called. They nodded and followed her outside.

* * *

A few weeks later after the kids and everyone was asleep in bed Margaret was in her room at her desk looking at the small black diary she'd taken from Ginny Weasley's cauldron. Katherine had convinced the paper to print a retraction of the article on Margaret even if the talking in the streets continued. That though Margaret could handle. She just hated her skeletons being in print; much as her mother did.

So here she sat in a pair of black plaid pajama bottoms and a lime green tank top. A soft meow was heard by her feet and she smiled lifting an all grey cat up and placing her on the desk.

"I didn't expect to see you here. No trip to Transylvania?" Margaret asked. The cat shook its head.

Margaret sighed and stared at the diary.

"You going to stare it all night or open it?" a voice asked. The cat had morphed into Katherine and she was sitting on the desk in a simple black dress.

"I know it's cursed. Just touching it you feel it humming with magic…I just don't know what's in it," Margaret sighed.

"That's why I will sit here," Katherine stated. Margaret sighed and opened the diary.

"Nothing's in it," Margaret frowned.

Katherine rose and eyebrow and picked up the book flipping through several times and turning it to the back. "Tom Marvolo Riddle," Katherine read.

"What!? But that…that's what's his name's real name!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Yeah…get a quill," Katherine commanded.

Margaret nodded and pulled from a drawer a purple quill and her favorite royal blue ink. Katherine sat the book back on the desk top with a blank page opened.

"Write it down and see what's there," Katherine explained.

Margaret sighed and dipped the quill in ink. She stared at the paper and shrugged writing; _my name is Margaret._

The writing soaked into the paper and was answered with; _Hello Margaret. I'm Tom Riddle._

"Holy hell!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Margaret you have to go to Hogwarts. You have to keep an eye on your children," Katherine stated.

"How?" Margaret asked, "I have a lot to do here."

"I'll get you in don't worry. You just get on the Express September 1st," Katherine explained getting off the table.

"Well all right. But what do I watch for?" Margaret asked.

"I'll take this and give you updates," Katherine stated taking the diary.

"You're the boss Gran," Margaret shrugged opening her window.

"Don't forget it. Aw Maggie Grace don't worry. Your children will stay your children or I'm not your great-grandma," Katherine stated.

"All right…you know sometimes I wish grandma had admitted her abuse to you," Margaret sighed.

"As do I pet. As do I," Katherine sighed as she put the diary in her pocket and morphed into a cat. Margaret smiled and petted the cat's head before it jumped out of the window.


	13. Returning to Hogwarts

_As per your other request crownedtiger....we introduce a new character to catch Maggie's eyes!_

**_Chapter 13: Return to Hogwarts_**

Margaret was curled up in a seat on the Hogwarts' Express watching the scenery go by. Her great-grandmother had fixed it so Maggie was staying at Hogwarts as an assistant Quidditch Referee and Flying Instructor.

She was a little nervous about all this and missed Cordell terribly but she was also thrilled. A new adventure in her life and she gets to watch her children!

Speaking of children her compartment door opened and in entered Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

"Hi kids. What are you doing here?" Margaret smiled sitting up.

"We wanted to see you. I thought Billy was sitting with you," Harry explained sitting by her.

Margaret wrapped an arm around Harry and ran her hand through his hair kissing his head.

"He was but he left for a prefect meeting. So what's new?" Margaret asked.

"Nothing much really," Ron shrugged.

The group passed the time talking amiably; Billy joined them after and hour. They spent time chatting over the coming year and Margaret's job till it was time for everyone to change and the train pulled in at station.

* * *

Margaret watched the first years as they were sorted by her mother and thought back to her own sorting.

Margaret had nearly been put into Slytherin for her slightly cut throat, eye for an eye ways but then landed in Gryffindor. Her great grandmother had been the same.

After the sorting and announcements the feast began and conversation started.

"Margaret McGonagall back from the abyss," Severus sneered from his seat by Margaret. Gilderoy was on his other side by Albus.

"What abyss I've been on the outskirts of London this whole time," Margaret snipped, "And Severus I really must insist you stop badgering Harry. He's my son now and I want have your idiotic prejudice keep him from concentrating."

"Your son…why would you adopt him!?" Severus asked.

"If you knew his childhood you wouldn't say that. Please excuse me," Margaret nodded standing and sweeping off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Kids you be good. Night," Margaret smiled kissing both Harry and Hermione's heads.

"Night," the two chorused.

Margaret turned to walk off and very nearly ran over a very tiny first year.

The girl squeaked and shrank into her seat.

"Sorry sweetie. You okay?" Margaret asked gently.

The girl nodded her head and turned around.

* * *

The next day at breakfast Margaret entered and was making her way to the teachers' table when she very nearly ran over the same small girl from before.

Again the girl let out a scared squeak and hurried into a seat.

"Oh dear. Sweetie I'll have to start looking where I'm going. Sorry again," Margaret smiled and patted the girl's back.

She didn't see the girl flinch nor did she see the child look confusedly at her as she went up to the teachers' table.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

About three weeks later Margaret was taking a stroll though the grounds on Friday afternoon. She was thinking on a trip to visit Professor Sprout when she noticed something jumping around in the trees of the Forbidden Forest quite like a squirrel.

First year Stephanie was in her element outside. Outside amongst trees and animals she was free and she was herself. She didn't have to try and be something she wasn't just to impress someone or making someone happy.

She had jumped to the ground and easily landed on her feet. She was investigating a snake that was crawling up her arm and not trying to harm her. Stephanie loved animals and was quite good with them.

"I love to climb too," a voice stated making the girl jump and causing the snake to fall on the forest ground slithering away.

She looked up and found the same woman she had bumped into earlier looming down smiling from her place in a tree.

Margaret jumped down by the girl and this time she noticed how the girl shied away from her and looked like a frightened rabbit cornered by a hunter.

Taking a moment Margaret soaked in the girl's appearance.

Before her was a child of eleven to vastly skinny and small for her age. Though it was clear she was of a petite structure anyway. She was dressed in a forest green sweater and blue jeans and covered in earth. Her matted hair was a dirty blonde color and her eyes were chocolate.

"Yo…yo-you w-won't tell on m-me will you Madam Mc-McGonagall," the girl stammered.

"Now why would I do that? Oh you mean because you're in the Forbidden Forest?" Margaret replied as she started to climb another tree. She was really a great climber.

"Y-yes," the girl stuttered.

"Well the way I see it …if I'm here with you it's not technically breaking rules. Also since it doesn't appear you are going deep enough you'll get mauled I don't see much of a problem," Margaret stated as she hung upside down and looked at the girl.

Stephanie couldn't help herself and laughed quietly.

"Well now that I've broken the ice as it were. What's your name?" Margaret asked.

"St-Stephanie Magnolia R-Reynolds," the child stuttered.

"Well Stephanie I'm Maggie. I hope we can learn to be friends," Margaret smiled.

Stephanie bit her lip and slowly a smile appeared. Something inside her told her that maybe…just maybe she could in fact trust this woman.


	14. Petrified Cat

**_Chapter 14: Petrified Cat_**

Margaret slowly came up on Stephanie the next day as she and Hermione were on their way to watch a Gryffindor Quidditch practice. Stephanie was sitting by the lake seeming to stare at nothing.

"Good morning Stephie. What's going on?" Margaret greeted cheerfully.

Stephanie shrugged slightly and looked up at the two curiously.

"Stephanie this is my daughter Hermione. We were headed to the pitch to watch her brother practice. Care to join us? If you don't like Quidditch I'm sure you will soon," Margaret said smiling. Hermione was smiling as well.

Stephanie bit her lip and shrugged. Margaret thought she looked kind of cute like that as she smiled wider and offered her hand to the girl. Stephanie eyed it warily for a moment but accepted the hand and walked with the two onto the pitch. They entered the student bleachers just as the Quidditch players took the field.

Harry saw his mother and sister in the stands with some girl and happily waved to them. It fell good to see them wave back and he wasn't even that embarrassed to see Maggie blow him a kiss.

Stephanie was thrilled as soon as the players took to the skies and a few hours later while she was walking back with Harry, Hermione, and Maggie she was hopping all around them chatting at a very fast speed.

"And then….then when you spiraled down and caught the snitch…oh it was so cool!" the child rambled.

Margaret put a hand to her lips as she giggled. Harry and Hermione loved the sound of their mother laughing.

"Stephanie you are the cutest little ball of energy I've ever met!" Margaret exclaimed as they entered the castle.

Stephanie blushed a pretty pink color causing Harry and Hermione to grin widely.

"Kids how about we go to my room and have some tea. It's still a while till supper and we missed lunch," Margaret stated. Her children nodded eagerly and proceeded to race each other upstairs.

Margaret had just mounted the staircase when she turned and saw the tiny child staring at them longingly.

"Stephie care to tag along?" Margaret smiled holding her hand to the girl. This time it took Stephanie no time at all to happily join the woman.

* * *

Stephanie had so far had a good day. She'd been the first in Transfiguration to get her pin into a straw and had even earned a few points in Herbology.

Stephanie hadn't seen the kind; Margaret McGonagall, that day but still it was a good day. She was wandering around outside till supper when a black owl landed in front of her. The poor thing looked quite haggard and annoyed as he dropped a parcel at the girl's feet and flew off.

She frowned and picked up the plain brown package. Her mother hated her and was a muggle so there was no reason she'd get mail.

There was no return address or even a name to who it was supposed to go to. Now she knew she should turn it in to her Head of House…but her curiosity got the better of her and she tore open the package. Inside she found a silver locket with a green snake in the shape of an S on it.

Her gut told her not to mess with it. But somewhere in her mind she convinced herself it was a gift from Miss Maggie and put it on.

Immediately her pretty chocolate eyes turned black and she appeared to see nothing as she headed inside the castle mumbling to herself.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ugh what a blow hart!" Margaret shouted to no one as she stormed out of the Defense classroom and down the hall.

Gilderoy had asked her to come by to discuss Harry but in reality all he wanted was to have a ride in the sack with her. And confidentially she knew from old friends he didn't have much to go with.

_Blood. I need blood._

Margaret stopped short and looked around. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Mum?" Harry called as he Hermione and Ron rounded the corner.

Margaret turned and sighed, "Hey kids."

"You weren't at supper we came to see if you were okay," Hermione explained hugging the woman.

"Oh I'm fine I just…" 

_I want to rip you. To eat you._

Margaret's head swiveled and she saw Harry looking pale.

"You hear it don't you Harry," Margaret stated. He nodded cautiously.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"Come on," Margaret stated running toward the voice the three children hot on her heels.

She followed the noise till it abruptly stopped and she very nearly fell on the stone slipping in the water covering the floor.

"What the…" Margaret cocked her head to the side and a strange look came to her eyes as her head lifted and she gasped seeing Mrs. Norris hanging from a hook.

"Enemies of the heir Beware? Mummy it's written in blood!" Hermione gasped as the rest of the school came from different directions and saw the sight.

"Move! You heard me out of my way move!" Mr. Flitch snarled pushing through the students.

"What's going on here? I…." the man blinked in shock seeing his cat.

"She's dead," he cried turning to Harry, "You, you killed her! You, I'll kill you!"

Argus lunged for the boy and Margaret pulled him behind her as Albus stepped forward shouting, "Argus!"

Everyone parted way to allow Albus to step through. He eyed the writing and for a second Margaret saw the worry in her father's eyes before it vanished again.

"She's not been killed Argus. She's simply petrified…but how I cannot say," Albus said calmly.

"Ask him! He's the one's that done it," Flitch shouted pointing to Harry, Ron, and Hermione who were still behind Margaret.

"Honestly headmaster they didn't. I had been with Professor Lockhart and they came to find me. We ran into this ourselves," Margaret stated.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Albus stated looking at Mr. Flitch.

"My cat has been petrified. I want to see some punishment!" Argus shouted.

"We will be able to help her Argus. Professor Sprout has a healthy crop of mandrakes and when they are matured a potion will be brewed to help her," Albus explained, "Now everyone please return to your common rooms!"

Slowly everyone filtered out of the corridor. Everyone that is but Margaret, Minerva, Severus, Albus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What's the real story Margaret?" Minerva asked.

"I…I heard a voice mother. Something about eating, killing, and blood. They couldn't hear it," Margaret explained gesturing to the children, "I think it's an animal."

"An animal? What animal could petrify someone?" Severus asked.

"Quite a few are capable Snape. Had you taken Care of Magical Creatures in school you'd know that!" Margaret snapped taking Hermione's hand in hers, "Now if you'll excuse me I'll take these children to the common room." Albus nodded as they walked off.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mum why didn't you tell them I heard it too?" Harry asked as they hurried after her up the moving stairs to the tower.

"Because Harry… it's not normal for people in any world to hear voices. Dumbledore would believe me because I can control the element of earth. I can speak to animals. And what I heard…well let's say it was not a nice creature," Margaret sighed as they reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"Oh," Harry nodded.

"You guys get inside and go to bed all right. Don't worry too much," Margaret smiled and headed off.

Margaret turned a corner leading her away from the children and she broke into a full out run not stopping till she reached her quarters.

A painting of a knight called Sir Wilmington stood guard. "Power Pure," Margaret breathed and dashed into her room as soon as the portrait swung open.

She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill hurriedly scribbling a note to her great-grandmother.

_Kat,_

_Chamber of Secrets opened. What is it? What kind of snake can petrify?_

_Maggie_

Margaret checked it over once and rolled it up tightly before tapping her wand three times and chanting, "Depart to Emerald Lioness."

The parchment vanished in green flames and she sighed tiredly deciding what she needed right now was a hot bubble bath.

* * *

Two days after the petrified cat incident Margaret received and owl from Katherine during breakfast.

"What would grandma be writing you about?" Minerva asked curiously easily recognizing her grandmother's elegant emerald scrawl.

"She's decided to keep tabs on me till I get settled in good with the kids. You remember she did the same to you with Jackson," Margaret lied easily. Minerva nodded in understanding.

Margaret quietly and discreetly left the Great Hall and returned to her rooms where she could safely read the letter.

_**Maggie Grace,**_

_**First off I find this Stephanie child rather intriguing. Your letter suggests she has a shady past. Perhaps befriending and mothering her would be a good idea.**_

_**Secondly I want you to know that I've discovered some interesting things about the Riddle Story. It appears he's the one that threw Hagrid out of school. That I never knew you'd think Minerva would have told me! Why do all of you keep secrets from me!?**_

_**Any way…Riddle is one big pretentious snot. He believes he's the heir of Slytherin…whether that's relevant to your situation I haven't a clue.**_

_**As for the Chamber…maybe it is relevant. I need to do more searching.**_

_**On snakes…a vampire python could hypnotize you, a Romania fire breather will call to you, and I believe a Basilisk will kill you with one look. No idea if any of them can petrify. I'll look into it more.**_

_**Before I go there is something of note….. I have it on high authority Wasserman is livid that Hermione is alive and well and it appears Guinevere wants to see you face to face. She's never met you…be careful.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Gran**_

Margaret folded the letter back up and stuck it in her desk drawer locking it with several charms. She needed to brush up on her snake and founder knowledge and fast! Guinevere Wasserman she'd worry about later.


	15. Halloween Story

_Be wary. The end of this chapter may be too strong for some to watch._

**_Chapter 15: Halloween Story_**

The day of the first Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor donned on a sunny Saturday. Margaret donned her referee costume and stepped onto the pitch with Hooch.

"All right Maggie let's see if you still remember how this match goes," Xiomara laughed with a wink as she blew her whistle and released the balls.

Maggie kicked off and soared around the pitch feeling the wind in her hair as hundreds of both wonderful and terrible memories flooded her mind.

Two and a half hours later the game was severely one side. The score was ninety to thirty and it was blood thirsty. Margaret was hoping for it all to end soon and it appeared she was about to get her wish when Harry and Draco Malfoy sped off after a glint of gold.

Hermione's eyes kept trained on the seekers as she watched them speed in and out of the others. Then she saw it….the bludger was deliberately telling Harry! Hermione saw her mother hovering just to their right.

"Mum! Mum!!" a voice was calling to Margaret frantically.

She turned to see Hermione waving frantically at her and pointing to the pitch. Margaret turned and saw the bludger just as it smashed into Oliver Wood and the boy plummeted to the ground.

Margaret blew her whistle loudly zooming toward Draco and Harry just as Harry caught the snitch and hit the ground. The bludger had smashed into him and broken his arm.

Unfortunately by the time she reached the ground her son had no bones at all in his arm because of Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Hmm…you know occasionally that does happen. But as you can see there's obviously no pain and the bones are healed," he stated self importantly bending Harry's hand all the way back.

"You moron there aren't any bones left!" Margaret screeched slapping the man hard across the face. "Don't you ever touch my children again!"

Gilderoy held his reddening cheek looking shocked as Hagrid lifted Harry up and the boy was carried to the hospital wing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry unfortunately was forced to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the night while his bones grew back. As he slept he was woken first by the annoying house elf Dobby that admitted the bludger had been his doing. He tried to strangle the creature but the elf disappeared and barely left time for Harry to hop into bed.

"Dumbledore what's happened?" Poppy asked leading them to a bed as Minerva and Albus placed a young boy onto a bed.

"He's been petrified Poppy my dear. Another attack," Albus explained.

"Oh Albus perhaps he took a picture of his attacker?" Minerva suggested gesturing to the camera frozen in the boy's hands.

Albus pried the camera out and the moment he opened the back the film exploded on them.

"What does this mean Albus?" Minerva asked quietly fearing the answer.

"It means the Chamber is indeed opened Minerva. The students are no longer safe," Albus sighed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_He'd entered her mind and found her sitting in an armchair behind a desk staring at him. _

_"I see you were waiting for me," he chuckled coldly sitting in the chair that had appeared for him. _

_"What do you want?" Margaret snapped. _

_"You know what. I want the power that's rightfully mine," he stated. _

_"Good luck prying it from my cold dead fingers you bastard," she hissed as a titanium cage dropped around him and he was pushed out of her mind by a pack of hungry bangle tigers._

"Damn it," he hissed opening his eyes and seeing his office once more.

"Honey? Jermaine dear where are you?" his wife called in her sickly sweet voice. He groaned angrily.

Margaret was the complete opposite of his wife and even as experimenting teenagers she had given him the ride of his life. Sadly everything and everyone seemed to make him even angrier he'd left Margaret.

"Coming!" he snapped leaving the office and shutting the door.

* * *

Stephanie was walking past a window on the second floor when she casually looked outside and saw Margaret at the edge of the lake conversing with what looked like a giant flaming bird.

The first year hurried out of the castle and ran to where the woman was stopping just short of them.

"M-M-Miss M-Maggie," Stephanie stuttered trying to catch her breathe.

"Yes? Oh Stephie it's you! How are you sweetie?" Margaret smiled beckoning the girl closer. The flaming bird was watching them intently and quietly.

"I'm o-okay. Wh-what's that?" Stephanie asked sitting by Maggie and looking curiously at the bird.

"This my dear is Fawkes the phoenix. Wonderful creatures you know. They can carry several times their own weight and their tears have healing powers. Also they will burst into flames when it's time for them to die and are reborn from the ash."

"So th-there's truth to like…like a phoenix from the ashes?" Stephanie asked.

"A lot of truth yes," Margaret grinned.

**~Hello little one~** the bird nodded to the girl.

Stephanie gasped and looked at Maggie then the bird then Maggie again.

"I…I….he talked!" she gasped.

"Of course he does. All creatures talk," Margaret smiled and scratched under Fawkes chin, "You just have to know to listen."

"Wow," Stephanie grinned.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"In light of recent events I have been granted permission for this dueling club by the headmaster and Professor Severus Snape has graciously agreed to help," Gilderoy explained standing on a platform.

Margaret stood in the back ground and snorted disapprovingly. She watched as Severus stood and easily blasted the idiot off his high horse before they each called a student up.

She watched miffed and worried as Harry and Draco dueled. It ended though when Draco pulled a snake and Harry started speaking to it. Margaret knew he was telling it to leave the Hufflepuff alone and it didn't seem to be listening. She pushed her way forward and stood in front of the Hufflepuff and began speaking parsaltongue herself.

**~Stay back sir~** she hissed as everyone stared and her and Harry in fright.

**~Who are you to tell me what to do?~** the snake hissed.

**~Heir of Gryffindor and Merlin. You will do my bidding! Now stand down sir!~ **Margaret hissed.

Slowly the snake coiled up and quieted as Severus disposed of it. Everyone was staring at them in shock.

"What are you playing at?" The Hufflepuff asked.

"Hermione, Harry come with me this instant!" Margaret snapped sweeping out of the room. The two boded no argument and quickly followed their mother out into the hall.

"You're a parsalmouth!?" Hermione explained looking at both wildly.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"You can speak with snakes," Margaret explained.

"Well I know…I mean I set a snake on Dudley once…on accident but loads of people can can't they? I mean you can mum," Harry defended.

"No Harry," Margaret sighed sitting on the stone steps of the stairs, "I'm not a parsaltongue. I can control the element earth. I speak to all creatures. A gift like yours is not very common. As far as I know Salazar Slytherin and the Gaunts were the last ones that could speak it. Most people associate it with being evil."

"But…how do I speak a language without knowing I can?" Harry asked helplessly.

"I don't know," Margaret sighed, "something to do with your scar I'm sure…just…Harry don't talk to snakes in front of anyone anymore all right? You were pronouncing things wrong and angering him."

Harry nodded he would and she gave him a small smile.

* * *

Halloween arrived with people scared to death of both Harry and Margaret. They were certain that even if Maggie wasn't…at least Harry was the heir. All the same Margaret kept her children away from everyone Halloween night. They had their own little celebration in her quarters.

"You know when I was little; before I started Hogwarts I stayed with my grandma at McGonagall Manor," Margaret stated sipping a red wine she had.

Hermione and Harry were on the floor in front of the coffee table sipping juice.

"What was granny's mum like?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Her name was Diana. She was so beautiful with alabaster skin, blue green eyes and hair the color of a pitch black sky," Margaret sighed, "She was quiet and sweet always with a dreamy look about her."

"Uncle Jackson said she was a diviner," Hermione stated.

"Aye. A very good one too. The problem was she married a muggle man. He was Irish and we thought he embraced magic. The truth was he only wanted to make a profit off of grandma's 'weirdness' as he called it. He wanted her to travel in a gypsy caravan and tell fortunes for money. Diana refused stating her gifts weren't parlor tricks and she wasn't going to treat them as such. Malcolm didn't like that," Margaret sighed, "He became abusive. Grandma never told anyone though. Not even after mum was born. She protected mum and mum never knew. No one did till it was too late."

"What happened?" Harry asked quietly.

"One night…one night Malcolm was raging far worse than ever. I was eight and I still see it all," Margaret stated as her eyes seemed to cloud with memories of the past.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_"Diana! Diana where's my wine!" Malcolm shouted angrily. _

_"Silly grandpa it's right in front of you. Just pour yourself some," Margaret stated rolling her eyes._

_ "I'm here, I'm here Malcolm," Diana called breathlessly running into the room to the cabinet they kept their liquor in._

_The women quickly poured a glass of the best elfin wine and handed it to her husband before sending the granddaughter to bed._

_Malcolm took a sip of the wine and spit it out all over the floor as Diana reentered. _

_"This dribble is not wine!" he shouted._

_ "It's the best elfin made wine," Diana answered._

_"I will not drink wine your…your people made," he shouted hurling the class at her. The red wine stained her white dress and the glass shattered over her; a few pieces digging into her skin. _

_"Malcolm calm down please," Diana begged holding her bleeding arm. _

_"Calm down!? Calm down!? You bitch you do not tell me what to do whether you have powers or not!" he shouted angrily advancing on her._

_Margaret crouched down low at the top of the steps and could see into the sitting room. _

_The fire illuminating the scene as Diana cried and begged. Malcolm snarled like an animal as he grabbed a gold figurine off the mantle and repeatedly brought it down on the poor woman writhing underneath him._

_Margaret put her hand over her mouth and breathed very slowly with tears pouring down her face as she stayed as quiet as possible. _

_Malcolm stopped beating his wife after several long minutes and grabbed his coat sweeping out of the house and slamming the door._

_The little girl ran down the stairs and to the fireplace and flooed her parents telling them it was an emergency. _

_Minerva and Albus flooed into the room and found the battered and bloodied mess that had once been beautiful Diana. _

_"Mother," Minerva cried helplessly cradling the woman in her arms. _

_Diana motioned weakly for the couple to move closer and she whispered something to them before falling limp into her daughter and that was it._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Flash Back Ends&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Seems abuse gravitates toward our family. I'm so sorry you two had the guardians you did," Margaret cried with tears streaming freely down her face.

Hermione and Harry quickly stood and cuddled to their mother. Hermione was in her lap and Harry was on her free side on the couch.

Margaret held them to her tightly repeatedly kissing their heads as they all had a good long cry.

A while later when they were calmer Harry looked at his mother and asked, "What happen to grandpa?"

Margaret let out a sarcastic and bitter laugh before answering.

"Katherine found out what happened. She took a muggle pistol and went to the house and cornered him. She told him _'An eye for eye to pay for your crimes' _and she shot him twice in the chest and once in the head. Katherine has always been insanely protective of her children," Margaret explained.

"Did Gran ever get in trouble?" Hermione asked in a small voice with her head on her mother's shoulder.

"No. She has immunity from being arrested or put on trial because she is in fact the last heir of the founders. After she dies the Gryffindor name dies. Sure there are still all of us but we don't have the founder names and she's the last one out of all four so she has immunity. Some sort of loop hole I know nothing about. I'm not into politics," Margaret stated.

The three sighed and spent the rest of the evening cuddling with each other. Harry and Hermione didn't go back to their dorms either. They slept with their mother that night wanting to feel her to remind themselves they were safe from their abusive pasts.

* * *

**A/n: Katherine is in fact a pureblood who loves muggle guns. She does know how to you one. In her mind it made since to kill Malcolm with a pistol instead of her wand because it was a muggle death liked he'd caused her daughter to be subjected to.**


	16. Disturbing Fact

_A death awaits in this chapter!_

**_Chapter 16: Discovering a Disturbing Fact_**

Stephanie was on her way to Potions when she passed Margaret in the hall.

"Hi Miss Maggie," Stephanie greeted smiling shyly.

"Oh hello Stephie. How are you this morning?" Margaret asked smiling.

"I'm okay. We did levitating in Charms today," the child explained.

"Oh that sounds like fun," Margaret smiled.

Stephanie smiled and tried to think of something else to tell her. Margaret seemed genuinely interested in her and Stephanie liked that.

"I um…Professor McGonagall says I'm good in Transfiguration," Stephanie stated.

"Now that is something. Mother usually doesn't lie about her best students. What have you been doing in there?" Margaret asked.

"Well uh…well today w-we w-we-were working on bu-buttons to beetles," Stephanie stuttered. She stuttered a lot and Maggie wondered if she had some kind of speech impediment.

"Really? Have you done it yet?" Margaret asked. Stephanie dropped her head and shook it.

"No reason to be upset. That's like really hard to do. My mum is a Master at Transfiguration and it took me two weeks before I got that stupid button to be a beetle," Margaret explained smiling.

"Y-you had trouble!?" Stephanie asked in amazement. She had got a glimpse of Margaret turning a table into a dog in Minerva's office a few days back.

"Oh sure. No one is great at everything we all have our own niches. Personally I prefer Care of Magical Creatures classes, Defense Classes, and Quidditch. I'm good at all of it but I'm best at those. Of course practicing a lot helps. That's why I can do a lot of things," Margaret explained.

"I like animals. I heard you can't take Care of Magical Creature till third year though," Stephanie sighed.

"True…but by then you may not want to. It's whatever your likes and dislikes are then," Margaret shrugged.

Stephanie nodded and was about to head down the stairs when they saw a strange woman walking down the hall up toward them.

The woman was a bit on the short side with bulging brown eyes and curly brown hair with blonde highlights. She was dressed in an atrocious pink dress with little yellow flowers all over it and a pink bow in her hair. She looked a bit like a toad.

Instinctively Stephanie shrank behind Maggie.

"Margaret McGonagall?" the woman asked once she'd reach the top of the stairs.

"Yes? Do I…"

Margaret stepped back and reeled blinking in confusion at the woman as a red mark slowly came to her face. This new woman lowered her hand after having slapped Margaret very hard.

"What the Bloody Hell!?" Margaret hissed.

"Stay away from my husband tramp," the woman hissed.

"I don't even know who the bloody hell you are!" Margaret shouted angrily. It was really a good thing everyone was in classes.

"Guinevere Wasserman," the woman stated.

Margaret sighed. "Listen Mrs. Wasserman. I have absolutely no feelings once so ever for Jermaine. What happened in the past is in the past now if you will excuse me," Margaret stated but Guinevere blocked her way.

"All he thinks about is you. I know it. He's withdrawn and angry because of you!!" Guinevere snapped.

"Mrs. Wasserman that is not my concern. I do not force him to think of me," Margaret sighed.

"You bewitched him all those years ago and you've done it now with bringing that bastard child into the light!" Guinevere shrilled.

"I did nothing of the sort. On the contrary he was the one that bewitched me. But I am wiser now and will not fall for his or your stunts!" Margaret snapped.

She pushed past the woman and stepped on the stairs. Stephanie made to follow her and as she did; in a fit of rage, Guinevere shrieked and a pushed the girl.

Margaret watched in frozen horror as tiny delicate Stephanie tumbled down the long staircase and landed on the ground. Blood oozed from somewhere on her head and colored the cold grey stone.

"You! How dare you take your anger out on a child!" Margaret shrieked as she practically flew up the steps.

Margaret saw nothing but red and her blood was boiling as she wrapped her long thin fingers around the woman's chubby neck and squeezed with all her might.

"I…I c-can't breathe," Guinevere gasped.

Margaret didn't seem to hear as she screamed in anger and pushed the woman over the railing. Guinevere fell and dropped down hitting the stone with a sickening crunch. It was in that moment Severus and several of his students appeared from the dungeons taking in the sight in confused shock.

* * *

Margaret sat at Stephanie's bed holding the child's limp hand and staring at the pale face with the bandaged head.

"Oh Stephanie I'm so sorry," Margaret cried softly.

"Maggie. Maggie I need to speak with you," Madam Pomfrey called by the bed. Margaret sighed and nodded standing she followed the nurse into the woman's office.

The office had a large window looking out on the Wing so Poppy could see her charges but they could not see her as they other end looked nothing more than a wall. A brown leather couch and two chairs were in the room along with an oak desk, grey filing cabinets, and another leather chair behind the desk.

Poppy went to the back and turned a light onto a board type instrument were she attached a few x-rays to it. Albus and Minerva entered and shut the door shortly before Poppy began her explanation.

"I want you all to look at the skull first. The fall down the stairs fracture her skull. I was able you stop the bleeding from the cut and fix the fracture," Poppy explained.

"So she'll be all right?" Margaret asked quietly.

"Yes…but while dressing her I found some stubborn discoveries," Poppy stated.

"What do you mean Poppy?" Albus asked.

"Old scars, some bruises, and then I did a full x-ray. I don't know what to make of it. This girl isn't at all growing right she's had so many bones broken over the years they've lost a lot of osteoblasts and are regenerating right. It's almost as if she's a little elderly woman," Poppy explained sadly.

"What…what does that mean?" Margaret asked.

"It means someone or something has been beating her senseless and not giving her proper medical treatment," Katherine stated entering the little office.

"Grandma what are you doing here!?" Minerva explained.

"The petrifactions brought me here…then I hear something about a death. What's going on?" Katherine asked glaring at all of them and crossing her arms.

"I…I killed Guinevere, Gran. She…Merlin she pushed Stephanie down the stairs and I lost it!" Margaret cried running to the old woman and burying herself in the woman's chest.

"Shush, shush it was self defense. That's what we'll tell everyone. You protected a child is all," Katherine cooed as her eyes burned deep into Albus making the all knowing headmaster feeling like a first year.

"We don't have much proof the girl was abused Katherine," Albus stated.

"Fine Albus don't believe me even after what we didn't notice with Diana until it was too late!" Katherine snapped.

"Grandma…you…do you know what's happening to the students?" Minerva asked ignoring her husband.

"I am learning. I know Margaret is hearing a Basilisk and I know you-know-who is some how behind it. But not much else right now that's why I came," Katherine explained holding her arm to Minerva.

Suddenly filling overwhelmed at the danger of her students, her daughter's heartbreak, a strange connection to the poor little girl outside, and anger at her husband's seeming uncaring nature at a child's welfare Minerva mimicked her daughter and buried herself in her grandmother's arms sobbing.

Albus didn't know what to make of everything and Poppy was torn at what to do.

It took several minutes but Katherine was eventually able to calm both women down enough Margaret could return to her watch by Stephanie's bedside.

"Let me show you where you can stay," Minerva stated heading to the door.

"Minerva we still…"

"Don't you talk to be Albus! You prove time and again how little you care for these children and until you can show me otherwise you can sleep on the couch!" Minerva snapped strolling out of the door. Katherine smirked sinisterly at Albus before turning on her heel and following her grandchild.

"So Katherine still has it in for you then?" Poppy asked.

"Obviously. You know I want to know where in the family line her lot decided men were low down no good gits?" Albus sighed.

"Well I would have to say it was when ever a man thought they could control them. Women from the Gryffindor line are scarily independent. How else do you explain Katherine never taking her husband's name?" Poppy stated. Albus sat down sighing and put his head in his hands.

* * *

Stephanie woke up two days later to find Margaret sleeping in a chair by her bed. Stephanie was very confused by this as no one had ever seemed to care that much about her for any reason. Her slight movement woke Margaret.

Margaret's grey green eyes fluttered opened and focusing on the now awake child smiling at her.

"Hey," Margaret greeted smiling.

"Hi," Stephanie squeaked.

"How do you feel baby?" Margaret asked scooting closer.

"Terrible…but okay I guess," Stephanie shrugged.

"You took quite a knock to the head. Listen I was wondering…would you like to spend Christmas with me and my children?" Margaret asked,

Stephanie blinked in shock and her mind reeled at the thought.

"I know it's a lot to think on. I've got to go to breakfast but I'll be back for lunch okay?" Margaret smiled. Stephanie nodded timidly.

"Good baby. I'll see you later," Margaret smiled and kissed the girl's head before leaving.

Stephanie touched the spot Margaret had kissed her and a warm feeling spread through out her.


	17. Home For Christmas

_Anyone have an idea what the kids should get from Kat or Maggie for Christmas? Ideas welcome!_

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

_**Chapter 17: Home for Christmas**_

**Death at Hogwarts!**

_It was released late last night that Guinevere Wasserman died at Hogwarts. There were no witnesses but apparently she fell over the staircase banister and broke her neck. She was found fist by Margaret McGonagall; daughter of Professor Minerva McGonagall. Also at the bottom of the stairs was a first year Gryffindor. The child is reported as healed and resting in the Hospital Wing at the Ministry._

_No word yet on how Jermaine Wasserman is taking this blow. Guinevere was the daughter of Dolores Jane Umbridge and Gregory Umbridge._

He snorted angrily and balled the paper up throwing it in the fire. How dare they write her death in a little column on the last page! Sure he hated his wife but damn it she was worth more than that!

He didn't believe it an accident either. No he was certain Guin had stupidly gone to see Maggie and something had caused Maggie to snap thus resulting in the death. He knew though that if the paper said accident then it was her great-grandmother behind it. The old bat must have come back from where ever the hell she'd gone and that would make it decidedly difficult to get to Margaret. But thankfully he was already ready to attack at Christmas. Yes it was going to be a Bloody Christmas indeed!

* * *

Stephanie was sitting up in her bed in the hospital wing with Poppy by the bed handing her different potions to drink.

"You should be able to leave in a few more days," Poppy said softly.

"Ok….Madam Pomfrey c-c-can I ask you something?" Stephanie asked.

"What is it?" Poppy asked with a smile.

"Well…Mi…Miss Maggie invited me to her home for Christmas. What should I do?" Stephanie asked quickly.

Poppy smiled softly patting the girl's leg. "Miss Reynolds that is your decision. If it bothers you ask her why she wants to have you over," Poppy explained as she walked off to check on the petrified patients.

A few minutes later Stephanie was surprised to see Margaret enter with Harry and Hermione. Margaret was pushing a covered food cart.

"Hi Stephanie," Hermione greeted as she and Harry stood by the bed.

"We made you a get well card….all the Gryffindors in first and second year signed it," Harry stated handing the girl a large golden card with large red word that read: **GET WELL SOON** on it.

"Wow th-th-thanks," Stephanie blushed looking over some of the signatures.

"And mum has lunch for all of us. Apparently she is very good friends with the kitchen elves," Hermione laughed.

"Sneak out enough as a student you get to be good friends with a lot of the residents of the school," Margaret laughed as she dipped everyone a plate from the scrumptious dishes she had on the cart; not to mention the refreshing glasses of pumpkin juice.

Margaret sat in the chair by Stephanie's bed as Harry and Hermione sat on the bed on the opposite side. Stephanie ate tiny bits and was very quiet; though she did join in the conversation when ever asked a question.

The little family chatted happily about the upcoming holidays and seeing the new house as they ate.

"So we really get all new rooms?" Harry asked.

"Yep…and you know the days I sort of just vanish till supper?" Margaret grinned. The two nodded.

"I've been making sure it's decorated right. Including your rooms," Margaret stated.

"Cool! I am actually looking forward to Christmas this year," Harry grinned.

"Speaking of…Stephanie mum says she invited you," Hermione said looking over at the very quiet child. Stephanie nodded blushing.

"Did you decide yet?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well I-I-I don't k-know. I mean…well…why d-do you want me anyway?" Stephanie.

"I feel it's partly my fault you were hurt. Also I thought you might like to come home with us. You're a very sweet and charming girl I'd like to get to know better," Margaret explained.

"N-no I'm n-n-not really," Stephanie blushed, "A-A-Are you sure you w-w-want me?"

"I am absolutely and resolutely certain. I want you to come with us," Margaret smiled.

"Well…y-yes a-a-all right then," Stephanie nodded smiling gently.

"Great. You'll love it at the ranch!" Harry grinned.

"Ranch?" Stephanie questioned curiously.

"Mum runs our Uncle's ranch outside of London," Hermione explained.

"Oh," Stephanie nodded and turned her head back to her plate.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"She's really quiet mum I don't know if she can handle your family," Hermione stated as she, Harry, and Margaret left the Hospital Wing after their lunch.

"You two were the same at first. Besides I believe she has had an abusive home life. I'm trying to earn her trust," Margaret stated.

"You going to adopt her too?" Harry asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Margaret asked.

He shrugged and said, "Beats me just asking."

"Just get to class before your granny turns you into a pocket watch," Margaret laughed kissing his head.

"Right. By mum!" Harry nodded running off to Transfiguration.

"If you do adopt her…I think I'd like a sister," Hermione said softly before hugging Margaret tightly and dashing after her brother.

* * *

Margaret did not ride the train to King's Cross. She'd left three days prior to the children getting out for the holidays. It didn't bother Harry and Hermione though because they knew she'd promised to pick them up and so far Margaret had always kept her promises.

"Will your u-uncle like me?" Stephanie asked.

"Everyone's going to love you trust us," Hermione smiled as the train came to a stop in King's Cross.

The three loaded up their luggage on carts and exited Platform Nine and Three Quarters with the Weasleys.

"Where did she say she'd meet you?" Molly asked Harry.

"Um she said outside," Harry stated.

"We'll wait till she gets here so you won't have to wait alone," Molly replied as they stepped outside of the station and into the cold streets of London.

"Harry! Hermione!" a little voice squealed as a small projectile wrapped itself around Hermione's waist.

"Hey Nessa," Hermione laughed hugging her little cousin.

"I missed you. Aunt Maggie let me come with her. You know she got a new car!" Vanessa rambled.

"Oh really? Where is she?" Hermione asked looking up.

Hermione and Harry looked up and smiled as the woman in question was walking up to them.

"How was the ride?" Margaret asked kissing Harry, Hermione, and Stephanie's heads before hoisting Vanessa onto her hip.

"It was all right," Harry nodded.

"Oh Vanessa this is Stephanie. She'll be staying with me for Christmas. Stephanie this is my youngest niece Vanessa," Margaret introduced.

"Hi. You'll like Aunt Maggie's home. It's really pretty and she has lots of Christmas stuff up," Vanessa smiled laying her head on her aunt's shoulder. Stephanie smiled softly.

"Thank you for waiting with them. I just drove up a second ago traffic is insane at holiday time," Margaret smiled to Arthur and Molly.

"No problem dear," Molly smiled, "Happy Christmas."

"A very Happy Christmas to you all as well," Margaret smiled as she started back to her car with the three students following her.

Margaret led them to a forest green SUV with a license plate that read: _EMRALD-MOM_.

She strapped Vanessa into her car seat in the back before opening the trunk of the car and loading up all the trunks plus Hedwig's cage. Hermione got in the front passenger with Harry and Stephanie in the back as Margaret started the car and they drove off.

The group stopped only to go through the drive through at McDonald's before heading on to Calico Ranch.

Entering the ranch grounds Stephanie was quickly enthralled by all she was seeing.

"C-could I ride a horse while I'm here?" Stephanie asked softly.

"Certainly. We'll go riding tomorrow with Gran. She's here for the holidays," Margaret stated.

"Yay!" Harry, Vanessa, and Hermione exclaimed.

"Who's Gran?" Stephanie asked.

"Gran is the children's great-great-grandmother. Her name's Katherine. Don't worry she's going to adore you," Margaret smiled in the rearview mirror. Stephanie nodded quietly as they drove on.

Margaret veered off of the regular drive way to another gravel one and stopped to the left of a white farm like house. There was a large wrap around porch with two rocking chairs and a pale oak swing. The door was bright red with an oval stain glass window. The home appeared to be two stories and a balcony was over the porch.

"Oh it's so pretty," Stephanie gaped.

"Yeah it is mum," Hermione sighed.

"You haven't seen the rest yet," Margaret laughed waving her wand at the luggage as it flew out of the car and followed her inside the house. Vanessa had been let out and ran back to her house up the hill.

* * *

Stepping inside the home it looked bright and welcoming with pictures; both muggle and wizarding, all over the walls. Dead in the eye sight but slightly to the right was a sat of cherry stairs.

To the right of the stairs was a large living room. It was painted a rich red with brown furniture, a rich cherry wood floor, and cherry wood tables and furniture. A large brown and grey fireplace was in the middle of the hall opposite the entrance to the room. Above the mantle was a painting of a beautiful woman in an emerald gown with long blonde/brown hair and blue eyes. Half of a wall had a tall book shelf with several books. There was also a brown piano in the right corner. The left corner had a TV and entertainment system. In still another corner was a large and beautifully multicolored Christmas tree.

Actually the whole lower half of the house was decorated for the holidays. It looked wonderful but not overly done.

Next to the stairs appeared a short hall to two doors in the back wall and there was also a little cupboard door under the stairs. Stephanie and Harry both twitch slightly at seeing that door.

To the far left of the stairs was a dining room with a long dark wood table and a china cabinet full of beautiful hand painted Chinese designed cutlery.

"The back door to the right is a little bathroom. The one to the left is the kitchen," Margaret explained, "I decided I should really start cooking for you."

"Cool. Everything looks great," Harry grinned.

"Shall we head upstairs and see the bedrooms?" Margaret asked.

The two eagerly nodded and quickly followed her upstairs. Stephanie followed at a much slower pace.

Upstairs were several doors. Eight doors to be exact with what appeared to be an attic door with a pull string over head. Margaret explained that three rooms were merely bathrooms and were marked by the plain round door knobs. Every other door knob was a bed room.

The first doorknob she came to was a star. Inside was Hermione's room. This room was painted a lime green color with dark green ivy and roses hand painted around the walls. There were two large window seats on either side of a large white canopy bed with green gossamer curtains. A writing desk was close to the door with the computer she got for her birthday. One left wall had two white book shelves filled with books. To the right was a walk in closet.

"Oh it's so pretty!" Hermione grinned and hugged her mother tightly.

"You're welcome sweetie. You unpack and I'll show the others to their rooms," Margaret explained.

Hermione nodded as her trunk followed her into the room.

Margaret walked down the same side of the hall; the upstairs was split into two sides with the stairs in the middle. She opened a room with a lightening shaped door knob and inside was the same pleasantly large room as Hermione's. He also had a walk in closet and a desk that had his computer on the top. The walls were painted sky blue with one wall having a Quidditch goal posts mural complete with a snitch hovering above the hoops. His bed was the same size as Hermione's but painted chocolate brown with a night stand on one side made of the same wood and painted the same chocolate color as the bed. He had one large window to the right of his bed looking out. His stereo was to the left on a table and there was a stand for Hedwig as well as another table for her cage.

"Thanks mum you're the best!" Harry grinned hugging her and then entering his room with his trunk following.

"Aw thanks baby," Margaret grinned leaving the doorway.

Stephanie followed Margaret passed another door and a set of double doors with lionesses as the doorknobs.

"Oh that's my room. The balcony outside leads into my room," Margaret explained seeing the girl looking at the lion doorknobs.

Stephanie nodded and followed her around the railing to the other side of the hall past one more door. Then Maggie stopped at a door with a daisy as the doorknob. Margaret smiled as she threw open the door.

Stephanie entered it thinking she was in heaven. The room was painted a light pale yellow with white daisies painted around the lower part of the world. The bed set up cater-cornered was of light colored would and four poster with steps leading up to it and green curtains. There was a writing desk in the opposite corner and a closet to its right. A sunflower pillow was on the bed and a white book case was at one side with books. She had a large window with a window seat as well.

"Wow this is so pretty," Stephanie explained.

"I'm glad you like it. You just unpack. Seven o'clock dinner is in the kitchen," Margaret smiled.

"Thank you Miss Maggie," Stephanie squeaked.

"Happy Christmas sweetie," Margaret smiled.


	18. She Loves Me

**_Chapter 18: She Loves Me_**

At seven o'clock Harry, Hermione, and Stephanie ran down the stairs following the most wonderful smells. They entered the door Margaret had pointed out earlier and found a dusk yellow colored kitchen with brown cabinets, a bar area, an island for prepping, and a long dark wood picnic like table to the right. The appliances were a maroon color.

Hermione and Harry both grinned already seeing pictures of themselves from the summer tuck all over the fridge.

Stephanie was shocked to see one of her on their as well!

Katherine was setting the table and she looked quite different from the last time they'd seen her. Now her salt and pepper hair was in a loose braid over her shoulder and she was wearing a brown long sleeved dress with lime green bow on the hip.

Margaret was by the stove stirring something with a wooden spoon and had on a knee length jean skirt with frazzled edges around the hem and a fitted green plaid shirt with a lime green tank top underneath. Her hair was in low pigtails.

"Smells great in here!" Harry stated sitting at the table.

"Little Maggie takes after me in that department," Katherine laughed. The laugh was light and fairy like and the woman had a marvelous impish sparkle in her eyes.

Stephanie tried not to stare but couldn't help it and soon found herself blushing as the old woman who really looked about eighty smiled at her.

"You must be the Miss Stephanie, Margaret chats about in her letters. You're right Maggie Grace she does bear a striking resemblance to my Diana," Katherine replied straightening up to see her great-granddaughter levitate a bunch of dishes onto the table.

"I know," Margaret nodded.

"What did Grandma Diana look like?" Harry asked as everyone joined him at the table and they started passing the dishes and dipping their plates.

"I painted a picture of her. It's hanging over the mantel …I did it when I was thirteen. Had to look at a photo for the eyes but otherwise from memory," Margaret answered.

"Maggie has a sharp memory. She remembers anything she's told. And she's very talented. You know she hand-painted the murals and designs in the rooms," Katherine stated smiling at her favorite great-grandchild.

"Cool. Thanks mum the Quidditch hoops are great," Harry grinned with a mouthful of potatoes.

"The roses and ivy were pretty. Did you use a stencil?" Hermione asked. Maggie shook her head no.

"Free hand!" Hermione exclaimed in admiration. Maggie nodded.

"After dinner how about she paints a picture of you three putting together a puzzle or playing a game. She's a very fast painter," Katherine explained.

"Yeah that would be cool mum," Harry nodded.

"You have to finish dinner first," Margaret smirked.

* * *

After dinner Margaret broke out _Monopoly _for the children to play as Katherine sat at the piano and played soft music. Margaret sat by the piano on a stool with an easel in front of her as she began.

"You're a born mother Margaret…but I don't see you as a wife," Katherine replied as she played.

"What are you talking about Gran?" Margaret asked as she worked.

"Your past weighs heavily on you. I see the mistrust you have for the male species. It's rather like mine but uncontrolled. Perhaps Mr. Weatherly should stay a lover and nothing more?" Katherine suggested switch from light Chopin to Christmas.

"I don't want to know what gives you this thought…but I admit when ever I picture Cordell and I married a cold chill runs up my spine much like when I think of Jermaine; although different," Margaret sighed.

"You're too loose a cannon to marry is all I'm saying dear," Katherine replied. Margaret nodded as she continued her painting.

A few hours later as the clock on the mantel struck ten Margaret stood and brought the painting over to the children that had just finished their game. The picture portrayed all three around the coffee table laughing as they played. To be truthful the three looked like a family.

"That's awesome mum!" Harry grinned.

"Thank you sweetie now I think it's time you lot went to bed. Go brush your teeth and put on your pajamas and I'll be there in a minute," Margaret smiled.

The three nodded marching off upstairs.

"I think I'll stay up for a while," Katherine stated from her seat at the piano.

"Don't stay up to late Gran. You need rest as much as the rest of us," Margaret stated setting the painting back on the easel. Katherine nodded as she continued tickling the ivories.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Good night Hermione. I love you so much sweetie," Margaret smiled kissing the girl's head.

"I love you too mummy. I'm so glad we're together again," Hermione smiled.

"I am too. I am too," Margaret smiled softly before shutting out the lights and gently shutting the door.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Sleep tight don't let the bedbugs bite Harry," Margaret grinned tickling him lightly.

"Okay," Harry laughed, "night mum."

"Good night sweetie I love you."

"Love you too mum," Harry yawned as he turned over and dropped right off into a blissful slumber.

Margaret watched him a few minutes before shutting the door and heading over to the other side.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"All right munchkin hop in that bed," Margaret teased pulling back the covers.

Feeling childish Stephanie really did hop into the bed and grinned at Margaret. Margaret giggled softly as she pulled the warm blankets over the tiny girl.

"We need to fatten you up you're too skinny," Margaret smiled sitting on the bed.

"Mama says fat people aren't pretty," Stephanie stated softly.

"Phooey on your mum," Margaret huffed.

"M-Miss M-Maggie wh-when you were putting Harry and Hermione to bed M-Miss Katherine came in. Sh-she said she could fix it so I grew right," Stephanie stuttered.

"Yes she can she's a very good healer. What she'd do dissolves all the bones not growing right and re-grow them. Then for a few weeks you'd take special bone building proteins and nutrient potions," Margaret explained.

"D-does it hurt?" Stephanie asked.

"No it won't. Did you want me to tell her to do it? We could do it all before Christmas and I can give you the potions at school," Margaret replied.

"W-will you hold m-my h-hand?" the girl asked blushing.

"Of course darling," Margaret smiled, "Now go to sleep."

Stephanie nodded as Margaret stood and kissed the girl's head.

"I love you Stephanie," Margaret whispered softly before turning to leave.

Stephanie looked on in shock long after Margaret had shut out the lights and closed the door. Lying in her warm bed in this pretty house a small smile came to the tiny child's lips.

_She loves me! She said it she loves me!_ Her head screamed happily as she drifted off with a happy smile on her face.


	19. A Serious Talk

**_Chapter 19: A Serious Talk _**

Harry was the first up that morning…or so he thought. He'd open his door to go downstairs and found the double doors at the end of the hall opened. Curious as always Harry quietly entered the bedroom.

Margaret's bedroom was painted in a rich golden color. One wall had mural painted on it of what Harry knew had to been a scene of her childhood Margaret cherished.

He could see Margaret as a tiny four year-old; actually Vanessa looked a lot like her. Margaret had her head cocked to the side smiling brightly with a wide grin as she was being held tightly by her mother who was sitting on a picnic blanket. Minerva was smiling just as brightly and behind her he figured was Diana and Katherine with their own arms wrapped around Minerva and Margaret.

Harry smiled at it realizing his mother really was an excellent painter. He turned to look at the rest of the room.

A large bed; by far one of the biggest he'd seen took up a lot of the room and was not rectangular but round. It was still high up on the ground and you had to get up it using steps. It was purple with a purple bedspread. He noticed she had her own bathroom and closet as well. Her furniture was a light wood with lions and lionesses carved into them. A gold and silver chess set sat on a table in a corner and she had one wall full of bookcases loaded with books. Another wall had pictures and it was clear she made sure she had enough room for many more pictures of the kids as they grew.

The other wall was dominated mostly by two beautiful red painted French doors. They were wide open and framed in them staring out on the balcony was Margaret.

Harry admitted that at that moment she looked ethereal like an angel. Her black hair was pooling around her and she was wearing a white silk night gown that went just past her knees. Her back was too him but the way the rising sun was hitting her and shadowing her made Margaret breathtaking.

"Morning mum," Harry said softly as he stepped on the balcony. He walked up to her and saw a glazed look on her eyes for a second before she turned a smile to Harry.

"Morning sweetie. Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah I did. The bed's nice and soft," Harry nodded.

"Good," she smiled kissing his messy head.

"What were you thinking about before?" Harry asked.

"The past," Margaret sighed turning back to the sunrise.

"You really miss Grandma Diana sometimes don't you?" Harry asked.

"Some days," Margaret nodded, "What I miss most is how …well I guess I miss her smell the most. Diana smelled of jasmine with a hint of lavender and a dash of cinnamon because she loved to cook. I love that smell. Katherine's always smelled like mint and mum smells like melon and ginger."

"You mean like you?" Harry asked.

"What?" Margaret asked turning to really look at him.

"You smell like jasmine and lavender…and since yesterday cinnamon," Harry stated softly.

Tears came to Margaret's eyes as she gathered Harry in his arms and held him close.

"Oh baby, baby, baby. I love you so much," She cried softly.

"I love you to mum," Harry replied holding on tighter.

The mother and son stayed that way for a few minutes more before she sat him back on the ground and wiped her eyes.

"How about we go start breakfast…chocolate chip pancake snowmen?" she asked.

"Cool!" Harry grinned happily following her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Margaret gave an 'aww' laugh as she saw little Stephanie enter the kitchen as she poured more pancakes onto the griddle. A little magical help had the batter pour into snowmen shapes.

The little girl was dressed in pink pajamas that had a bunny rabbit on the front. Her hair was kinky and sticking up at odd angles as she was rubbing an eye. She was so utterly adorable Margaret's heart melted.

"Morning sweetheart sleep okay?" Margaret asked walking over and bending down to the girl's level. Stephanie nodded giving a sleepy smile.

"Can I have a hug?" Margaret asked.

Still a little sleep hazed and remembering the words last night she agreed and tentatively walked into the woman's arms. Margaret stood with the girl in her arms and held the girl kissing her head before letting her down.

"You hungry for some snowmen pancakes?" Margaret asked. Stephanie nodded and climbed onto a barstool by Harry.

"All right kids watch this," Margaret smiled as she lifted the griddle off the stove and threw the pancakes in the air before catching them back on the griddle.

"Cool!" Stephanie replied now wide awake.

"I love doing that," Margaret laughed.

Minutes later Hermione stumbled into the kitchen with her hair looking almost like an afro as she stretched cat like and yawned.

"You look like mum when she wakes up," Margaret giggled walking over to kiss the girl's head and hug her tightly.

"Hermione's a Minnie Min like mum!" Harry teased.

Hermione glared at him as she climbed up on a stool and her head hit the table.

"She's like her grandfather. Never a morning person," Margaret laughed setting the platter of bacon and pancakes in front of the children.

* * *

After breakfast Margaret had the children dress in very warm clothes and brought out their horses along with another pony that was brown and white spotted.

"This is Speckles, Stephanie. She's new to the ranch and a little shy so I think you two will get along fine," Margaret explained patting the horses head as it butted her for affection. Stephanie nodded and hardly flinched as Margaret lifted her onto the little pony.

"I'll lead her why you get used to riding okay," Margaret smiled mounting her large horse. Stephanie nodded as Margaret took Speckles reigns and they set off.

The group had a lovely quiet ride and enjoyed each others company immensely. When they returned close to one the children were asked and accepted an invitation to go Christmas chopping with Elizabeth and Rachel.

This left Jackson to his own; he went to talk with Katherine and his mother and Minerva's house.

Margaret went back to her house and found Cordell on the front steps waiting with a cup of coffee he handed her. She sat by him as they drunk the hot liquid in silence.

"Mags…we've known each other for about eighteen years now," Cordell replied.

"True," Margaret nodded.

"I've loved you for seventeen of those years," he replied.

"I've loved you for twelve of them," Margaret admitted.

"So what's stopping us from marrying?" he asked turning to her.

"I…Cordell I love you honestly I do. But if I married you all I'd ever do was be suspicious of every move you make. Every time you cleaned or cooked I'd think you were softening me up to beat me down. I'd kill you in your sleep because I'd be so paranoid," Margaret sighed.

"I'm not like that Maggie you know me. I love you and those kids. I don't want to hurt you," he replied.

"I know…I'm just not the marrying type. Being a mum I can do but I just…Cordell I understand if you want to break it off. I'm just not going to marry. Not now or ever," Margaret sighed standing.

He stood and cupped her face with one of his hands.

"Then stay my lover," he whispered. His hot breath tickled her throat and sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine.

"Th-that I think I can do," her voice quivered as their lips met in a heated kiss.

As it became more passionate and the touches more intimates he whisked her off her feet and entered the house with a single destination in mind.


	20. Bloody Christmas

_Jermaine!!! Agh run!!!_

**_Chapter 20: Bloody Christmas_**

An Ice storm was raging outside making it impossible for anyone to go anywhere. Jackson and his family were up at their home safe with Katherine. The ranchers were safe in their bunk house. Margaret was safe in her home with her kids. The power had gone out a while ago so they were cuddled together under a large throw with snow flakes on it. A fire was blazing in the hearth and she was reading a child's book to them.

"I never understood how gingerbread could be so arrogant," Hermione sighed.

"All that sugar went to his head I think," Margaret laughed nudging her daughter.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled and snuggled closer.

"Can we have gingerbread cookies tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"We could have a bake day maybe and all make some. You could decorate them," Margaret nodded.

Margaret turned the page and began reading again.

"So he laughed and ran calling 'Run, run, run as fast as you can! You can't catch me…"

"I'm the Gingerbread man," a deep sinister chuckle came from the entry way. Margaret's eyes narrowed and the children crowded closer to her.

"Jermaine how'd you get in the wards?" Margaret growled.

"Very easy when you have a disgruntled employee willing to do anything to put you in your place," the man chuckled.

He had chocolate eyes and hair he wore in a military cut with a brown suit and leather jacket. Margaret stood with her wand and advanced on him. He sneered at her and lazily shot a spell she just as lazily deflected.

"Get out of my house Jermaine!" Margaret shouted.

"You killed my wife! You owe me penance is that what Katherine preaches!" he screamed.

"Get out of my house!" She screamed slashing her wand in the air. Jermaine was caught off guard and flung through the hall into the dining room landing in the china cabinet smashing the china.

Margaret came toward him wand drawn. "Kids run upstairs now!" she commanded.

Harry grabbed Stephanie's hand and ran quick as lightening with Hermione right behind him but when Margaret was the one that went flying back and landed hard into the wall slumping to the ground she stopped at the middle of the stairs. Jermaine came out of the room bleeding and flicked his wand at the children and they were frozen.

Harry and Stephanie were standing petrified at the top while Hermione was petrified at the bottom. He walked up to his daughter and undid the spell on her jerking her roughly back by her hair. Hermione whimpered holding her head as he marched her into the living room.

A glass like barrier covered the exit leaving him and the two ladies shut off from everyone. Harry and Stephanie could do nothing but stare as they were frozen stiff.

* * *

"Fawkes… SOS," Margaret whispered softly into a phoenix charm necklace she was wearing. She had a concussion she knew and the back of her head was bleeding and she saw her wand was now under Jermaine's foot. Slowly her eyes trained up to him.

"Let…let her go Jermaine please. You never wanted her please," Margaret begged. She despised being this weak but she had no way out.

"Ha! My wife never wanted to die!" Jermaine snarled.

"You didn't even love her. You never could love anyone," Margaret said softly.

"Why you Bitch! Crucio!" he shouted flinging Hermione to the floor away from them.

Hermione cried as she saw Margaret writhe and arch in pain as she screamed. When he had enough of Margaret he released the curse and turned to Hermione who was slowly backing away.

Hermione was feeling déjà vu. Her dream from the summer seemed to be coming back to haunt her.

Margaret was on the floor; but conscious. She looked so broken and upset. She was sobbing with blood running down her head begging.

"Please Jermaine stop. Please leave her alone," Maggie cried helplessly.

"I told you not to keep it! She's ruined me! I'll never be able to face my wife again you slut because you killed her for this bastard!!" he shouted as he pointed his wand at the girl that was in the corner.

"Ple-please don't," Hermione pleaded. The man snarled and waved his wand.

There was a flashing light of green and Hermione covered her head praying.

She heard a scream and the light shot over her head. She looked up to see him screaming in pain holding his pants leg. A small little creature crawled out of the man's pants and slowly morphed into Margaret. She was a little unsteady on her feet and the world was spinning but she made it to Hermione and lifted the girl into her arms.

Hermione wrapped her legs and arms around her mother as the man sunk to his knees shaking.

"Wh-what have yo-you done?" he snarled unable to grip his wand he was so numb.

"I merely bit you…as my animagus form. I suppose you never bothered to learn I'm a black widow spider," Margaret stated turning to look at him. Hermione turned her head to watch him shake and writhe as the poison took over.

"Did you know Animagi take on all characteristics of their animal? Even the deadly ones?" Margaret sneered.

The man coughed up some white substances as his breathing became ragged.

"I guess you learned to late," she replied picking his wand up off the floor and summoning hers to her.

It was then the glass barrier was shattered by a cry of, "Bombarda Maxima!"

Margaret had spun around and covered Hermione's face as the glass shards shot every where. When they turned around Katherine, Jackson, Minerva, and Albus entered wands drawn.

"Oh baby what happened?" Minerva asked running to her daughter.

"Jermaine came after us…he's dead now," Margaret explained tiredly nodding to the man on the floor with the unseeing eyes.

"What'd you do to him?" Jackson asked.

"I bit him…in my animagus form," Margaret explained and hissed angrily as Minerva touched the wound on her head. "Mother!"

"Grandma you need to help her," Minerva replied taking Hermione out of her mother's arms.

"What about Harry and Stephanie?" Margaret asked worriedly heading to the stairs.

"Mum!" Harry cried running in and wrapping himself tightly around her. Stephanie did as well shaking with tears.

"Shush. I'm okay. It's all right It's over…It's finally over," Margaret stated locking eyes with her father.

He smiled at his baby and thanked Merlin Diana's last prophecy never came to be. To loose his only daughter and her first child would have broken him. Thankfully it didn't happen.

After things calmed; surprisingly the storm had ended not long after Jermaine died. Albus left with the body to the Ministry, Katherine healed all the wounds, and Jackson and Minerva cleaned up the mess and fixed what had been broken.

When it was all done everyone insisted Margaret and her children head to bed. They did but none of the three children slept alone. They all climbed into bed with Margaret all clinging to some part of her to ensure she was there. The others left.

It had been a strange way to welcome December 23rd. Blood had marred this Christmas but it would not ruin it!


	21. A Prmoise Made from the Woman she Loves

_Huzzah! Four chapters in one day on this story! Huzzah!_

**_Chapter 21: A Promise Made From the Woman She Loves_**

Margaret and the children rightly woke up late on December the 23rd. No one blamed them after the crisis of the night; but even so when she woke up that morning feeling happy and relieved. She stretched rather cat like and rose from the bed softly leaving and padding down stairs to the kitchen where she found Katherine.

"Morning Gran," Margaret stated tying her robe around her and kissing the old woman's cheek.

"Morning. Coffee?" the old woman offered.

"Certainly! Thanks," Margaret nodded taking the cup.

"Why are you here so early?" Margaret asked.

"I was hoping to get an early start on Stephanie. Should take about six hours to dissolve and re-grow the bones. Thankfully I don't have to re-grow her skull. The x-rays I was brought show that is thankfully not harmed," Katherine explained.

"All right…but wait till she's eaten," Margaret replied sipping her coffee. Katherine nodded.

* * *

Harry and Hermione were sent out to play as Stephanie, Margaret, and Katherine retired to Margaret's room to begin the re-growth process.

Stephanie lay on the bed as still as she could be. Margaret stood in the corner watching as Katherine began her work. She waved her wand over the girl and in a flash Stephanie's whole body looked like Harry's arm from the Quidditch game.

The tiny child whimpered softly and her eyes rolled over to see Margaret. Margaret smiled softly at the girl as her arms were crossed.

Stephanie gave a scared smile before Katherine blocked her view of the woman and had her drink a special mix of Skeletal Grow with a potion that made it taste slightly better. The potion was actually a calming draught.

"Now I'm going to start at your neck and work my way down with a spell to grow faster," Katherine explained as her hands began glowing softly.

Stephanie looked at the woman with fearful eyes.

"It's all right love I'm right here," Margaret called softly as she came around Katherine and crawled onto the other side of the bed. Stephanie's eyes calmed as she closed her eyes.

For three hours Katherine worked diligently gently speeding the re-growth process with her healing powers. She was a natural healer after all.

Margaret lay by the girl humming a soothe melody in her ear as she lightly ran a hand over her forehead.

When Katherine was finished with the girl's arms Margaret took Stephanie's hand and gently squeezed it kissing the girl's cheek.

Stephanie turned her head to look at the woman.

"I love you Stephanie. I promise I'll never stop and when you are with me you have sanctuary," Margaret said softly staring into the girls warm chocolate eyes.

Stephanie smiled a teary smile and squeezed Margaret's hand back.

"I love you to Miss Maggie," Stephanie smiled.

Hours later Katherine was finished and sat on the bed.

"Well how do you feel?" she asked.

"A little stiff…but okay I guess," Stephanie shrugged slowly sitting up.

"Good, good. Now I'm going to start you on something called Bone Morphogenetic Proteins to help you grow as well as some nutrient potions. You're to thin and we need to get some meat on these new bones," Katherine explained smiling.

"O-okay," Stephanie nodded never having had people care so much for her in such a long time.

"Good girl," Katherine winked as Margaret pulled the child into her lap and holding her close kissing her head.

"I am so proud of you Stephie. You were such a brave girl Stephanie. How about I make your favorite for dinner tonight and we watch a video of your choosing while we eat?" Margaret suggested.

"I…yes please," Stephanie nodded laying her head on the woman's shoulder.

"What's your favorite thing to eat then?" Margaret asked.

"Spaghetti…and…and c-can w-we watch …um would it be all right to watch _Mary Poppins_?" Stephanie asked.

"What a stupendous supercalifragilisticexpialidocious idea!" Margaret grinned kissing the girl's head.

Katherine smiled softly at the two. She knew that without a shadow of a doubt…Margaret would stay close to this child.

_An: Might havve spelled hte biggest word we've ever heard wrong but...well just ignore that!  
_


	22. Christmas Day

**_Chapter 22: Christmas Morning_**

Margaret was woken up Christmas morning by three hyper children and one old woman shouting, "HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!"

She gasped and shot out of the bed grasping her heart like she had just woken form a coma or something.

She blinked as her heart slowed and saw Katherine, Harry, Hermione, and Stephanie smiling at her. She gave a snorting laugh and shook her head.

"You silly things Happy Christmas," she laughed.

"All right she's up let's open presents!" Katherine whined.

"You're worse than dad," Margaret laughed climbing out of bed.

"Blasphemer!" Katherine shouted.

"Truth teller!" Margaret shouted.

Katherine glared at her great-grandchild with her hands on her hips and Margaret mimicked her. The three children were giggling at this.

"All right. Damn it," she whispered to herself though they all still heard.

"See you really do like daddy because he is awesome and sweet," Margaret smirked.

"I'm not answering that question," Katherine replied as she turned and ran out of the room.

"Ah you got to love her," Margaret sighed and turned to the children on the bed.

She held her arms to them and Hermione happily catapulted into them. Margaret sighed holding the girl close and winking at the others.

"Come on kids…presents!!" she grinned.

"Yay!" they all shouted and dashed off after Katherine.

Hermione was still on her mother's hip.

"You aren't letting go are you?" Margaret asked.

"Not right now," Hermione smirked burying herself in her mother's hair. Margaret laughed and held her close.

"All right then," she stated.

* * *

Jackson and his family were at their home opening their gifts before breakfast. Afterward they'd flooed to Albus and Minerva's for a big Christmas dinner.

Margaret's schedule was the same. However everyone had to make sure not to call Albus grandpa.

"A Nimbus two thousand and one! Thanks Gran!" Harry exclaimed holding the sleek broom to him.

"You're welcome dear," Katherine nodded.

"Ha! Molly is till the sweetest thing," Margaret laughed unwrapping a purple sweater with a gold M on it.

"Looks like all four of you have one," Katherine smirked, "you simply have to wear them to Minerva's!"

Harry's was read with a blue H, Hermione was yellow with a brown H, and surprisingly Stephanie's was gold with a purple H.

"Yeah and mum and Stephanie practically match," Harry laughed.

Several minutes later the living room was full of the shinny ripped up wrapping paper and gifts. Not all the gifts were given though. Margaret had just handed each child a small blue velvet box.

Harry opened his first and found a golden ring with a ruby stone cut into an oval shape. On top of the stone was a golden lion emblem.

Hermione opened hers next and found a golden ring with an emerald stone in a square shape with a golden lioness emblem on it.

Stephanie's ring was also gold with a sapphire stone in an oval shape. It had a golden lioness emblem on it as well.

The three children looked up at her oddly.

"When I was little my father gave me this charm," Margaret pulled out the phoenix charm necklace she always wore.

"To speak to it and Fawkes always comes to help me. And I want you three to have something to feel as safe as I do wearing this so I give you the Lion Triplets Rings. Katherine and her siblings used to have them," Margaret stated.

"What do they do?" Hermione asked slipping hers on.

"When you need me this chain will glow what ever color your stone is," Margaret explained pulling a new golden vine like chain from a box nearby. She took the silver chain off of her ruby phoenix charm and replaced it with the vine.

"I'll always come for you," she smiled.

"Wow thanks mum," Harry smiled putting on his ring and hugging her. Hermione hugged her as well.

"Aw I love you guys," she sighed kissing their cheeks.

"Now go on and get dressed and I'll make omelets. Wear the sweaters Mrs. Weasley made you all right? I think they might be coming to granny's."

"Okay mum," they nodded running off.

"You better get ready too," Margaret smiled to Stephanie and Katherine stood and began picking up the paper while simultaneously zooming the kids gifts to their room.

"You…I…thank you so much," Stephanie cried running to the woman and practically climbing into her lap.

"No one's been this nice to me in a long time," the girl quietly admitted.

"Shush, shush now Stephanie you're all right. Your safe with me and I love you don't forget that," Margaret whispered for just Stephanie to hear. Stephanie nodded and held on tight.

* * *

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

The camera flashed a few times and Minerva walked off to find another group.

During the holidays Minerva always turned into a camera maniac. She had professional cameras and she was always flashing. She loved to take photos.

"You're mum is insane with that camera," Fred laughed. He was sitting by Margaret on the couch.

All around the large living room were the Weasleys and McGonagalls and of course the three Weatherly siblings as well as Nicolas and Perenelle Flammel. After last year though the Flammels were moving a lot more slowly and were really looking and living their ages.

Katherine was in a heated chess match with Albus. Jackson was commentating it to the other Weasley boys and he was getting hit upside the head by both players every few minutes. He didn't stop though.

"Well mum loves photography. She used to be the photographer for _Transfiguration Monthly_ you know. She took the pictures of the featured wizards and witches and even got articles published some times. Before she came to teach of course," Margaret stated.

"I never knew that," Fred stated frowning at Minerva as she was having Harry and Ron and Billy do a really goofy pose.

"Well a child usually doesn't care about their professors. They care about their family…so eventually Harry and Hermione will know a lot of things you and the others don't," Margaret stated standing.

Margaret walked over to the chess game and picked up a knight placing it in a square. "Checkmate!"

Katherine looked at Albus with a smug grin.

"That's cheating Katherine," Albus frowned.

"You're jealous she played my knight," Katherine chuckled.

"I still love you bestest Headmaster," Margaret replied in a child like voice as she sat on his lap and snuggled in his arms. Albus' frown melted and he kissed Margaret head laughing.

"Oi why does Margaret get kisses and I get slaps?" Jackson frowned standing from his spot. Everyone else had dispersed from watching the game.

"Because you are a mo-ron…and I am not," Margaret smirked.

"Why you little…"

"Presents!!" Minerva shouted cutting off Jackson's comment.

"Presents!" Margaret, Albus, and Katherine shouted.

Katherine and Albus eyed each other.

"We shall never speak of that again," Katherine stated.

"Fine by me," Albus nodded.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Several minutes later the gifts were given and everyone was in the big dining room eating the marvelous dinner Elizabeth, Rachel, Margaret, Katherine, Minerva, and Molly had made.

Stephanie sat in between Katherine and Margaret silently watching as everyone laughed and chatted happily with each other just enjoying the holiday.

"Potatoes sweetheart?" Katherine asked smiling.

"Please," Stephanie smiled as Katherine spooned the food onto the plate.

"Are you having fun baby?" Margaret asked.

"Oh yes ma'am. You're f-family is so w-w-wonderful," Stephanie gushed.

"Awe you're so adorable," Margaret laughed.

* * *

Several hours later as the night wore on everyone was lazily in the living room again.

The men and some of the elder boys were playing poker. Minerva had stopped taking pictures; Rachel took over for her.

Most of the women were sitting around the fire with the children on the floor. Katherine was at the piano playing soft Christmas songs. Margaret and Minerva would alternate humming or singing them. The children listened to them.

Stephanie was lying in Margaret's arms as the woman lightly played with her hair and scratched her head. Hermione was in Minerva's lap sleeping as Minerva hummed in her ear.

As Harry drifted into a light sleep at his mother's feet he noted it was definitely the best first Christmas he'd ever remember.


	23. Back to School

**_Chapter 23: Back To School_**

It was the night before the kids were going to have to go back to Hogwarts. Margaret would of course return as well. She had just finished her packing and had seen the setting sun when an idea struck her.

She hurried to Harry's room and knocked. After hearing 'Enter' she opened the door and stuck her head in.

Harry, Stephanie, and Hermione looked up from the Exploding Snap card game they were playing and smiled.

"Hey guys you already finished packing?" she asked smiling.

"Yeah mum we finished about ten minutes ago," Harry nodded.

"Great…well since it's the last night how about we go out to eat and go see a movie?" Margaret suggested.

The brother and sister looked at each other and back to their mother biting their lips.

"Uh…can it be just us? We…well…"

"Sick of little cousins and aunts?" Margaret grinned. Harry and Hermione nodded.

"All right. Go wash your face and hands and …well girls brush your hair," she teased, "I'll go get ready."

"Okay!" the three grinned and left their card game.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the kids were in the SUV with their mum on their way to London.

Margaret took them out for pizza and then to the theater for a movie. They had decided to see _Hook_. Margaret chose seats in the middle of the theater and sat down with all the kids just minutes before the movie began.

Harry was the only one who had never been to the movies and found it very interesting. Hermione and Stephanie hadn't been to the movies in a very long time so they were excited. Margaret loved movies as much as books so she was enthusiastic.

The movie began and quickly all were enthralled. When it was let out they chatted happily about their favorite parts.

"I love Granny Wendy. She was cool and the lady that plays her…I like her eyes," Stephanie stated.

"Maggie Smith? She's one of my favorite actresses too," Margaret smiled at the girl from the rearview mirror.

"Maggie!? No wonder we all liked her," Harry laughed.

The others joined in as well as they headed home.

* * *

Everyone returned to school and classes resumed. Unfortunately so did the disappearances. The worst part was probably when Hagrid was forced out of Hogwarts and into Azkaban by the governors.

"Oh I can't stand the Malfoys! They think they're so bloody great!" Margaret huffed as she slumped onto the couch in her mother's office.

"Don't worry Maggie we'll figure this out," Minerva soothed.

"I highly doubt that. Did you get the file on Steph's mum for me?" Margaret asked. Minerva held up a folder as she graded.

"Alastor just sent it over," Minerva replied.

"You are awesome!" Margaret grinned taking the folder and kissing her mother's cheek.

"I only did it because I love that little girl," Minerva replied.

"And I love your big heart. Thanks mum!" Margaret exclaimed running out of the room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Back in her quarters Margaret open the folder and read over it with an investigators eye.

"Married Walter Reynolds…she's a muggle? ….two-bit actress….bloody hell the girl's been to the hospital and no investigations!? Oh well of course her boyfriend is a cop," Margaret huffed slamming the folder shut.

She cracked her knuckles and stared at a framed photo of Harry, Hermione, and Stephanie over Christmas.

"Oh babies I really shouldn't have left you…I'll make it up to you though I swear it," she whispered softly with tears slowly falling down her cheeks.


	24. A Child Taken into the Chamber

**_Chapter 24: A Child Taken Into the Chamber_**

Katherine was staring angrily at a large blueprint of Hogwarts castle. Through her research with the diary she'd found out how to control the Basilisk and how to open the chamber but she could not find the chamber. The Diary had silenced for months now and she was frustrated.

"Damn it!" she screamed turning to her desk and throwing all the papers off of it in a rage.

She was heaving and thinking of setting the blueprint on fire when something caught her eye through her peripheral vision.

She fell to her knees and pushed a paper back to come face to face with a picture of a sad looking girl. Under the picture read Myrtle Moor?

"Myrtle? Moaning Myrtle?" Katherine asked herself as she scrambled through the other papers and found the file on the last investigation of the Chamber.

She mumbled to her self as she read.

"Death of muggle born….Rubeus expelled….family informed and took body….Moors devastated….taken from bathroom on third floor…no explanation….that's it!" Katherine exclaimed standing and rushing to the blueprint. Her eyes scanned it and her nail tapped a point.

"That's it by god or I'm a Malfoy!" she exclaimed grabbing her wand and the diary before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

"Mum what are we going to do? We can't leave her!" Margaret exclaimed sobbing.

"I know that Maggie. I don't know what to do though!" Minerva shouted.

She and her daughter were in the headmaster's quarters. Albus had been thrown out a few weeks ago and another message had been put on the walls.

This one had read: _Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber Forever. _ The girl taken had been Stephanie. Margaret was in hysterics and Minerva was close to it.

Just then the door burst open and Katherine ran in.

"Albus I….what are you two doing in here?" Katherine gasped from the exertion of running all the way from the gates.

"Dad was thrown out…I thought he owled you," Margaret frowned.

"Maybe he did and I never noticed," Katherine shrugged as her happily yet crazed mood returned, "Doesn't matter I found it! I know where the Chamber is!"

"What?" Minerva asked jumping up as Madam Hooch came in gasping for breathe.

"Pro...Pro… Minerva they've gone! Potter, Granger, and Weasley took Professor Dumb Cluck and ran off for the Chamber," Hooch exclaimed.

"Bloody Hell! Mina you stay. Maggie you come with me!" Katherine snapped running out of the room.

Margaret followed as fast as her long legs would go.

"You know for being 134 years-old she moves fast," Xiomara replied.

Minerva collapsed in the chair sobbing.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Katherine and Margaret entered the third floor girl's bathroom to see the faucets opened wide n a circle. Margaret's necklace was humming against her chest and looking at it she saw it was three different colors.

"Damn they've gone down it. Come on Maggie," Katherine stated jumping down the hole.

"She's insane," Margaret shook her head and followed.

The two women tumbled into a pile of bones and stood to find Ron and Professor Lockhart sitting on a boulder.

"Mum!" Hermione cried running into her mother's arms.

"Thank Merlin. Can you do something to him!?" Ron asked.

"What happened to him?" Katherine asked looking at the man as he smiled dazedly at her.

"I broke my wand a few months ago…he used it on us and it backfired. It caused all these rocks to block the way," Ron explained.

"How long have the boulders been there?" Margaret asked.

"Five minutes I guess?" Ron shrugged.

"Stay here kids and move the rocks," Katherine stated as she stupefied the Professor.

Ron nodded as a spider and cat took the women's places and they got through the small opening at the top of the rock wall.

Ron whimpered slightly at the spider but afterward started moving the rocks again. Hermione helped him praying her Gran and mother got their in time.

* * *

After getting to the other side the two women retransformed and ran all the way to the end of the chamber.

"Harry!" Margaret cried wrapping her arms around Harry.

"Ah I do believe we have the pleasure of seeing a young Voldemort yes?" Katherine smirked walking up to the boy with Harry's wand.

"You would be Kate?" the boy frowned.

"Aye. Maybe you remember me now?" Katherine smirked.

"Yes I think so. You were able to keep Minerva from getting expelled. To bad you could protect that great oaf Hagrid," Tom Riddle chuckled.

"Well if I had known that monster Hagrid had was a spider I would have. Still…thanks to Dumbledore you didn't completely get away with it did you?" Katherine asked.

"He did keep an annoyingly close eye on me," Riddle snarled.

Harry and Margaret were kneeling by Stephanie's cold body watching the two intently.

"So you locked this way," Katherine replied holding up the diary.

"More than that," he smirked eyeing Stephanie. Katherine's eyes did not leave him though.

"Margaret!" Katherine snapped eyes fixated on Riddle.

"Gran?" Margaret asked.

"Call the snake please. And then call Fawkes. That bird knows just what to do I assure you."

"C-call the snake?" Margaret asked.

"His name's Dominic," Katherine stated. Riddle paled.

"Figures," Margaret sighed turning to the large head of Slytherin.

Riddle watched as she made some strange hissing and hacking sounds as one of the biggest snakes Harry had ever laid eyes on came out of the statue's mouth.

Riddle tried to speak with the snake but Katherine muted his voice and took Harry's wand from him.

"Not today brat!" Katherine snarled.

"I need you Fawkes," Margaret whispered into the charm on her necklace.

On his grandmother's words Harry had his head down not looking at the creature but though the reflection of the water in the chamber he saw his grandfather's phoenix coming to them. Fawkes flew over the snake and plucked out its eyes giving them the advantage.

The bird flew off after dropping a hat by Harry.

"Harry pull it out of the hat," Katherine stated keeping both wands on Riddle whose eyes seemed to be glowing.

Harry looked at his mother and she nodded. He turned to the hat and gasped seeing some sort of handle pointing out. From the hat Harry pulled a great sword.

"Margaret bring the snake down! Harry stab it straight through the head!" Katherine instructed.

They did as she commanded and the snake was killed though Riddle chuckled.

"Doesn't matter. In a few more minutes I'll be whole again and I'll kill you all," Riddle chuckled sinisterly.

"She's so cold mum," Harry called to Margaret.

Margaret grabbed the diary from her grandmother and tore a fang from the snake's mouth. She plunged the fang into the diary several times till it was practically bleeding ink. The diary made an awful screaming sound but nothing happened to Riddle.

"Like I said. Among other things," Riddle sneered.

Margaret's eyes were blazing as she let her eyes roam Stephanie. Something…something was gleaming from her neck. She knelt down and jerked a locket off the girl's neck.

"This!" She hissed holding it and whispering something that made the locket open. Riddle was looking angry.

"Don't you…"

"Screw you Riddle," Margaret and Katherine said at the same time as Margaret plunged the fang into the locket.

Beams of light shot from the boy and he exploded in sparks and vanished as Stephanie shot up shaking.

"Oh sweetie thank god you're okay," Margaret cried pulling the girl into her arms.

"I-I-I'm sorry…I…I didn't me-mean to. I…I thought the …I thought it was a gift. I'm so so sorry," Stephanie cried.

"Shush. It doesn't matter love it's over. It's over," Margaret whispered softly. Stephanie cried more holding on for dear life.

"Let's get out of here," Katherine sighed.

The others agreed making their way to the entrance. There they gathered the Professor and other tow Gryffindors as Fawkes flew them all back up the tunnel.


	25. Saying GoodBye

_Short one! Next chapter will be very Stephanie, Maggie, and Kat oriented._

**_Chapter 25: Saying Good-Bye_**

Everything was sorted and Stephanie was not expelled. Harry and his friends received special services to the school and Harry even ended up free the house elf Dobby; who turned out to belong to the Malfoys.

Lucius was just leaving the grounds when a hand tapped his shoulder. He turned to see Katherine Gryffindor holding out a damaged diary and broken locket.

"Thought it was a nice trick? You had no idea what you were holding!" she snapped.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lucius sneered.

"Do this again and I will tell every secret I know about all those little nooks and crannies in your home and what they hide," she hissed.

"How would you…"

"Abraxous was very needy for a pretty face," Katherine smirked before turning on her heel and walking back into the castle.

Lucius stared at her for several minutes before slowly turning and walking off the grounds.

* * *

"I believe she's fine to leave now and can return for the feast with all the others," Poppy smiled to Margaret before heading off to check her recovering petrified patients.

"Hey you okay?" Margaret asked smiling at the girl lying in the bed.

"I feel silly and stupid thinking you gave me the locket," Stephanie answered.

"Oh baby you aren't either of those things. You made a mistake it happens. But it's fixed now so no worries okay," Margaret smiled leaning over to the girl.

Stephanie nodded as Margaret gave her an Eskimo kiss and helped the child up.

"Dinner?"

"I'm starving!" Stephanie giggled.

Margaret laughed leaving the room with Stephanie's hand in hers. Sadly she knew it would have to end soon.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

June 16th and the Hogwarts' Express was pulling into the London platform at 3:00 in the afternoon.

"Wow…I just realized I don't have to go to the Dursleys!" Harry exclaimed happily as they walked through the platform of nine and three quarters into King's Cross.

"Nice isn't it sweetie?" Margaret grinned.

"Very," Harry nodded hugging her lightly.

"Oi Stephanie let's go!" a large burly muscular man with brown hair and eyes in a policeman's uniform shouted.

"C-Coming," Stephanie stammered. She turned to Margaret and gave a sad smile.

"Th-that's my m-m-m-mum's bo-boyfriend. B-bye," she stammered.

"Bye sweetie. Remember I'm always there," Margaret smiled holding up the girl's hand before kissing her head, "I love you sweetheart."

"I…b-bye," Stephanie nodded hurrying off to the large man.

Margaret watched as the man said something to Stephanie that made the girl's head drop and the grip the man had on the child's shoulder was clearly to strong and would leave a bruise. Biting her lip Margaret smiled to her kids and led them another way to go home saying good bye to little Stephanie.

Harry and Hermione had seen the same things and hope Stephanie would be all right. They had really liked the girl and were looking forward to seeing her after summer.


	26. Calling to her True Mother

_Be wary. Those with weak stomachs may need to turn back. This chapter contains murder, suicide, and child abuse!!!!!_

_crownedtiger dearest to quote the munchkins.... DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD! Or in this case.....mummy dearest!_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

  
_

**_Chapter 26: Calling Her Mother To Her_**

Margaret had been home with her children for two weeks now. The two never seemed to tire of her and were always hang around her. Not that it really bothered Margaret. After being isolated from her child for years and now having two…she quite enjoyed it.

But even so she missed Stephanie. All three of them did really. She was a tiny little thing that was so adorable you couldn't help but love her. She was even more adorable than Vanessa and Margaret had never thought it possible!

All the same life had to go on and the ranch life was no exception. People roped cattle, branded, bronco busted, barrel raced, herded, and all the other things that went along with ranch life. Harry and Hermione took to it fairly easily and in no time they were perfectly used to getting up and dawn and feeding animals and saddling horses for the ranchers.

Of course Aunt Elizabeth has strict rules about three hours for homework. That was the agenda right now.

I give up! I can't find it!" Harry exclaimed slamming his head on the table by his potions book.

"Can't find what Harry?" Elizabeth asked looking over his shoulder.

"The stewed ingredients for an expanding potion," Harry sighed.

"OH uh…well…um… MARGARET!!!!"

"What!?" Margaret shouted from the open window outside where she had been tending to the flowers.

"Potions problem," Elizabeth stated leaving the dining room to the kitchen. They were at Jackson's home.

"Oh honestly," Margaret sighed rolling her eyes.

Maggie disappeared from the window and the kids heard her grumbling as she trumped up the back door and inside taking off her sun hat and yard gloves. She dropped the items on a nearby table and came over to her children.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry can't find his ingredients," Billy sighed working on his Arithmacy.

Margaret pulled up a chair by her son and helped him with his potions work pointing out certain items and telling him what wasn't in the book. When he was finished Harry had more than enough to satisfy Snape.

"Thanks mum you rock!" Harry grinned.

"I know," Margaret sighed flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatically. He, Hermione, and Billy chuckled at her happily.

* * *

"STEPHANIE!!! Stephanie get your arse down here now!" a big burly muscular man named Maxwell Boomer.

Tiny Stephanie came running down the stairs of the spotless home and stood in the living room in front of her mother and her mother's boyfriend.

"You finish the chores?" the woman asked.

Stephanie nodded vigorously.

"Liar I know you didn't clean the kitchen!" she shouted.

"I...b-but I…b-b-b-b…"

"Bu-bu-bu…" Max mocked and slapped her hard across the face making the poor girl fall to the ground.

"But nothing. If your mother said you didn't you didn't!" he snarled.

The girl whimpered as tears started coming down her face.

"Stop that crying!" he snarled and kicked her hard in the stomach.

"Honey, Max baby you go to bed. I'll handle her," the woman smiled kissing his cheek. The man grunted and headed up the stairs walking like a giant gorilla.

As soon as she heard the door shut she grabbed a candlestick with a lighted candle. Taking the candle out of the candlestick she advanced on the child with a truly demonic look in her eyes.

Stephanie whimpered and begged, "P-p-please mummy. Please…" she cried backing up.

The woman, Joann, caught her daughter by the ankle and jerked her roughly across the floor. Stephanie cried out and screamed as Joann ripped the child's shirt and poured hot wax on her stomach and dragging the flame down her chest burning the flesh. Stephanie cried and screamed to the heaves trying desperately to get free. Joann became angry and put her hand over the girl's mouth to silence her.

Stephanie panicked and bit her.

Joann screamed and outrage and took the candlestick beating the child as hard as she could. When the child's screams stopped and her moving ceased Joann stood and drug the girl to the hall to the stairs. She opened the door to the cupboard under the stairs.

Inside the little room that was just barely big enough for the child was a chain with a dog collar, a food bowl, and a water bowl. She chained the girl to the wall with the dog collar making it so tight it very nearly choked the child and slammed the door shut locking it with two padlocks.

Joann then checked her appearance in the mirror and hurried up to bed to her boyfriend.

Stephanie coughed up blood and moaned softly into the darkness. "Maggie. Maggie."

* * *

Margaret shot up from bed with a frightened gasp slightly shaking.

"Honey? Baby what's wrong?" Cordell asked sitting up in bed. She was in a little black nightie and he had stayed the night. He was wearing his normal white cotton boxers.

"I…I…Fawkes bring Gran now!" Margaret exclaimed as the necklace she was wearing glowed blue.

"Maggie tell me what's wrong?" Cordell said squeezing her arm.

She shrugged him off and got out of bed grabbing a jacket, tank top, and jeans.

"Stephanie. Something's wrong I need to go to her," Margaret stated.

"I'll keep an eye on the kids. Don't use magic baby that's easier to track," Cordell stated climbing out of bed.

"I won't," she smiled and ran out of the room.

Margaret had just slipped on her boots and grabbed her keys running out the door when she nearly collided with Katherine. Katherine's hair was in a very messy ponytail and she was in black stylish sweats and a red tank top.

"What the bloody hell Maggie Grace?" Katherine snapped.

"Come with me. Stephanie's in trouble," Margaret stated rushing to the car. Katherine hopped into the passenger's seat and Margaret tore out of the drive down the road and out of the ranch.

"Maggie what are you going to do?" Katherine asked as she held onto the dash. Margaret was driving like a maniac.

"I…I don't know. I have to make sure she's all right. Gran I…I hear her. She's crying for me," Margaret stated.

Katherine blinked at her great-grandchild and asked, "Does this thing go faster?"

Margaret grinned as the car did in fact pick up speed.

Margaret parked her SUV about two blocks from where she knew Stephanie's house to be.

"You park on Maggie Creek Road? I thought she lived on Wister Avenue," Katherine frowned.

"She does but we can't let anyone see my car…just in case," Margaret explained.

"Oh right…I've rubbed off on you," Katherine grinned as they pulled two pistols out of the trunk, donned black leather gloves, and hurried down the streets.

When the two women reached the address Stephanie had told them they were shocked to see a very nice and pleasant light blue home. It didn't look at all like anything bad would be going on inside.

Margaret's necklace was steadily humming against her chest as she stepped onto the top step and pounded on the door.

"Mrs. Reynolds!! Mrs. Reynolds open up right now!!" she shouted.

A light upstairs came on and they heard pounding feet as a skinny woman with a long face, wiry blonde hair and blue green eyes opened the door in a white silk gown glaring at them.

"Who the bloody hell are you and what the bloody hell are you doing on my doorstep at this time of the bloody night?" the woman shrilled.

"Where's Stephanie?" Margaret asked.

Joann glared and made to shut the door but Katherine's hand caught it. For being a 134 she had great strength.

"We will be coming in thank you," Katherine snapped forcing her way in; Margaret following and shutting the door behind her.

"I…what are you!" the woman shouted.

"Hon who is it?" Max asked coming half way down the stairs. He was in red boxers.

Maxwell smirked and gave what he thought was a sexy pose as he winked at Margaret. "Who's the cutie?"

"Watch it buster!" Katherine snapped.

"Where's Stephanie!? Stephanie!!??" Margaret called. Margaret was sure she heard a soft cry.

"None of your business! She's my child," Joann shouted.

"My granddaughter asked a question. Answer her!" Katherine snapped grabbing the skinny twig of a woman and slamming her into the wall. Joann cried out as Maxwell jumped over the railing to defend her. He was about to snap Katherine's neck when a swift kick to his head gave him a turn around.

"Don't touch my grandmother!" Margaret hissed slowly.

"Oh frisky little thing ain't ya? All right you want me you got me," the man chuckled coming at her.

Joann watched in horror as the tall Amazonian like woman brutally beat her huge boyfriend into submission and discovered Stephanie was being held under the cupboard.

"Where are the keys?" Margaret asked.

"Go to hell," Joann snapped. She was still being held by Katherine.

"Bitch," Katherine hissed and slapped Joann hard across the face. A 16 karat diamond she always wore cut the woman's cheek.

"Where…are…the…keys!" Margaret shouted as she stepped on Maxwell's more private parts.

He whimpered and his voice squeaked like a girl's. "Phone table!"

Margaret found the keys and unlocked the door and threw it open. She gasped in horror seeing the small child.

"Oh Stephanie," Margaret cried taking the collar off the girl.

Stephanie fell into the woman's arms sobbing.

"Shush, shush now," Margaret cooed softly kissing the girl's head.

"What possible reason will you give me for that!?" Katherine shrieked.

"It's her fault! It's her fault my husband was murdered by those…those magic freaks!" Joann screamed.

"That's it! Gran take her into the living room. Time this bitch get a taste of her own medicine," Margaret snapped standing. Katherine smiled pulling the twig into the room.

"You! Crawl in there!" Margaret snapped kicking the man in the side. He did as she requested.

* * *

Inside the living room the blinds were drawn and the lights turned on.

"Now in our family we believe in an eye for an eye. So seeing as you broke several of her bones…we will break yours!" Margaret snapped as she jerked the woman's wrist and it made a sickening snap.

Joann howled but Katherine pulled a handkerchief off the table nearby and stuffed it in her mouth to silence her.

Stephanie watched in a mixture of horror and fascination as Margaret slowly broke several bones in Joann's body till she could no longer move and was on the floor sobbing. Then Katherine pulled a strange clear orb out of her pocket and handed it to Margaret.

"Killing it would be too simple. More torture must make it right," Katherine whispered.

Margaret nodded and softly mumbled an old Gaelic spell that pulled Joann's soul out of her body and into the orb. Margaret pocketed it and turned to Maxwell who had been quiet this whole time.

"What the hell are you?" he asked.

"Your worst nightmare. A mother!" Margaret snarled jerking the man up.

"Where's your gun?" Katherine asked.

"In…in that drawer," he stammered nodding to where Katherine stood.

Katherine pulled a 350 mag. out of the drawer and tossed it too him.

"Shoot her," Katherine commanded.

He eyed the pathetic form of Joann.

"SHOOT her! Shoot her or we shoot you!" Katherine screamed.

He gulped and pulled the trigger shooting Joann right in the chest. Joann gasped and gurgled a few minutes before she ceased moving. Her blood pulled out around her.

"Now take it and put it in your mouth," Margaret whispered softly in his ear.

"No," he cried with tears in his eyes.

"Do it Maxwell. You know you can't get live with the guilt. You've just beat her and shot her. You're a murder," Margaret whispered.

He whimpered as he shakily put the gun in his mouth and shout a whole in his head. His body fell to the ground at Joann's feet.

Stephanie was sobbing hysterically as she limped to Margaret and clawed at her.

"Steph, Steph. Stephanie stop it!" Margaret snapped causing the girl to freeze. Margaret knelt down and held the girl's face gently wiping the flood of on going tears.

"Stephanie honey we have to go," Margaret began.

"No, no you can't! You can't leave me please! I want to stay with you!" Stephanie cried.

"No Stephanie listen. Listen," Margaret said softly but firmly. Stephanie quieted and listened.

"We're going to go. Call the police and tell them Max killed your mum and shot himself. When the police come you tell them to call me. Give them my number. I'll come back all right," Margaret explained.

Stephanie sniffed and nodded.

"Good, I love you. I'll be back I promise," Margaret smiled and kissed Stephanie's head as they disappeared.

* * *

Nearly an hour later; Stephanie was being looked at by the paramedics when a dark green SUV screeched to a halt just behind the police barrier.

"Excuse me! Excuse me coming through! Movie it already!" a voice snapped as the people watching the crime scene were jostled out of the way.

Margaret and Katherine pushed their way through wearing dark jeans, sneakers, and plain t-shirts with jackets.

"Excuse me I need to be let in," Margaret huffed.

"I'm sorry I can't," a police woman replied.

"Let me through I was called and told to come! Where's Stephanie!?" Margaret snapped.

"Let her through officer," someone called.

Grudgingly Katherine and Margaret were let in.

"I'm Officer Jones," a man with ginger hair smiled.

Margaret nodded, "Margaret McGonagall and my great-grandmother Katherine."

"Ladies how do you know the family?" he asked leading them away from the spectators.

"Stephanie goes to the school my mother teaches at. She's very close to me," Margaret answered.

"Well as far as we've been able to tell Officer Max Boomer lost it with Mrs. Reynolds. Broke nearly every bone in her body and shot her in the heart then shot himself in the head. We've got reason to believe the girl was abused. Found a dog collar and chain under the stairs and a dog bowl poor kid. We have to send her to the hospital she's been badly injured," the man sighed.

"Can I go with her please?" Margaret asked.

"Definitely. She won't let us take her anywhere till she sees you anyway. We're very glad you could come this late," the officer stated.

Margaret nodded as they reached the ambulance.

"Maggie!" Stephanie cried wrapping herself around the woman as soon as she was close enough.

"Shush love I'm here. You're safe," Margaret said softly climbing into the ambulance while holding the girl.

"Oh your good with her…can you keep her on your lap and still while we work?" a paramedic asked. Margaret nodded.

"I'll follow in the car," Katherine nodded as the doors shut.

Stephanie tiredly fell asleep against Margaret for the first time feeling completely safe.

* * *

**A/n: Why take pistols if they used his gun? Well it was for precaution but really Katherine and Margaret weren't going to do anything that could link them to bieng there before they were called**.


	27. The Daughter The Baby

_**Chapter 27: The Daughter; The Baby**_

Stephanie woke up to feeling something warm against her and feeling content. She opened her chocolate eyes to see Margaret in bed with her slipping by her. "Hey sleep head," a nurse with auburn hair smiled. Stephanie just stared at her.

"She climbed in the bed last night when you were having a nightmare. You calmed right down so we just left her there," the nurse; whose name was Connie James, explained.

"I…am I okay?" Stephanie asked.

"You will be in a few days. You'll feel really sore and the burns will take awhile to hear but you were very lucky," the nurse explained.

Stephanie nodded.

"Can I ask who she is? She seems very special to you," Nurse James asked softly adjusting the girl's IV.

"I…yes…she's my…my real mum," Stephanie stated softly as she rolled closer into Margaret. She happily felt Margaret's arms wrap around her.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hours later Margaret was in the Social Services office in the hospital. The woman she was speaking too was a Ms. Natalie Walkins. She was a pudgy woman with soft blonde curls and green eyes.

"Ms. McGonagall it is obvious you have a closeness to Miss Reynolds and as she appears to have no other relatives I am more than willing to give you custody. But you'll have to go through the adoption process in London to get her permanently. Can you meet the necessities clause for her?" Natalie asked.

"I can Ms. Walkins. More than applicably I'm very well off I just prefer not to show it," Margaret explained.

"Yes…I see you run a Ranch run by your…"

"My brother ma'am. Yes I do and I participate in ranches but I always know where the children are and what they are doing. They have a few chores but nothing arduous. We set aside three hours for homework and lesson reviews. Also an hour and a half for play time. They are well fed and disciplined and rewarded accordingly," Margaret stated.

"Yes and I see you've adopted a young lad named Harry Potter just last year," Natalie stated looking in a file.

"Yes I did. He's doing very well and is quite happy," Margaret answered.

"Are your two children here? I'd very much like to speak with them…one at a time," Natalie stated.

"Certainly…I'll let them in," Margaret nodded walking out of the room.

"Hermione they want to speak with you," Margaret smiled.

Hermione nodded and straightened her skirt before entering and shutting the door.

"Why does she want Mione?" Harry asked.

"To see what you and Hermione have to say about me. Be truthful now and don't worry," Margaret smiled tiredly.

Harry nodded but his small smile turned to a frown as Margaret's eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fainted dead away to the cold floor.

"Mum! Mum! Oh please mum wake up," Harry cried out dropping to his knees by her and shaking her. She did not move.

"Help! Help please somebody help! Somebody help please!" Harry shouted as loud as he could.

A few nurses ran down the hall toward them and pushed Harry away immediate working on the unconscious and pale Margaret.

* * *

She moaned softly and slowly her eyes fluttered open to rest on her great-grandmother smiling a tear eyed smile at her as she sat on the end of a hospital bed.

"If you don't want me dead at my young age you shouldn't scare me like that again," Katherine reprimanded slightly.

"Wh-what happened?" Margaret coughed clearing her dry throat.

Katherine reached over to the little table by the bed and fixed her a nice cold glass of water. "You fainted in the hall dear. Gave Harry a heart attack near about," Katherine explained.

Margaret sipped it as the doctor strolled in with a charming grin. He was quite yummy with curly brown hair, strong features, and blue eyes.

"Well it's nice to see you up. I can tell Doctor Bran he can tell Miss Reynolds to calm down," the man; who was Doctor Walker, smiled.

"What happen to me Doctor?" Margaret asked seriously.

"Well you had some high blood pressure and the anxiety over this…adoption plus some low blood sugar and it all cumulated to have you passing out. Now we did some tests and I believe we found the reason for you blood pressure problems," the doctor stated.

"Yes?" Margaret asked.

"You're three weeks pregnant," the doctor smiled warmly, "So just eat right and watch the stress and you should be all right. I'm going to write you a prescription as well."

Margaret nodded dumbly as the man left the room.

"Congratulations baby," Katherine smiled.

"Uh yeah…wow," Margaret blinked.

* * *

"Just sign these last papers ma'am and the child is yours," the social worker stated.

"Fantastic right Stephie?" Margaret smiled down at the girl.

It had been about a month sense the trauma of her mother's death and Stephanie had been welcomed with open arms into the McGonagall clan. Now it would be official. She was going to be Stephanie McGonagall in just a few short minutes.

"Yes ma'am," Stephanie nodded.

The two were at the adoption agency alone. Both were dressed rather well.

Margaret was in a black skirt that fell just two inches above her knee, black high heels, and a red off the shoulder long sleeved top. A red and black polka dotted scarf was in her hair.

Stephanie was in a plaid pleated skirt with a red blouse and black shoes with white knee high shocks. Her hair was in pigtails with red ribbons.

Margaret smiled and signed the papers with a flourish. The young man stamped the papers with a seal and handed her the adoption certificate.

"Congratulations Ms. McGonagall you are the proud parent of a new daughter," the man nodded.

"A very proud parent," Margaret grinned bending down.

"Mummy!" Stephanie smiled brightly jumping into her mother's arms.

"OH I love you baby," Margaret sighed kissing the girl's head.

"I love you too," Stephanie sighed happily.

She was safe now. She was home.

* * *

_Huzzah! Welcome to the the family Steph! CrownedTiger love I hope this chapter brings a nice big smile to your face!_


	28. Dancing in the Moonlight

**_Chapter 28: Dancing in the Moonlight_**

Stephanie was brought into the family circle and flourished as so many others have. The whole ranch was thrilled with knowing about Margaret being pregnant. Especially considering this time she wasn't giving up the baby. Cordell was thrilled about being a dad but he still understood Margaret's view of marriage.

He came and stayed the night every once in awhile but mostly kept a reasonable distance not wanting to scare her off. Being pregnant seemed to make Margaret more skittish and vulnerable of men. Harry and Jackson were the only two that could be near her anytime they wished.

Harry was just bringing some bridals into the barn when he heard what sounded like a frightened animal. Setting the bridals by the old saddles he entered an empty stall and found Margaret in the corner shaking and sobbing. The two raccoons; Bobby and Holly, were cuddled by her trying to give some kind of comfort. Lucifer's head was sticking out of the nearby stall with his head on her shoulder.

"Mama? You okay?" Harry asked knowing that was a dumb question.

"I…I'm f-fine sweetie," Margaret sniffed wiping her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked coming and sitting by her putting his head on her chest.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Margaret sighed kissing his head and running a hand through his messy hair.

"Come on I'm all ears," Harry grinned. She gave a softly laugh and sniffed again pulling him into her lap.

"I'm just a little anxious. I don't have the best temper and I don't trust people very well. I'm afraid I want be good for a tiny baby. What if the baby cries so much I loose it and suffocate it?" Margaret sighed.

She knew she shouldn't tell a child this but of all the men in her life and her past…she trusted Harry more than even her own father.

"You want mum. You're great with all of us and you've been around babies before," Harry stated. Margaret smiled sadly at him.

"Trust me mum you don't get mad at kids. I mean at school Draco tried to trip you and you just smiled at him and tweaked his nose," Harry stated.

"That's just a spoiled child looking for attention," Margaret stated.

"I've been your son for a year now. I can honestly say that in that year I have felt safer and more at home with you than any other person. Even at Hogwarts," Harry stated.

Margaret's emerald eyes met Harry's eyes. As they stared at each other she recalled that Lily Evans and James Potter had said something similar a long time ago.

'_Maggie Grace you are the nicest and most loving person I know. Just because you're scared now doesn't mean you'll stay that way. You have a great capacity to love. You're a home to anyone seeking shelter from the misunderstandings of the world,' Lily smiled._

_ 'She's right Margaret. I don't think I know anyone that I so annoyingly can't stand to see upset. You're the one that makes all us Gryffindors stay positive,' James nodded._

Returning to the present and her son she smiled.

"Thank you Harry. You really are like Lily and James. You seem to always find the right words," she stated.

He smiled and buried his head in her chest hugging her tightly. "Love you mum."

"I love you too," Margaret sighed kissing his head.

* * *

It was one of the last few nights Harry and his sisters could stay up late. Margaret had made homemade pizza and ice cream for them. They were all in their pajamas sitting in bean bags around a junk food laden coffee table in the middle of a movie night. They were watching 'Maggie Smith' movies. The videos had been a joint gift asked for by the children.

They were currently watching _California Suite_.

Margaret was in silk pajama shorts and a large black t-shirt with her hair in pigtails holding a plushy pillow in the shape of a cat. The pillow had been a recent 31st birthday gift from Jackson.

The kids were in cotton pajamas with animals on them. Harry had lions, Hermione had tabby cats, and Stephanie had unicorns.

"I like Alan Alda," Hermione stated, "but he's to sarcastic."

"Michael Caine is cool. He and Maggie are funny together," Harry laughed as they watched the couple getting ready for an award show.

"She seems rather sad though. I don't think she's happy," Stephanie stated.

"Well it can't be easy being an actress and barely seeing your husband," Hermione shrugged.

"Hey Steph catch," Harry smirked holding up an M&M.

Stephanie grinned and opened her mouth as Harry aimed and threw it at her. She caught it easily grinning.

"Thanks," Stephanie laughed.

"You could be a chaser," Margaret laughed.

"Hey mum catch," Harry smirked tossing the chocolate at her.

Margaret caught the candy in her mouth easily and took some popcorn from the bowl and tossed some into Harry's mouth.

"Oh sad look Maggie lost," Hermione frowned bringing everyone's attention back to the movie.

Several minutes later Margaret quietly stood and left the room Harry didn't notice till the movie ended and Hermione went to put in another one. He left his sisters happily chatting about which movie they should watch next and climbed the stairs.

He found her in her bedroom gazing at the full moon with a sad look. A gentle sonata was playing on her stereo.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked stepping outside onto the balcony.

"Just thinking about an old friend. He doesn't have good days during full moons," Margaret sighed. She held a hand to him and he joined her.

"Why not?" Harry asked leaning into her looking out on the grounds.

"He's a werewolf," Margaret answered.

"Oh…can you dance?" Harry asked trying to think of something to make her happy.

"Yes…why?" she asked looking at him oddly.

"Let's dance," Harry smiled. Margaret shook her head and laughed before standing to her full height.

"Okay. Put your right hand on my waist and I'll take the left one," she explained. He nodded and placed his hands in the right spots.

"Now it's one, two, three…one, two, three," Margaret stated as she taught him a traditional Wizard Waltz.

There in the moonlight history repeated itself. Only this time instead of a father teaching his daughter; it was a mother teaching her son.


	29. Who is Sirius Black

_**Chapter 29: Who is Sirius Black**_

August 28th and Margaret really need to make a decision. She sat on her back porch as the children played on the tire swing with her raccoons. In her lap was the same letter she'd received with the children's school letters. It was worn because she read it so many times agonizing over what to do. The letter read:

**Ms. McGonagall,**

**As you may or may not be aware of Professor David Kettleburn has decided to retire this year in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. This lives the school in need of a new Care of Magical Creatures Professor.**

**With your high OWL and NEWT in the class and your special abilities would make you an excellent candidate. There have been other interviews but the position is being specifically offered to you and I should like your answer before the school term begins. If your acceptance letter has not arrived by then another will take the position.**

**Kindest Regards;**

**Albs Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore,  
Headmaster of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

She had no idea what to do. The thought of teaching appealed to her greatly. She'd also be with the kids and being in a safe job like that and closer to her parents. The more she thought about it the more she realized she loved the ranch…but she did not want to be a spinster roping cattle. She'd rather be a school marm.

With her mind made up she conjured quill and ink and parchment. She penned a quick note and whistled for her owl; Bubo. The golden brown owl hooted softly and happily took the letter flying off.

"So Cordell's getting a promotion then?" Jackson asked coming from around the side of the house and walking up the back steps.

"Yes. Don't you think it's time I stop the cowboy life and got down to business? I mean its fine for you…you own this. But I need something different. I need more stability for my children. They aren't like yours," Margaret sighed tiredly.

Jackson smiled in that understanding way of his and sat on her sunbathing chair by her feet. He patted her knee.

"You were meant to be their mother Maggie. You're the only one that can protect them and love them how they need to and deserve to be. Now maybe that does mean gaining a different job…but this is your home. You don't have to leave it. The ranch is not mine it's ours. It always will be. It's in our name and has been since you were twenty-five…I just never told you," he explained.

She frowned at him in annoyance and then put a hand to her stomach. She was about two months along now and not really showing but then again when she was pregnant with Hermione she didn't exactly show till her fifth month.

"Besides…Hogwarts might be a little less stressful for you. Kids never seem to anger you like adults. Your patience is very twisted dear sister," he added impishly.

"Oh just shut up," she snapped.

"I love you two baby sis and I'll miss you," Jackson smiled. He stood and kissed her head before leaving to head to the rancher's bunkhouse to tell Cordell to move into the loft over the garage and about his promotion.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast as the mail came in Margaret unraveled the Daily Prophet and gasped seeing the front.

"What?" Harry asked through a mouthful of cereal.

"Maggie! Maggie did you see this!" Jackson shouted running into her kitchen holding the paper. Maggie nodded holding her own.

Craning their necks the three children could see a thin gaunt man on the cover laughing insanely with cold dark eyes and matted dark hair. The article blazed: **Wizard Escaped Azkaban!**

"What are we gonna do!?" Jackson exclaimed. Margaret sighed rubbing her temples.

"We have to tell him. I will not lie to my children the way dad did to us," Margaret commanded.

"But Maggie that was for our…"

"Our own good!? Don't be so naïve Jackson!" Margaret snapped. Jackson nodded and quickly left.

"What's this all about mummy?" Hermione asked as their mother sat back down and pushed the paper to them.

"This man dear. Sirius Black," Margaret sighed putting her head in her hand.

"Well just who is he?" Harry asked.

"Your godfather among other things," Margaret stated coming straight to the point. The three children gaped at her for several minutes.

"Wh-why was he in Azkaban?" Hermione asked.

"He was accused and convicted of murdering twelve muggles and a wizard the night Harry's parents were killed. The evidence was overwhelming. I wasn't too sure though. Sirius was a lot of things in school…but I never pegged him for being like his parents," Margaret sighed.

"Well…if he's out…what will happen? Will he come to me?" Harry asked a little fearful.

"He may…what for I don't know. Don't worry though Harry," she smiled taking his hand across the table, "adopting you I made sure he couldn't get you. They declared him being in prison made his godfather privileges of custody over you null and void."

"Good," Harry sighed.

"Harry is safe though right mummy? Even if this Black man comes for him?" Stephanie asked quietly. She stood and walked around the table to cuddle with her mother. Margaret smiled and lifted the girl onto her lap propping her head on the girl's head.

"He's safe baby. Whether Sirius killed those people or not he loved James and Lily and I know he didn't tell the Dark Lord about them. He was innocent of that part I am sure. He wouldn't harm Harry," Margaret stated.

"Mum…who was the wizard he killed?" Hermione asked.

"A boy named Peter Pettigrew. A rat if ever there was one. Always hung around James and Sirius…he had shifty little eyes…I never really liked him. To be honest he was a lowlife boil on the face of humanity that did anything to save his own skin…he'd be the first to kill innocence to keep free. I think he did it but there wasn't much proof and prejudice had Sirius in jail," Margaret explained.

"Truer words never spoken," a voice chuckled dryly from the back door.

Margaret gasped and held Stephanie closer. Hermione and Harry turned seeing a tall skinny man with nasty prison clothes. He needed a haircut and shave and a bath terribly. He was gaunt with sunken eyes and cheeks. He looked pathetic and fearsome.

Harry and Hermione gulped and jumped up rushing to hide behind Margaret.

"Si-Sirius what the bloody hell are you doing here!?" Margaret exclaimed.

"Well hello to you to M.G.," the man nodded.

"Sirius seriously why are you here?" Margaret asked standing. She put Stephanie in her chair and crossed over to the man.

"I want to see Harry…and you," he said softly gently tucking a strand of black curls behind her ear.

"You're as pretty as the last day we saw you," he smiled.

She smiled and hugged him warmly.

"All right you've convinced me…but they find you here I'll kill you myself. I have three kids I can't get sent to Azkaban," Margaret stated punching him playfully.

"Duly noted," Sirius nodded smiling.

"Good," Margaret smiled turning to the kids, "Kids come say hi to my old friend Sirius Black."

Slowly the two came to him and shook his hand. They were a little wary but if their mother could embrace him they'd give the man a chance.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Gosh…did you get all those in prison?" Margaret gasped as Sirius stood in her bedroom.

The kids were downstairs playing a board game together. He had just gotten out of Margaret's shower and had a towel wrapped around his lower body. She looked on sadly at all the tattoos on his body and how thin he was.

She recalled a young man vibrant and healthy and not too shabby looking. Now he was a mere shadow of himself.

"Yeah," he nodded towel drying his hair.

"So you want to tell me how you got out?" she asked standing from her bed and crossing into her closet.

She had a few of Cordell's clothes in there and was sure he wouldn't mind missing them. Of course they'd have to be shrunken some.

"Did you know Animagi don't feel the effect of Dementors?" he quipped.

"Well yeah but what…Sirius you didn't!" she gasped coming out of the closet carrying some clothes. He nodded.

"Bloody hell Sirius if you get caught mum will find out I helped you and know you didn't register and she'll kill me!" Margaret exclaimed.

"Calm down Mags you mum adores me we're fine," Sirius smirked taking the clothes.

"You are so full of yourself," Margaret scoffed. "Just get dress and come down stairs so I can cut that rat nest on your head."

"Aye, aye ma'am," Sirius mock saluted as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Harry sat on a stool smirking like a Cheshire Cat. He on his back porch was a man acting like a five year old as his mother cut his hair.

"No, stop it!"

"Hold still!"

"No woman stop it! Ouch damn it that hurts!"

"Hello you want knots for all eternity!?"

"This is cruel and unusual punishment!"

"You're being a baby. Harry sweetie I've very glad you do not act this way when I trim your hair."

"Me too mum," Harry laughed.

"Ha, ha very funny," Sirius snorted rolling his eyes.

"Done and done," Margaret finally stated pulling the towel off Sirius' shoulders with a flourish.

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius sighed quickly jumping up.

"Well Harry how does he look?" Margaret asked laughing.

Harry grinned looking the man up and down. Sure he was still painfully thin but he was now scrubbed, his hair was combed and neatly trimmed to be just three inches above his shoulders, his facial hair was neatly trimmed close to his skin as well, and he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. The clothes had been charmed to better fit and all and all he didn't look to bad.

"Give some food and he'll look good," Harry smirked.

"Thank you," Sirius bowed dramatically.

"All right Ham come on let's get you some breakfast. Harry you go do your chores with your sisters," Margaret stated.

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded hopping off the stool and joining his sisters in a race to the barn.

"Great kids Mags," Sirius smiled.

"I know…so come on convict come tell me why you're really here," Margaret laughed pushing the man inside.


	30. Train Ride

**_Chapter 30: Train Ride_**

"Harry why can't we go with mum and Steph?" Hermione whined as the trooped through the train compartments.

"We said we'd go with Ron," Harry whispered. Ron was just a bit ahead of them looking for a compartment.

"But he's an idiot. He's rude and crude and immature," Hermione frowned.

"But he saved your life first year," Harry pointed out, "And he helped us last year."

"He got lucky. If it came down to it he'd leave us I'm sure," Hermione sniffed.

Harry sighed and turned back around. He did agree with her on a lot of aspects but Harry figured if they weren't friends with Ron the other Weaselys wouldn't be nice to them anymore.

"Come on then everywhere else is full by now," Hermione sighed opening a compartment that held a scarred man with limp brown hair sleeping. The trio entered with their animals an sat down as the rain pelted the window.

"Who do you reckon he is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R.J. Lupin," Hermione sighed.

"She knows everything! How is it se knows everything!?" Ron exclaimed.

"It's on his suitcase Ron," Harry rolled his eyes laughing.

"Oh," Ron frowned.

"So how was the summer in Egypt?" Harry asked.

"Oh it was great. Even Scabbers enjoyed himself," Ron laughed.

"You must have learned so much about the enchantments of the tombs," Hermione stated fondly.

Ron raised and eye and ignored her grinning like mad at Harry saying, "We used most of the prize money on that trip but their was enough to get me a new wand!"

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes turning to window. Harry and Ron chatted about Quidditch for almost an hour when the train jerked to a stop and the lights went out.

"We can't be there yet can we?" Harry frowned.

"No…something stopped the train. It's outside," Hermione stated.

The three children were starting to feel incredibly cold as a long decrepit set of fingers opened the door.

Then everything for Hermione and Harry went black and they heard terrible screams. Then there was a bright blinding light and black silence before a voice called to them and they heard crying.

"Harry! Hermione! Harry, Hermione wake," Margaret called out urgently.

Slowly the two Gryffindors opened their eyes to find their mother kneeling in front of them looking extremely upset and close to tears. In her arms clinging for dear life was a tiny sobbing Stephanie.

"Here eat this," the man with the brown hair stated. With their mother's assurance they bit into rich chocolate and soon started to feel less shaky.

"Thank you," they replied.

"Don't mention it. Now I think I'll go have a chat with the conductor," the man stated excusing himself.

"Thank you Remus," Margaret said softly. The man gave her a caring smile before exiting.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well you two went sort of rigid. Your mum came in like two minutes later," Ron answered from his seat staring at the all oddly.

"Did you faint?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, "No but I felt weird. Like I'd never be happy again."

"They were Dementors. Their guards for Azkaban…probably looking for Sirius Black," Margaret stated.

"Why'd we faint? I heard screaming…I …I think it was my mum," Harry stated.

"Me too," Hermione nodded, "Well Mrs. Granger."

"I'd hoped you'd wouldn't but it appears not," Margaret sighed as she stood with Stephanie and sat in the middle of her two eldest.

"You three have experience very horrible things in a short time. It's really mostly my fault on you two girls…I'm afraid you'll have this reaction every time," Margaret explained sadly.

Stephanie gripped tighter around her mother. She didn't care if it was Margaret's fault. She'd stay with her over anyone else.

Hermione and Harry gripped onto their mother and buried their heads in her arm. The rest of the train ride had Margaret comforting her children and Ron looking at them oddly not realizing why they'd be so upset.

Lupin entered after the train had started again and he and Margaret started a flirtatious conversation that had the three siblings smirking at each other through their tears. They wondered if their mother liked Lupin or Black as more than friends.

* * *

During the feast the three siblings sat side by side a little fearful at the Dementors that were going to be flying around all the time.

They kept their backs turned even when Malfoy was teasing them about it and ignored him.

"……Now please welcome back Madam McGonagall students. She has graciously returned to us to take up the Care of Magical Creatures post and just a reminder that you are still to call her Madam McGonagall so we can hopefully not confuse her with Professor McGonagall," Albus stated. Margaret stood and saluted the children before sitting back down beside Remus. The children applauded and some of them whistled.

"Also please welcome Professor Remus Lupin who will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Albus continued. Lupin humbly stood in his old ratty robes and smiled gently. The students clapped politely as he sat back down.

"You really should get some better clothes. I know other furry creatures with nice clothes," Margaret teased.

"Well you haven't changed much," Remus sighed smiling.

"You know you love it," Margaret laughed as the food appeared.

"I do indeed," Remus smirked.


	31. Time Turners and Hippogriffs

**_Chapter 31: Time Turners and Hippogriffs_**

First thing in the morning Hermione dressed and hurried to her grandmother's office. Entering she found the Minerva behind the desk and Margaret sitting on top of it.

"Take a seat dear please," Minerva nodded. Hermione sat down and looked at the two women expectantly.

"You've informed me you wish to take all the electives offered this year. May I ask why?" Minerva requested.

"They all seemed so interesting I couldn't choose. I swear I can handle it," Hermione pleaded.

"Some of these classes are in the same time frame," Minerva stated. Hermione looked heartbroken she couldn't take all the courses.

"I'm giving you the chance because I believe you can do it. But for any reason should you decide to drop some courses you can come and tell me all right," Minerva stated opening a top desk drawer.

"OH yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am," Hermione nodded.

"This is a time turner. I have it set to take you back an hour and a half each time. Just push this button on the side," Minerva instructed standing and handing the small gold hourglass to her grandchild, "You'll be able to get to your classes."

"Thank you!" Hermione beamed.

"At given times of the day they'll be two Hermione's. It's very important for you not to meet yourself or let anyone else see you two together. Dangerous things happen to wizards who muggle with time," Margaret stated.

"Yes ma'am. I promise I won't let you…either of you down," Hermione stated.

The two women gave the girl identical smiles as she hugged them both and ran off.

"Well what do you think?" Minerva sighed.

"Divination and Muggle Studies I'm sure," Margaret stated as they left for breakfast.

* * *

A few weeks passed and the third years went for their first Divination lesson in a room filled with strong scents and the lamps were covered with scarves.

"Broaden your minds! You must use your inner aura to see the future. I am Professor Trelawney and I am going to teach you the subtle art of Divination. The inner eye is a temperamental gift so let's begin," Sybil stated. She was a skinny witch wearing several shawls and bangles with glass that made her eyes largely magnified.

"What a load of rubbish," Hermione huffed sitting her books on the floor.

"Where did you come from!?" Ron exclaimed.

"I've been here this whole time," Hermione scowled.

"Did you see her come in?" Ron frowned. Harry shushed them as Trelawney approached Seamus and Neville.

"Agh you dear boy. Is your grandmother quite well?" she asked Neville.

"I…I think so," Neville stuttered.

"Don't be so sure," Sybil stated taking his tea cup. "Oh…hmm" she shook her head and moved on as Neville grabbed his cup and looked in it worriedly.

She moved along banging into table and stopped in front of the trio gasping.

"Your aura is pulsing dear are you in the beyond!? I think you are," Sybil exclaimed.

"Uh y-yeah sure," Ron nodded looking confused.

"Look at the cup. Tell me what you see," Trelawney stated.

Ron looked at Harry's tea cup and shrugged. "Well he's got sort of a wonky cross and that's trial and suffering," Ron said looking through the book, "And that there could be the sun and that's happiness," he added turning to Harry, "So you're going to suffer…but your going to be happy about it."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Trelawney took the cup from the red headed boy and screamed dropping it on the table. "Dear boy…you have the grim," she stated looking quite frightened.

"The grin…what's the grin?" a boy in the back asked.

"The grim not the grin idiot," Dean Thomas stated looking in his book, "Taking the form of a giant spectral dog it is one of the darkest omens of our world. It is an omen…of death."

Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry took the cup and did see something that looked slightly like a dog.

* * *

"She's a complete wacko!" Harry replied.

"Honestly I find it a very woolly discipline," Hermione huffed as the three made their way to their Care of Magical Creatures class.

"Could be worse," Harry shrugged.

"Ancient Runes now that's a frightfully fascinating subject," Hermione continued.

"Ancient Runes? Blimey how many classes are you taking!?" Ron exclaimed.

"A fair few," she snorted.

"Hang on Ancient Runes is the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two classes at once!" Ron stated.

"OH honestly Ronald how can anyone be in two classes at once," Hermione huffed and turned to her brother smirking, "Broaden your minds. Use your inner aura to see the future!"

They both laughed as they approached the entrance Hagrid's Hut where Margaret was standing. She was definitely not a regular looking professor. She was wearing her black cowboy boots with dark washed ripped up jeans and a green fringed blouse. A black headband was in her hair and she had a black cloak around her neck.

"Gather round everyone gather round," Margaret smiled holding her hands out much like Albus did to get people's attention.

"Is this everyone? Good. Now today I have a great treat for the first lesson. Hurry up now," she stated as she turned on her heel and quickly walked toward the forest.

The class followed her in a few meters and she stopped where a a creature was chain up by a tree. The creature looked like a cross between an eagle and a horse with talon hooves, wings, an eagle head, and a feathered horse's torso.

"This children is a hippogriff and this one's name is Buckbeak," Margaret explained walking up to the animal. She unchained the creature from the tree and led it towards the children like a dog on a leash. The chain was firmly in her hand as she petted the animal.

"Now who would like to meet him first?" she asked.

All the students took a step back but Harry. She turned from whispering in the creature's ear and smiled.

"All right Mr. McGonagall let's see what you've got," Margaret smirked.

Harry gulped and slowly stepped forward.

"Now bow. Hippogriffs are very temperamental you have to earn their respect; making sure to show your neck. If he doesn't bow back you need to back up very slowly," Margaret instructed. He bit his lip and slowly bowed.

Hermione watched fearfully as the great creature reared up as if to attack her brother. She grabbed Ron's hand a the creature squawked and bowed back. Hermione and Ron looked at each other oddly before quickly jumping a part and clapping with everyone else.

"Oh well done Harry. Well done," Margaret smiled. She beckoned him forward and let him pet the creatures head.

"Madam McGonagall, why are you supposed to show your neck?" Neville asked.

"Your neck is a very sensitive area. If the hippogriff felt you couldn't be trusted or were evil you were willing giving yourself to him. Not to do so would immediately get you in trouble," Margaret explained.

"Come on then Harry I'll let you feed him," Margaret smiled dropping the chain and leading the boy to a bucket of dead ferrets.

"This is ridiculous. Yeah you aren't so tough are you!?" Draco Malfoy smirked walking up to the creature.

Buckbeak squawked indignantly and reared up flapping his wings and moving his hooves rapidly. Draco screamed like a girl and fell to the floor.

"No Buckbeak stop it! Stop it! He's not worth this!" Margaret shouted running in front of the creature.

Buckbeak just squawked louder and swiped his hooves in the air. One of the talons came down on Margaret slamming her into the ground.

The children's screams of "Professor!" mixed with "Mum!" had the creature calm down and stop.

Everyone was too afraid to go near and Draco was backing up like a scared rabbit. Slowly Margaret stood cradling her arm to her and limping. There was blood everywhere.

"Buckbeak go back to the pack," she sighed waving her wand at the chain collar as it fell from the creature's neck. "Go!"

The creature squawked quietly and trotted into the woods. "Class dismissed," Margaret sighed.

The class looked at her oddly before very slowly heading back to the castle.

"Oh mum are you okay!?" Hermione cried gripping onto her mother's good arm.

"I've been better," Margaret sighed, "Go on to class. I'll be at supper I promise." Hermione and Harry nodded quietly before hurrying off.

* * *

Hermione and Harry were looking around fervently as they sat down at supper.

"I heard what happen. Is mummy okay!?" Stephanie squeaked sliding close to Hermione.

"She got up on her own steam. I'm sure she's fine," Ron stated as the food appeared and he hungrily piled his plate.

"Could you be anymore insensitive!?" Hermione shrilled.

"What?" Ron asked with a mouthful of food. All three McGonagall children were glaring at him.

"What!?" "Madam McGonagall is pregnant you half wit," George frowned.

"Forgive our brother. The brains department skipped him," Fred added. Ron was silently brooding.

"I don't see her anywhere do you?" Hermione asked.

"No…I don't even see granny," Stephanie squeaked.

Just then the double doors opened and all the heads turned to see Minerva enter and quickly walk up the main aisle to the teachers' table. The children craned their necks and several let out sighs of relief as they saw Margaret in the door way.

She had a thin set of white bandage strips over her right eye and her right arm was bandage and wrapped in a sling. She was walking with a black cane that had a silver jaguar on the top. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing a large red sweatshirt and white washed jeans with black sneakers.

"Mummy!" Stephanie cried running toward the woman. Everyone stared at her but no one dare say anything.

She reached Margaret and wrapped her arms tightly around the woman.

"Ouch easy there Steph," Margaret chuckled.

"OH mummy I thought you'd be so hurt," Stephanie cried.

"Shush I'm okay sweetie. Calm down and go back to your brother and sister and eat okay?" Margaret stated kissing the girl's head. Stephanie sniffed and nodded running back off.

Margaret winked to her kids and headed over to the Slytherins.

"Mr. Malfoy you've lost Slytherin ten points for your idiocy and arrogance and will meet me tomorrow night for detention is that clear!" she snapped. Draco sneered but nodded.

Margaret glared at him like her mother did and headed to the staff table as several students applauded she was all right.


	32. Hogsmeade

**_Chapter 32: Hogsmeade_**

Now was the first Saturday in October. The first Hogsmeade visit for the third years.

"Now these visits to Hogsmeade Village are a privilege. Should your behavior reflect poorly in anyway that privilege will not be extended again," Minerva stated sternly to the third years. They nodded as they lined up and gave their permission forms to Mr. Flitch.

"Right all those with permission follow me. Those without…stay put," he smirked passing Stephanie.

"Mum can't you just bring her?" Harry asked as he and Hermione passed their mother at the gates.

"No I won't. But here are a few coins. Bring your sister something back all right," Margaret smiled tossing the children some coins. Stephanie was looking decidedly pale and holding onto her mother; who was thankfully heeled now.

"Okay," Harry nodded.

"Bye guys have fun," Margaret smiled bending down and lifting Stephanie into her arms.

"Bye mum!" they shouted and hurried off to catch up with Professor McGonagall.

"Is Steph okay Gran? She looks sick," Hermione frowned as they walked on either side of the professor.

"She's very afraid of the Dementors dear and fear is something they feed off of greatly. We've decided your mother will just stay with her when possible and escort her to all her classes," Minerva explained as they walked the trail to the village.

The two siblings looked solemnly but a small smile and the words "Go have fun." Had them on their way.

* * *

"Mummy why do we have to have the Dementors? Why can't you tell them about Uncle Sirius?" Stephanie asked quietly as they strolled through the forest.

"Honey we can't tell them. If we do they'll give him the Dementors Kiss. They'll suck out his soul," Margaret explained.

"Oh," Stephanie whispered dropping her head.

"Now chin up baby. Look at this," Margaret whispered kneeling down and pulling her daughter to her.

Stephanie lifted her head and gasped in wonder. Just across of a wonderful little creek was a whole heard of unicorns.

"Unicorn Glen," Margaret whispered.

"Wow," Stephanie sighed.

Margaret smirked and walked up to the creek. The unicorns lifted their heads watching her. Stephanie watched as Margaret made some strange neighing noises and one of the male unicorns lept over the creek landing by her.

"She really does talk to animals," Stephanie whispered.

"How is the herd Cyrano?" Margaret asked softly. The horse shook its head and batted it's hoof on the ground.

"Good, will you meet my youngest?" she asked. The horse butted the side of its head to her stomach.

"Okay, okay how about the youngest not yet born," Margaret grinned. The animal nodded.

"Good," Margaret smiled turning to Stephanie, "Come on sweetie. This is Cyrano the head of the unicorn herd."

Stephanie smiled brightly gently walking toward the two.

* * *

"Look at this Harry you can send them anywhere internationally!" Hermione exclaimed looking at the Owl Post Office.

"Yeah…I wish we knew where Gran lived we could send her something," Harry stated looking at the local Scotland delivering owls.

"This is so boring!" Ron exclaimed.

"Why is everything I choose boring!?" Hermione snapped.

"Because you are boring," Ron stated.

"Oi Ron be nice. She's my sister you know you don't see me making fun of Ginny," Harry stated.

"What?" Ron glared cracking his knuckles. Harry rolled his eyes and exited pulling Hermione by the arm.

"I know let's go see the Hog's Head," Harry suggested.

"Hog's Head?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes lets," Hermione smiled. The two siblings headed toward the edge of town while Ron grudgingly followed.

Aberforth looked up when the door to his pub open and he rolled his eyes.

"Does Minerva know you're here?" he gruffed. Harry and Hermione shook their heads.

"Well all right come over," He sighed nodding them to the bar and bringing up three butter beers.

"So how's life?" Harry smirked.

"Fine," Aberforth snapped, "How's your mother?"

"As well as can be expected and fully recovered from the hippogriff attack," Hermione nodded.

"I heard she had that Malfoy boy climb the goal posts without a broom or magic," Aberforth stated.

"He was slipping everywhere it was hilarious!" Ron laughed loudly.

Aberforth raised an eyebrow at the boy and returned to his niece and nephew.

"Did you get an invite from Gran?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Got it as a Howler…she always did like to blow out mine and Albus' eardrums," Aberforth sighed.

Harry laughed into his butter beer and Hermione grinned. "So are you going?" Hermione asked.

"It'd be worse if I didn't," Aberforth stated.

"Where is Gran's house?" Harry asked.

"Un plotable and over your head," Aberforth answered. The three children looked at him oddly as they sipped their drinks.

* * *

"Minerva have you thought about Maggie? She seems to be hiding something," Remus stated.

"Besides a pregnancy?" Minerva asked sipping her gillywater.

"I think she knows where he is," Remus stated.

"What if she does?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva we have to tell the others!" Remus hissed.

"No," she stated firmly but calmly, "I believe her when she says he innocent… and as one of his friends you should to."

"Minerva it's dangerous for her to harbor him," Remus stated.

"She's not harboring him. She's not stupid Remus," Minerva stated standing and exiting the bar.

As Minerva left the bar she was unaware of the large piercing eyes keeping an unblinking watch on her all the way to the outskirts and up to the castle.

_Come back to mummy little hawk_, a voice called softly in her head. The hawk cawed and flew off.


	33. Quidditch and Firebolt

**_Chapter 33: Quidditch and Firebolt_**

Severus entered the Defense classroom in his no nonsense manner with his robes billowing. He shut the door and all the blinds.

"Turn to page 394," he stated turning on the projector.

Hermione turned to the page and frowned, "But sir we aren't meant to study nocturnal beasts for weeks. We're still on hinkypunks."

Severus ignored her and continued with his talk about werewolves.

"OH and I want a three foot essay on the werewolf with particular emphasis on recognizing it," Severus stated.

"But sir it's Quidditch tomorrow," Harry stated.

"Then I suggest you take care Mr. P-McGonagall. Loss of limb will not excuse you," Severus hissed.

* * *

Margaret had Stephanie on her hip and was vaguely listening to the screams around her. The rain was pelting and the storm was billowing. She could see the grim in the sky. Margaret closed her eyes and tried to enter her father's mind.

_"Daddy you have to stop this," she shouted into the blankness at the stone wall in front of her._

_"I am. I saw the grim as well dear," Albus nodded from his fortress and gently pushed her out of his head._

Margaret opened her eyes and kept them locked on Harry as he flew up and up after the snitch.

"Mum I think this is a bad idea," Hermione shouted over the screams. She nodded as they saw the Hufflepuff seeker plummet to the ground.

Seconds later Margaret felt Stephanie and Hermione grip her so tightly she could barely breathe and she saw her son fall toward the ground. She knew her father was slowing him down but he'd still hit the ground to hard…unless…unless the ground came to him.

Focusing her energy on a patch of ground she heard people scream as the ground shot straight up and caught Harry in a large bit of soft grass. Slowly she guided the mound down to the ground as she and the girls hurried to the pitch.

The Dementors began closing in on everyone on the pitch and people were screaming. Reaching the pitch Margaret pulled her wand the same time Albus and Minerva pulled theirs.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Three strong clear voices shouted simultaneously. Hermione watched as a panther, tabby cat, and phoenix charged the Dementors together and sent them all away.

* * *

"He looks a bit peaky doesn't he?" Ron stated.

"Peaky!? He fell over a hundred feet." Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah come on Ron let's walk you off the Astronomy Tower…"

"And See what you look like," the twins stated.

"Probably a right sight better than he normally does," Harry groaned sitting up. The students chuckled warmly at his joke and Hermione helped him sit up. "What happened?"

"Well no one blames you Harry. The Dementors aren't supposed to be on the pitch. Dumbledore was furious. As soon as mum saved you she, he, and granny sent them straight away. Granny and Dumbledore are meeting with them right now," Hermione explained.

"What about the match?" Harry asked.

"Called off," Fred answered.

"There's something else," Ron stated, "uh when you fell…your broom it uh…it flew into the Whopping Willow and uh well…"

Neville and Ginny stepped forward holding the splintered pieces of his broom.

"Aw man," Harry groaned falling back on the bed covering his face, "Granny gave that to me!"

"It's okay Harry," Hermione soothed, "Mum ran off as soon as she knew you'd be okay to get you a new one."

* * *

About three hours later after everyone but Hermione had left the Hospital Wing Margaret entered with Stephanie gripping her hand tightly.

"Harry! Oh you're okay!" Stephanie cried running to hugging her brother.

"Ow ya Steph I'm okay," Harry nodded, "Thanks to mum."

"Don't mention it. Now this is for you," Margaret grinned pulling a package from behind her back.

Harry sat up and quickly tore through the paper gasping.

"A Firebolt!?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes. The fast broom made to date," Margaret winked, "Don't break this one."

"Thank you! Thanks a lot mum!" Harry exclaimed hugging her neck.

"You're welcome sweetie," Margaret stated kissing his head.

"Mum should you really give him that?" Hermione frowned.

"Hermione don't worry its fine. Students can in fact use professional brooms if they're cleared by the head of house. That I already had done," Margaret explained.

"Oh…okay then," Hermione nodded.

"Right you kids come with me and Harry get some sleep okay," Margaret smiled.

Harry nodded lying back holding his new broom to him.

"Oh and Harry…don't let Ronald on that broom. I don't trust him on it," she added.

"Yes ma'am," Harry nodded.

"Good all right come on girls bedtime," Margaret stated. The girls held her hands as they walked out of the wing and left Harry with his new broom to dream of flying.


	34. A PortKey to Grandma's

**_Chapter 34: A Port-Key To Grandma's_**

Class and Hogsmeade visits flew by and soon it was Christmas. Margaret and her children rode the train to King's Cross in London and from there met up with Jackson and rode to the Ranch. They all spent the evening at home in their own homes enjoying the time together. Margaret was now six months pregnant and she looked pregnant but she had a small round stomach. It was obvious the baby was going to be small just like Hermione had been.

The next morning everyone woke up bright and early. Rachel and Cordell kids the two families good bye not having been invited to the manor and watched as a white pick up truck and a forest green SUV drove off the grounds.

Margaret's care was decidedly quieter than Jackson's. In Jackson's truck Billy and Annabelle had been arguing with their mother since the car started about how un fair it was they couldn't bring their horses to Gran's house. Apparently this was the first time any of Jackson's kids had been to this house as well.

In Margaret's car she and her three children were happily singing Christmas tunes as the followed the white pick up.

When they pulled into a dinner for lunch somewhere in Liverpool Jackson jumped out of his car and started banging his head on the hood.

"What's wrong with Uncle Jackson?" Stephanie asked.

"Honey go on and follow Aunt Elizabeth," Margaret stated. Stephanie nodded letting go of her mother's hand for her Aunt's as the woman and six children entered the restaurant.

"Jack what's up?" Margaret frowned.

"Why can't we have the horses? If Gran has all that land why can't we have 'em?" Jackson whined like a petulant child.

Margaret giggled as she took her brother's hand and led him to the dinner.

"I'm sure they'll feel silly for that when they see exactly where Gran's home is," Margaret laughed.

Walking inside the dinner they found Elizabeth with two tables together surrounded by the kids. Margaret sat in between Hermione and Harry. As soon as everyone placed their orders Stephanie got up from her seat and squeezed in between Harry and Margaret putting herself smartly in Margaret's lap.

"Dear aren't you a little old for that?" Elizabeth stated.

"Leave her alone Liz. Never tell a McGonagall with Harris blood they can't cuddle with their mother," Jackson said sounding very annoyed. Elizabeth frowned in confusion at her husband.

"Jackson I don't even let Vanessa act like that in a restaurant anymore," Elizabeth stated.

"Honey I love you but you really got to stop it. Everyone listen up!" Jackson stated looking at the children. They turned and listened intently never having seen him look this agitated.

"From this moment on you will act like young men and ladies. You will act as the small children you are. You will act on both of these accounts and not worry about thinking you're a baby. In Katherine Gryffindor's home children are the most precious treasures and are treated as such. So Stephanie dear…if you want to stay in your mum's lap you stay in her lap. No one will think in less of you for it. Everyone understand!?" Jackson stated.

"Yes sir," the children nodded. Margaret kissed Stephanie's head and Elizabeth looked annoyed and confused.

Elizabeth was quite through out lunch and the rest of the time was spent with the kids chatting about what they would find at Lion's Gate Manor. Harry and Hermione and Stephanie felt better knowing the others hadn't been to his home either. It seemed only Maggie and Jackson had and that hadn't been in eighteen years.

After lunch everyone piled in their respected car and headed to the docks in Liverpool where they took a ferry across to Ireland. At around two in the afternoon they landed in Dublin and by a quarter till five they were in Leitrim County Ireland in a town called Fenagh. In this small town Jackson and Margaret parked their cars in a large barn in the middle of a field. Everyone got out leaving their bags and gifts in the car.

"Where's the house?" Harry asked.

"Well now that we're here we'll tell you," Margaret smirked looking at her brother. He grinned as they both looked at the children and his wife.

"What's going on?" Billy asked.

"Katherine's home I unplotable and situated about 12,000 feet above us in the air. It's a floating mansion," Jackson explained.

"Seriously?" Harry blinked.

"Yep we'll take a port-key up there. Gran says there's one in here for us," Jackson stated looking around the barn.

"So we're going to be 12,00 feet in the air. How are we supposed to breathe?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh come on Gran is a master spell practitioner and researcher Liz we're fine up there," Jackson stated returning from the back of the barn with a blue rake, "All right everyone grab hold."

Hesitantly Elizabeth and the children grabbed the rake with Jackson and Margaret.

"One, two... skidoo!" Jackson stated as they all disappeared in a swirl.

* * *

The six children and three adults landed in the middle of a large and grand foyer in an equally large Victorian manor high in the clouds.

Outside the home was brick with green window shutters. Inside everything was grand and exuberant and practically bled of breeding and money and pureblood superiority.

As the children stood in awe of the large pure gold and crystal chandelier and the large foyer they were nearly scared to death when something purple dropped from the ceiling whit a soft thud.

Stephanie and Hermione screamed and jumped behind their mother as the purple blob slowly stood to its feet to reveal a beautiful young woman.

This woman was in her mid to late forties with platinum blonde hair that fell well past her shoulders in crinkled curls. She was in purple robes and her features were slim and aristocratic. She stood about 5'6 and was slim and slight. The most disturbing thing about her was her eyes. The woman's eyes were very large like an owl's but sharp like a hawk's. They were a steely clod grey and were unblinkingly looking at the group in a way Stephanie found incredibly disturbing.

Harry thought the woman looked a lot like Draco but had Katherine's nose and hands.

"Aunt Venus how are you?" Margaret smiled brightly leaving her children and embracing the woman. Venus did not return the hug she just stood their staring at the children.

"Kids this is Venus Malfoy," Jackson introduced, "Katherine's youngest."

"What!?" Harry blinked.

"That story should be left for another day. Hello all I'm Hercules Harris I am the eldest kid here and I am your Uncle," a deep Irish voice stated.

From a nearby room a tall strapping man came out. He was about 93 with messy ebony hair and sharp green eyes. He had round rimmed glasses on his face and a bushy black mustache wearing forest green robes.

"Where's Gran and everyone else Uncle Herc?" Jackson asked hugging the man.

"She's upstairs fighting with Da. We don't expect the Dumbledores till supper," Hercules explained.

"Fighting with her husband? I thought you said he was dead," Elizabeth stated ignoring the unsettling eyes of Venus that followed her every move.

"He is," Jackson nodded, "He's a ghost."

"Damn you Marcus stop whining. I did it nearly eighty-six years ago will you just drop it!" a voice that could only be Katherine's shrilled.

"I will not. I know you did it on purpose!" an angry Irish brogue shouted.

"You're a cranky bitter old ghost and I will not discuss this anymore. Maggie Grace is downstairs right now pregnant and I will not have you upsetting her!" Katherine shouted.

"Pregnant!? Who's the dad this time it better not be some lowlife pureblood. I swear to Merlin, Katherine I will find some way to kill you if it is!" the man shouted.

"It's a half blood's baby Marcus the same as Minerva is. Now shut it!" Katherine snapped.

The silence was only penetrated by the clicking of heels as Katherine appeared at the top of the stairs in fitted red robes. By her side was a ghostly man; tall and broad. He looked very like Hercules. The ghost had what looked like silver blood in his smoothed back hair do and was wearing a business suit with an over robe.

"Welcome! Welcome to Lion's Gate," Katherine greeted happily.

"Aye welcome," the ghost nodded. He floated behind her as she gracefully descended the stairs.

"I trust you met my children. This is my husband Lord Marcus Harris," Katherine introduced.

"Pleasure. Shall we adjourn to the parlor for drinks while we wait for the others?" the ghost suggested.

"You do realize you ca not eat and drink right?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes I do. But that does not mean I can't go through the motions of life," Marcus stated.

"Always holding on to that last scrap. He is a bitter old wizard," Katherine sighed hoisting Annabelle onto her hip.

"So Maggie what have you got here? Looks like a few reincarnations," Marcus chuckled hovering in front of the three kids.

"Hmm…A Maggie, a me, and a…Merlin's beard it's a Diana!" Hercules exclaimed bending down to Stephanie's level.

Stephanie gave a whimpered noise looking up at Maggie.

"Stephanie is a little shy around new people Uncle Hercules," Margaret explained coming up to them and taking the girl's hand.

"Yep that's Diana all right," Hercules laughed following his mother. Venus continued staring forcing Hercules to do an about face and grab Venus by her arms.

"Come on you stop freaking them out you twisted thing," he snapped pulling her down the hall.

"Family. What can you do?" Jackson shrugged. He happily followed the ghost as the children wearily followed Margaret and Elizabeth.


	35. She Speaks at Dinner

**_Chapter 35: She Speaks at Dinner_**

The parlor was full of rich dark wood figurines from all over the world. It was clear looking in every room of the house this family traveled and were Magical Researchers. Books and artifacts and jewels were every where.

Venus sat perched on the back of the couch looking much like a giant predator waiting for the kill. Katherine sat in a burgundy armchair and Marcus floated in a matching one across from her. Both their chairs were beside the fireplace that was burning brightly. Hercules sat on the couch every once and awhile taking an almond from a canister by his arm and throwing it over his head. Venus caught it every time even though her eyes never left Stephanie.

Those cold dead grey eyes were boring in the girl's soul Stephanie was sure and it unnerved her. One of the many reasons Stephanie was curled up like a five year-old in Margaret's lap.

Margaret was sitting in a chair like Katherine's but at the opposite end of the room. Jackson sat on the couch with Elizabeth and Hercules. Elizabeth was seated very tense looking; obviously she did not like sitting by Venus.

All the other children were either on the floor or on the opposite couch.

"Does she ever talk?" Harry asked looking at Venus as she reached and caught the almond with lightening fast speed.

"When she has something to say," Hercules stated, "She's a queer bird she is."

"Leave her alone Hercules," Katherine stated in a warning tone.

"Is she really a Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Fascinating story actually. Abraxous Malfoy lost his first wife to Dragon Fever. My wife the kind woman that she was went to comfort the man and his young son," Marcus laughed bitterly.

Katherine groaned and slipped into her chair rubbing her head.

Venus jumped off the couch like a flying squirrel and landed on her feet like a cat hurrying to Katherine and crawling into her lap wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Venus, Venus loosen up now you're choking mummy," Katherine stated. Venus loosened slightly but stayed in her mother's lap.

"Well Venus is the by product of my wife 'consoling' Abraxous for five years," Marcus continued, "she was born two months early while my wife was in the middle of a forest in Transylvania. I don't think the creature is all there in the head."

"So…she's Draco's Aunt then?" Hermione asked.

"Not that Draco knows it. Abraxous didn't tell his young son and I don't think Lucius would believe it if you told him," Jackson stated.

"Grandpa Marcus can we…can we ask how you died?" Annabelle asked. Marcus scowled and was very quiet.

"Da prefers not to really talk about it. It's very embarrassing to him," Hercules laughed.

"How so?" Billy asked.

"Well mum did it…unintentionally," Hercules said smirking.

The children turned large eyes of shock on Katherine.

"It really was on accident," Margaret stated bringing their attention to her.

"Gran was trying to move one of her gold plated statues from Egypt. Uncle Hercules and grandma were about seven and four and they were running around her feet. She tripped up slightly and lost her balance. The statue went over the banister of the stairs and landed with a crack. They heard a groan and ran to the banister. Katherine let out a scream that shattered every window in this house when she saw the statute on the ground and her husband by it blood flowing everywhere from his head. The whole thing is tragic, sad, and rather funny," Margaret explained with a giggle.

"Funny for you lot. I find it incredibly embarrassing my psychotic wife wasn't even trying to kill me and she succeeded! I swear she should be an assassin not a researcher!" the ghost exclaimed.

"Imagine what would happen if she had tried to kill you," Jackson pointed out. Before anyone could answer a loud gong sounded and they all stood.

"You have thirty minutes to dress for dinner and be in the dining room," Marcus stated disappearing.

Katherine and her children nodded and disapparated.

"Well this will be an interesting holiday," Elizabeth stated. The children nodded.

* * *

Entering the grand dining room that really did look like something out of the fancy home in the movies; everyone saw that the place settings had people's name on small silver cards. The sixteen people found their seats and waited till Marcus and Katherine sat down; much like you would wait for a king and queen, before sitting down themselves.

Margaret found herself at Marcus' left and Aberforth to Marcus' right. Albus, Minerva, and Aberforth had arrived only ten minutes ago; thankfully already dressed in dress robes for dinner.

Dinner was always a formal occasion at the home. You were required to wear dress robes or muggle tuxedos and gowns.

To Margaret's left sat Hermione, Elizabeth, Hercules Annabelle, Harry, and Minerva. To Aberforth's right sat Billy, Vanessa, Jackson, Albus, Stephanie, and Venus.

Stephanie felt decidedly uncomfortable as Venus was still staring at her outside of the peripheral vision. She had no idea why this woman felt the need to stare at her so much and it quite unnerved her.

Sensing her granddaughter's unease Minerva lightly tapped Katherine's hand as people were eating their first course. The dinners were always at least five courses.

"Yes dear?" Katherine asked her grandchild. The only grandchild she had sadly and yet happily.

"Grandma can you not do something with Aunt Venus? I believe she is greatly disturbing little Stephanie," Minerva whispered.

Katherine turned and watched her child for a few seconds before lightly tapping Venus' hand.

Venus turned her disturbing stare to her mother.

"Dearest watch Maggie for a while. Stephanie isn't going anywhere or going to do anything I assure you," Katherine smiled.

Venus blinked for the first time since everyone had arrived and cleared her throat. "Margaret," Venus called.

Everyone who had not heard her speak before was rather shocked her voice was as smooth as satin and as sweet as chocolate.

"Yes Aunt Venus?" Margaret asked.

"I wish to speak with you presently after supper and you should bring the child," Venus stated.

"As you indeed wish Aunt," Margaret nodded.

By the third course; the duck, Stephanie's curiosity was overriding her fear. She bit her lip and gathering her courage gently tugged on the sleeve of Venus' dress. Venus turned and her large cold grey eyes took on the same stare looking at the girl. Figuring no words meant it was all right to speak Stephanie pressed on.

"A-Aunt Venus why do you stare at me so much?" she asked.

"You are not her and nor are what you think you are," Venus answered. Stephanie frowned and pressed again.

"Well…okay…um…w-why d-do you act li…like an-animals?" she asked.

"Life is short and must be seized by any means," Venus answered.

"You have to ask the right questions to get the right answers," Albus whispered in her ear.

"Oh,' Stephanie nodded.

By dessert Marcus and Katherine were again bickering.

"I find chocolate is a terrible thing for people," Marcus stated.

"Dark Chocolate has been proven good for people's heart," Katherine stated.

"Sugar makes you bloated and looking like a pig," Marcus explained to Margaret ignoring his wife.

"Too little sugar causes you to pass out," Katherine hissed.

"Diabetics are everywhere and I prefer you not to be one," Marcus stated.

"Giving her low self-esteem will cause her to have an eating disorder," Katherine said quietly.

"Maggie Grace you're far too pretty to make yourself fat. The better thing to do is to stop eating the desert," Marcus smiled.

"She's pregnant not fat and she can eat the damn thing if she wants to," Katherine snapped.

"Grandpa I really don't eat a lot of chocolate. Mum instilled a love of fruits long ago. I only eat deserts on holidays or very special occasions,' Margaret smiled sweetly, "But to put you mind at ease I'll stop. I'm rather full anyway."

Katherine let out a long slow sigh as she stared at her husband angrily.

"That's a good girl You always did what you were told very well," he smiled.

"Marcus please stop treating my child like one of yours. Quite frankly I believe it is better for her to be independent," Albus stated.

"Like that's really worked. Two children by different fathers. Two she adopted. No husband in sight! By god she's Katherine and it's a disgrace!" Marcus stated.

"Oh that does it!" Katherine snapped standing and drawing her wand.

"Wait, wait a minute now. Mum just calm down you know he's pushing your buttons on purpose," Hercules stated standing.

Katherine's chest was heaving as she stood with her hands on the table her magical energy crackling around her in green sparks and her hair billowing around her.

The children slowly turned to look at the ghost and found him looking less transparent and was no longer floating but standing on the ground with a strange look on his face.

"Isn't she beautiful when she wants to kill?" he sighed dreamily.

Margaret and Minerva's heads hit the table at the same time as they groaned.

"We are definitely missing something here," Billy stated.

"Well Da's not an ordinary ghost," Hercules stated as the ghost and Katherine both popped away.

"Meaning?" Elizabeth asked.

"Meaning that if he gets mum mad enough he can materialize in a firmer apparition and they can um…well do adults things," Hercules stated.

"First off eeeewwww," Billy shuddered, "And second…how is that bloody possible!?"

"The way they were bonded when married. No one and I mean no one has ever been bonded like them since Maleficent and Cedric Orton. Don't ask me to explain the bond either because I haven't the foggiest and neither of my parents will explain it," Hercules explained, "Now if you will excuse me I am going to bed."

The man stood and quietly left.

"Well kids that's it. You're free to do whatever you want," Aberforth stated, "Just remember that if a door is locked you better not go in it." The kids nodded.

* * *

Margaret was wrapped up in bed with Stephanie by her. Stephanie had whispered softly to her during dinner that she was frightened and wanted to stay with her while they were here. Margaret had obliged.

The two were currently in the bed reading from a muggle fairy tale book when the door opened and Venus entered wearing her customary blue night gown with puffy sleeves. In reality Stephanie was already curled up by Margaret asleep.

"Oh Aunt Venus I'm sorry but I was tired and Stephanie's been really upset and frightened lately. I thought it best we just retire for the night," Margaret explained as Venus entered and sat on the end of the bed.

"Tis fine and all. I must tell you to watch her though. She has the gift and it needs to be cultivated," Venus stated.

"Yes I know. The animals speak to be as well," Margaret laughed, "I just need her to feel safer before that happens. You know it's very scary the first time. If I remember the first time you discovered your gift you cried for three hours. At least Grandpa tells me this."

Venus smiled a brilliant smile and her cold demeanor evaporated.

"Speaking of…you're rather lucky you're at this end of the house," Venus stated.

"Oh get out and go to bed before Hercules finds you prowling around," Margaret scoffed.

"Oh parish the thought his pet was out of her locked room!" Venus rolled her eyes and disappeared with a soft pop.

Margaret laughed quietly and snuggled into the bed kissing Stephanie's head as she fell into a contented sleep.


	36. History Lessons for Three Siblings

_At the time I am posting this it is Thursday night. Crownedtiger is sadly at her parents house. I am hoping whens eh returns to us this will brighten her day. Hopefully all the chapters I post between now and then will._

_Crownedtiger I love you sweetie!_

_A/n: In this chapter Harry, Hermione, and Stephanie learn things. It's all your perception whether **you** think it will be relavent later._

_minerva's-kitten_

* * *

_**Chapter 36: History Lessons for Three Siblings**_

Something about Lion's Gate made everyone besides Katherine and Marcus act like children again. People ran around playing tag and skipping and just being young again. It was a rejuvenation almost it was odd and yet fun.

Today Hermione was currently skipping down a hall in the east wing when an open door caught her attention. Entering she found a room covered in a tapestry with names, dates, and faces all over it.

"Gryffindor Tree," Marcus stated floating in through a nearby wall.

"Oh?" Hermione gasped as her hungry eyes went around devouring the knowledge.

"Godric Gryffindor was half-brother to Salazar Slytherin!?" Hermione blinked turning to the ghost.

"Oh yes. Goddess Hecate had two sons both from great wizards. They usually got along except where power was concerned. Hecate was given a lot of headaches over what was the more powerful set of powers. The power to control and manipulate minds or the power to control and manipulate the elements. Can you tell me who is who?" Marcus asked.

"Slytherin preferred the minds and Gryffindor preferred the elements?" Hermione guessed.

"Sorry dear but you made the same mistake others have over the years," Marcus chuckled, "Gryffindor loved to take apart minds and find out how they ticked. Sometimes he did it literally. To Godric the power to control a person was the greatest power. Slytherin preferred to control the earth. He worked tirelessly to control all four elements. Godric's obsession with minds caused every single heir of his to have some sort of mental deficiency," Marcus stated.

"But I don't…and mummy and granny don't," Hermione frowned.

"You do in fact," Marcus nodded, "It's called an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. You can't help but be the best in everyone of your classes can you? And it bothers when most things aren't perfect doesn't it?" He asked.

She bowed her head.

"Your mother is a curious one. She appears to be psychotic much like my wife but I'm none to sure. I do know she's no danger to you children," Marcus stated.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"I can't explain it. But it appears as though a child could push the same buttons an adult does and she is as fun and loving as ever. If an adult pushed the buttons she would go nuts and well…"

"Kill them," Hermione finished, "She's done it already."

"Yeah well…You are no safer than in a Gryffindor's arms," Marcus stated.

Hermione nodded as she turned back to the tapestry. Marcus pointed out family members and told Hermione more stories of her ancestors.

* * *

Just outside the backdoor of the manor up in the sky was an indoor outdoor patio. In the glass patio hung a hammock.

Minerva was lying in that hammock as it magical swung gently as if in a breeze. She was sleeping easily and cuddled by her with his head on her stomach was forty-three year old Jackson. Funnily enough the grown man was sucking his thumb as he slept with his mother.

Across the way on a wicker settee Albus laid with Margaret curled up by him. They were happily reading _Sleeping Beauty_ with each other. Each took turns coming up with voices for all the characters.

"A hundred years past and the valiant prince leaves to his princess and prove …love conquers all!" Margaret cackled in an evil cackle.

Albus chuckled and pulled his daughter closer kissing her head. "Do you believe so?" he asked.

"Maleficent was a great witch in her day but she was wrong. Love really is a great power. You just have to know how to control it," Margaret stated.

"You always were a clever little kitten," he laughed.

"Thank you. Now shut up and read your part daddy," Margaret stated snuggling closer.

"As you wish," Albus nodded turning the page and continuing their father daughter story time.

Anyone entering the room would think it was two small children and their parents not two parents and their grown children. This home seemed to do some strange things to the people there.

* * *

Harry had wondered into the kitchen for a snack and hearing a deep voice in the basement got his curiosity aroused.

"Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul. Yo-ho heave ho…"

Harry followed the voice down to the cellar. He stopped just till he could see over the stairs railing and saw that the singer was Hercules. The man was wearing black jeans and a white pirate like shirt. The man was sanding the hull of a boat it appeared. A boat he seemed to be making himself.

"Yo-ho have ho……" Hercules continued to sing quietly to himself. He stopped after a minute and turned smiling at the boy. "Harry lad come on down then."

Harry came down the rest of the way and entered the cellar that was more of a work shop.

"You're building a boat?" Harry asked.

"Aye I'm building a boat," Hercules nodded. He tossed a handled sander to the boy. "You can help me."

Harry nodded and climbed onto a stool sanding with the grain as he knew you should.

"So how long have you been building it?" Harry asked.

"A few months on and off between all the traveling. We don't stay home a lot you know," Hercules stated.

"What does Gran do when she's not at home?" Harry asked.

"Oh we go all over the place looking for ancient magical artifacts and curses to break. We're researchers the whole family," Hercules answered.

"Okay…so how come Gran and grandpa stay together if they hate each other?" Harry asked.

"It's not necessarily hate. They really do love each other. They're just so opposite it's hard to agree on much of anything. There is one thing though they completely agree on," Hercules stated sawing some wood.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They love their kids," Hercules smirked.

Harry laughed as he assisted his uncle and learned about his great-great grandparents' relationship.

* * *

Sabrina was in a very dark corridor sobbing. She'd gotten lost and couldn't find her way back to the sun room. She was so scared and it didn't help two sets of glowing eyes were coming from the darkness toward her.

As they reached the small area of light the girl was sitting in she relaxed slightly seeing a black cat and a tabby cat.

"H-hello. Wh-who are you?" she asked sniffing.

"Your Gran and Aunt dear one," the black cat stated morphing into Katherine.

Stephanie sobbed and scrambled to her feet wrapping herself around the woman's torso.

"She is a strange little creature. Why would one sob for being in blissful peace?" Venus asked curiously.

"Venus dear not everyone is void of fear of the unknown," Katherine explained hoisting the child onto her hip.

Venus cocked her head to the side not quite understanding this concept.

"A child of Margaret's should not fear darkness for their world is shrouded in it. She needs to brave the fear," Venus stated as she waved her wand and the hall was plummeted in to total and complete darkness.

Stephanie cried out and buried her face into the old woman's shoulder.

"Come little one face the fear. Nothing is there," Venus stated.

"Venus stop this nonsense. How Margaret trains her child is not you concern. Besides that I do not wish the child to remain dependent all her life as you are... now return the light," Katherine snapped.

In an instant the hall was filled with light. Stephanie looked up into Katherine's eyes.

"I want my mama," she stated.

"She's in the indoor outdoor room. Just straight that way and the first left. The room's on the right," Katherine explained pointing toward the end of the hall. She sat Stephanie down and the child raced off wanting to get as far away from Venus as possible.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot Katherine grabbed her daughter's wrist tightly and pulled her in the opposite direction.

"I swear you act like your father more everyday. You do not tell an animorph not to fear! You of all people should know that!" Katherine snapped.

"How else will she control it?" Venus frowned not bothering to fight her mother's grip.

"Leave her alone Venus. It's Margaret's duty to train those three for their destiny. If we are to die it is by fate not because you taught them wrong. Your history is not hers so don't repeat yourself with her," Katherine stated sternly.

"Yes mother," Venus bowed her head.

"Good," Katherine sighed and stopped in front of the library, "Now be a good girl and go read for a while."

Venus nodded and entered the vast library shutting the door behind her.


	37. Christmas

_At the time I am posting this it is Thursday night. Crownedtiger is sadly at her parents house. I am hoping whens eh returns to us this will brighten her day. Hopefully all the chapters I post between now and then will._

_Crownedtiger I love you sweetie!_

_minerva's-kitten_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 37: Christmas** _

Harry, Hermione, and Stephanie crept into Minerva and Albus' room with Billy, Vanessa, and Annabelle. Jackson and Margaret stood in the door way of the room grinning madly. Elizabeth stood behind them nervous but excited. They had convinced their children to sneak up on the professors and wake them up by throwing ice cold water on them. It was going to be something.

The three fastest; Harry, Billy, and Vanessa were on Minerva's side of the bed. The other three; Stephanie, Hermione, and Annabelle were on Albus'. At the count of three and a shot of now from Billy two buckets of ice cold water were thrown on top of the two peacefully sleeping professors.

Albus shot straight into a sitting position screaming words that were definitely not for children's ears and certainly not for a Headmaster of a respected school to be saying.

Minerva had yowled like an angry cat and had shot straight into the air and was clinging to the drapery at the top of her bed much like a cat; shaking violently.

Jackson, Elizabeth, and Margaret were slowly slipping to the floor in terribly fits of laughter that looked like seizures. Their six children were rolling on the floor laughing as well.

A minute later they heard a scream from down the hall that informed them Hercules and Venus had just woken up Katherine in the same manner.

"Thank Merlin I'm dead. I hated that Christmas tradition," Marcus stated floating past the Dumbledore's room.

"Aw man I missed the ice water?" Aberforth frowned jumping over Margaret and Jackson with his camera.

"Y-yes," Margaret choked out holding onto her brother.

"Ah well she's still in the air," Aberforth chuckled quickly snapped a few picks of Minerva and Albus.

"I'll give you lot ten seconds," Minerva stated quietly slowly climbing down the curtains.

It took less and five for a pregnant woman, a man, and six kids to vanish.

Aberforth was still chuckling as Albus and Minerva climbed out of their soaking wet bed. They looked like pair of wet rats.

"You know that gets better every time I see it," Aberforth chuckled.

"Aberforth I'll hex you into next year!" Minerva shouted flinging a pillow at her brother-in-law's head. He just barely had time to dodge it and dash out of the room from the irate Scottish/Irish lass.

* * *

Breakfast was a strange sight.

Breakfast was always had before presents at Lion's Gate so children wouldn't be too tempted to eat all the sweets in their stockings and get stomach aches.

At the breakfast table Katherine, Albus, and Minerva were seething. They were dry now and in clean robes but still seemed highly annoyed.

The children were seated around them giggling like mad. Apart from the victims of the prank everyone was in their pajamas.

"I'm so glad I'm dead on days like this where there's the traditional parent pranking," Marcus sighed from where he was hovering in the corner.

"Why is it Elizabeth and Jackson and Margaret didn't get pranked?" Aberforth asked.

"Well technically we're still their children. And since we were up for the prank we had the grandkids prank the grandparents," Jackson explained.

"Either way…it was incredibly funny!" Aberforth laughed.

"For you," Albus grumbled.

"You know Grandma Diana always took it in stride. I shall attempt to be like her," Margaret proclaimed.

"All right then…take this!" Jackson smirked as a stream of ice cold water shot out of his wand.

Lowering his wand everyone braced themselves knowing she'd explode…surprisingly she did not. Actually she was sitting their shivering like a baby lamb lost from it's mother. She sneezed and Minerva was up and at her daughter's side in an instant. She conjured a towel and wrapped it around her daughter as they disappeared.

Jackson groaned as his head hit the table.

"You're an idiot you know she bated you right?" Hercules smirked.

"Yeah," Jackson answered. His voice muffled by the table.

"Bated?" Billy asked.

"She made you soak her to get you in trouble didn't she!" Harry exclaimed.

In answer a rolling pin came to life and began beating Jackson with itself.

"That would be a yes," Marcus laughed, "A little to the right Minerva!" he shouted.

The pin moved to the right and clocked him good in the nose.

"This house is a sanitarium," Elizabeth exclaimed, "Mother Minerva never acts like this."

"A home makes you vulnerable. Especially one with secrets like this one. No one's the same leaving it or entering it," Katherine explained.

"All right Mina he gets the message!" Albus shouted.

The rolling pin abruptly stopped and dropped to the table.

"All right kids everyone up for gifts," Katherine stated as she stood and the table cleared itself.

Hermione and her siblings and cousins suspected elves were here though they'd not seen them at all.

"Presents!" Vanessa squeal and dashed from the kitchen.

"When in Rome," Hercules smirked and grabbed his sister's hand, "Presents!!!!"

The two ran from the room closely followed by the others.

* * *

Comfortably seated around the large and beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the living room Hercules put on a Santa hat with Venus in an elf hat as they passed out the presents. The rule was all the gifts were given and when the tree was empty then you opened them.

"Any reason why they're wearing those hats?" Harry asked his uncle.

"Well if Marcus was alive Katherine would be in the elf," Aberforth stated. Harry didn't really understand but shrugged and waited.

It took about half an hour before everyone had their gifts. The children had larger stacks and even the unborn baby had its own little stack.

When that was done everyone started the un wrapping. The families were given sweets, books, toys, clothes and other items.

Margaret squealed delightedly at one point and got up quickly jumping into Albus' lap and repeatedly kissing her parents.

"Thank you…thank you!" she said in between kisses.

"Thank you for what?" Hercules asked laughing. He and his sister were sitting at Katherine's feet with scarves wrapped around them their mother had hand knitted.

"I just got a whole bunch of Muppet movie and TV series videos!!" Margaret squealed.

"Maggie and those bloody Muppets," Jackson sighed rolling his eyes.

"Everyone has something to keep themselves childlike. Leave her be," Katherine chuckled.

The presents unwrapping continued on again with people oohing and awing over the adorable baby clothes Margaret received. Everything was good for either a girl or boy as Margaret refused to find out what the baby was till it was born.

"Has it ever occurred to you knowing would help you be better prepared?" Marcus asked.

"You can't prepare for everything," Katherine stated.

Eyes shifted sensing another Marcus and Katherine fight starting.

"Granted it would be but the surprise of whether it will be a boy or girl is much more fun. I already have the room done," Margaret stated.

"Oh what's it like?" Venus asked as she sat on the arm of Margaret's chair.

The children blinked not having seen her move from beside her brother on the floor.

"I painted the room lime green with monkeys and tigers on the walls. The crib's white," Margaret answered.

"You've always been a brilliant little artist. I wish you'd have gone into it more," Katherine sighed.

"An artist is not a good career path," Marcus stated.

Everyone ignored the couple and continued unwrapping.

Much like Molly Weasley, Katherine had knitted everyone scarves, hats, and mittens. Coupled with the sweaters Molly had sent everyone it was a sight.

"I have an idea!! Let's get dressed and go play in the snow. Mum can try out her new camera and Maggie can try out her camcorder," Jackson stated holding his black sweater and red scarf, gloves, and hat.

Everyone agreed and in twenty minutes the group was bundled up and standing in the foyer.

"I shall meet you," Marcus bowed and vanished.

"Grab hold kids," Katherine stated holding out her arms. Apparently her jacket was the port-key for as soon as they all touched her they found themselves in the filed by the barn. Marcus was floating not far away.

* * *

It took less than three minutes for a full on snow war to erupt. Margaret and Minerva participated while also operating their new gadgets. The day was grand and fun and by tea time when they returned to the home in front of a roaring fire they warmed themselves with cookies and cocoa.

Minutes after the fire began to warm them everyone was out cold. Marcus floated around the room with a smile. This was his favorite part of the holidays.

Katherine was curled up in her armchair with her fee up on a footstool. Little Vanessa was with her sleeping under a large afghan that was over them.

Albus and Minerva were curled up together on a settee behind Katherine's chair. Billy was lying on the floor just under them.

Jackson was in Marcus' chair curled up with his wife.

Margaret was lying on the couch with Hermione on top of her and Stephanie by her in her arm. Margaret's other arm was hanging off the couch and her hand was being held by Harry. Harry was sleeping on the floor.

Annabelle and Aberforth were together on the other couch sleeping.

Hercules was sleeping under Katherine's feet.

Venus was sleeping curled up by her brother. Her head on his chest.

It was peaceful and wonderful. Time was not a factor at the moment. Marcus smiled.


	38. The Cracks in the Friendship Widen

_**Chapter 38: The Cracks in the Friendship Widen**_

School continued on and by February Margaret; with Katherine's help, had convinced Minister Fudge and Dumbledore to seize Ron's rat.

"Be smart about it though," Albus warned, "You're the Creatures teacher find a plausibly story. They're in Minerva's room right now and she's keeping an eye on the rat. I can't hold off Cornelius forever."

"If he's smart he'll wait," Katherine stated, "I'll go get Black."

Katherine disappeared into the floo network and Margaret hurried out of the office.

"Now to change the rabbits into tea cozies we simply…"

A knock was heard at the door interrupting the Transfiguration lesson.

"Come in!" Minerva called. The door opened and their stood eight month pregnant Margaret McGonagall.

"Professor we have a serious problem. I need Harry and Hermione McGonagall as well as Ron Weasley to come with me at once. They need to bring their pets and you need to come as well," Margaret said calmly.

"Class dismissed. You three hurry up then," Minerva stated.

"What's going on here?" Ron asked as he held the squirming rat tight in his hands as they walked to the headmaster's office.

Harry shrugged although he and Hermione knew what was going on. At this moment they did not care if the Weasleys hated them for this. What mattered most was clearing an innocent man.

The group rode the spiraling staircase up and entered to find Albus Dumbledore with Katherine Gryffindor, Sirius Black, Minister Cornelius Fudge, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Head Auror Alastor Moody, and two Dementors.

Hermione and Harry quickly released their animals and grabbed Minerva from behind.

"Katherine if you would please secure the Deputy and those two children," Albus requested.

Katherine nodded and pulled her wand. She waved it in a lasso motion shouting, "Expecto Pratronum!" A giant lioness shot from her wand and circled the trio keeping the Dementors at bay.

"Now then Mr. Weasley if you will give Madam McGonagall your rat," Albus stated.

Ron looked around at everyone and held the rat closer to him.

"Ron give her the rat," Molly stated.

"Why? He's my rat!" Ron shouted indignantly.

"Give me the bloody rat you ungrateful boy!" Katherine shouted as she came up to him and snatched the rat out of his hands.

"No Scabbers! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything! Scabbers!" Ron shouted as Margaret held the boy back.

"Hurry up Alastor and do it," Katherine shouted as she put the rat on Albus' desk and the headmaster quickly froze it.

"What exactly is this all about anyway?" Fudge asked.

"Peter Pettigrew is alive and well. The _Rat_ that betrayed the Potters is right here," Katherine stated looking at the tiny creature with disgust.

"What evidence do you have to suggest of this?" Fudge frowned.

"Do you honestly want to argue with me?" Katherine asked as thunder rumbled out side.

"W-well M-Moody hurry up then," Fudge stammered back up slightly. Moody snorted and limped up to the desk. After a few complicated wand movements the rat slowly transformed into a pudgy balding man with a rat like face and long finger nails. He was missing a finger.

"By Jove it is Pettigrew!" Fudge gasped.

"And a bit of Verituserum will tell us the truth about that night twelve years ago," Margaret added.

"Right…does anyone have some?" Fudge asked twisting his bowler in his hands.

"I do!" three voices stated. Margaret, Katherine, and Alastor looked at each other oddly.

"Well…never hurts to be prepared," Margaret shrugged.

"Right," Alastor nodded taking the small vial out of his pocket. Albus undid the bind on the man. As soon as he was released the man shot up and tried to race to the door. Margaret released Ron and caught the man by the scruff of his shirt. Peter whimpered and shook ducking his head.

"Apparently he remembers how you treated cowards in school," Sirius chuckled. He stood by Arthur far away from the Dementors. Arthur eyed him but said nothing.

"Then he should remember what I used to do to those that ran," Margaret snapped practically throwing him back onto the floor. Ron stood in the back confused and annoyed and upset. His pet had been a man all along?

Alastor grabbed the man before he could run off again and quickly poured the serum down his throat.

"Granny what does that stuff do?" Harry asked quietly in their shield.

"It forces you to tell the truth dear. It's very painful if you try to lie," Minerva answered. Harry and Hermione nodded staying safely behind the shield Katherine had made. Ron was forced in it before the questioning began.

"What's your name?" Alastor gruffed.

"Peter Walter Pettigrew," the man answered.

"Are you an unregistered animagus?" Albus asked.

"Y-yes," Peter shivered.

"Were you the real secret keeper to the Potters?" Margaret asked.

"I…I…y-yes," Peter gagged.

"Were you the one that betrayed them?" Fudge asked.

"Yes! Yes I did it! The Dark Lord promised to spare me if I did!" Peter cried.

"Who murdered all those muggles in the street?" Albus asked.

"I did! I framed Sirius so I could hide!" Peter stated.

Everyone gasped and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius lad it appears we made a grave error. You shall come with me and we'll get this all cleared up at once," Fudge stated.

"Yes sir," Sirius nodded.

Alastor tied up Peter and they went through the floo. Sirius followed and Cornelius did as well after promising to get rid of the Dementors by nightfall. The Dementors flew off.

This left the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and the McGonagalls together. The shield dropped with a wave of Katherine's hand.

Hermione and Harry ran to their mother and embraced her warmly.

"You did it mum. He's free now," Harry grinned. Margaret smiled tiredly at them.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Ron shouted.

"Ron watch your mouth!" Molly scolded.

"Mr. Weasley you were harboring a mass murder for twelve years. Now you've assisted in his capture. You and your family will be commended," Katherine stated.

"You took my rat! The only pet I had! You knew it all along didn't you?" Ron shouted angrily pointing an accusing finger at Harry and Hermione.

"Ron please listen to reason. We couldn't tell you in case he tried to escape," Hermione stated.

"We had to keep it secret to save my godfather," Harry stated.

Ron just glared at them before stomping out of the office.

"Oh I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what's wrong with him," Molly sighed.

"It's all right Molly dear," Katherine sighed, "He's a child. He'll come around eventually I believe."

"I hope so," Molly sighed.

"Thank you though for this. I had no idea about the rat," Arthur stated.

"It's you we have to thank," Katherine smiled.

"At least now Sirius is okay and the Dementors will be gone," Margaret stated before bending over.

"Mummy are you okay?" Hermione frowned.

"I…mmmm," Margaret groaned softly holding her stomach.

"Maggie? Maggie Grace?" Minerva cried running to the woman.

"Hmmm it's too soon…I…I still have a month left," Margaret groaned gripping her mother's arms tightly.

"Albus it's the baby!" Minerva cried.

"Harry run ahead and tell Poppy we're coming," Albus stated as he came over and picked up Margaret in his arms. For a man his age he was surprisingly fit to lift her. Harry nodded and dashed off quick as lightening.

"Merlin we're going to have a baby!" Katherine exclaimed excitedly.

* * *

Katherine was in a chair by the doors to the hospital wing. Hercules and Venus were on either side of her in chairs as well. Elizabeth was leaning against the wall biting her nail. Vanessa, Annabelle, Billy, Harry, and Hermione were sitting on the floor playing a game of exploding snap. Stephanie was cuddled in Katherine's lap looking close to tears. Cordell was staring out on the grounds. Rachel was on the floor with the children watching them play.

Albus and Jackson were pacing in opposite ways. Everyone once in a while they'd meet each other and switch directions. It was really like watching mirror images as they were the same build and height. They were also bent over with the same expressions.

The group had been in the hall for hours now. The sun had already set for the evening and Albus had started supper and quickly returned.

"Oh I came as soon as I could. Have I missed it yet?" Aberforth gasped running up the corridor.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" a high pitched scream pierced through the thick Hospital Wing doors.

"Does that answer your question?" Hercules asked.

The group continued their wait well into the late night. No one daring to sleep but little Vanessa. Even Sirius and Remus had joined the group sometime around midnight.

"Ugh what is taking so long!?" Jackson exclaimed.

"It takes a long time to have babies you know this Jackson," Elizabeth stated.

"It's never taken this long before. I remember vividly it took mum less than an hour to have Maggie. It took Maggie less than an hour to have Hermione! It shouldn't take this long!" Jackson shouted.

"You don't think they're complications do you?" Elizabeth frowned.

"Don't even think that! Nothing is wrong!" Katherine exclaimed.

* * *

"AAAGGGGGHHHH!" Margaret cried out gripping her mother's hand as she pushed with all her might. She fell against the pillow's panting furiously.

"All right Margaret just one more push and we should have the baby," Poppy stated.

"We better have!" Margaret growled sitting up again. Minerva and Poppy laughed lightly as Margaret gritted her teeth and pushed again.

Maggie screamed and her screamed died off after she felt the pressure leave her and she heard another scream fill the room.

"It's a girl!" Poppy shouted happily holding the baby up to show them before whisking her off to clean and weigh her.

"A girl…another girl," Margaret panted.

"You did good baby. I'm so proud of you," Minerva cried a tear of joy as she repeatedly kissed her daughter's sweaty and matted head. Margaret smiled at her mother a bright glowing smile of proud mother; the same smile Minerva had. The two had never looked more alike and at peace with each other.

"Would you like to see your new daughter?" Poppy asked smiling brightly as she came back into the wing holding a soft green bundle in her arms.

"Oh yes," Minerva nodded turning. Poppy gently placed the new born in Minerva's arms before hurrying off to tell the others.

"She's beautiful Maggie Grace," Minerva said tearfully handing the baby to Margaret.

The baby was a precious tiny thing much as Hermione had been. Her eyes were large and green like Katherine's, her nose was Minerva, her little pouty lips were Margaret's, her ears were Diana's. The skin color was pinkish but they knew it would turn pale porcelain or sun kissed peach later. The only thing about the baby that was not screaming of all the women in her life was her hair. The little tuft of baby's hair was dark auburn.

"Mum?" a small voice called. Margaret looked up and smiled beckoning her three children and Cordell forward first.

"Kids come meet your little sister," Margaret smiled.

They hurried forward and the two teenagers and one preteen climbed onto the bed and peered at the little baby.

"Ha red hair! Now we've all got different colors," Harry laughed.

"Oh Harry," Hermione sighed. Margaret giggled as she handed the baby to Cordell who was looking like a dear in headlights.

"Wow…oh thank Merlin she looks like you lot! She even has Maggie's hands," Cordell sighed undoing the bundle to get a good look at his daughter.

"Yeah…but she's got your appetite and feet I'm sure," Margaret giggled.

Cordell eyed her and looked at the baby's feet. His face fell as he could tell even a few minutes old the baby would have large feet.

"That is so cruel to a child," he sighed. Margaret, Minerva, and the children laughed.

Well what are you going to name her?" Katherine asked as the rest entered the room and circled the bed. A Hospital Wing full of Dumbledores, McGonagalls, and their closest confidants. The magical energies surrounding the people on the bed was very comforting; especially to the children.

"Hmm I hadn't thought about it…Cordell?" Margaret asked.

"Oh no you aren't getting me into that pickle! I am _not_ getting on Katherine's bad side. You name her," Cordell stated.

"Smart man," Aberforth smirked, "Sad Albus wasn't."

"There's nothing wrong with Albus wanting to name our children," Minerva scowled.

"All right people focus!" Margaret shouted.

"So what will you name her?" Harry asked.

"I think the only way she'll survive this family is if I name her Rhianna Reagan," Margaret stated.

"Queen Royal…yes I fine name," Hercules nodded.

"Royalty in some form does seem to be around this family," Elizabeth nodded.

"It's settled then. Welcome to the world Rhianna Reagan McGonagall!" Cordell grinned broadly.

"McGonagall!?" several voices questioned.

"Of course. I'm her father but that doesn't mean she has to have my last name. I want her to stay connected to her siblings," Cordell stated.

"I knew there was a reason I like him," Katherine smirked.

Everyone laughed and spent the rest of Valentine's Day celebrating the birth of six pound eight ounce baby Rhianna Regan McGonagall. She was born at 3:02 in the morning of February 14, 1994. It was a good ending to a reasonably good/bad day.


	39. Quidditch Cup

_**Chapter 39: Quidditch Tournament**_

_The old man was walking up the stairs when something slithered past him. It was one of the biggest snakes he'd ever seen. The old man followed the snake to one of the rooms in the old home. The room he'd seen light from. _

_In the room a man was talking with something in a chair. The voice scared the old man for some reason he couldn't fathom. Then he saw another man talking to the chair as the snake slithered into the chair. _

_One of the men came to the door and saw him. He stepped aside and there was a flash of green light …._

* * *

Harry shot out of bed wide awake with sweat pouring down his face. His eyes roamed around the darkened room and landed on his mother. Margaret was sitting in a chair by the bed feeding her baby staring at Harry as her green eyes glowed dully.

Ever since the first dream he had during the summer he woke up to find her sitting there with glowing eyes. She never said anything to him unless he spoke first but her presence just seemed to calm him somehow. Her eyes didn't even seem to bother him. He figured it was her magical energy reaching out to him.

"I didn't wake Rhi up did I?" Harry asked swinging his legs off the side of the bed. He didn't feel like sleeping anymore.

"No she was up for her dawn feeding," Margaret answered looking down at the baby on the bottle. Rhianna was about five months old now and Margaret only breast fed her before bed.

"So…when are we leaving for the Tournament?" Harry asked.

"About seven. It's four now," Margaret answered as the baby finished the bottle and she put her over her shoulder to burp her.

"I…I don't have to tell everyone else do I? I mean…they'll just say it's expected because of this stupid scar," Harry sighed rubbing it.

"Only if you want to. I'm not going to make you do anything as long as you stay honest with me," Margaret stated.

"Good," Harry sighed, "So…are you going back to bed or not?"

"Well she is," Margaret stated standing with the now fed, burped, and sleeping baby. "I'm going to go start breakfast. You can help if you like."

Harry nodded and quickly got up to get dressed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Maggie are you sure you want to take all of them by yourself?" Jackson asked as they stood by Margaret's house early that morning.

The six children were dressed and had their backpacks on their shoulders. Margaret stood by Jackson with baby Rhianna strapped to her chest in a little carrier.

"Don't worry so much. I can handle this lot and besides…I got a head boy with me and mum," Margaret smirked winking at Billy.

The kids had gotten their school lists just two days ago and Billy had been made head boy. Minerva was going to meet them at the sight.

"All right…kids you listen to your aunt though," Jackson warned in his father tone.

"Yes sir," the two girls and boy nodded.

"All right kids let's grab the port-key before we're late," Margaret stated holding up a tin can. The kids nodded and grabbed the key as they were whisked off.

"I love this!" Billy shouted over the rushing wind as they flew.

"I hate this!" Hermione and Stephanie screamed together.

"All right kids let go!" Margaret shouted as she released the can and went spinning off hold Rhianna close to her.

The others released the can and were falling and spinning around very fast as they slammed into the ground.

"We really need to work on your landing," Margaret giggled offering a hand to Harry.

"Yeah," Harry groaned as they stood up. Margaret laughed as she quickly paid for their spot at the rental hut.

"Wow you've got to be some of the better muggle impersonators," the man smiled handing Margaret her changing.

"Thanks we did extensive research," Margaret grinned winking.

* * *

The group walked through all the other fans and families there marveling at some of the tents that had been sent up. Some even looked like inflatable homes. Of curse those were people like the Malfoys.

The lot Margaret had been given was right beside a rather dumpy looking tent. They found Minerva there in jeans and blue blouse with a low pony tail tapping a last nail into the ground. Harry found their tent looked rather new on the outside and was loads nice than the one beside them that had patches all over it.

"Mum!" Margaret called loudly.

Minerva looked up and smiled waving her mallet at them as she stood.

"Oh the old tent still looks great! You must have kept it in the spare bedroom then," Margaret stated hugging the older woman.

"I did," Minerva sighed, "Hey kids!"

"Hey granny!" they greeted each taking turns hugging her.

"Professor McGonagall!?" a voice exclaimed.

Everyone turned and saw Ron Weasley looking green. He was standing at the entrance to the patched tent.

"Mr. Weasley," Minerva nodded, "Something wrong?"

"Probably seeing you dressed like a muggle mum," Margaret laughed.

"Ah Professor McGonagall wonderful to see you again," Arthur smiled exiting the patched tent.

Harry realized they must be staying in this tent and he didn't know whether to feel sorry for them or bad he had a nicer one.

"And you as well Arthur," Minerva smiled shaking the man's hand.

"Oh is the baby Stephanie's letters talk about all the time?" Arthur smiled seeing the wide awake baby strapped to Margaret. Stephanie and Ginny were very good friends.

"This is. This is Rhianna," Margaret stated unhooking the baby and handing her over to the father of seven.

"She is adorable," Arthur laughed bouncing the baby. Rhianna squealed in delight and had everyone laughing.

* * *

Ron disappeared into his tent and sat in a chair scowling. The twins jumped down from their beds. The tent was much larger on the inside than the outside. Most of the tents at the Quidditch Cup were.

"Aw what's wrong with little Ronnie?" Fred teased.

"Go away," Ron growled.

"Come on Ronnikins what's wrong?" George asked.

"Shut up!" Ron shouted throwing a pillow at them.

"All right Ron what's got your wand in a knot?" George frowned.

"Our tent is right next to McGonagall's," Ron stated.

"McGonagall!? Is Margaret outside?" Fred asked. Ron nodded.

"Sweet!" the twins shouted and ran outside to the only teacher in their words… '_Was Smokin' Hot_.'

"You really should get over yourself. Its better they took the rat so it didn't kill you. Be grateful," Ginny stated before heading out to her friend. Ron remained inside scowling and annoyed his family like the stupid McGonagalls so much.

* * *

"That was a great meal Minerva thanks for inviting us," Arthur grinned wiping his mouth.

"Yeah you're as good as mum," Fred nodded.

"Thank you Fred," Minerva nodded giving him a small smile.

"I'm not Fred he is," Fred stated.

Minerva peered at the twins over her eye glasses.

"You are Fred and he is George I'm not an idiot," Minerva stated calmly.

"Wonderful mum," Margaret laughed.

"Haven't you learned not to play games with her yet?" Arthur sighed.

"It's always worth a shot," George shrugged.

"Oh before we forget we made a plate for Ron. I hope he feels well enough for the game tomorrow," Minerva stated handing Arthur a plate wrapped in plastic wrap.

"I'm sure he will. It was just a headache," Arthur replied.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"So where are your seats?" Stephanie asked as the McGonagalls and Weasleys approached the stands for the World Cup game.

"Oh we're a ways up top," Arthur said nervously.

Everyone started up for it seemed the seats Minerva got were up high as well. Half way up it seemed Ron was getting winded.

"Blimey dad how far up are we!?"

"Well put it his way….if it rains…you'll be the first to know," Lucius sneered as he and Draco approached from a slightly lower level.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box but personal invitation of the Minister himself," Draco sneered.

"Draco don't boast. These people know their place," Lucius stated.

"The Minister's box eh? God I hated sitting there. The bludgers always seem to find their way in there," Hercules stated as he came up behind the Malfoys. Venus was standing just behind him.

Hercules was wearing black slacks with an emerald shirt and black sweater vest. Venus was wearing a purple off the shoulder dress with sleeves that tapered at her wrists in triangles. Her blonde hair was in soft curls.

Lucius turned to the two and eyed them. He had a scared look in his eyes seeing Venus and quickly left dragging Draco with him.

"What are you two doing here?" Minerva asked leaning over the railing.

"Eh mum went off somewhere and wouldn't let us go. We figured coming here would be better than staying at home with a bitter old ghost," Hercules shrugged pulling Venus up the stairs.

"Has it ever occurred to you not to steer Aunt Venus everywhere? She's like your rag doll or something," Billy stated.

"That is what she is. My cute little toy," Hercules laughed patting the woman's head.

"Who are these people?" Ron asked.

"Children these are two of Katherine's children; Hercules and Venus. They were Professor McGonagall's mother's brother and sister," Arthur introduced.

"Pleasure," Hercules nodded, "Now how about we get to our seats before the game starts. Ma said you were taking the box Min."

"Aye," Minerva nodded, "Actually I was just about to offer it to the Weasleys. We have more than enough room for everyone."

"Oh that's kind but…"

"Come on Arthur please do," Margaret nodded, "I'm sure the kids would love to watch the game together."

He looked at his kids and saw them all nodding their heads. Ron was as well knowing that box seats were the best.

"Oh all right," he sighed and smiled.

* * *

The box was an enclosed area with seats for everyone that jutted out enough to really see everything grandly. It was in the middle of the stands so they could get a view of the post easily.

It didn't take long before Minerva and Margaret were screaming their heads off with the kids cheering on the teams. Minerva led the Irish cheer and Margaret led the Bulgarian cheer. They were all leaning over the railing of their box shouting at the players.

"Come on McConnell dive, dive!!" Minerva screamed.

"Get your arse after him Vlad!" Margaret shouted.

"They get crazy during Quidditch games. I never understood it personally," Hercules shrugged, "Diana was definitely never like this."

"Diana was never like anyone in the family," Venus stated.

"Diana was always the one to mediate you two wasn't she? How do you stop an argument now?" Arthur asked.

"Ma hits me in the head," Hercules stated.

"Katherine is into Quidditch though isn't she? Strange she went off on an expedition during the World Cup," Arthur mused.

"A lot of the things she does is strange. You get used to eventually," Venus stated, "Quite frankly I don't like Quidditch."

"How is it you three hated Quidditch with being raised by your mother?" Arthur asked.

"Skips a generation sometimes I guess?" Hercules shrugged as the scream escalated in volume. Over the speakers they heard the commentator say something about Ireland winning and the Bulgarian's catching the snitch. They didn't hear the score for Minerva, Margaret, and the children's screams were far too loud.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah we're the bomb!" Minerva screamed high fiving Hermione and Stephanie.

"Did you see that catch mum!? That was awesome!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Margaret grinned as she and Harry bashed fists.

"The only thing worse than a sore loser is a happy loser. Optimism isn't fun," Hercules sighed.

"Fun to watch," Venus stated rocking Rhianna. She'd been holding the baby through out the game.

* * *

That night after the game the two families were in their tents celebrating. The Weasleys were goofing on Ron's love of Viktor Krum the Bulgarian seeker.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," Fred sated as the twins started a pillow fight with Ro and Ginny.

"It's not the Irish," Arthur stated sticking his head out and back in. "It's not the Irish."

The McGonagalls were watching Venus, Hercules, Minerva, and Margaret dance an Irish Step Dance.

They stopped suddenly hearing the noise.

"Hermione get the baby up," Margaret stated as they went outside.

Outside tents were being set aflame with figures in cloaks and skull mask walking through chanting. They were floating some people in the air.

"Venus take the kids and get out!" Hercules snapped drawing his wand and pulling Margaret with him. Minerva drew her wand and ran after a different group of hooded figures.

"Aunt Venus what's going on!? Where's Mum?" Hermione asked holding a now shrieking baby.

Venus blinked her large eyes as her cold unemotional demeanor lifted to be replaced by the girl she only let Margaret and Katherine see.

"Death eaters. We have to go!" Venus cried.

"Right then we'll go to the port-key," Billy nodded heading to the exit.

"No! They'll get us if we leave. No I'll take you," Venus stated as she transformed into a beautiful phoenix.

"Right then everyone grab hold of be I'm the heaviest," Billy nodded picking up Vanessa.

"On three Aunt Venus," Billy stated as the bird hovered over him.

"One…two…" the other kids quickly grabbed hold of him. Harry held Hermione as she held the baby. "Three!" Billy screamed.

In a flash of flame they found themselves on top of the hill they had arrived on. The Weasleys were there as well.

Billy let go of the bird and she morphed back into Venus who took Rhianna and got the baby to calm down.

"Where's your dad?" Stephanie asked Ginny.

"He ran off to help. I guess the Professors and Mr. Hercules did as well?" Ginny asked. Stephanie nodded. Screams rose up to them and they watched in quiet horror at the burning tents.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"It's a sign as sure as anything," Margaret stated. She and several ministry officials were meeting after the attack had been controlled. Minerva and Hercules were there as well.

"I don't believe it," Crouch stated.

"You better. Just look at that!" Hercules shouted pointing to the skull and snake in the night sky.

Several of the people looking up were sheet white.

"You better find out what the point of all this is," Hercules stated looking at the one death eater he and Margaret had caught.

"Right. Well thank you for your assistance. You may return home now," Crouch stated as tow officials took the bound man.

"You better tell your mother," Margaret whispered to her uncle before they all disappeared with a pop.


	40. TriWizard Tournament Begins

_**Chapter 40: Tri-Wizard Tournament Begins**_

Life seemed to have it in for Harry Potter-McGonagall. The poor boy had found himself thrown into the Tri-Wizard Tournament when school had started and he had no clue why! The only thing his mother could tell him about the decision to play was to find out who had stuck his name in the Goblet of Fire.

So here he was; a fourteen year old kid stuck in one of the most dangerous games ever created and it seemed everyone was against him! Everyone was sure he had put his own name in the goblet so he was quite alone. Well …at least he had his mother and sister. And right now that's all he really wanted; in his mind if the world scorned him then he'd scorn the world.

"This is ridiculous mother. These…these brats for lack of a better word are horrid. Out thick can you be to think my son would intentionally put his name in the damn Goblet!?" Margaret asked angrily as she sat on a piece of wall looking down at her mother.

The two professors were outside during a free period watching children pass by. Margaret had an elf watch Rhianna everyday from eight to three so she didn't have to worry about the baby as much.

"I can't dictate how children react anymore than you do Maggie Grace. But I agree with you. Even the Marauders wouldn't have done this. Children have little discipline and respect anymore," Minerva sighed.

Minerva was leaning against the wall. It appeared the more time she spent with her daughter the less she acted like cold unemotional Professor McGonagall and the more she acted like tired loving Minerva.

"And these…these buttons are idiotic. I swear I'm going to snatch them all off of these kids at my next class," Margaret proclaimed as Hermione came running up to them.

"Y-you have to hurry. Professor Moody…he…he turned Malfoy into a ferret for insulting Harry!" Hermione gasped.

The two women looked at each other before running after the girl to the sight. Alastor Moody had taken over as Defense Professor because Remus quit when someone leaked to the press he was a werewolf.

Minerva reached the circle of children laughing and pointing a second first.

"Professor Moody what are you doing!?" she gasped trying to catch her breath.

"Teaching," Alastor gruffed.

"Is…is that a student!?" she shrilled already knowing the answer.

"Technically it's a ferret," Moody stated causing the white animal to jump into Goyle's pants.

Margaret stood by Harry as he laughed and tapped his shoulder. "Harry just because they treat you badly does not mean you take comfort at their experience. We are better than that," Margaret stated.

"Yes ma'am," Harry sighed.

When the ferret came back out of the pants Minerva quickly undid the spell on Draco. Draco quickly shot up looking.

"Oh my father will hear about this," Draco hissed.

"Is that a threat? Is that a threat?" Moody screamed chasing the boy around the tree.

"Alastor," Minerva snapped.

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy! It doesn't end here!" Moody screamed.

"Alastor! Alastor we…_never _you Transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore told you that?" Minerva snapped angrily pointing her wand at the man's chest.

The professor eyed the small black wand warily. "He might have mentioned it," Alastor grumbled.

"Well you will do well to remember it," she hissed and turned toward the crowd of students. "Away!"

"You. You come with me," Alastor stated pulling Harry with him. Margaret frowned as she watched them leave.

"I don't like him as a professor mum. He used the unforgivables in class!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well dearest what he lacks in classroom ethics he makes up for by being one of the best aurors we have," Margaret sighed gently running her finger through her eldest child's hair.

"Mother what about Harry? How will he get past dragons?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He will I have no doubt. He is a Potter and now my son. People of our blood do not surrender for anything. You remember that," Margaret stated as she took her daughter's hand and they walked off. Hermione nodded.

* * *

"Mum I really don't think an Accio spell will do the trick," Harry sighed.

After his talk with Moody he'd gone to his mother and told her everything the man had said. Margaret had agreed to teach him summoning charms to call his broom to him and they were currently in Minerva's classroom after supper. Minerva sat at her desk grading papers and Margaret sat on top of one of the student desks with Rhianna bouncing the baby in her lap.

"You're right it won't," Margaret stated.

"Then why am I doing this!? Why am I the one to get thrown into this bloody game!? Why am I Voldemort's equal!!??" Harry shouted angrily.

"Why does your grandfather have guilt about Aunt Arianna? Why does Gran hate men? Why was your grandfather not able to kill Grindelwald all those years ago?" Margaret asked in a coldly calm voice.

"I don't know," Harry shrugged angrily.

"Exactly! Only those that caused the questions know the answers. Those of us that ask the questions will only know the answers when destiny chooses to enlighten us," Margaret stated.

"Then what do I do mum?" Harry asked.

Margaret's large green eyes focus full on her son. For several minutes all that was heard was the rustling of Minerva's papers and the scratching of her quill as she graded. Harry kept his mother's stare and wondered if she was reading his mind but he pushed that thought out of his head remembering her telling him once that she could protect her mind but not see others.

"You are a true Gryffindor and my son. You will fight with your intelligence not your heart or you gut instinct. So tell me what you know and tell me what you want to do," Margaret explained.

Minerva stopped her grading and looked up at her daughter oddly. Margaret had to be channeling Diana because the last time Minerva heard that speech her mother had told it to her before she left to fight Grindelwald with Albus. Of course a few parts were missing but the key notes were there.

"Well there are four dragons so we'll each get one. Based on my luck and the fact destiny seems determine to give me twice as many curveballs as straights I'll get the Chinese Fireball or the Hungarian Horntail," Harry stated. Margaret nodded.

"Well the Fireball seems self explanatory as does the Horntail. So I should also learn how to deflect Fireballs, Fire period, and a nasty tail," he continued.

"And how do you plan to accomplish this?" Margaret asked.

"Well if I call my broom I can at least fly out of reach enough to douse some of the fire with an Aguamenti charm. Then I can learn a binding spell to keep the tail out of the way and grab the thing……no wait! You know animals…do you know a spell even I can learn to freeze it for maybe ten seconds!?" Harry asked as an idea began to form.

"Not with your wand. You need a bone wand for a spell that powerful," Margaret stated.

Harry's face fell.

"You're lucky your great-great grandmother is the owner of the last remaining one," Margaret smirked.

"But…but can I use it?" Harry asked not really understanding wands.

"Not at full power," Minerva stated from her desk, "but if Katherine trusts you to be worthy of it you could still stun the dragon…but only for half of what you think and only if you can accomplish the spell."

"Can we at least try it please?" Harry asked feeling a small ray of hope.

"You can try anything and anything can be done with the right attitude and will," Margaret nodded, "Will start tomorrow."

* * *

Stephanie sat alone in the Library studying her Transfiguration. She wanted so badly to be as good at as her grandmother. She wanted her family to be proud of her because she could keep up with their fast pace and their power. It wasn't working though as she was small and slow and it didn't seem very bright.

"Hey baby how's it going?" Margaret asked sliding into a seat across from Stephanie.

"Fine just studying," Stephanie shrugged. "Where's Hermione and Harry?"

"Harry is practicing with his grandmother and Hermione is studying from a book on our family Grandpa Marcus had Hercules owl her. Rhianna is with the headmaster learning about lemon drops," Margaret smirked earning a giggle from Stephanie.

"I came looking for you. I think I've left you out a bit trying to help Harry and Hermione with their questions. You want to take a walk and talk before supper?" Margaret suggested.

"Okay," Stephanie agreed stuffing her books in her bag and following her mother out.

The two wandered around the lake for a while before resting in a grassy knoll by a tree.

"So how are your classes?" Margaret asked.

"Hard…and I jus-ju-just don't t-think I'm sm-smart enough," Stephanie stuttered and then mentally berated herself for stuttering.

"Stephanie it doesn't matter if you're the smartest or the dumbest in the school I'll always love you. The important thing is that you try and what comes of that comes of that," Margaret stated pulling the girl into her lap and holding her close.

Stephanie picked up a strand of Margaret's hair and twirled it around her fingers.

"Now I have a question for you," Margaret stated after awhile.

"Yes?" Stephanie asked.

"Do you trust me?" Margaret asked. Stephanie looked up into the large lamp like forest green eyes. What kind of question was this?

"Of course I do," Stephanie frowned.

"Then close your eyes and look into yourself as I speak," Margaret whispered softly in the girl's ear.

Stephanie closed her eyes obediently and laid her head on Margaret's chest. Margaret kissed her daughter as she spoke.

"The water is cool and calm and refreshing. You are warm and content curled up by a tree in the shade listening to the water lap against the shore just down the stream a ways. Your fur is fluffy and soft to my touch and…" Before Margaret could finish a tiny tabby kitten was on her lap purring softly.

Margaret grinned brightly and held the kitten up looking into his hazel eyes.

"Well done kitten," Margaret praised.

The kitten meowed in fear and in a flash Stephanie was back in Margaret's lap shaking uncontrollably. Margaret held her close and rocked slowly side to side humming softly. It took several minutes before Stephanie had calmed down enough to look at her mother.

"I…I…and….but I…how?" Stephanie stuttered out in shock.

"I've known from that first day we talked in the forest you were special. You are what we call an animorph. It's much more than an animagus. You see when you totally relax to a given sensation you can become several different animals depending on your thoughts at the moment of relaxation. If you're will to practice we can find more. Aunt Venus is one and there are very few of you in the entire world so you are very special," Margaret explained.

"Yes please," Stephanie nodded happily. She was special and her mother loved this specialness about her so she'd do anything to master it!

* * *

The day of the first task dawned. Rhianna was bundled up in a dark purple track suit with a cute little black beret and a black and purple checkered blanket around her. She was sitting on her mother's lap happily gurgling away watching all the people.

Hermione was in the stands with the Gryffindors praying her brother would make it out all right and trying desperately not to throttle Ron who was by her making careless comments.

Stephanie was wearing jeans and a warm sweater bundled up by Margaret anxiously hoping Harry would be all right. They were sitting just behind and to the right of Minerva and Severus which put them by Rita Skeeter the reporter. Joy!

Margaret was wearing tight black jeans and a gold sweater that had Harry's picture on the front. She was wearing a red ball cap with _GO HARRY_ in gold letters and also had on a nice warm rabbit fur coat.

"You're the one that adopted Harry aren't you?" Rita asked as they waited.

"Aye and I didn't appreciate you insinuating he entered himself as a psychotic death wish," Margaret snapped as the first contestant came out.

Rita made a mental not to try and get an interview with the elusive Margaret Grace McGonagall.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry was biting his lip and pacing. He was nervous; beyond nervous! His Gran had given him the bone wand and his mum had taught him the spells. The only thing now was…could he in fact do it!?

He heard his grandfather call him out and the stands cheer. He thought for a second he could pick out his family's voices above the others but shook it off. He took a last calming breathe before stepping out into the arena.

The crowd erupted again and he saw the egg with no dragon. His instincts told him to run for it but a tiny voice in his head that sounded like his mother told him not to and he listened for once in his life to that voice.

He ran to the side of the pitch far away from the egg and the dragon that had suddenly appeared. He dove behind a rock and called for his broom.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What's he doing that's not working?" Ron scowled.

Hermione rolled her eyes and beat the stands. "Come one Harry," she whispered to herself.

"Come on Harry," Margaret called softly.

The crowds watched as Harry shouted something in old Latin as a broom came flying toward him. He hopped on the broom and sped toward the egg.

Margaret could see the dragon fighting against the spell but happily Harry got the egg and the dragon keepers rounded up the dragon before the dragon got loose.

"With the fast time and safest avoidance of the dragon without hurting the creature Harry McGonagall is in first place and advances!" Albus shouted.

The stands were in a frenzied state cheering on the boy!


	41. Dates

_**Chapter 41: Dates**_

After winning the egg there was an awkward apology from Ron to Harry. It was followed the next morning by a parcel from Molly to her son. The parcel contained dress robes and the students learned of the Yule Ball and dance lessons.

Currently Harry was watching as Ron trampled all over his poor grandmother's feet. Catching a '_stop him'_ glare from Hermione he stood and approached the two.

"I'm sorry professor," Ron stated ears red.

"Its fine Mr. Weasley," McGonagall moaned softly as she rubbed her sore feet.

"Perhaps…I can try?" Harry asked.

"All right," Minerva sighed, "Mr. Weasley take a seat."

Ron nodded and quickly hurried to his seat as the Professor turned to her grandson.

"Right place your right hand on my waist Mr. McGonagall," Minerva stated.

Harry nodded and took up the position as the song began again. This time Minerva was pleasantly surprised as Harry led her in the waltz. Sure he had a little trouble but it was evident he knew what he was doing he even lifted her up a few times as was custom.

"Well done Harry," Minerva gushed when the music stopped, "Where'd you learn a wizard's waltz?"

"My mum taught me," Harry stated proudly.

"All right then everyone grab a partner and let's practice," Minerva stated turning to the children.

No one moved but Hermione who happily stood and began to dance with her brother.

* * *

"Mum! Mum I'm desperate I don't want to do be the only guy without a date! Please!" Harry exclaimed as he sat on the couch in his mother's office.

Margaret sat on top of her desk Indian style. She was meditating and rolling two stones in her hands. One was emerald and the other was sapphire. And array of multi colored lights was surrounding her.

"I can't help you with that. That involves your own heart," Margaret replied.

"Please tell me what to do," Harry pleaded.

"What do you want?" Margaret asked as she focused on him and her meditation ended.

"Well th-there's this girl. Well not any girl…I…it's Ginny," Harry stammered.

"As in Weasley Ginny? As in Stephanie's best friend?" Margaret asked. Harry nodded blushing.

"So go ask her. A girl like her wants you to be straight forward. Just go and ask her. No reason to be nervous," Margaret replied.

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Most definitely," Margaret nodded.

Harry nodded and left the room as Hermione entered.

"And what can I do for you sweetie?" Margaret asked as she slipped off her desk.

"I…I got asked to the Ball by Krum!!!" Hermione squealed excitedly.

"What?" Margaret turned blinking.

"Viktor Krum asked me to go to the Yule Ball with him and I said yes!" Hermione shouted.

Margaret eyed her daughter for a minute before she screamed excitedly and the two started jumping up and down.

"Agggh you got asked out by a celebrity!"

"I got asked by a celebrity!"

"This is so exciting!"

"I can't believe it either!"

Margaret suddenly stopped jumping and Hermione followed suit.

"What are you going to where?" Margaret asked.

Hermione's eyes grew wide and she looked panicked. "I don't know!"

"I do…trust me," Margaret grinned.

Hermione nodded and the two grinned as they screamed and started jumping up and down again.

* * *

"Ginny wait up!" Harry called running down the hall toward the girl.

The ginger haired girl and Stephanie stopped by a suit of armor and turned waiting for Harry to catch up with them.

"What's up Harry?" Stephanie asked.

"Steph uh…can I talk to Ginny alone for a minute please," Harry asked? Stephanie nodded and continued on to her Charms class.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I uh…I…willyougototheballwithme?" he asked in one breath.

"Sorry what?" Ginny asked.

"I…will you go to the uh…to the Ball with me?" Harry asked looking at his feet.

"Yes," she nodded.

"What!?" he blinked.

"I said yes. I'd love to go with you," Ginny smiled and kissed his cheek before dashing off.

Harry had a star struck look on his face as a goofy grin spread and he touched his cheek.

"Yes!" he screamed and jumped a foot in the air before racing off to Defense Class.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"This is ridiculous. At this rate we'll be the only ones without dates!" Ron whispered furiously. Snape roughly put his and Harry's head back down. They were all in the study hall.

"Well us and Neville," Ron smirked.

"It might interest you to know that Neville already has some," Hermione hissed.

"Agh now I'm really depressed," Ron sighed and then a idea hit him. "Oi Hermione you're a girl."

"Oh well spotted," Hermione stated. Harry pulled Ron's sleeve trying to get him to shut up as Snape approached.

"Come with one of us?" Ron asked as they were hit in the head with a book.

"I won't be your last resort because believe it or not someone's already asked me and I said yes!" Hermione hissed handing her composition book to Snape and walking off.

"Blimey…she's joking right?" Ron asked.

"No she's not. And I've got a date to. You're on you own mate sorry," Harry shrugged as he handed his composition book to Snape and also left.

Ron sighed dejectedly as little Stephanie sat by him. At first the idea repulsed him but weighing his odds it seemed to work.

"Hey Stephanie right?" he asked.

"Yes?" she asked eyeing him.

"Come to the Ball with me?" Ron asked flashing a smile.

"Okay," Stephanie shrugged. Ron grinned quite proud of himself.

* * *

"Do you have a date for the Ball yes Severus?" Xiomara Hooch asked smirking.

"No and neither does Margaret go away," Snape snapped.

"Maggie you don't have a date!?" Pamona asked.

There were only two weeks till Christmas and the Ball.

"She doesn't have to have a date. Not when she looks that great," Katherine stated as she entered the staff room.

Behind her was tall slightly plump old woman with long white hair in an intricate bun. She looked in her early nineties which in wizard terms meant she had to be in her two hundreds. She had oval glasses on her nose and was wearing red robes with a gold roped belt to create and empire waist. Her eyes were deep green and slightly beady.

"Thank you Gran. Gi-Gi!?" Margaret blinked looking at the old woman.

"Hello Maggie Grace," the old woman smiled.

"Gi-Gi!!!!" Margaret squealed as she dashed to the woman and embraced her warmly.

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Mena Gryffindor. Katherine's mother," Poppy explained.

"Merlin I haven't seen her in years," Xiomara exclaimed.

"She's been in Transylvania this whole time," Margaret stated, "Come on Gi-Gi I want you to meet my children."

"Oh you have children? Oh all right then," Mena nodded letting her great-great grandchild lead her out of the staffroom.

"Katherine how long do your people live?" Severus asked.

"The men never last very long. The women can live about three hundred years if they're careful. The normal age for a witch," Katherine shrugged.

"And how old is your mother?" Severus asked.

"Uh she was 68 when she had me so 10 take away 4 is…1790 so she's……204 on December the 30th, " Katherine answered.

"Right," Severus nodded ad strolled out.


	42. The Ball and an Angel

**_Chapter 42: The Ball and an Angel_**

"Bloody Hell," Ron sighed looking at his reflection, "Bloody Hell!" His dress robes were maroon with a pink accordion ruffled collar and cuffs. It was like a page out of a decade Ron was far too young to understand.

Harry entered from the bathroom carrying his toothbrush. He had tried unsuccessfully to tame his wild hair and was dressed in a brand new set of wizarding dress robes. The vest and tie were white just like the undershirt but the cape and pants were midnight black and he had golden lion head cufflinks on his cuffs.

Ron saw Harry's reflection in the mirror and gawked. "What are those!?" he exclaimed turning, "What are those?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Those!" Ron shouted pointing to his ensemble.

"There my dress robes. Mum bought them," Harry shrugged.

"Well they're all right! No lace…no dodgy little collar," Ron stated.

"Well I suspect your are a little more…traditional," Harry stated.

"Traditional!? They're ancient!" Ron exclaimed turning back to his reflection. "Murder me Harry."

Harry patted his friends back awkwardly.

* * *

"Oh Harry there you are you and Miss Weasley ready?" Minerva asked rushing up to them. Ron was a little disturbed to see the professor in an elegant red gown with her hair falling gracefully around her.

"Ready Professor?" Harry asked.

"Its tradition that the three contestant…well in this case four are the first to dance! Surely I told you that," Minerva stated.

"No!" Harry shook his head.

"Oh…well now you know," Minerva stated turning to Ron and picking at his robes, "As for you Mr. Weasley…you made head into the hall as soon as Miss McGonagall arrives."

"Yes professor," Ron nodded.

"Hi Harry."

"Hi Ron." Ginny and Stephanie greeted stepping off the last steps.

Ginny had her ginger hair partly pulled back in a simple knot and was wearing a light coral dress with a slightly darker shade for a sash.

Stephanie's blonde hair was hanging as straight as always but the front bit was pulled back with a blue rhinestone clip. Her dress was a deep ocean blue and with a light blue sash.

"You look great Gin," Harry beamed. Ginny blushed prettily.

"You look pretty as ever sis," Harry winked as he and Ginny headed to Minerva to get in line for the presentation.

"Come on then," Ron sighed as he pulled Stephanie into the Great Hall.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"You ready sweetie?" Margaret asked fixing a flying strand. Hermione nodded nervously as she slowly took off the cloak and cautiously stepped around the corner.

Several people turned as she walked down the steps and she saw her brother give her a thumb's up.

Hermione's hair was tamed and glossy in an up do with several spiraled curls around the base of her neck and ears. Her dress was a shimmering chiffon and silk pink with lace and ruffles that perfectly complimented her budding physique.

"She's beautiful," Ginny gasped.

"She's always been," Harry stated grinning proudly as the tall Bulgarian kissed his sister's hand and led her to the right place and line.

Once the precession had gone in Minerva, Margaret, Katherine, and Mena crowded around. Had Diana been there it would have been five generations of the beauties. But as it was there was still five counting Margaret's three daughters. Two of which were currently inside.

They heard the waltz began and the four quietly entered and slinked around everyone to stand up at the front of the Ball by Albus and other professors and ministry officials.

Albus was taken from the dancing children to the beauties before him.

Mena belied her age in a stunning golden dress with a black lace trim. Her snow white hair was cascading in ringlets to her shoulders with a simple golden clip on the right side of her head.

Katherine was wearing a long flowing sky blue dress with a darker strip of fabric laced up the front. A silver and diamond barrette held her salt and pepper curls in an elegant knot.

Minerva's long ebony but grey streaked hair was hanging freely around her face and she wore a long sleeved off the shoulder crimson gown that reached to the ground and flared out at the hip in several skirts.

Margaret's pure black hair was glossy and tamed in an intricate bun with ivy and white roses woven into the spiraled curls. Her gown was a fitted bodice with a black lace ribbon that laced it up in the back. It had loose off the shoulder straps. The skirt was full and swished as she moved. Around her neck securely hung the phoenix charm with the gold ivy chain.

"Dance Professor McGonagall?" Albus asked bowing. Minerva beamed at her husband as he led her onto the floor.

"Oh he's so handsome," Katherine sighed watching her grandson. Harry and Ginny looked quite smashing together she thought.

"The headmaster doesn't look to shabby either Gran," Margaret smirked.

"May I have the honor of dancing with Lady Katherine?" Barty Crouch Sr. asked.

"Yes, yes you can," Mena nodded lightly pushing her daughter into the man's arms.

Mena and Margaret saw the murderous look Katherine shot the two as she was pulled onto the dance floor.

"You know she'll be very angry with you for that Gi-Gi," Margaret stated.

"Well her dead husband isn't here and she doesn't need to be a wall flower…although she is a pretty one," Mena stated.

"Oh hello Severus," Margaret nodded as the Potions Master came up to her. "Have you formally met my Great-great grandmother?" she asked.

"Yes," Severus nodded.

Mena turned and smiled at him. "Might I ask permission for a dance?" Severus requested.

"Which of us takes your fancy dear boy?" Mena asked.

"Margaret, Mrs. Gryffindor," Severus drawled.

"Fine," she sighed waving her hand off in annoyance. Margaret giggled as the moved onto the dance floor.

"You have a strange family McGonagall," Severus stated as they danced. He found her surprisingly light when lifting her in the traditional wizard way. Albus and Crouch appeared to have no trouble lifting Minerva and Katherine either.

"I guess," Margaret shrugged, "But no family is perfect and it at least we know where are loyalties lie."

"Where?" he asked curiously.

"To our family and this school," Margaret stated.

"I always did think you were too close to this place," Severus stated.

"You have no idea," she smirked as he lifted her again.

"Multi feelings multi responses. A mother born to be eternally. Give her more to love and more to do as a clue to who she really is," Mena chanted quietly blowing silver dust. It flew through the dancing couples and slowly settled at the feet at Severus and Margaret.

"Would you care to step outside?" Severus asked as the dance stopped and the Weird Sisters stepped on stage. The dance floor quickly became a mosh pit. The weird part was the fact Mena seemed to be amongst the children screaming with them…Katherine as well.

"Yes all right then," Margaret nodded smiling in a charming way.

He gave her a cross between a smile and a sneer as they quietly left arm in arm.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Just look at them. It's ridiculous," Ron frowned. He, Stephanie, Harry, and Ginny sitting out of the way of the mosh pit the students were dancing in.

"What's ridiculous about it. They look sweet," Ginny stated.

"She's fraternizing with the enemy!" Ron exclaimed. The song ended and Viktor and Hermione were approaching laughing and smiling.

"Who was it wanting his autograph!? Honestly Ron," Ginny snapped taking Harry's hand and pulling her with him. They met up with Hermione and Viktor before heading to the drink table.

"May I have this dance?" a young Drumstrang asked coming to Stephanie and kissing her hand.

"Yes!" Stephanie grinned leaving ron without a second glance. Ron sighed dejectedly.

* * *

Hermione had been thoroughly snogged after the Ball by Viktor and was on cloud nine. She fell asleep that night ecstatically happy. She was so happy she was slightly startled when in her dreams she found herself in nothing but fog and white.

"Hello? Hello is anyone there?" Hermione called.

"I am here little one," a soft voice called.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked looking around frantically. Through the thick fog she saw something moving toward her.

The figure was in a long white gown with wide sleeves. Her wings were wide white angel feathers. The trim of her gown was golden with a gold strip woven up the front in a medieval style. Her long blonde/brown hair went to her middle back in the softest of luscious curls. Her figure was simple and beautiful with bright but soft sky blue eyes.

"Diana," the figure answered softly.

"Di-Diana…as in Grandma Diana?" Hermione blinked. The woman smiled softly.

"But…but your dead," Hermione frowned.

"Aye I am…but that doesn't mean I can't see you in your dreams," Diana stated.

Hermione smiled and hugged the woman tightly. "You're so pretty…put you don't look like Granny or Gran," Hermione stated.

"Oh I have my father's eyes and my grandmother's hair. Mena's used to be this color," Diana smiled.

"Oh. Everyone says you were kind and sweet and quiet," Hermione stated as two comfortable chairs appeared and they sat down.

"Yes I was. I've been watching you little one and I see you are not. You are a Gryffindor Gryffindor while I was a Gryffindor Hufflepuff," Diana stated.

"I don't understand," Hermione frowned.

"There are several levels of people Hermione. For people of our line who have a great destiny we are labeled by the castle as the two houses we most resemble. You are bold, brazen, and courageous, and you take initiative whether to learn or teach. I was loyal and brave to an extent," Diana stated.

"What's mum and Granny and Gran and Gi-Gi?" Hermione asked quickly.

"All in due course little one. For now I'll leave you to rest but I will return. You and I are going to begin your knowledge of our noble but fearful linage. It will help you and your brother in the future when Voldemort comes for you all," Diana stated standing.

"Wait do you really have to go?" Hermione asked.

"Your questions will keep until we meet again love," Diana smiled as she slowly vanished into nothing.


	43. Stephanie's Surprise

_In honor of crownedtiger returning this is for her! Love ya babe!_

**_Chapter 43: Stephanie's Surprise  
_**

Stephanie, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry found themselves awake very early one morning during the Christmas Break. The friends decided to converse around the newly restored fire but shouting caught their attention. They crowded around the tower windows and looked down onto the grounds. From where they were they saw about ten figures running in the snow in two lines with another one at the helm…it almost looked like a drill sergeant leading a platoon.

"What the heck is that?" Ron asked.

"Let's go find out," Harry stated as they hurried upstairs to get their coats and hats.

Twenty minutes later they were outside just as the group came running by. It was astonishing. They were all in jogging out fits with their wizard cloaks flying out behind them.

"Hogwarts Professors are the best!" Mena shouted.

"Hogwarts Professors are the best!" the ten running in front of her chanted.

"They kick butt better than the rest!" Mena stated.

"They kick butt better than the rest!" they shouted back. "Sound off! 1,2…"

"3, 4!" the others shouted.

"A ten hut!" Mena shouted as the group came to a sudden halt.

"Spread out for Calisthenics troop!" she commanded walking up to the step.

"Morning children," Mena smiled before turning to the professors.

"And jumping jacks! 1-1, 1-2…" Mena called and tapered off as the professors continued the counting. The Gryffindors looked at each other oddly as they watched.

There exercising very early in the morning were Margaret, Albus, Minerva, Pamona, Filius, Professor Vector, Professor Burbage, surprisingly Professor Snape, Madam Hooch, and even more surprisingly was Katherine.

"Remind me why you are here?" Severus gasped through the jumping jacks.

"I taught Charms for five year during the thirties," Katherine stated.

"How'd she even get the candy eating Headmaster in on this?" Isabel asked to no one in particular.

"Mena can be very persuasive with her great-granddaughter," Margaret laughed earning a slap from Minerva. Margaret glared and Minerva shrugged.

"Sorry dear slipped," Minerva smirked.

"Sure it did," Margaret huffed and smiled, "Hi kids!"

"Hi mum!" the McGonagall kids waved.

"All right dismissed I can't work with the mothers," Mena sighed ceasing her jumping.

"Thank Merlin," Albus gasped and fell into the snow in his dark blue jogging suit.

"You are poorly unfit Headmaster," Margaret giggled offering him a hand.

"No just leave me here," Albus sighed dramatically, "It's obvious Katherine and Mena want to kill me!"

"If we were going to do that you'd already be dead and you would have to worry about that silly little brat," Katherine stated also offering a hand. The two hoisted Albus back up onto his feet with smirks.

"Obviously the exercise he gets with mum doesn't keep him fit enough," Margaret quipped quietly to Katherine. Katherine snorted as she left them to speak with her mother.

"Very funny. You watch that mouth young lady," Albus said quietly swatting her back side when the others weren't looking.

"Aye, Aye General," Margaret saluted and ran up to her children before he could do anything else. "Breakfast?" Margaret grinned. The children nodded.

* * *

"Why was Gi-Gi making you all exercise?" Stephanie asked later that morning.

"She gets into a military kick every once in awhile. The older she gets the more she forgets so she thinks she's with Papa again and he was military and everything. It's a little complicated and best just to humor her," Margaret shrugged, "Now are you ready?"

Stephanie sat in front of the fire nodding.

"All right let's try for a different animal type. You've learned cats fairly well," Margaret stated.

This was true. Stephanie had come to her mother every day after lessons and before curfew to practice her training. She was able to morph into several types of cats though her favorite was the tiny tabby kitten. It seemed because she was so small every animal she changed into was a baby.

"Yes ma'am…when can I go show granny?" Stephanie asked.

"Today after this lesson all right?" Margaret smiled. Stephanie nodded happily.

"All right then clear your head, relax, and close you eyes."

Stephanie nodded and did as instructed.

Margaret watched her child intently as she began. "The fire is hot and drying out your skin. You need water and mud. To slide through the ground would be what you desire."

Slowly Stephanie morphed into a black water moccasin.

"Excellent," Margaret nodded, "we shall begin snakes and amphibians. Alright Stephanie concentrate on coming back."

It took quite a while but eventually Stephanie was able to get rid of her scales and elongated body.

"Well done little one well done," Margaret smiled opening her arms.

Stephanie happily launched into them and cuddled close soaking up the loving energy.

"You are a very clever little girl Stephanie. Now how about we go show your trick to granny?" Margaret grinned kissing her daughter's head.

"Yes please. I know she'll be so happy," Stephanie nodded as a grey tabby kitten quickly took her place. Margaret laughed as she heard crying in the other room.

* * *

Ten minutes later a grey kitten proceeded into Minerva's private rooms followed by Margaret and Rhianna.

"All right Steph go find granny," Margaret stated sitting in a chair with the baby. The kitten nodded and sniffed the air for the jasmine and ginger scent that followed Minerva.

She gently pawed the bedroom door and entered.

"Ouch! Ouch woman that hurts!" a deep voice shouted.

"You are such a big baby," a woman huffed.

"Ouch stop it! I don't know why I have to do this anyway!" the man snapped.

"Because you look like the abominable snowman. Now shut up and stay still!" the woman snapped.

The kitten followed the voices and found Minerva in her bathroom with Albus sitting on the toilet seat and squirming as she cam at him with tweezers.

"This is cruel and inhuman torture," he hissed.

"Oh please. Just one more and…done!" Minerva stated as she finished plucking his eyebrows.

Albus glared at his wife as he rubbed his sore head.

"You're a big baby you know that," Minerva huffed putting up the tweezers.

Stephanie meowed gently and gained their attention.

"Hello there little one," Albus grinned.

"Who is you've gotten lost from?" Minerva asked bending down and gently lifting the kitten. The kitten purred butting its head against her chin as the couple left the bathroom and headed to the sitting room.

"So I see you found Stephanie," Margaret grinned as her parents entered the sitting room.

"Stephanie?" Minerva asked sitting down on the couch. Albus sat by her.

"Hi granny!" Stephanie smiled brightly as the kitten turned into the blonde cutie.

"Stephanie you're an animagus!" Minerva asked in shock.

"No she's an animorphagus. We've been practicing and so far she's gotten cats down rather well," Margaret stated.

"Well done Stephanie. 100 points to Gryffindor for that. It's a very hard ability to accomplish and control," Albus beamed.

Minerva held her grandchild close kissing her repeatedly.

"Excellent kitten. Excellent," Minerva cried kissing the child.

Stephanie was flying high on cloud nine grinning broadly at her mother. She felt she could take on anything!


	44. Mermaids and a Predicament

**_Chapter 44: Mermaids and a Predicament_**

Severus looked paler than normal as he stared at Margaret. It was very early in the morning and she was standing there in little more than a slip shivering but looking solemn.

"I don't expect anything from you…but I thought you deserved to know," she said softly and turned to leave. She got half way to the door when he called her back.

"No wait Maggie don't leave," he sighed.

She stopped and turned. He saw the tears welling in her eyes and knew then she wasn't lying. If she had been lying there was no way she would have ever cried in front of him.

"You have to be freezing. Looking come here," he sighed scooting over and holding back the sheets for her. Margaret eyed him for a few minutes before crawling in and lying down under the black sheets.

He lay down by her and turned to look into her gorgeous large green eyes. Why was he such a sucker for green eyes he'd never know?

Gently he wiped away the few tears she had shed and waved his fingers into her soft thick black hair.

"Will you keep me from them?" he asked.

"Not if you ask," Margaret stated. For the first time in a long time Severus gave someone a true blue honest to Merlin smile before he sought out Margaret's lips.

* * *

The second task was looming and Harry had no idea how to stay under water for an hour. He was getting desperate he'd already figured out what the screaming of the egg was he just didn't know what to do.

"Dragons and Mermaids. What the bloody hell am I going to do for the third task!?" Harry shouted angrily. He, Hermione, and Stephanie were in the library late at night the day before the task looking through books for a way to survive for an hour under water. They were getting nowhere.

"Why don't we just ask mum?" Hermione sighed tiredly rubbing her eyes.

"Because…because I don't want her always looking out for me. I should be the man of the house…especially now!" Harry snapped.

Hermione and Stephanie looked at each other worriedly. All three knew the secret. It was March how could you not if you were close to her? But still they didn't think Harry was still upset about it. Maybe it just bothered him Snape was being decent to them now?

"Miss McGonagall, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office," Severus stated staring at Hermione. She sighed and nodded quickly leaving the library.

"Miss McGonagall your mother wishes to see you in her office about your essay," he stated.

"Yes sir," Stephanie nodded and quickly left as well.

"Mr. McGonagall I was asked to assist you. Follow me if you will," Severus stated.

"Why should I? Just because of what you did!?" Harry snapped angrily.

"That was a mutual choice Mr. McGonagall and one in which you are to young to understand. If you do in fact want to grow up and be mature then put aside this silly child's annoyance and follow me," Severus stated coolly sweeping out of the library.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Who's supposed to be Harry's then?" Hermione asked after finding out her part in the second task, "You can't expect mother to do it!"

"We had been but under new circumstances Professor McGonagall has agreed to take her place," Albus stated, "So Miss McGonagall if you will calm down."

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded as she took the potion offered and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Minerva also took the potion and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Take them to the lake Hagrid and giving them to the queen," Albus stated.

Hagrid nodded as he and three other ministry officials levitated the bodies. Hagrid gently lifted the sleeping deputy as she was something precious and delicate that should be handled with the utmost care not to break.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked looking around.

"She's somewhere watching I'm sure. You need to focus on the task though Harry. No matter what stay on task," Margaret stated as she kissed his head and took Stephanie to find a good place to watch from the tower they were in.

Three towers were in the middle of the Black Lake for the spectators.

"Put that in your mouth," Moody gruffed as Albus told every one of the rules.

Margaret bit her lip as she leaned over the railing watching Harry swim down as far as she could.

"He'll be all right Margaret. He's a damn Potter," Severus stated standing by her.

"He's still my son," Margaret said quietly.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Deeper and deeper Harry swam through the lake. He'd almost gotten caught by the grindylows but had escaped. Now he was searching through the reeds fro the merpeople.

Seeing a flick of a tail he followed as fast as he could knowing his time was almost up. He finally came upon the site and was shocked to see four bodies floating in the water. One was the French competitors little sister, on was Cho Chang a girl from Ravenclaw, and the other two were his sister and grandmother.

His first instinct was too save them all; especially his family. But a tiny thought stuck out in his head.

"Use my brain not my heart," he said to himself.

He waved his wand at the vine weighing Minerva down and it snapped. Just he grabbed her limp wrist and started swimming back to the surface he saw Viktor heading towards the merpeople.

"At least Hermione will be all right," Harry sighed.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The clock struck the hour was up and as Albus peered at his pocket watch just as two heads bobbed out of the water.

"Bloody Hell it is McGonagall!" A voice shouted as Minerva and Harry swam to the nearest tower.

"Come on Stephanie," Margaret stated as they hurried to the stairs.

Thankfully they were in the tower the two had swum to. Margaret grabbed some towels on their way down and when they reached the bottom found everyone crowded around the tow shivering people as other heads bobbed out of the water.

"Oh Harry you did wonderfully," Margaret smiled wrapping a towel around her son and rubbing his back and arms to warm him.

"I…I l-left H-Hermione," Harry shivered.

"You were s-supposed to," Minerva shivered taking the towel Stephanie was offering her, "You were only supposed to rescue the one that meant the most."

"L-like that question. Save a thousand or save someone you love?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Margaret nodding before hurrying over to help Hermione out of the water.

Several minutes later everyone had been rescued but Fleur Delacur's sister. The French girl was in hysterics but Dumbledore assured her that her sister would be all right.

It was announced Harry was in first place with Cedric Diggory in second and Viktor Krum in third.

Margaret, her mother, and her children took one of the first boats back and quickly headed to the headmaster's quarters were they dried and changed into some warm clothes.

"Ah peace and quiet," Harry sighed lying his head in Margaret's lap.

Margaret laughed softly running her fingers through his hair. Hermione sighed tiredly laying her head on Margaret's shoulder. Stephanie was lying in Minerva's lap in the chair by the fire.

"Now all that's left is the maze," Hermione stated.

"I'd rather not think about that right now," Harry shook his head.

"All right then subject change," Margaret nodded, "How do I get a hold of Gi-Gi? I know she had a hand in my …predicament."

"You can't. The only way to get Mena is to get Katherine and as Venus and Hercules told us no one knows where Katherine disappeared to after Christmas," Minerva stated.

Stephanie was idly playing with one of her hands.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Harry asked.

"No, my grandmother always disappears. She always comes back though," Minerva explained, "Not to worry."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes content to let his lovely mother continue playing with his hair inhaling her sweet cinnamon scent.


	45. Danger on the Horizon

_**Chapter 45: Danger on the Horizon**_

_"Welcome back," Diana smiled as Hermione appeared in the clouds._

_ "Hi," Hermione smiled hugging the woman, "Grandma Diana is there any way you could get Gi-Gi here? We know she had a hand in mum getting pregnant…we want to know why," Hermione stated. _

_Diana smiled and led the girl to a cloud couch. "Mena cast a spell over them. Your mother is a very special person Hermione. She is the mother of all Hogwarts. She is its heart," Diana stated. _

_"What?" Hermione frowned. _

_"The Heart of Hogwarts was chosen long ago. Every thousand years or so the heart is supposed to take on the magic of the school and watch over it," Diana explained. _

_"Oh like the Headmaster?" Hermione asked. Diana shook her head. _

_"No pet. She does not have to be the headmistress to do this. She does not even have to stay on the grounds. She will always know when her school needs her and she will always know what to do. Sadly though her father has kept Maggie Grace from her destiny for these thirty years," Diana sighed. _

_"But sure if you explained it to Grandpa he would," Hermione argued._

_ "No he is unyielding. He is afraid to go into the bowels of the castle would kill her because she is not pure of blood. He does not comprehend the true purity and never will because of his kind," Diana stated, "It is best to leave your mother to fate."_

_"Fate," Hermione scoffed. _

_"Yes fate and destiny. They are more accurate than you and Minerva gives them credit for," Diana laughed. Hermione sighed not sure is she was willing to listen and leave her mother's well being to chance._

_"Now let's go back to your questions from Christmas. You wanted to know about the levels of Gryffindors?" Diana stated. _

_"Oh yes," Hermione nodded perking up. _

_"Now as I said I am a Gryffindor Hufflepuff. Minerva is a Gryffindor Ravenclaw can you think why?" Diana stated. _

_"Um…well she's courageous and bold and loyal…but she's wise to and witty?" Hermione suggested. Diana nodded smiling. _

_"Katherine is a Gryffindor Slytherin of course for she is cunning and cut throat but very loyal and brave," Diana stated._

_"What's mum though…she's witty and smart, cunning, brave and loyal, hardworking and kind…and if she's the heart then she's a…she's a Gryffindor what?" Hermione asked. _

_"She is Complete Balance. She's neither one nor the other but a student must be sorted and because she is Gryffindor's immediate heir she was put there," Diana stated. _

_"OH," Hermione nodded. _

_"Hermione I must leave again but I will return in two days," Diana stated standing._

_ "All right," Hermione nodded._

_"Before I return someone will be hurt very badly in our family. It will be up to you to help you alert those that need to be when you see your mother wander into the forest alone because when she returns from it she won't be," Diana stated._

_ "Yes…but is it her that will…"_

_ "Good bye Hermione," Diana replied as she vanished._

* * *

"It looks like all three are doing fine dear," Poppy smiled as she allowed Margaret to button up her blouse and sit up.

"I really don't like the idea of multiples. What if they turn out like Gred and Forge?" Margaret asked.

"With you as the mother and Severus as the father…I highly doubt it," Poppy laughed.

Margaret left the Hospital Wing and went down, down into the dungeons where she snuck into the back of a seventh year Potions lesson and quietly watched.

When the lesson was over and the students had left she came out of the shadows and approached the surly man in black.

"They are healthy as can be and Poppy assures me that with us in their genes they won't be like the Weasley twins," Margaret stated.

"I'm glad for that. You are taking it easy though aren't you?" It was the first time Severus had been worried about someone's well being besides Lily's. It was mildly shocking but not altogether a terrible feeling.

"As easy as a mother can watching children in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Has your arm gotten darker?" she asked reaching for his left forearm. Severus jerked it forcefully away from her and glared.

"I know it's there Severus. I know a lot about death eaters," she said quietly turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Her head shot out of the water and she gasped taking in as much air as she could. She was tied by her wrists very tightly and hung on a hook. For an entire day now they'd been plunging her into ice cold water. Her bleeding had stopped but her whole body was black and blue.

"Are you ready to tell us what you were doing in Lower Hagleton?" one of the hooded figures asked.

"Never!" Katherine hissed.

"Pity," another voice sighed and released the hold on the chain she was on and she plunged into the water again.

"Take her out," a raspy voice stated.

"But my lord she…"

"Pull her out," the raspy voice repeated.

The two other hooded figures nodded as the smaller of the two turned the wheel that pulled the chain back up. Katherine gasped loudly coughing and sputtering as she was pulled out of the water.

"Katherine…Gryffindor," the tiny baby like creature in the third hooded figure's arms rasped.

"Lord Voldemort. My have the mighty fall," Katherine gasped flinging her long hair back.

"I find you in this position mildly arousing," the voice rasped.

"That is truly disturbing. Like I'd ever do anything with a half-blood," she spat.

"How dare you!" the figure by the wheel snapped.

"I know how we'll punish her," the voice rasped.

"Malfoy the dagger if you will." The figure holding the distorted creature brought forth a solid white dagger with a hilt made of gold. The hilt was decorated in pictures of torture.

"Take the robe off," the creature stated taking the dagger in its small hand.

The two figures closest bowed and lowered Katherine onto the grown away from the water tank. With a wave of one's wand the red tattered robe she was wearing ripped to pieces leaving her in nothing but a red bra and panty set.

The figure with the creature walked toward Katherine's back and she hissed and bit her lip so hard it bled as the knife repeatedly went into her skin. From the way the knife went into her she had a dreaded idea of what was being carved their and she knew it'd only heal as a scar. She'd have it on her back the rest of her life.

* * *

"What do you mean the unicorns are stampeding?" Margaret frowned as she stood on the edge of the forest.

"They are in an uproar. The stars tell of trouble on the rise," Frienze stated.

"Trouble is always rising. Voldemort isn't dead yet," Margaret stated.

"Take heed Heart. Your destiny will soon be fulfilled and the headmaster can do nothing about it," Frienze stated.

"Games turn all the time," Margaret nodded, "Thank you for the warning old friend."

Frienze bowed and entered the forest as a shout of; "Mummy!" got her attention.

Margaret smiled and bent down slightly as Stephanie, Hermione, and Harry came running to her. They all latched on laughing. "How's it going guys?" Margaret laughed kissing and hugging each of them.

"Great! Granny's got Rhianna," Harry stated.

"We're ready to go to Hogsmeade," Stephanie smiled.

"Alright then let's go," Margaret smiled. The girl's took her hands and Harry took Hermione's other one and they left the grounds.

* * *

Katherine was hurled into the basement cellar and hit her head hard on the stone wall. She had only one chance to get free and she was finally left alone to attempt it.

She knew the consequence of what she was about to do but anything was better than being torn down by a sniveling snot nosed orphan half-blood brat.

Summoning all her magic to her she wandlessly apparated from the basement and landed unconscious in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. Unfortunately for her she had been so tired and drained she's splinched her already badly beaten body and landed smack dab in the middle of the Centaurs ceremonial grounds.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Gran!" Margaret gasped shooting up from a dead sleep clutching her phoenix charm.

She had just had a dream so horrible it had to be true. She scrambled out of bed and wrapped a tartan shawl around her shoulders before slipping on a pair of boots. She left her wand on the night stand as she dashed out of her room.

"Phawkes I need you. Find Gran and then come for me," she whispered into the charm as she ran down the steps.

By the time she'd reached the entrance to the Forbidden Forest Phawkes was there waiting.

"Well?" Margaret breathed.

**~She's dying. We must move fast…but she is in the ceremonial grounds~** Phawkes stated.

"I'm taking the chance. Perhaps they will allow her to leave," Margaret stated as she grasped the bird's tail and disappeared in a flash.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hermione had been up working on her homework. She'd just taken a break when she saw the flash of fire and knew it had been Phawkes at the forest.

"Mama," Hermione gasped and dashed out of the Common Room and ran all the way to the Hospital Wing. She thankfully did not get caught and there were no other patients.

"Madam Pomfrey! Madam Pomfrey!" Hermione shouted banging on the woman's door.

"What? What on earth is the matter with you Miss McGonagall!?" Poppy snapped coming out of her office in her night wear.

"Its…it's my mom. She went into the forest and…I just know she'll need you when she comes back," Hermione panted.

Poppy eyed the girl for several minutes before nodding. "Go wake your grandparents," Poppy stated disappearing back into her office. Hermione nodded and sprinted off again.

* * *

She landed in the middle of the clearing and fires lit up around her. Phawkes had disappeared.

"You dare enter ritual grounds!" an angry voice shouted before something hit her back.

She never had a chance; never got to defend herself as one by one rocks were hurled at her. They were thrown with great force and it became too much. She collapsed to the ground by the lifeless form of her great grandmother.

"Stupid humans," a young male snorted.

Several agreed as the approached the forms. The leader of the centaurs; a male named Gorgon gently pushed the black haired human over.

"By the gods! Council gather round! This is not a human! This is the Heart! We've stoned the heart!" Gorgon shouted. There was a rumbled from the elder centaurs as the council gathered around the younger body.

"Why would she just appear here? She knows our customs," a silver mane stallion named Blazer asked.

"The old one. Who is she?" Gorgon asked.

Blazer turned the blue body over and another gasp went around the area.

"Godric's heir. Council; my brothers we have made a grave mistake. We can not help Gryffindor's heirs but we can help the Heart of Hogwarts. We can heal our mother," Gorgon shouted. There were stomps and murmurs of agreement as all the centaurs held their hands to the sky.

"Across the skies; across the moon heal the heart that saves us all from harm," the council chanted.

Thunder rumbled around the forest as a lightening bolt struck Margaret's body.

Margaret glowed purple and slowly the bruises, the welts, the cuts, and the blood disappeared. The glowing stopped and they all waited. She gasped and her eyes popped open as she looked around.

"Council! Council forgive me but please allow me to bring my great-grandmother out. She needs help. My dreams told me she has been tortured and only barely got herself here I'm sure she didn't know she was on ritual grounds," Margaret stated crawling to her knees.

"Forgive our stoning of you Margaret," Gorgon bowed and the others all around bowed as well.

"There is nothing to forgive you were admirable in defending your lands," Margaret stated.

"Blazer will see your old one safely to the edge of the forest," Gorgon stated, "I will take you with me."

"Thank you old friends," she smiled and wrapped her shawl around her great grandmother's practically naked form.

"Be very careful with her Blazer," Margaret said softly as the centaur lifted the body gently in his arms. Blazer nodded and was off.

Margaret mounted Gorgon and wrapped her slender arms around his side as the centaur took off. She didn't have to watch; she pressed her head against his back. She completely trusted creatures more than she trusted humans. She understood them better.

Gorgon and Margaret reached the grounds first now they were at the back of the castle.

"Thank you Gorgon," Margaret stated.

"Trouble is very much on the horizon Margaret," Gorgon stated disappearing into the woods.

"Unfortunately," she sighed, "I just hope the game's in out favor."

She had two minutes to collect her thoughts before Blazer came out a few yards down the way.

"She woke as we crossed the ravine. She said he knew," Blazer stated.

"Damn," Margaret swore as she took Katherine in her arms. "Thank you Blazer for everything," she nodded. He bowed his head and galloped back into the woods.

"Hang in there Gran we'll get you better," Margaret whispered into the woman's ear as she started running off to the castle.

She smiled as she reached the nearest wall and found a hall way had appeared. As she entered the hall the wall closed up behind her and torches lit up the hall. She ran as fast as she could and the long hall had magical led her all the way up to the Hospital Wing. There she found her mother, father, Hermione, and Poppy.

"It's Gran! She was in the centaurs' field. I think she apparated there. She's probably splinched herself," Margaret breathed laying the woman on the nearest bed.

Poppy unwrapped Katherine and they gasped seeing how blue she was and the tattered remains of her underwear.

"Dear Merlin what happened to her?" Poppy gasped.

The nurse ran several diagnostic and warming spells and had Katherine's body levitate off of the bed for a better look. As the color slowly returned to Katherine's skin and her blood began to flow they all gasped in horror at Katherine's back.

"He does know! Oh mama Voldemort's followers had her," Margaret cried out as she gathered Hermione close to her, "He's going to come back."

On Katherine's back was a triangle carved. At each point were three house cats and in the middle of the triangle was a spider. The symbol of the Matriarch of Hogwarts.


	46. Eluding to More

_**I'm reposting in hopes it now works!**_

_**Chapter 46: Eluding to More**_

Katherine's injuries were not as extensive as one would think but they were still severe. The worst of which was the carving in her back. It had been carved with a wizard's dagger and would always be a scar.

She had some other bruises and cuts but they'd heal easily. The splinching of her side was easily fixed also.

After their classes Margaret and Minerva rushed back to the Hospital Wing and were ecstatic to find Katherine was up and glaring at Poppy murderously.

"I am not going to take it! I'm more than twice your age Poppy and you can't make me and I don't need it!" Katherine snapped.

"You don't know what you need. You're a magical researcher not a nurse," Poppy said angrily.

"She's got a point Gran. Gi-Gi's the nurse of the family," Margaret laughed.

"Yes I am so take the damn potion Katherine Grace before I force it down your pretty little throat," Mena snapped. She swept grandly into the room behind Margaret and Minerva unwrapping the shawl from around her head as she went.

Katherine snorted and drunk the black potion with grimace. "Ugh who the bloody hell makes these things?" Katherine asked.

"Severus Snape," Margaret answered sitting on the edge of the bed.

"The one that got you pregnant!?" Katherine asked.

"Better question. What were you doing wearing this?" Margaret asked holding up the ring with the cracked black stone.

"Yes child how did you get Slytherin's ring?" Mena asked as she and Minerva and stood at the end of the bed behind Margaret.

Poppy could tell she was in on a private conversation and quietly left to her office.

Katherine looked down and fiddled with a loose thread on the bed.

"We saw the carving grandma," Minerva stated.

Katherine sighed as her salt and pepper hair fell into her eyes. "Ever sense Hermione and Harry's second year I thought Voldemort had beaten death in an absurd way. I was right," Katherine sighed.

"What have you found out?" Mena asked.

"Horcurxes mother. He's split his soul," Katherine stated looking up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"How many times Katherine?" Mena asked not batting an eyelash at her daughter's tears.

"I think he meant seven…but I don't think he succeed…well not how he thinks he has," Katherine cried.

The tears were really flowing now. Extinct said to cuddle her but Minerva and Margaret knew that was their way…it was Katherine's way. Mena's way with her only living child was to stare her down and make her see through her sorrow and fear to fight back. Mena Gryffindor had never mollycoddled her children; she wasn't that type. She was as military like as an muggle army brat could be; although she was a pureblood witch.

"Then this ring is a Horcrux?" Margaret asked holding it at the tip of her finger. Katherine took a breath and nodded.

"It was," Katherine sighed wiping her eyes with her hand, "I could feel the power just putting it on…lucky for me I know the strongest of counter curses and stopped the spell he'd woven into it before it took me over. I blacked out after breaking the ring with my knife. I woke up in a manor with death eaters and a little shell of Voldemort. They had my knife and carved the symbol into my back. They know what about the Heart…but they don't know which of us it is."

"Then we have a small saving grace," Mena stated, "How many Horcurxes have you gotten?"

"Three at least," Margaret piped up, "I destroyed the diary and locket two years ago and with this ring that's three!"

"How many more are there?" Minerva asked worry lining her features.

"Six tangible I know," Katherine answered, "I think I know where another two are."

"Then take your son with you. I won't have you dying before Margaret reaches her destiny," Mena stated. Katherine sighed and pulled her knees to her to rest her chin on.

"What's wrong Gran?" Margaret asked.

"I have the power. I could do away with him so easily," Katherine said quietly.

"Had the boy not been idiotic enough to listen to that prophecy you could have," Mena stated.

"What prophecy?" Minerva frowned. The three women turned to look at the deputy.

"You don't know?" Margaret asked raising an eyebrow.

"Know what?" Minerva huffed.

"A prophecy that proclaims Harry as the one to defeat Voldemort," Mena stated.

"How do you know it?" Minerva frowned.

"You forget I did a stint in the Department of Mysteries when I came back here for a few years," Mena stated, "Your husband knows the full prophecy I believe."

"I told you he was keeping things from you," Katherine stated.

"He's playing us as pawns. But we're playing back," Margaret stated.

"What?" Minerva frowned.

The three women proceeded to explain their plan to the Deputy.

* * *

_"Grandma Diana you were so right. Gran looked terrible…but I don't understand the markings on her back," Hermione stated._

_"Was it a triangle with thee cats and a spider in the middle?" Diana asked._

_"Yes," Hermione nodded as they each took a cloud seat._

_"That is the ritual needed to being Margaret her complete powers. My grandmother, my mother, and I were supposed to have done it when she was born but Albus wouldn't allow it. That chance is…to him gone," Diana sighed._

_"Is it really?" Hermione asked._

_"The third rule of this family…always have a back up plan," Diana laughed. _

_"What's rule one?" Hermione grinned. _

_"Always protect your family," Diana smiled cupping Hermione's face. Hermione smiled. _

_"Grandma…were you scared when you died?" Hermione asked._

_"A little…but the feeling of no pain afterwards was wonderful and besides…Minerva didn't need me anymore," Diana smiled. _

_"Would…mum won't leave us will she?" Hermione asked. _

_"You can't be a child for ever Hermione…but should your mother become what she is destined it would be a very long, long time before she departs your world," Diana stated. "Now it is time for me to leave again. Good bye dearest and remember your mother loves you dearly."_

_Hermione nodded as the woman disappeared again. _


	47. Voldemort Returns

_**Chapter 47: Voldemort Returns**_

Margaret sat with her one year old and her two teenaged daughters as they waited for the last task of the tournament to start. As family of a competitor they were close to the ground in their seats.

As the competitors exited everyone got to their feet and roared with applause. Harry grinned widely and waved to his family. Margaret winked at him at tapped her head. He nodded as Albus gathered the four players around.

"You'll find no water creatures or dragons here. You see inside the maze people change. Oh find the cup if you can surely…but be careful not to loose yourself along the way," Albus explained eyeing all the players. His gaze on Harry last the longest before amplifying his voice and turning to the crowd.

"Hours ago Professor Moody placed the cup in the maze. Only he knows its exact location. Now seeing as Mr. McGonagall is in the lead…." Several people jumped to their feet screaming Harry's name. "He will go first followed by Mr. Diggory…." More cheers, "Mr. Krum…" Several Drumstrang cheers and even the McGonagalls did considering he'd been close to Hermione, "and Miss Delacour!" The Beuaxbatons girls cheered.

The canon shot off signaling Harry to enter.

"Left," Moody gruffed as Harry entered. The professor had been pretty helpful so far so Harry took his advice and as soon as the maze closed up on him he went left.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked quietly sitting next to Hermione. He reached for Rhianna and the baby happily went to him.

Margaret was now five months along with triplets and looking very pregnant. More so than either of her first two pregnancies.

Katherine had healed rather quickly and had disappeared again. Mena had stayed claiming she wanted to deliver the triplets. No one dared argue that with her.

Severus had become rather attentive to Margaret since March and even Harry had warmed to the man.

"I would be a lot better if I wasn't waiting for my son to come out of the maze," Margaret sighed tiredly. "A part of me hopes he doesn't win so he can get out fast."

"You've done a very good job with him the last three years. I think he's really grown with your guidance," Severus stated.

"Thank you," she smiled laying a hand on her growing stomach.

* * *

"No you saved me you take it!" Cedric shouted as the two boys were being blow by the rough wind in the maze coming after them.

Harry had just saved Cedric's life and they were fighting over who should take the cup. They'd been in the maze for several hours now.

"No…together," Harry breathed, "Ready?"

Cedric nodded.

"One, two, three!" they both shouted and grabbed the cup. Immediately they were whisked away to a graveyard.

"It's a port-key Harry! The cup's a port-key!" Cedric exclaimed.

Harry was looking around getting a very bad feeling when he saw the house at the top of the hill. It was the same one he'd seen in his dreams.

"Take the port-key Cedric we have to get back!" Harry shouted as two black figures came out of the shadows. One was carrying a small white creature.

"Now!" Harry cried out as his scar started burning.

"Kill the spare," the creature hissed.

"Avada Kedavra!" a male voice shouted as a green light shot into Cedric's heart.

"NO!!!!" Harry shouted and watched in horror as Cedric fell dead.

The same figure flicked their wand and Harry was trapped up by a statue.

"Start it quickly," the creature hissed.

The figure holding him nodded and dropped him in the water.

"Bone of the father unwillingly given," the figure holding the strange wand chanted as a bone came out of a nearby grave and fell into the pot. "Blood of the enemy forcibly taken," the hooded figure continued producing forth a knife and cutting Harry's sleeve. The masked man deeply cut into the boy's arm and dropped the blood into the boiling pot.

"Flesh of the servant willingly sacrificed," the other figure hissed in parsaltongue as it took the knife from their partner and sliced the man's hand off.

"The dark lord rises again," the two said together as the cauldron shattered and a figure came forward. Harry screamed at the pain in his head.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"AGGGHH!" Margaret hissed doubling over.

"Mum are you okay? Is it the baby?" Hermione exclaimed jumping up.

"No…" she groaned and slowly sat back up. Through the material of her sweater they saw the golden necklace glowing a bright orange. "Harry's in trouble," she stated.

"In the maze?" Severus frowned, "Wouldn't he shoot sparks."

"Unless he's not in the maze," Margaret stated standing and moving past them to get to the ground where Albus and some of the other officials were standing.

"Headmaster. Headmaster I must speak with you," Margaret stated. Albus nodded and gently led her off a ways.

"What is it dear?" Albus asked.

"This," she stated pulling out her necklace. "Harry's in great danger we have to help him!" Margaret cried just as a cheer rose above the crowd. They turned and saw to figures lying on the ground.

"Harry!" Margaret cried out.

Albus was able to get up to Harry but Margaret was unable to due to her condition and the swarm of people. By the time she had gotten up to the front all that was there were the sobbing father and his dead son.

"Harry! Harry!" Margaret called frantically.

"Where's Harry!?" Margaret cried out.

"I saw him Margaret. He went off with Professor Moody," Severus stated handing Rhianna to Hermione.

"What…no wait…Moody set up the cup!" Margaret blinked. She drew her wand and dashed off as fast as her pregnant body would take her. Severus quickly spoke with Minerva and Albus and they dashed after her.

* * *

"And just imagine how he'll reward me when I've once and for all silenced…the great…Harry Potter!" Moody cackled raising his wand. Harry was panicking as he watched the wand. "Avada Ke…"

"Expelliamus!" Albus shouted as the door was blown open and Moody was blown into the door.

"Harry! Oh thank Merlin baby are you all right?" Margaret cried rushing to Harry and pulling him into a vice like grip. Anyone else would have been embarrassed but in his current state Harry welcomed it warmly and held onto her.

"I'm okay," he cried.

"Its Polyjuice sir," Severus stated smelling the flask they took from the man.

"Give him the Verituserum," Albus stated holding the man down.

In just a few questions they knew everything they'd needed to know.

"Madam McGonagall take your son to Madam Pomfrey to get a look at his arm, Professor McGonagall go and send word to Azkaban I think they'll find one of their prisoners is missing," Albus stated sternly.

Margaret nodded and left with her son but instead went straight to her rooms. She cleaned and bandaged his wound easily enough and put him in pajamas as they both crawled into her bed. Harry cried himself to sleep holding her close to him.

Margaret combed his hair with her hand and one thought ran through her head; _Voldemort was back!_


	48. Return to Gran's

_**Chapter 48: Back to Gran's**_

Margaret was humming a happy tune to herself as she made homemade biscuits, bacon, and scrambled eggs. She and her children were going to spend a week at Katherine's on the witch's insistence.

Margaret had invited both Cordell and Severus with her but Cordell had declined as he knew where the home was and being up that high did not appeal to him at all. Severus had agreed only because she was now in her sixth month and everyone was certain she'd deliver early.

They'd been home for three weeks now. Harry was quieter than normal but he was slowly coming to accept Cedric's death and he'd realized it wasn't his fault; but he still sometimes felt he could have protected the boy somehow.

Harry had just come down stairs in his pajamas scratching his head and yawning widely. He sat down at the kitchen table with his back to the kitchen door. Margaret also had her back to the door as she was bent over taking her biscuits out of the oven.

Unbeknownst to either; Severus Snape entered dressed in black jeans, black Dockers, and a white t-shirt with a black jacket. He shut the door and stood by the counter watching the scene.

Margaret turned around with the pan and looked up to see the man. She screamed and the biscuits flew in the air as Harry screamed also whipping his wand out of his pajama top and turning around. "Expelliamus!" Harry shouted as Severus was blown into the door.

"Damn it Severus don't you know better than to sneak up on a pregnant woman with a trigger happy son!?" Margaret shrieked as she waddled over to the man and helped him up.

"I think I do now," Severus groaned standing and rubbing the back of his head.

"You're early," she sighed helping him sit at the table.

"Sorry," Harry bowed.

"It's all right Harry," Severus sighed. Harry blinked at the use of his first name.

"Have you eaten yet?" Margaret sighed brushing the man of slightly.

"No," Severus answered. "Well sit down. Luckily I have another batch of biscuits in the oven," she replied heading back into the kitchen. Severus was sitting across the table from Harry.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to go with us?" Margaret asked Cordell as the man was loading the luggage into her van. After they'd gotten home from school she had sold the SUV and gotten a forest green van that had plenty of rooms for all the children.

"That home is 12,000 feet in the hair Mags! I don't even go up to the barn anymore. I'm good here," Cordell stated as he shut the trunk and turned to her.

"Are you going to be okay though with him?" he asked nodding his head to Severus who was putting baby Rhianna in her car seat.

"He's not going to hurt me Dell," Margaret smiled, "and he grew up with a muggle dad. He knows how to drive."

"All right. Have fun," Cordell smiled and kissed her sweetly but passionately on the lips. She returned the kiss with a soft moan before they broke apart and she climbed into the front passenger's seat. Severus climbed into the driver's seat and once everyone buckled their seat belts they were off.

With Margaret's direction the van took the same root as it did last time and by three in the afternoon they were at the shed.

By three ten they were being greeted by Hercules, Venus, Katherine, Mena, and Marcus. Actually Marcus was sort of hiding behind Katherine as she cooed over Rhianna.

"What's wrong with Grandpa Marcus?" Stephanie asked after everyone had gone into the sitting room for tea.

"Father is scared of grandmother," Venus smirked.

"I'm not scared of anyone!" Marcus shouted.

"Silence!" Mena snapped. Marcus shut his mouth and hovered by his wife like a petulant child.

"Severus Margaret tells us you wish to go against the laws of our family and name the babies yourself?" Katherine stated sipping her tea.

"Yes I would like to be_ involved_ in the naming," Severus nodded.

"I thought maybe he could give them their middle names and I give them their first names," Margaret suggested.

"You're either very brave or very stupid," Hercules chuckled.

"Strange how often those two coincide," Venus stated.

"All right then you may," Katherine nodded.

"She likes you better than Grandpa Albus obviously," Harry laughed.

True he'd had a bad time the last year. But with his mother always silently and not silently encouraging him he was getting over it and his laughter alone lifted everyone's spirits. Even Severus gave a small smile.

"I tell ya…something about this house does wonders," Hercules stated.

* * *

They may have been up high in the air but storms could still rage. One was currently right now and the loud pounding noises of the old home were frightening Stephanie. The young fourteen year old girl climbed out of her bed and exited the room.

Her first thought was to go to Margaret's room, but peaking in saw Severus and her mother sleeping peacefully together and she shut the door again. She was very uncomfortable about asking to sleep with her mother when he was there.

Her next thought was to find Katherine's bedroom. That was easier said than done. Apparently the door that she thought led to Katherine's room in fact held stairs that led up to a loft like area that was the bedroom.

When she reached the room and approached the large dark four poster bed she was shocked and mildly scared to see what she saw.

She didn't see Katherine on the bed sleeping. What were on the bed were five large exotic cats. There was a golden mountain lion, a black jaguar, a Siberian tiger, a lion, and a bright orange bangle tiger.

She gasped and quickly covered her mouth afraid if she woke the cats they'd attack.

"Stephanie? What are you doing up?" a shocked voice asked from behind her.

Stephanie whipped around and as the lightening lit up the sky she saw Katherine standing in the doorway of her bathroom with her hair piled in a curly bob on top of her head in a black silk night gown. Marcus was hovering just by her.

"I…I…um…I was scared and…well I didn't want to wake mum so I…I thought…."

"She wants to sleep with you Kate and obviously the animals frightened her. Why do you keep them on the bed again?" Marcus asked.

"It didn't bother you when you were alive," Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Well…"

"Well nothing. All right boys let mama have room," Katherine snapped clapping her hands.

The cats yawned widely and stretched before crowding on top of each other on the other side of the bed. Katherine slid in and Stephanie shyly got in by her.

"They're just pets love they're perfectly tame," Katherine whispered softly as she gently brushed Stephanie's hair back and kissed her head.

The two fell to sleep and sometime in the night Stephanie rolled over and snuggled close to her grandmother.

Marcus floated above them and had to stifle a laughed when one of the lion's paws draped over Katherine's shapely thigh.

"Lucky sod," the ghost mumbled before disappearing to give them rest.


	49. Elemental Powers

**_Chapter 49: Elemental Powers_**

"Harry have you seen mama? I haven't seen her all day," Stephanie sighed entering the indoor/outdoor room.

"No actually…Professor Snape has been in the library with Hermione though. Maybe he knows," Harry replied standing with Rhianna in his arms.

"Okay. I want to spend some time with her. I get the feeling something's really bothering her lately you know," Stephanie stated.

"True," Harry nodded.

The two siblings wandered around the large mansion till the found the vast library.

Inside Severus was sitting in an armchair by the window reading. Hermione was seated on the arm of the chair reading over his shoulder.

"Um have either of you seen mum?" Harry asked.

"Not since yesterday actually," Hermione stated.

"She got up early," Severus answered.

"She's in the training room with Minerva, Katherine, Venus, and Hercules. Mena commanded they go their first thing this morning and she hasn't let them out since," Marcus stated floating up from the floor.

"Training room?" Hermione asked.

"Yes the room is warded. Only blood can get in," Marcus explained looking directly at Severus, "I'll take you three there but not the baby."

"I'll watch Rhianna. You go on," Severus stated taking the baby from Harry.

"Hold on now," Marcus replied holding out his hands.

"You're a ghost we can't touch you," Harry frowned.

"You've seen enough mystical things around here to know just about anything can happen lad. Come on now," Marcus sighed.

The three siblings took hold of his hands; surprised they could grab them and the next thing they knew they were in a vast chamber.

The camber was cylindrical in shape with odd statues of people and creatures scattered around. Some were in pieces.

"Move!" Hercules shouted as he jumped in front of the children and erected a large wall of ice that shattered when an arrow made completely of fire shattered it raining ice all over them.

"What are you lot doing in here?" He snapped.

"Grandpa Marcus brought us. What's going on!?" Hermione exclaimed as a bolt of lightening grazed the man's arm causing him to swear loudly.

"Element fight. Look I can't protect you. Stick to the wall and find your mother. She'd be the only one to protect you lot," he groaned and conjured ice daggers he flung at the shadows where his attacker had shot from.

Hermione and Harry kept Stephanie in between them as they made their way around the room that seemed shadowed and lighted and never ending much like a circle was.

"Harry!?" a familiar voice exclaimed.

"Mum!" Harry sighed as he found his mother crouched behind a statue of a goblin.

"What the…how'd you get in here?" Margaret frowned checking over the three to make sure they were okay.

"Grandpa," Hermione answered.

"Oh for the love of…what did you want to come here for?" she asked angrily.

"To spend time with you," Stephanie said quietly.

Margaret smiled but her happiness was short lived as a twister spun toward them.

"Grab my hand kids!" she shouted as the wind began to kick up.

Hermione grabbed Margaret's hand and Harry grabbed hers with Stephanie holding his as they were blown into the air. The only thing keeping them grounded was Margaret's grip on the statue.

"Mum what's all this for!" Hermione shouted over the howling wind.

"Mena's making sure our powers are strong enough without our wands!" Margaret answered gripping the stone so tightly it looked like she was starting to bleed.

"I-I'm slipping!" Stephanie cried as her grip on Harry loosened.

"Hold on just a second longer baby!" Margaret shouted as she gritted her teeth and dug her feet into the ground.

She let go of the statue and waved her arm as the statue hurled itself in the direction the twister had come from. There was a loud cry as the stone connected with someone and the children were dropped as the wind died.

"Oh are you lot okay?" Margaret sighed.

They nodded as the fire arrows were head to her.

"Mum watch out!" Stephanie shouted.

Margaret whirled around as wall of water shot up and extinguished the flames.

"GAME OVER!" Margaret screeched as she held her hands up making a triangle.

Harry and his sisters watched as electrical energy gathered and created a large ball she hurled toward the middle of the room.

"Duck!" Margaret shouted pulling the children behind some other statues.

The ball exploded hitting everything in the room it could before fizzling out.

"What the bloody hell Maggie Grace?" Katherine groaned rubbing her head as she, Hercules, Venus, Minerva, and Mena came out of the shadows.

"My children are in here. Game Over," Margaret replied.

"Harry? What are you, Hermione, and Stephanie doing in here?" Minerva frowned.

"Grandpa brought us…and mum shouldn't be in here when she's pregnant," Harry stated.

"Harry we've had people in labor training in here before. You can't die in here only get hurt and we'd never mortally endanger a family member," Katherine replied.

"Even so you can leave with your children Maggie Grace. The game is indeed over. You all have kept up your powers very well," Mena nodded.

"Thank you," everyone bowed and disappeared.

"Come on kids. We'll go spend sometime together just the three of us," Margaret smiled as they all gathered around her hugging her and disappeared.

"She's very ready," Mena nodded to herself and disappeared from the room as well.


	50. The House Came Down

_I am being very mean in this chapter and leaving you with a to be continued cliffy....._

**_Chapter 50: The House Came Down_**

Minerva had decided to stay till Margaret left so she and Margaret were in the music room together. Margaret was idly playing the piano as Minerva lounged in a settee behind her looking through an old photo album. Most of the pictures were of Katherine and her siblings growing up.

Harry and his sisters were in the sitting room playing with Rhianna. They were having her toddle to them as they made different noises for her to follow. The baby could walk but had yet to speak. No one really worried though because Jackson hadn't spoken for his first two years!

Mena and Katherine were in the library together. Mena was crocheting as Katherine walked around reading Shakespeare's Hamlet allowed.

Hercules, Venus, and Severus were down in the basement. Venus and Hercules were working on Hercules' boat.

"Is it always like this?" Severus asked. He was sitting on a stool drinking a butter beer.

"Like what?" Hercules asked.

"I don't understand this family," Severus stated.

"Well…screwing with people's minds ends up screwing with your own. I'm fairly certain that for the last hundred years everyone born in our family has some kind of psychological disorder," Hercules stated.

"I have never been allowed anywhere public without Hercules or mother," Venus stated.

"No offense but you don't really respect people's boundaries," Severus stated.

"You mean her staring thing? Actually she's reading people when she does that. She sees auras," Hercules stated, "Severus can you had by that hammer please."

Severus nodded walking over with the hammer.

* * *

"You're playing gets better all the time dear," Minerva stated shutting the album and propping her head on her elbow as she stared at her daughter's back. Margaret's posture was straight as a board and her black curls fell down her back as her hands glided over the ivories.

"Practice makes perfect they say. It relaxes me," Margaret answered.

"I never could get the hang of it," Minerva stated. Margaret stopped her playing and turned around on the chair to face her mother.

"You can do so much more," Margaret replied.

"Yes I have a brain…I have no artistic abilities," Minerva replied sitting up, "You always were the artistic one."

"Yeah artistic…and Jackson is the brains. I suppose that's why we each gravitated toward our respected parents…why I've always been more wary of you then dad. Although my actions fifteen years ago speak differently."

Minerva frowned at her daughter. "Yet you always trusted Jackson the most."

"Being partially hidden from the world you tend to stick close to siblings," Margaret shrugged.

"You've done very well with your children. In confidence I will divulge Hermione and Harry will both be prefects," Minerva whispered excitedly.

"Really!? On what grounds?" Margaret asked.

"Exceptional skills and teamwork. Filius, Pamona, and Severus agreed with your father and I," Minerva grinned.

"Oh that's wonderful! When will they get the letters?" Margaret asked excitedly.

"Should be a few weeks you know. Your father is coming for dinner in two days though so he might just bring their letters," Minerva grinned.

"You already wrote them?" Margaret blinked.

"Well it has been nearly a month and a half Maggie Grace," Minerva smirked.

"Oh right. My mind wanders sometimes. I fear I'm getting old," Margaret sighed dramatically. Minerva laughed softly shaking her head.

* * *

"Come on Rhi come here," Hermione called to the girl being hugged by Stephanie.

Stephanie gently turned the baby around and held her as she steadied before toddling off toward Harry.

"She's getting so good," Harry stated sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I know," Hermione nodded as Rhianna toddled toward her. The baby reached her sister and was hoisted into the air and spun around like she was an airplane.

"It's the flying McGonagall girls!" Harry laughed as he twirled Stephanie around by her arms.

"Agh Harry stop," Stephanie squealed with laughter.

The two elder siblings suddenly stop and seemed to freeze.

"What?" Stephanie frowned getting up off the floor and standing.

"I feel very cold," Harry stated.

The group turned to the windows and screamed seeing Dementors floating in front of them.

* * *

"You know what I just realized," Margaret stated as tinkered with a few keys.

"What?" Minerva asked returning to lying on the settee.

"I'm about to be Molly Weasley without the muggle fanatic husband!" Margaret stated.

Minerva chuckled stretching lightly.

"You will never be a Molly Weasley love. You're far to snappy," Minerva laughed.

Margaret shook her head.

Comfortable silence fell over the two women until they heard screams and what sounded like something breaking. The chain around Margaret's next was glowing brightly.

Both women stood and drew their wands heading to the sitting room.

"Stay behind me Margaret," Minerva whispered.

"The hell I will," Margaret snapped as they made their way down the many corridors.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Hercules blinked.

There was another loud scream followed by mad laughter as the three drew their wands and hurried up the basement stairs.

"Looky what I found!" a man laughed insanely as he and four others met the trio on the stair case.

"Death eaters," Hercules hissed.

"Yes…Avada Kedavera!"

"Protego!"

The deathly green light was repelled back and knocked down one of the masked figures as the battle began.

Spells and hexes flew as Severus, Hercules, and Venus fought the attackers off wondering how the hell they got in this house in the first place.

* * *

Several hours later Katherine was the only one of the family still standing even though she was completely without a wand. Her home was in a shambles and all around her children were being held down by death eaters or dementors. Amazingly the dementors were not sucking the soul out of the adults but it was clear they wanted to.

The children looked petrified in the arms of the people. Rhianna was squalling and no one could silence her but with a mufflato charm. So she was screaming with no sound.

"What is the point of this Voldemort?" Katherine asked angrily.

"It was a bit of surprise to find you home. No matter though. We've come for the instructions to the ritual," the man hissed.

"What makes you think they're here?" she asked.

"Come now Katherine you don't expect us to believe you don't know every inch of what is to be done about Margaret," Voldemort chuckled, "You wouldn't be a very good researcher if you didn't."

"Either way you aren't going to know!" Katherine snapped.

"I'm tired of your insubordination. Crucio!" Voldemort shouted.

Katherine fell down as the pain coursed through her body but she bit her lip and didn't scream.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Minerva cried out.

"I'll deal with you later Minerva," Voldemort hissed but his momentarily distraction gave Katherine the in she need.

"Nubrata alaka barato Cuma!" Katherine shouted as a great explosion of energy shot from her hands.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted and screamed as the lights engulfed the room.

When the light dissipated Venus, Voldemort, the Dementors, and most of the death eaters were gone. Two death eaters lay dead.

"Thank Merlin," Mena sighed standing.

She spoke to soon though as there was a great rumbling sound and the house started to shake. Before anyone knew what happened there was a violent shift and what was left of the home began to plummet.

Everyone was screaming for their lives and Margaret was curled up in a ball mumbling to herself as she concentrated all her powers into saving her children.

The house hit with a resounding crash and was a pile of rubble.


	51. Dead or Not

_A/n: Wait is over here we discover everyone's fate!_

**_Chapter 51: Dead or Not_**

Next to the barn where a van was parked was a massive load of rubble that had once been a grand and proud home. A small squirrel scurried over a piece looking for something when movement underneath scared him and he ran off as a bloody hand poked through the rubble.

Slowly and arm joined the hand and another till a woman with ebony slightly grey streaked hair stood unsteadily. Her hair was a matted and tangled mess but apart from cuts and abrasions she looked okay.

"Bloody hell," she sighed.

A soft moan answered her and she stumbled over the debris to a far end. A few minutes of digging and a woman with white hair surfaced with a large oozing gash on her head and was cradling her left arm to her.

"Damn my daughter she should have known that spell would do that!" she snarled.

"Wait Gi-Gi focus. We have to find the others," Minerva snapped.

"Right…your right," Mena nodded.

Several hours later they'd found everyone but Severus and Margaret. Katherine was looking panicked and highly upset over her home.

Marcus floated by Hercules and the children. Hercules was having trouble breathing and looked the worse for wear. All of the children escaped with just a few scraps and abrasions miraculously. They each told of a strange electrical bubble that surrounded them and cushion them as they fell and the house fell on top of them.

"Maggie Grace! Maggie Grace answer us!" Katherine called frantically as she, Mena, and Katherine slowly moved rumble around with their wands.

"Severus!" Minerva called loudly.

"My god Minerva what happened!?" Albus asked as he apparated into the field and saw the mess that had once been a wonderful old home.

"There was an attack Albus. Please we have to find Margaret and Severus," Minerva cried helplessly.

"Get…get to-together," Hercules coughed out.

"Genius!" Marcus smiled at his son and looked up to the four.

"Join your wands my love! Have Albus search as you raise the rubble," Marcus shouted.

"He's right! Mother, Minerva over here," Katherine called jumping off a pile she had been standing on.

The other two women joined her and they put the tips of their wands together as together they chanted. "One in mind one in purpose lift this rubble off the surface!"

They three had to grip their wands tightly and move as one as the rubble glowed and lifted into the air slowly.

"I see them! Hold it!" Albus shouted waving his wand at something underneath.

"Hurry up!" the women shouted as their hands shook.

Albus summoned both bodies to him just seconds before the women dropped the mess of the house. They took a second to catch their breath before running over. When they reached them Severus was groggily coming around and his side was bleeding badly.

"We've got to get you all to St. Mungo's. Katherine you and Minerva take Hercules. I'll take these two and Mena you take the children," Albus shouted and disappeared.

The women followed him very upset about the blood they had seen at the lower half of Margaret's dress.

* * *

Hours had passed since the house had fallen and it was well into the next morning. Katherine sat in the waiting room with her head in her hands praying to whatever deity she believed in that her son, her great-grandchild, and the girl's lover would be all right.

Almost all of the family still living was surrounded in the large waiting room in the surgery. The ones that had been hurt bandaged and healed.

Minerva, Katherine, Mena, Cordell, Rachel, Elizabeth, Jackson, Billy, Annabelle, Vanessa, Hermione, Harry, Stephanie, and Rhianna were there. Venus was still missing and Albus was at the Ministry.

Minerva had Stephanie on her lap as the girl cried into the woman's chest. Harry and Hermione sat with each other looking at a piece of wall. Rhianna was sleeping in Mena's arms.

"What the bloody hell is taking so long!?" Jackson snapped angrily.

"Shush Jackson," Minerva hissed rubbing Stephanie's back.

"I can't take this! I have to know!" Jackson shouted, "She's my baby sister she can't die before me she just can't!"

"She didn't," replied a dashing young healer as he entered the room. He had a mask tied around his neck and was wearing red aquamarine scrubs. His hair was short and red and his eyes were hazel. He also had a cheesy mustache.

"Hello all I am Chief Surgical Healer Apollo Geraldie. I am the healer overseeing all three cases. Now who does Hercules Harris belong to?" the man asked with a smile.

"That's my son," Katherine replied standing.

"Ma'am your son had a punctured liver and lung. He was bleeding internally but we've stopped it, stabilized him, and healed him as best we could. He needs to take it easy for several weeks but should be right as rain. We also mended his broken leg. He's resting peacefully," the healer explained.

Katherine sighed with a tired smile. "Thank you, Thank you so much," she stated with happy tears.

"Now about Severus Snape," Geraldie asked.

"I'm the Deputy to Hogwarts. Severus is under our employment," Minerva replied standing with Stephanie on her hip.

"Well he had a concussion which was minimal and a few broken ribs. One of which had actually poked through his chest. We've fixed the damage and he should be back to work in about two and a half weeks," Geraldie explained.

"Good…and…what about my daughter?" Minerva asked nervously.

"Ah yes Margaret McGonagall interesting wounds that," Apollo sighed. His happy demeanor had changed as he sat down in a chair.

Minerva and everyone standing slowly sat down as a tense silence engulfed the room.

"Is she…she's not d-dead is she?" Jackson asked shakily.

"Oh Merlin no! No that creature is far too stubborn we found out," Apollo chuckled mirthlessly.

"What's happened Healer Geraldie?" Mena asked.

"Apollo please," Geraldie sighed taking the surgery cap off his head and twisting it in his hands, "She was hemorrhaging terribly from some statue having been crushing her we think. She's bruised externally as well as internally. We could not repair the damage with the fetuses in her so we had to perform an emergency c-section. They are all unharmed but under the incubators with potion IVs to help their lungs grow and keep their core temperature up. After that we realized the only way to heal her was to give her a complete hysterectomy so I'm very sorry but she will not be able to have anymore children," he replied looking up.

"But she's okay though right?" Jackson asked.

"She had other injures and we've healed her as best we can…but from what you told the nurses she protected all her children and it used a great deal of her power. Her magic has been depleted to just above forty percent. Now it will go back up if she takes it easy for the next three months and uses hardly any magic till Halloween," Apollo stated, "If she does that she'll be fine."

Everyone let out relieved sighs at the news.

"When can we see them?" Katherine asked.

"Let them sleep today. Come back seven tomorrow morning," Apollo stated standing.

"All right. Thank you so much Apollo," Katherine smiled.

"To treat family members of the Gryffindors is a great honor ma'am," Geraldie smiled and bowed before leaving.

* * *

_"Grandma Diana?" Margaret blinked looking up at the tall blonde woman. _

_"Aye wee one tis me," Diana nodded. _

_"You're not on the Angel of Death's bidding are you?" Margaret asked getting to her feet. _

_"No love I came to see you," Diana stated hugging her only granddaughter warmly. _

_"How have your lessons with Hermione gone?" Margaret asked. _

_"She is brilliant and inquisitive. Very like you were when I told you of your true destiny," Diana replied._

_ "I miss you grandma and I don't know…I just don't think the ritual will go as planned without you," Margaret sighed. _

_"It won't…but fate determines it will work out in the end. You have to keep up the faith," Diana replied lifting the girl's chin up._

_"Diana…how long will the men last?" Margaret asked quietly fearing the answer. _

_"You will still loose more of those you trust but the one that is you true strength will be here for you for several years. Your sons will live a good long life as well," Diana answered. _

_Margaret nodded knowing that what Diana said could me in male she'd trusted over her life time. _

_"It is time for you to wake up my love. Minerva is crying over you can you hear her?" Diana asked. _

_Margaret listened and did here faint crying. _

_"All right. I love you grandma so very much," Margaret replied. _

_"And I love you my little kitten," Diana replied. Her voice was little more than a whisper as everything faded and Margaret opened her eyes._

_

* * *

  
_

Margaret quickly shut her eyes against the blinding light and when she opened them again she found Minerva sitting in a chair by the bed with her head on the bed sobbing.

"Mu-mummy," Margaret croaked hoarsely.

"Oh Maggie Grace my sweet, sweet baby," Minerva cried as her head shot up and she leaned over to hug the girl.

"Ouch oooh watch it not healed," Margaret whimpered.

"Oh I'm sorry. How are you doing?" Minerva asked sitting back down.

"Very sore and empty. They had to take the babies didn't they?" Margaret asked turning her head.

Minerva took her daughter's hand and nodded as fresh tears came to her eyes.

"Are they all right?" Margaret asked.

"They're in incubators right now but should be fine. The children are watching them from the nursery windows," Minerva answered, "Um Maggie Grace…there's well there's something else…"

"To save me they did a hysterectomy didn't they?" Margaret asked. Minerva nodded.

"Well… at least I'm alive right? I thought that stunt I performed would kill me," Margaret sighed.

"You're stores are very low though. They advise no magic for most of the year," Minerva replied.

Margaret squeezed her mother's hand tightly and looked at the woman with tear filled eyes.

"So I'm…I'm not a squib?" Margaret asked.

"No baby you aren't. You'll be back to your old self just after the year starts so no dangerous creatures till then," Minerva replied leaning up and kissing the girl's head.

"Fine," Margaret nodded, "What about Severus and Hercules?"

"Severus is with Katherine…arguing about the triplets' names," Minerva giggled, "The men are sharing a room and Hercules is trying desperately to stay asleep. They're just across the hall," Minerva replied.

Margaret chuckled softly. "We came up with the names days ago. Lily was his first love so we gave them L names… the S names are for his name," Margaret replied.

"Katherine still doesn't like that you agreed like I did to Albus…but secretly I think she likes the names; Lucetta Sonja, Larissa Sadie, and Latimer Simon," Minerva smiled.

"I've given my children names I thought represented our proud heritage," Margaret answered.

"All seven will make you proud Margaret I am sure," Minerva smiled, "My sweet, sweet pearl."

Margaret smiled and shut her eyes again feeling very tired.

Minerva sat as rigid as stone watching her only daughter peacefully sleeping and marveling not for the first time…how a child so fragile as Margaret could understand the world so much better than people more than three times her age. There was no doubt in Minerva's mind the founders had chosen the right child all those years ago.

"She's ready," Minerva whispered and kissed her daughter's hand.


	52. Dinner News

**_Chapter 52: Dinner News_**

It was a few weeks after the incident that Hercules, Severus, and Margaret were discharged along with the three babies. They'd all agree to stay at Albus and Minerva's until term started in order to convalesce.

Now here it was they were all at dinner having family time when two owls flew into the open window. Albus gave them each a lemon drop before taking the letters and the owls flew off. The family quietly ate interspersed with the four babies gurgling happily.

When Albus finished reading he sighed and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "I'm afraid I have some bad news and worse news," Albus stated.

"Well unless you find some good news I don't think we want to know," Katherine replied as a few chuckled.

"I only wish I could," Albus stated.

"Well go on and tell us Albus," Severus replied feeding a bottle to one of his daughters.

"Katherine the Ministry's got the paper and everyone believing you blew up your home yourself with an experiment in curses gone wrong and because of that the insurance company won't pay to have it rebuilt," Albus replied.

"Oh wonderful. Great bunch of bloody gits," Katherine mumbled and then began to rant, "Well screw them all and if they come to me asking for help in cracking their curses I won't do it! And I'm not going to help them with anything ever again!"

"That a girl mum," Hercules laughed.

"Was that the bad news or worse news dad?" Jackson asked.

"Well it really depends on the women in this family," Albus stated and then elaborated, "You see I've had a very hard time trying to find a suitable Defense Professor so the Ministry has appointed one."

"Who?" Severus asked.

"Dolores Umbridge," Albus answered as he was immediately spread with red wine. He coughed and sputtered wiping his face with his napkin.

Margaret and Minerva had spit out their drinks in shock at the sentence.

"You can't honestly be that thick! Dolores' mother made Diana's life hell, Dolores made Mina's life hell, and Guinevere very nearly killed our Stephanie! You can't let that witch anywhere near the children!" Katherine shouted.

"Oddly enough Dolores' mother was always quite friendly to you. She left you something in her will didn't she?" Mena asked.

Katherine sighed and nodded pulling a silver locket from around her neck. The locket was oval shaped with an emerald cobra in attack position on it.

"Be that as it may Dolores is not suited for teaching children Albus surely something else can be done," Minerva replied.

"I'm sorry dear there isn't anything. Now let's finish eating. You have a patrol for the order tonight Minerva," Albus replied.

* * *

"What's inside the locket Gran?" Margaret asked after the babies had been put to bed and most everyone had either left or gone to bed as well.

"Oh just a picture of Beatrice and I. There's a little inscription as well," Katherine sighed taking off the necklace again and opening the locket.

Inside was a tiny black and white photo of two young girls in Hogwarts robes waving at the camera. One was a tall and thin beauty with dark hair with her arm around the other; a short blonde hair girl that had a few frog like features. One had a Gryffindor uniform and the other Slytherin.

The inscription to the left read: _Kate your one in a million. Elephant Shoes; Bea._

"Elephant Shoes?" Hermione asked as Margaret had red the inscription aloud.

"It was a joke. When we were in school it was very hard to be friends because we were from the two biggest rivaling houses. So she came up with elephant shoes. Said far enough away it looks like you're saying I Love You. Beatrice was a godsend because I wasn't well liked for my first three years at Hogwarts," Katherine explained.

"I don't believe it. Mum always talked about how popular you were," Margaret replied.

"Yes I found my niche…after my sister left. My brothers and sister were never very nice to me," Katherine stated.

"Well you were the shallowest of them all and Ben spoiled you," Mena answered from her book. Katherine glared at her mother but said nothing.

"So how did it come to be the generations hate each other?" Margaret asked.

"Diana had a boy after her that Dolores' mother, Maria, adored. Diana never felt the same way about him but the man was bewitched and the rest of his life sought out Diana until she died. The same was for Minerva only he eventually stopped his pursuit of Min. And I suppose the same is for you even though you don't remember ever meeting Guinevere," Katherine sighed.

"It's your own fault for making your generations bewitching," Mena stated.

"What!? And just who the hell made me that way?" Katherine snapped.

"Your father. I didn't get pretty till I was eighty," Mena answered.

"She has a point," Marcus replied floating through the room.

Margaret and her three eldest chuckled as they snuggled with Katherine on the couch.

* * *

Three days after the unfriendly dinner news Katherine and Margaret were running through the rain in London with Minerva on their way to an Order of the Phoenix meeting. It was a secret group Albus had restarted to fight Voldemort.

They had left the children with Jackson and his wife as neither of them wanted to fight.

"I hate this," Katherine shouted as she ran.

"Well what do you expect? You can't trust anyone now," Margaret shouted as they picked up speed with Minerva.

"Oh goodness you three are soaking wet!" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"Foul polluted. Bane of my existence letting these half bloods and half breeds in!" the voice of Mrs. Black shrieked.

"Oh stuff you great prune," Katherine snapped and pointed her wand at the painting as the curtains closed. "I never did like her."

Margaret shook her head and waved her wand over the three quickly drying them.

"Is Albus here?" Minerva asked.

"He arrived just a few seconds ago actually," Molly nodded.

Katherine and Minerva hung their wet coats and went in search of the others. Margaret and Molly followed at a slower pace.

"How are all of your children?" Molly asked.

"Having four children under the age of two is a trip but we've finally got on a nice schedule. Stephanie, Hermione, and Harry have been a great help. Oh did Ron tell you Hermione and Harry are prefects this year?" Margaret asked smiling brightly.

"Oh that's so wonderful…and no Ron didn't tell me," Molly answered.

"Yes Harry and Hermione have been brushing up on the rules of school. They told me they're going to make sure they know just how far you can bend the rules before they break. I don't think they want to get on to students unless they have to," Margaret giggled as they entered the kitchen.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Harry has a right to know!" Sirius shouted banging his hand on the table.

The main meeting had ended over an hour ago and all that was left were the core members discussing the prophecy.

"He's just a child Sirius he's not James!" Molly snapped.

"He's not your son!" Sirius snapped.

"No he's my son," Margaret said coldly and quietly.

"He's my son Sirius and it is ultimately my decision and not yours, not mothers, or Molly's, and certainly NOT ALBUS'," Margaret snapped standing.

"You can't tell him Margaret he'd never understand," Molly replied.

"Molly you are a dear friend but it is none of your business how I raise my children! I will tell Harry but when I see the time is right and no sooner and no later! Now this subject is closed!" Margaret hissed and strode out of the room.

A minute after the heard the door slam shut and Mrs. Black screeched.

"Well that was interesting," Katherine replied, "I do believe she is ready."

The clock chimed midnight behind them causing a shiver to run up Minerva's spine.


	53. Thestrals and Umbridge

**_Chapter 53: Thestrals and Umbridge_**

On the train the students once again spoke badly of the McGonagalls. Stephanie, Hermione, and Harry stuck together and sat with Ron on the train ride. Once the train pulled into the station they walked up to the carriage and Harry gasped in shock.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Harry exclaimed.

"What thing?" Ron asked.

"The thing pulling the carriage," Harry replied.

"It's pulling it's self like always," Ron stated climbing in.

"It's a thestral Harry. Mum says they always pull them," Hermione whispered.

"A what?" Harry asked.

"Mum will tell you after supper if you ask her," Stephanie stated as they climbed in. Harry agreed following them as the carriage started off.

"This whole thing with the ministry saying Gran and Dumbledore are liars is ridiculous. And putting an official in as a teacher!?" Hermione ranted as they rode.

"We're going to have to be careful. Granny says she may target mummy," Stephanie stated, "What if they try to take us away?"

"They can't do that," Harry shook his head.

"Well they can take you and Stephanie away because you aren't blood. You don't have that kind of wizarding protection," Ron stated.

"Don't be an idiot," Ginny snapped.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I know what I'm talking about Gin," Ron frowned.

"No you don't. Normal laws don't apply to Professor McGonagalls daughter. You know the story Ron," Ginny stated.

"That's just a story mum and dad told us to put us to sleep," Ron stated.

"No it isn't. It's real. As real as Hogwarts' itself," Ginny stated.

"What story?" Stephanie asked.

"The story about the Heart and how she is above everything," Ginny smiled at her friend.

"Tell us," Hermione replied.

"900 years ago the founders were in a staff meeting discussing the usual school items when Rowena Ravenclaw had a vision of the future. In it she saw Hogwarts' falling to darkness and burning to the ground. The founders were very worried about this and decided to best protect their school they needed not a group of people but a single person. The school housed children and they agreed what children need best to protect them was a truly lioness mother," Ginny told.

"So they chose a future generation from Gryffindor's line and she is supposed to be above all the powers of the government. Nothing can harm her or touch her and she can keep everything out of the castle with her powers. She is what keeps the castle standing. Yeah right. It's just a story Ginny no one can be that powerful," Ron stated.

The siblings and Ginny shared a look as the carriage stopped and they stepped out of the carriages and into the castle.

* * *

Margaret was wearing a nicely cut lilac set of robes and was sitting on her mother's right. Minerva was gone to get the first years. Margaret already fed the four babies and they were up in her room sleeping.

"I'd like to see the kids before you retire for the evening," Severus stated from his seat just one down from her.

"All right. Come by after supper," Margaret nodded.

"Oh hello you must be Margaret. I'm Dolores," a toad looking woman in a pink dress and pink bow smiled a sickly sweet smile extending her hand.

"I must be," Margaret nodded shaking the woman's hand. Dolores smiled and sat in the chair in between the two professors.

"I here you had a few bundles of joy recently," Dolores stated, "Are you sure you're ready to get back to work?"

"I love to work and they're fine with an elf nurse a few times of the day. I know I was," Margaret answered.

"Yes…your mother is unmarried isn't she?" Dolores asked looking over to Minerva who they could see bristling.

"I have a father. We just choose not to make him the subject of ridicule and all," Margaret answered.

"I see…and why haven't you married?" Dolores asked before turning to Severus, "Aren't you the father of the latest three?"

"I don't wish to marry for several reasons and Severus is a very good father to the babies as well as a big help to the older ones. Cordell Weatherly is as well considering the fathers to my other three are dead now I have no problems with the way I live my life Professor Umbridge and as it does not affect the way I teach the children here it shouldn't matter. Now if you will respect silence as my mother comes in with the children," Margaret stated lifting her hand as the double doors swung open and Minerva walked in with the children.

Dolores blinked at the girl's hand but said nothing turning to the sorting. After all she could really have power of the school right?

* * *

Long after everyone had retired for the night and he was supposed to be in bed Harry took his invisibility cloak and left the Tower to head to the staff rooms. He knocked on his mother's door and was shocked when Severus answered it frowning.

"Mr. McGonagall I suggest you get in before I take points," Severus stated as he left leaving the door open.

Harry entered and shut the door before taking off his cloak. He laid it over a chair but found the leaving room empty. "Mum!" he shouted.

"In the bedroom Harry," was the answer.

Harry slowly opened the bedroom door and found his mother sitting up in bed in crimson pajamas with her frizzy hair in two pigtails reading a book holding a glass of wine. She looked so relaxed Harry hated to bother her.

Margaret looked up from her book and smiled beckoning her son to her. She put the book and wine on the nightstand by the bed. Harry climbed onto the empty side of the bed and snuggled up to her.

"What is it Harry?" Margaret asked.

"I just…I couldn't sleep. And…I wanted to know about the thestrals. Why can't Ron see them?" Harry asked looking up at her.

"Well that's because thestrals can only be seen by those who have seen death. They won't arm you Harry. Thestrals are really very gentle to those who understand them," Margaret stated running her fingers through his hair as she took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand.

"How about you sleep with me tonight all right?" she smiled.

"Thanks," Harry sighed snuggling closer as the blanket flew up and covered them.

"Sleep well baby I love you," Margaret whispered softly as the lights dimmed and the mother and son went to bed.


	54. The Lioness Comes Out

_For Crownedtiger who should be home soon...dearest this is for you to lighten your mood from the weekend!_

_**Chapter 54: The Lioness Comes Out**_

It took less than thirty minutes into his first class with Professor Umbridge before Harry had a detention and was being sent to his head of house.

"Come in!" was the crisp reply Harry received when he knocked on his head of house's office door.

He entered and found his grandmother looking over some papers with his mother sitting on the floor by the ornate fireplace playing patty cake with Rhianna.

"Oh Harry…aren't you in defense class right now?" Minerva frowned looking at the boy.

Harry shook his head from watching his mother and baby sister and turned to Minerva.

"Uh…here," he stammered holding out the pink parchment.

Minerva sniffed annoyedly at the fragrance enhanced pink parchment and broke the seal unraveling and reading it.

"You've been given a detention and she request I speak with you on disrespecting your professors and lying," Minerva stated and looked up at the boy that was looking at his shoes, "I was unaware of the fact your mother let you be disrespectful."

"I don't," Margaret stated looking up from Rhianna mid clap.

"She was totally degrading grandpa and insisting Voldemort wasn't back!" Harry snapped.

"Harry hush. Don't yell at her," Margaret said quietly as she stood with Rhianna on her hip.

Harry quieted and looked remorse at his grandmother. "I'm sorry granny," he sighed.

"Harry you will have to do the detention but I don't find what she said completely right so I'll let it slide. But I suggest you watch yourself. We don't need a lot of trouble Harry," Minerva sighed tossing the parchment into the fire.

"Yes ma'am," Harry sighed.

"Come to my rooms after your detention please Harry…even if she keeps you late okay?" Margaret asked putting a hand under his chin and making him look her in the eye.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled sadly.

"Go on back to class. I'll see you after lunch," Margaret smiled kissing his cheek. Harry nodded and hurried out.

"And it starts," Minerva sighed.

"I have to go feed the triplets," Margaret stated.

"Give me that baby," Minerva commanded holding her arms out.

"Mum don't teach her out to grade papers yet. I want to keep her away from essays till she's three," Margaret winked putting the baby in Minerva's lap.

"I'm not promising anything," Minerva smirked as Margaret shut the door behind her.

"Right. Rhianna it's time I teach you the finer points of sweets," Minerva stated taking a box out of her desk drawer. She opened it and the girl oohed at all the candies inside.

"Now the thing to know dear is that lemon drops are not good no matter what grandpa says," Minerva stated with a sly grin as she held up the lemon candy.

"Lemln Drop yucky," Rhianna nodded making a face.

"Very good," Minerva laughed.

* * *

Stephanie had just finished her last class of the day and there were still two hours left till supper. She knew her mother would be in her quarters feeding the triplets and she knew her brother and sister were in potions so she would have to worry about Severus being in the rooms.

After dropping her things off in her dorm room Stephanie exited the Tower and once she had gone out of the Pink Lady's line of eyesight she morphed into a pretty white Persian cat and ran off towards the staff's quarters.

Unbeknownst to Stephanie while she was walking around the staff hall Dolores Umbridge was on her way to her rooms from the other end of the hall.

Dolores saw the little kitten and being a cat lover she followed it to see if it in fact belonged to one of the professors…she of course was hoping to sneak into a professor's room.

The woman's wish was granted when she saw the door to one room swing open at the kitten's pawing. Dolores waddled in just after the kitten before the door shut. Inside she found an elegant rich dark room with dozens of pictures of Stephanie, Hermione, and Harry, and four babies all over the place along with hundreds of books.

The kitten scampered behind a cracked door and disappeared. Dolores followed and entered just as the kitten morphed into fourth year Stephanie McGonagall.

"Hey their trips what's going on?" Stephanie asked peering into the three bassinets at the end of the bed.

"What indeed?" Dolores stated coming further into the room.

"P-Professor Umbridge!" Stephanie gasped spinning around.

"Miss McGonagall what exactly are you doing in here when you should be elsewhere? Just because Madam McGonagall is your parent does not mean you can do as you please and enter staff room quarters," Dolores stated.

"I…I…"

"And what have we here? Babies left unattended my, my she does live life freely doesn't she? I must say this just proves how irresponsible it is for anyone to be a single parent," Umbridge clicked her tongue.

She bent over to peer at the babies and all three Snapes began screaming and crying to high heaven.

Before Dolores knew what happened she was slammed into the wall and stuck their unable to move.

"What!? What happened babies!?" Margaret exclaimed running in from another room. She was in a red cotton bath robe and steam was coming out around her. Her black hair was wet.

Hearing their mother the babies quieted to sniffles and Stephanie ran to her mother burying her head in the woman's stomach.

"Stephanie!? What…Professor Umbridge!" Margaret blinked looking up at the woman on the wall.

"This is unacceptable Ms. McGonagall put me down!" Dolores shrieked.

Dolores was set down with a wave of Margaret's wand.

"I'm sorry Professor but I don't allow anyone to touch the babies without their father's permission. I suggest you take it up with Professor Snape," Margaret stated petting Stephanie's hair.

"And what do you have to say about Miss McGonagall coming in as a cat. And illegal animagus," Dolores replied.

"She's not illegal. As an anamorphous you only have to register two of your forms with the Ministry. She did it last year," Margaret stated lifting the teen up onto her hip, "Professor what are you doing in my quarters anyway?"

"She said just because you were my mum I wasn't allowed in here and she said you were a bad mum because you left the babies alone," Stephanie stated.

"I was in the shower and as you saw I could clearly hear them should they need me. As for Stephanie…you'll find the headmaster allows my children to come to me when ever they need as they have very serious emotional issues and need to speak with me at times. Now could you please leave my rooms," Margaret snapped.

Dolores gaped but left.

"The audacity," Margaret huffed walking over to the triplets and staring down at them.

"Mummy can I help you feed the babies?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure baby. And…don't listen to that toad…you and the others come anytime day or night. You're my children and you come before any rules and job," Margaret stated.

"Yes mummy," Stephanie nodded as an elf appeared with three bottles and Margaret put her daughter down. Stephanie gently took one of the babies and a bottle sitting in a chair and feeding her little sister proudly. Margaret took her son and fed him.

* * *

"You can leave now Mr. McGonagall," Dolores sneered looking at his hand.

Harry nodded biting his lip not to say anything and left the office. Heading to the staff rooms he cradled his hand and was very nervous. He didn't want to go to Margaret's rooms but he knew she'd know something was wrong if he didn't.

As he approached her rooms he pulled his sleeves down to cover his hand and knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" a voice shouted.

A minute later Margaret opened it and Harry saw his sisters with her. Stephanie's hair was in two braids and Hermione was seated on the floor in front of a chair with one side of hers braided.

"I thought it might be nice if we had a night together," Margaret stated. "I had the elves bring you some pajamas you can go change and come back out here."

"O-okay," Harry nodded heading into the room.

"Right so where were we?" Margaret asked returning to her seat behind Hermione and brushing the wet hair before beginning the second French braid.

"Why I told Viktor I just didn't want to see him anymore," Hermione side picking at a stuffed bear's eye.

"Oh yes…how did he take the floo call?" Margaret asked.

"Hard…but to be honest I just can't see myself with anyone right now. I just want to focus on my classes," Hermione stated.

"It's your choice of course darling," Margaret stated.

"You didn't seem like Bulgarian type anyway," Stephanie stated from her seat in the opposite chair.

"Thanks," Hermione laughed.

Harry came back out of the room and sat on the couch trying to make sure his sleeve covered his hand.

"So what did you do in detention?" Stephanie asked turning to her brother.

"Just some lines. No big deal," Harry shrugged.

"Lines… that seems rather tame," Margaret frowned tying off the braid and tapping Hermione's head to let her know she was done. Hermione stood and went over to sit by Harry.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Hermione frowned getting a glimpse of something.

"Nothing," Harry stated showing her his left hand.

"No the other one," Hermione snapped pulling the sleeve up on his right hand. She gasped and it had both Stephanie and Margaret hurry over.

"Harry!" Margaret exclaimed looking at the marks on Harry's hand.

"Harry you should have told me straight away. This is illegal!" Margaret exclaimed looking at Harry's hand.

"Yeah but…it didn't seem like a big deal," Harry said quietly.

"Harry this is a very big deal…let me wrap it up tonight and tomorrow we'll go straight to Minerva and Albus. This is torture and it's illegal around here. Blood quills haven't been allowed for punishments since 1947," Margaret stated.

"Okay," Harry sighed.

"Come on kids bedtime," Margaret stated.

They nodded and as they went to bed with their mother that night they all swore she had growled slightly when she'd seen the words: _I will not tell lies._ On Harry's hand.


	55. Inspections and Warnings

**_Chapter 55: Inspections and Warnings_**

"What exactly are you insinuating professor!?" Dolores shrilled loud enough to bring half the student body out of the Great Hall.

Margaret and her children were coming down the stairs just as Minerva and Umbridge were coming up them.

"I am merely requesting that went it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices!" Minerva snapped.

"So silly of me but is sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom…Minerva," Dolores sneered taking a step up to come eye level with the taller witch.

"Not at…Dolores. Merely your medieval methods," Minerva stated taking another step up and towering over the toad.

"I …am sorry dear but to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension the minister himself! I am a tolerant woman but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty!" Umbridge exclaimed.

"Disloyalty," McGonagall whispered taking a step down.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared! Cornelius will want to take immediate action!" Umbridge declared as she climbed the rest of the stairs and disappeared around the corner.

"I suggest you students get to class," Minerva sighed rubbing her temple. The students smartly moved on as the professor climbed the last of the stairs and stood n front of her daughter.

The professor noticed for the first time in a long while her daughter was in fact shorter than her. It was only about four inches but she was still shorter.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Margaret asked.

"I can only guess. Something to do with another Educational Decree you can expect," Minerva sighed.

"Granny?" Stephanie asked touching the woman's arm.

"I suggest you kids toe the line for now… I wouldn't visit your mother outside of class," Minerva said with a sad look as she briskly walked off.

"Mum?" Hermione questioned.

"She maybe right," Margaret sighed.

"Stupid toad," Stephanie growled. Margaret laughed and kissed her head.

"I think we're beginning to rub off on you kitten," Margaret laughed tapping her nose.

"Yep she's a McGonagall," Harry grinned putting an arm around the girl.

"All right go on now," Margaret laughed as they headed to their classes and she headed outside to hers.

* * *

Margaret stood looking out of a window in the staff quarters five weeks after the incident between Minerva and Dolores. Umbridge had been given the position of Hogwarts high Inquisitor and was allowed to inspect all the teachers and evaluate their performance. Today she was looking in on the two McGonagall women. Margaret was waiting for her mother to come before she went to her class.

"UGGGGH!" Minerva screamed as she entered the staff room.

She picked up the coffee mug by Severus and hurled it at the wall. The cup shattered into pieces and the coffee dripped down the wall staining the rug.

"Not go well?" Severus sneered.

"She asked me how long I've been teaching," Minerva hissed.

"Forty years December but what's that got to ….ooooh," Margaret gasped.

"Oh what?" Severus asked.

"Well Jackson was six when mum started here. Just after Dippit died…no one even knew mum had a kid till she strolled into her first class with him trailing behind her. Dolores probably thinks Albus only let her take him to class or even teach because they slept together," Margaret stated twitching her head lightly.

"You have a one night stand with a man and they think the red hair child is his," Minerva sighed.

There was a small gasp as the staff door shut.

"I think she bought it," Margaret smirked.

"Actually your brother doesn't look that much like Dumbledore…nor do you," Severus stated.

"Jackson looks like Grandpa Marcus. He had the same muddy red hair and grey eyes. I of course look like mum and Gran," Margaret shrugged.

"Although you both act very like your father," Minerva added.

"Well maybe then I won't bite her head off," Margaret winked as she strolled out of the staffroom to the grounds for her fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"All right kids gather around now. I have a special treat for you all," Margaret smiled as she clicked her tongue towards the forest.

After a few minutes there were scattered gasps and some murmuring of confusing.

"Fortesque come closer," Margaret called.

Harry and Hermione watched as the black skeleton horse came closer to their mother and rubbed its head against her neck.

"Now show of hands who can in fact see what I am petting?" Margaret asked. Only about seven hands went up.

"Yes I thought so. Well now this marvelous creature is very underappreciated much like all the creatures the Ministry disregards. This lovely creature is called a thestral. Now can anyone tell me anything about them?" Margaret asked.

"Hem, hem."

"Yes Mrs. Umbridge?" Margaret asked bending down to take a piece of raw meat from a bucket and fed it to the invisible creature.

"I was just wondering if a thestral was really the best thing to show these children," Dolores asked.

"Well why not it's not like he'll attack. Thestrals are very gentle creatures…aren't you Fortesque," Margaret asked.

The creature snorted and bobbed his head as she fed him a piece of raw meat.

"Good boy," Margaret grinned. "Miss McGonagall!"

"Yes Madam McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"You and Mr. McGonagall please come here," Margaret stated.

Harry and Hermione stepped toward the black creature and their mother watching Umbridge write on her pink clipboard.

"Here you two take him for a ride around the castle. And don't worry thestrals are very good at directions," Margaret stated helping them mount the creature.

"But…Madam McGonagall I…"

"That's why Mr. McGonagall is going with you dear," Margaret winked as she patted the creature's backside and he took off.

An hour later as the students were heading back to the castle Margaret was making sure the thestral got back into the woods.

"I admit Ms. McGonagall you do seem to know your way around animals," Dolores stated.

"Thank you Ms. High Inquisitor," Margaret nodded as she turned form the forest to the witch.

"How long have you been teaching here?" Dolores asked quill at the ready.

"I was here in 1992 as an assistant to the Quidditch and flying instructor. The following year Albus asked me to come teach Care of Magical Creatures," Margaret stated, "so two and half years now."

"I see…you seem rather close to the headmaster," Dolores replied.

"I've known him for a while yes. He's always been very kind to my parents," Margaret smiled.

"And what exactly qualifies you for your position. If I remember correctly you disappeared for several years only to return in the Wizard and Muggle Rodeo games. You never went to University," Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"True but I did get a teaching certificate before I started as an official professor. Also as I can communicate with all animals," Margaret stated.

"I see…well you should receive your evaluation in a few days dear," Umbridge stated.

"Excellent. I know just what I'll do with it as well," Margaret nodded entering the castle.

* * *

_"Grandma Diana was granny very good at school?" Hermione asked. _

_"Oh most definitely…but that's not important right now. How are you fairing with Dolores Umbridge?" Diana asked. _

_"Harry's had a slew of detentions and I…I have too," Hermione blushed. _

_"Well that's not out of the ordinary…we're known for hot respecting authority," Diana giggled. _

_"She's really awful though grandma. I'm afraid of what will happen if mum or granny are suspended," Hermione stated. _

_"That will not happen dear…but let's talk about the ritual," Diana stated. _

_"You said it was something only the women in the family could do…but Uncle Jackson would finish," Hermione replied. _

_"Yes that's right. Jackson will in fact give the blessing that will allow the school to fully take your mother," Diana nodded._

_ "What exactly were you and the others supposed to do?" Hermione asked. _

_"Release her of that which hindered her from being the school," Diana stated._

_"What does that mean?" Hermione asked._

_ "It means that you need to be very mindful of how your mother interacts with the building itself. Good night my dear," Diana smiled kissing the woman's head. _


	56. To Sack a Teacher

_**Chapter 56: To Sack a Teacher**_

It was roughly three weeks later that the staff received their evaluations in pink flowery scented envelopes at the end of the staff meeting. Minerva opened hers, read the comments, and then promptly threw the offending pink material into the fire and watched it burn.

"Was it that bad Minerva?" Poppy asked.

"She's an idiot," Minerva answered.

Margaret bid her goodbyes to the others and left. Curled up in her armchair in front of her fire with a glass of wine she opened her folder and took out her evaluation.

"Courteous but untrained….no clear cut view of proper lessons……rumor to have affairs with entire staff? As if!" Margaret exclaimed to herself, "It is advised she is best left to the Ministry she be put on watch and be asked to declare her loyalty to the Minister in order to keep her questionable past behind her…." Margaret laughed.

"Well if she wants to question my past so be it. I'll show her," Margaret chuckled to herself as she went to bed that night.

* * *

The following morning as she entered the Great Hall the teachers noticed Madam McGonagall holding a red picture frame.

"What have you got there Maggie?" Hooch asked.

"My evaluation. I found it so entertaining I wanted to show everyone!" Margaret stated.

"Why?" Filius asked.

"Because she's insane enough to think it would bother me. I'll show her though. There are more than one ways to annoy a witch," Margaret cackled as she sat down in her seat and ate her breakfast.

The rest of that day Margaret went around laughing and showing everyone her evaluation. People realized she was trying to prove that what Umbridge was doing wasn't bothering her in anyway and it seemed to be working. Umbridge appeared highly upset at Margaret's _'lack of decorum'_ as she had called it but Margaret continued on.

"Have you seen Umbridge? She's seething at your mum," Ron laughed at dinner that night.

"Yeah mum says she's not going to let her take over if she has anything to say about it," Harry laughed.

"I don't think the others feel the same. I heard Trelawney and Snape are on probation," Seamus stated.

"Well that explains why he was angrier in class," Hermione stated. Harry nodded as he ate.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Mum! Mummy wait up!" Stephanie called as Margaret was walking down the hall carrying a bunch of papers. She stopped and turned smiling at her daughter.

"Hey babe what is it?" Margaret asked.

"Nothing much. I just saw you and was hoping I could come with you," Stephanie smiled.

"Oh sure thing I was taking these to granny. The headmaster wanted her to look over them," Margaret grinned.

Stephanie smiled and trailed after her mother to Professor McGonagall's office where the professor was grading essays.

"Messenger delivering a cute granddaughter to hug and new decrees to snort over," Margaret said in sing song.

"I'll take the granddaughter but the decrees you can have," Minerva stated as Stephanie ran over and cuddled her grandmother.

"Nope sorry mother but the headmaster said as deputy you also had to know these things," Margaret replied setting the papers on the deputy's desk. "I'm very sorry but as I said I am only the messenger."

"Well the message is still unwanted," Minerva stated.

Margaret laughed as Albus busted into the room looking quite irritated.

"Minerva go outside and stall Umbridge. She's fired Trelawney and is trying to banish her. You know we can't do that," Albus stated.

"What do you want me to do?" Minerva asked standing and holding Stephanie's hand.

"Stall! Anything to stall! Margaret you're with me," Albus stated grabbing his daughter and dashing out of the door. Margaret was practically being drug by him.

Minerva looked at her granddaughter and the two shrugged as they hurried down to the main hall where the crowd was. The Deputy watched the pitiful scene for a few moments before rushing out and cradling the younger professor like she was a child.

"There now. Shush now it's all right," Minerva cooed softly to the professor.

"Something you'd like to say dear?" Dolores asked sweetly.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say," Minerva hissed. Sybil sobbed into a large handkerchief leaning against the Transfiguration Mistress.

"Sybil it's all right you're not going anywhere," Minerva soothed.

"Why is granny being nice to her?" Hermione whispered as she and Harry came up behind Stephanie.

"The headmaster told her to stall," Stephanie whispered back.

"And on what authority are you giving this order Deputy?" Dolores frowned.

"On my authority," Albus stated as the double doors to the castle opened and the Headmaster entered followed by Margaret with her arm around a handsome centaur.

"Need I remind you Albus that under Educational Decree 23 as enacted by the Minister I…"

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not however have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That remains with the headmaster as well as choosing anew divination teacher. Please meet Frienze," Albus stated.

"For now it does," Dolores stated as she looked at the centaur disdainfully and walked up the stairs.

"Misses McGonagall please assist Professor McGonagall in taking Professor Trelawney back to her quarters," Albus stated.

Stephanie and Hermione nodded as they levitated the luggage and followed the two women.

"Divination will resume on Thursday. Now don't you all have studying to do!?" Albus snapped. The students and other teachers dispersed as he headed up the stairs.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore!" Harry shouted after his grandfather before sighing and heading back down the steps.

"What's wrong Harry?" Margaret asked. She stood by the centaur who was looking around the castle in annoyance.

"He's been ignoring me for the last few weeks now and I don't know why!" Harry sighed angrily.

"He's been doing it with all of us. If I'm any judge I think he's getting wise to us," Margaret stated, "But don't worry baby. You head on to class and I'm going to see about getting Frienze the classroom he wants."

Harry nodded running off as he pondered ways to annoy a certain witch.


	57. To Annoy a Witch

_Short chapter but a chapter none the less!_

**_Chapter 57: To Annoy a Witch_**

With Trelawney being sacked it was like declaring war with Hogwarts. Everyday Dolores found her office filled with strange creatures completely destroying it. Today it was a slobbering crup missing an eye and getting drool everywhere. Dolores shrieked in anger and ran out of her office straight to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Minerva I demand you tell your daughter to get that…that…that thing out of my office and tell her to stop all this nonsense or I'll do more than fire her!!!" Dolores screeched.

"What are you talking about High Inquisitor?" Margaret asked spinning around in the chair behind the desk.

"Wh-what?" Dolores blinked.

"Dolores? Margaret? What are you two doing in my classroom?" Minerva asked entering through a side door with a stack of papers.

"I had a question about my daughter's training…I don't know what's with her but she seems very upset," Margaret explained standing and pointing at Dolores.

"I'm talking about the thing in my office!!!!!" Dolores shrieked.

"Okay, okay chillax Professor. I'll go with you and we'll see what the kids did this time," Margaret exclaimed, "But I assure you I has nothing to do with this. None of my animals are missing so everything they keep putting in your room they're getting else where."

Dolores glared at Margaret but followed the young professor to her office where the creature was ripping up some papers.

"Aww cute it's a little crup…poor thing looks abandoned though," Margaret replied from the door way.

"Just…just get rid of it!" Dolores snapped.

Margaret shrugged and whistled loudly. The creature stopped ripping through the paper and looked up.

"Hey you how about I get you some real food?" Margaret asked. The creature barked and ran to her jumping in her arms.

"Bye Dolores," Margaret smiled walking out of the room.

Dolores turned back to her office and huffed, "I'll show them!"

* * *

Stephanie and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast early one Saturday morning and saw their grandmother in her usually spot looking murderous. She was wearing a pink dress.

They came up the Gryffindor table and sat with Ron, Ginny, and Harry.

"What's wrong with granny?" Stephanie asked.

"A Ravenclaw told us she heard screaming and Professor McGonagall came out of her quarters like that," Ginny stated.

"And no one knows what happened?" Hermione asked.

"No but I'm guessing it's not a family joke," Ron stated looking at the main entrance.

The others turned and saw Margaret entering with her hair in a curly bun wearing a pink mini skirt, pink leggings, pink sneakers, and a pink top.

"Pink is really not mum's color," Stephanie replied.

"Mum! Mum!" Harry called gaining the woman's attention.

"What!?" Margaret snapped clearly annoyed.

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"I woke up, took a shower, and found all my clothes like this! And nothing I do changes the color!" Margaret said angrily looking at herself in disgust.

"Some prank," Fred smirked walking up to the professor.

"Fred, George I sincerely hope you weren't the one behind it," Margaret said warningly.

"No way. We aren't suicidal," George stated.

"Good then it means it was only one other person and I fixed her this morning," Margaret grinned.

"What'd you do?" Harry asked.

"I think I know," Ginny stated.

They all turned to the main entrance again and saw Dolores dressed in deep red and gold with a lion blazon on her chest.

"This is a war children…anything goes," Margaret winked as she turned and continued to her seat.

* * *

Margaret's comment to the Weasley children was as good as giving them a bag of gold. For the next few weeks Dolores was subject to hundreds of practical jokes and with the help of skiving snack boxes several children were constantly leaving her class.

Some of the younger students even tried the snacks in other classes with less than satisfactory results.

A second year used a blood nose nougat in Potions and was given a towel. Severus warned him not to get blood in the cauldron.

A first year used a fainting pasty in Transfiguration and Minerva left them on the floor for the lesson.

One fourth year was bold enough to eat a puking pasty in Care of Magical Creatures and Margaret let him throw up in a bucket for thirty minutes before taking pity on him and giving him the antidote she so conveniently had in her pocket. After this no other teacher but Dolores had to deal with it.

The disease was affectionately labeled Umbridgities.


	58. To Lie or Not

**_Chapter 58: To Lie or Not_**

Hermione sat in a chair late one night brooding. She, Ron, Ginny, Stephanie, and Harry were the only ones still up in the Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ginny were against Stephanie and Ron on a chess game.

It was raining outside and the mood outside mirrored Hermione's mood perfectly. She was royally ticked off because she was a learner and with Dolores she wasn't learning.

"_We are constantly working to apprehending Sirius Black who we believe is responsible for the disappearances. We believe he has returned to his life of crime even though he was exonerated for his involvement in the Potter murders. We……_"

"Ugggh," Hermione sighed angrily and shut the radio off, "This is ridiculous. I can't believe they think Sirius is doing this crap!"

"Hermione what would you have be done. Grandpa said Sirius was safe as long as he listens," Stephanie stated.

"It's not enough! The Ministry is taking over everything…Hogwarts is supposed to be on its own! It's not supposed to be tethered," Hermione huffed jumping out of her seat.

"It's like that book mum was reading over the summer. 1984 where 'Big Brother' controls everything," Harry stated.

"That's exactly what it is!" Hermione exclaimed, "We're not learning to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs…she's taking over the school!"

"So what do we do?" Ron asked.

"We need to learn to defend ourselves," Hermione replied, "Voldemort's coming and we need to know to fight."

"We should give the others the opportunity," Stephanie replied.

"Right…I know what we're going to do!" Hermione proclaimed and the began to tell them her plan.

* * *

"Hermione this is ridiculous; besides we're nutters whose gonna want to learn from us?" Harry asked.

"All lot of the people we talked to seemed interested," Ginny stated.

The group of five walked through Hogsmeade one bristly cold November day straight to the Hog's Head and entered.

"Hey kids," the barman gruffed.

"Hi Uncle Abe how's Gertie?" Stephanie asked giggling.

"Oh she's all right," the younger Dumbledore smiled, "Your mother was here earlier."

"Uh…yo-you didn't tell her we were coming did you?" Harry blanched. He really didn't want his mum to know how far they were breaking the rules.

"No she came to get my opinion on Christmas plans and left. Sounds like Christmas is at your house this year," Aberforth stated.

The three McGonagall children sighed letting their breathe release in relaxation.

"Come on I got the room ready for you kids," Aberforth replied leading them upstairs.

* * *

"Right so…we're all here because we need to really learn to fend for ourselves. What we're offering is a couple of night a week we all meet to learn defensive spells and offensive spells," Hermione stated.

The small room in the back of the bar was filled with students from years 3 to 7 and from three of the four houses. Slytherin was obviously absent.

"Why should we trust all of you?" a fifth year Ravenclaw asked.

"Come on do you honestly believe they get in the paper telling Voldemort's back just for the press?" Ginny asked.

"Look we're telling the truth about Voldemort and if you don't believe us you can leave. If you do then we can work together to learn what Umbridge refuses to teach us," Harry replied standing.

Silence rang through out the room for what felt like an eternity before Neville stood. "I'm with you Harry," he stated.

From then on it was settled. Everyone in the room signed a parchment Hermione brought forth and they agreed to meet as soon as they'd found a good place to work.

Margaret watched from a ways off as several children exit the back of the Hog's Head. She'd seen her children whispering a lot lately and it made her wonder why.

* * *

The days of November passed and the DA…Dumbledore's Army as the students had decided to call themselves made their home in the Room of Requirement. Harry and Hermione spent all their extra time looking through books for new spells to teach the others. Margaret noticed this and sought to get answers. She wasn't going to ask Harry because his way of avoiding truth was to get defensive. She wasn't going to ask Hermione because she new Hermione would avoid the truth by her studies. No Margaret knew Stephanie was the better gamble because Stephanie had an even harder time of lying then the other two.

With this plan Margaret called her daughter to her one Wednesday afternoon.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Stephanie asked peering around the door of her mother's office.

"On a family level Stephanie I did. Please come in," Margaret nodded.

Stephanie entered the office and found Rhianna, Lucetta, and Larissa playing with blocks in front of a pleasant fire.

"Where's Latimer?" Stephanie asked kneeling by the three babies and playing blocks with them.

"Oh he's having some father son time with his daddy. I think Severus is trying to get him to like potions early on…perhaps even get him into Slytherin early," Margaret laughed from her desk as she graded papers. She did sometime give her students essays.

"Oh I'd hate to have them in Slytherin," Stephanie stated.

"It's wouldn't be that bad really. But I guess it depends on if he acts like the snobbish snakes or not," Margaret stated. "So… I wanted to see how school was going."

"It's okay," Stephanie shrugged keeping her focus on the babies.

"Really? I would imagine Hermione and Harry are getting worried about their OWLs considering they aren't learning anything," Margaret stated.

"W…well they are learning just not applying," Stephanie replied.

It was not a lie but it wasn't a truth either.

"Which is crucial to passing those exams. Applications is far superior to mindless memorization," Margaret stated, "Why even if it was illegal how they did it I'd prefer my children to learn the right way."

"Oh?" Stephanie perked up and turned to her mother.

"Quite. You three have very special gifts and I'd hate to know you weren't using them. That's why over Christmas Gran is going to work on more of your transformations and when the new year starts granny will help as well. I want you to be able to change into as many animals as you can," Margaret stated.

"Oh…thank you mummy," Stephanie smiled.

"You're welcome sweet heart…now is there anything else?" Margaret asked. She sat behind her desk giving a look most mother give when they know you're hiding something.

"Um well…um not really," Stephanie replied.

Margaret nodded and handed her daughter a small tapped together note.

"Give this to Harry and tell him to give it to Madam Pince okay?" Margaret asked.

"Yes ma'am," Stephanie nodded taking the note and heading to the door, "bye."

"Bye baby," Margaret called as the door shut.

* * *

"Holy cricket…she knows!" Harry exclaimed looking at the note Stephanie had given him that night.

"What do you mean she knows?" Ron asked. He, Harry, Ginny, Stephanie, and Hermione were sitting together in the Tower after supper.

"This note gives us permission for the restricted section…I was going to ask Trelawney for permission," Harry stated.

"Bloody hell what's she gonna do?" Ron asked slightly panicking.

"I don't think she's going to do anything," Hermione replied taking the note, "Although Stephanie picking Grandma's brain at Christmas would be a good idea. I'm sure she knows a lot we can do and that's a reason your lessons are starting again Steph."

"So you don't think mum's mad we're lying to her?" Stephanie asked twirling her hair.

"No…I think she's trying to help us in a subtle way," Hermione replied. The others nodded.


	59. Occlemency

**_Chapter 59: Occlemency_**

It was just a week to Christmas. Things were progressing as well as they could with the Ministry living in Hogwarts. Unfortunately; however, Umbridge was aware that there was something going on she didn't know about.

She decided she'd ask the teachers. What was going on and she ask with Verituserum.

"Mama," Rhianna called toddling into the office from the private quarters.

"Yes baby girl what is you want?" Margaret asked her one and a half year old baby.

"I no tied. I want sit wif you," the baby replied.

"All right. Come here," Margaret smiled hoisting the baby onto her lap as she continued reading through some tests she was grading.

Rhianna loved to watch grading. She sat quietly listening to her mother humming and making noises of annoyance as she graded.

There was a knock on the door about fifteen minutes later and Professor Umbridge entered smiling sweetly.

"Hello Professor. I was wondering if I could have a word," Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"Certainly Professor," Margaret nodded, "I trust you don't mind Rhianna sitting in."

"No, no. How about we have some tea," Umbridge smiled.

"All right. Wendi," Margaret called.

"Yes mistress?" an elf called coming out of the private quarters.

"Tea for two and apple juice for my little princess," Margaret replied.

"Yes mistress. Mistress babies is sleeping still with granny," the elf replied and popped away.

"Sleeping with granny?" Dolores asked quill poised over the clipboard.

"Minerva took the triplets and has them in bassinets in her office," Margaret answered.

"I see," Dolores nodded writing something as the tea service arrived.

"Mommy juicy and cookie," Rhianna replied.

"All right," Margaret laughed. She bent over slightly rummaging around in a drawer.

This gave Umbridge the perfect opportunity to slip a clear liquid in the girl's tea.

"Here we are," Margaret smiled pulling a small chest tin out of the drawer.

She opened it on the desk and handed the sippy cup to Rhianna. The baby drank from her cup and munched on one of the ginger newts in the tin. Margaret and Dolores both sipped some of the tea before the interrogation.

"So Ms. McGonagall how do you handle four babies, three teenagers, and teaching?" Umbridge asked.

"As well as I can," Margaret answered smoothing Rhianna's wild auburn curls.

"It must be hard when you're working. Does the headmaster help?" Dolores asked.

"No he has his own work," Margaret answered.

"About your children. Why the interest in Harry Potter?" Umbridge asked.

"He needed guidance and a home," Margaret answered.

"Your mother is very close to the headmaster…your brother looks like him," Dolores replied.

"I suppose he does," Margaret nodded.

"Is he the headmaster's heir?" Dolores asked.

"I highly doubt it," Margaret laughed bouncing Rhianna.

"I see…well what do you know about the suspected illicit activity?" Dolores asked.

"Flitch has taken a liking to sitting and staring at a wall for hours on end. I'm beginning to fear for his sanity. I think he needs a Christmas break you know," Margaret replied.

"That's all?" Dolores asked.

"Well I have to admit something," Margaret replied.

"Yes?" Dolores asked.

"I never got rid of the crup from your office," Margaret replied whistle.

Dolores squeaked as the animal came in from the private quarters panting.

"I named in Wulfric isn't he cute?" Margaret grinned.

Dolores dashed out of the room as fast as she could. Margaret chuckled as Albus came out of the private quarters holding a teddy bear.

"Hi again papa!" Rhianna grinned.

"Hi again sweetie," Albus smiled taking the baby from her mother. Rhianna cuddled the teddy bear and smiled at her mother.

"You want to tell me how you avoided the Verituserum?" Albus asked.

"A Gryffindor never reveals their secrets headmaster," Margaret winked.

Albus laughed shaking his head.

* * *

_He was slinking down a long black hall way full of doors. In front of the door he wanted to enter was a man sleeping. He attacked! Again and again he bit at the man; his venom pulsating through the man's wounds. _

Harry shot up screaming and sweating shaking terribly.

"Harry! Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked shaking his friend.

Harry just turned and threw up overt he side of the bed.

"Somebody get his mum! Get McGonagall!" Ron shouted.

There were running feet and a slamming door. Harry tried hard to calm himself and it seemed that in no time at all a cool hand was on his scar and it seemed to dull.

"Nurata Otwata Nurata!" Margaret chanted softly with her hand over her son's head.

"Harry focus on me can you see me," she asked?

Harry blinked several times before wrapping himself around his mother and sobbing.

"Shush, shush now baby its okay," Margaret soothed rocking him and rubbing his back.

The other boys in the room watched the two for several minutes. When Harry was calm enough him rattled off the contents and stared at her.

"Well?" he asked.

"Harry go to my rooms. Mr. Weasley you come with me," she said first staring intently at her son and turning on the other boy.

Ron blinked but nodded.

* * *

"Minerva head her of tell her anything!" Albus stated as a feather from Phawkes signaled Umbridge coming.

All the Weasley children in Hogwarts were in Dumbledore's room with the three professors in their sleeping attire.

"Professor what's going on?" Ron asked as Severus entered the room.

"You wished to see me headmaster?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow at the students.

"Yes the lessons I was talking about early need to be given. Tonight they need to begin," Albus replied.

"The hell you're letting him in my son's head! No one teaches the older magics to my children but me, mother, or Gran," Margaret replied.

Severus sneered.

"Severus come along," Margaret replied.

"I suppose you've lost your control headmaster," Severus replied following Margaret out.

Albus simple rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the confused Weasley children.


	60. Mother's Protection

**Suspend reality. Open your imagination. MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I have an update!**

**minerva's-kitten**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 60: Mother's Protection_

"All right Stephanie I am aware you can do cats and snakes," Katherine replied pacing her bedroom in Margaret's home.

It was two days before Christmas Eve and each of the three teenagers had been meeting at intervals throughout the day with Katherine for special lessons on their powers.

"Some birds too," Stephanie added.

"Yes…well then let's try dogs today," Katherine replied circling the child.

Stephanie nodded.

"Now we've trained you enough you should be able to do this without assistance. So close your eyes and concentrate," Katherine replied twirling her wand in her hand.

Stephanie nodded and shut her eyes breathing deeply as she imagined herself as a Labrador. She felt her self twisting and morphing and when she opened her eyes everything was in black and white and she was looking up at her great-grandmother.

"Well done," Katherine nodded, "now I want to see a French poodle."

The dog shut its eyes and thought as it slowly turned into a fluffy poodle.

"Excellent. Keep trying to change without breaking this. Morphing in sequence could be vital to your survival in this war baby," Katherine replied as she and Stephanie continued their lesson.

* * *

"Okay I can do this…I just relax and clear my head of everything," Harry sighed.

He was sitting in the middle of his room cross legged and breathed deeply. He shut his eyes rolling his head emptying his head of all thoughts, all noises, all everything.

As soon as his mind was empty he felt like he was free falling in blackness and found himself in a very empty grey area.

_"Whoa…where am I?"_

_ "You in the blank," voices echoed all around him._

_"I'm where?" Harry blinked. _

_"In the Blank. A place where everything becomes clear," a voice replied as a white haired and bearded man appeared in front of him in flowing blue robes. _

_"Who are you?" Harry asked. _

_"Ah yes I am Merlin," the man grinned cheekily. _

_"I have lived here in the blank for many years observing everything and making heads or tails of it." _

_ "Okay…so why am I here?" Harry asked._

_ "You wanted to understand what's going on. So you're here for that," Merlin replied. _

_"Um okay so…what's going on?" Harry asked. _

_"Ah this thing going on. This war? Really to be honest it can be semi avoided. The women of your family are seeing to it. Even as we speak one of them is getting more information on the inside than even that Snape fellow," Merlin stated. _

_ "Who?" Harry asked, "What's she getting?"_

_"Well," Merlin grinned as he proceeded to tell Harry what was going on behind the scenes._

* * *

She sat primly in her chair beside Bellatrix who sat on Voldemort's right. Bellatrix had broken out of prison with several others only just yesterday.

She listened to the meeting intently as her sharp eyesight caught tells of all the death eaters to relay later.

"That is all. Bellatrix and your little toy I want to see so stay," Voldemort hissed.

All the other death eaters hurried out leaving the two women alone.

"Now then. Bellatrix I have a job for you and Malfoy here," Voldemort replied standing from his chair.

"Yes my lord?" the women asked.

"I have reason to believe that this…this Umbridge woman is greatly disturbing my Minerva and Margaret," Voldemort replied.

Venus saw Bellatrix at the possessive words. It was no secret she was in love with the dark lord.

"I want you two to personally see to it that…she's brought here for me to speak with. I'd like you to bring Fudge as well. But…wait till the OWLs we don't want the students too far behind. Nor do we want Potter to relax," Voldemort replied smirking.

"As you wish my lord," the women bowed and left the room.

Once they were out of earshot the two women took off their masks and turned to each other.

"I'll get Umbridge. I know a back way to the school," Venus replied.

"Fine I'll get Fudge," Bellatrix nodded, "You know for being a bastard you're not that bad."

Venus nodded heading to the door.

* * *

"That's all for today Stephanie. You're improvement is remarkable. It's like I always say… _A well cared for child is a marvel child_," Katherine replied sitting at the vanity in the room.

"Thank you Gran," Stephanie smiled, "Um Gran can we talk about um Professor Umbridge?"

Katherine sighed as she grabbed a brushed and beckoned Stephanie to her. She turned the girl so her back was to her and sat her down brushing her blonde brown hair.

"Umbridge is what you would call a hidden spider. She bites and she bites at you when you can't find her. Then when her poison is close to killing you she comes into view to deliver the last fatal bite. The only way to defeat a hidden spider is to get rid of the venom without her knowing you are," Katherine explained.

"So what do you do?" Stephanie asked.

"Your mother is doing it your grandmother is dying from the poison," Katherine stated.

"What!?" Stephanie exclaimed whipping around and putting her hands on Katherine's lap.

"Your mother has always gotten rid of her poison Stephanie. Minerva holds it in hoping it will go away," Katherine stated as her vanity mirror started buzzing.

"All right run along now. Gran has to take this call."

Stephanie nodded and hurried out the door but she didn't shut it. Instead she left it open a crack and listened.

_"Well baby what is it?" Katherine asked softly._

_ "We're supposed to capture Dolores and Cornelius during OWLs. I have Dolores," a familiar voice stated. _

"Aunt Venus?" Stephanie whispered frowning as she moved a hair closer.

_"I'll have the centaurs deliver her personally baby. Now you keep it up and stay clear of everyone. Stick with Bella," Katherine stated._

_ "I will mummy," Venus agreed and then there was silence. _

Stephanie gasped and hurried down the hall and rounded the corner to the stairs just seconds before Katherine exited her room and headed to Margaret's.

* * *

_"I don't believe it," Harry blinked._

_ "Sure you do," Merlin grinned, "Gryffindors are known for elaborate and insane games and tricks. Why wouldn't they play in War?" _

_"But…I mean…why didn't everyone just give mum her powers years ago?" Harry questioned._

_ "Well a family rift is the perfect cover for this you know. The fact Hermione was abused was an unforeseen snag that was quickly rectified. You and Stephanie were added because of Margaret's pain of heart after what happened to her Hermione. Those three babies were Margaret having the first fun she'd had since Hermione," Merlin stated._

_ "And grandpa hid the prophecy to protect me and for his own selfish reasons to play his game which is crumbling beneath him because of the pretend rift," Harry replied. _

_"Excellent! Now you're thinking," Merlin grinned. _

_ "Yeah and I know just what side I'm on now," Harry nodded. _

_"Excellent. Then farewell and magic speed you," Merlin nodded as Harry was suddenly pulled out fast and found himself in his room. _

"I gotta find mum," Harry stated scrambling from his room.

* * *

Margaret was with Minerva giving the triplets their bathes.

"Latimer is always so happy," Margaret laughed watching as her mother drizzle water over the about six month old baby. The little boy clapped and giggled splashing.

"Takes after you," Minerva replied, "you were such a good baby. I remember I could even put you in a drawer at my desk when you were a few weeks old and you'd stay quiet."

"A drawer? Was that a punishment or were you trying to channel Little House on the Prairie?" Margaret asked gently washing Larissa's and then Lucetta's hair.

Minerva glared at her daughter and returned to her grandson.

"I was trying to be with you while still working," Minerva stated.

"Aww…well that explains why my earliest members were of red ink quills to parchment in you lap," Margaret teased.

"Oh you," Minerva sighed and nudged her daughter.

Margaret laughed and shook her had at the triplets as they giggled and clapped.

"Mum!" Harry shouted rushing in the bathroom.

"What? Harry what's wrong?" Margaret frowned.

"I'm with you all the way. What ever your plan is I'm with you," Harry replied and left.

"Uh o-kay," Margaret said slowly turning to her mother.

"Don't ask me he's your kid," Minerva replied returning to the babies.

"I just hope he knows what he meant when he said that," Margaret sighed.

"Even if he didn't…my mother always said a mother's protection will never steer you wrong," Minerva stated.

"Diana was a very smart woman," Margaret stated kissing her mother's cheek.


	61. Christmas Morning

**_Chapter 61: Christmas Morning_**

Hermione, Harry, and Stephanie woke up on Christmas morning and ran down the stairs to see the tree stuffed with gifts and Katherine sitting by the fire reading the Daily Prophet. The front page had something about some new decrees being set after Christmas at the school.

"Morning," the three greeted.

"Oh good morning kids," Katherine smiled throwing the paper into the fire.

"Your mother and Minerva are in the kitchen getting hot chocolate for everyone before we open presents," she explained.

"Where are the babies?" Stephanie asked.

"With us," Minerva answered coming out of the kitchen as she levitated two trays and carried Larissa while Rhianna toddled after her. Margaret followed carrying Lucetta and Latimer.

"Is that everyone then?" Katherine asked.

"I think so," Minerva nodded.

"Okay ready set…tear it up!" Margaret laughed.

The teenagers grinned and started in on their gifts.

* * *

Harry was standing nervously outside of Arthur Weasley's bedroom. The man had come back from the hospital in time for Christmas. All the Weasleys' were staying at Grimmuald Place. After their Christmas at home the family had come to visit and for a meeting.

Molly opened the door and pulled Harry in with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Harry came into the room and saw Mr. Weasley looking pale and badly bruised and cut but happy.

"Ah my savior. Welcome Harry," Arthur grinned.

"Oh I'm not a savior," Harry shook his head.

"Nonsense Harry. You saved the man's life. If he likes let him praise you," Katherine said quietly from where she sat in the window seal.

"I just told what I saw is all," Harry stated.

"If it hadn't been for you I'd be dead. I owe my life to you Harry. Thank you," Arthur said seriously.

"Thank you Harry," Molly said teary eyed as she hugged the boy tightly.

Harry hugged her a little awkwardly still not thinking he deserved the praise.

"Well I think we should let Arthur get some rest. Come on Harry we'll get you some hot chocolate before the meeting. Arthur you are certainly a lucky man I'll get that potion to you soon," Katherine stated as she came to the bed and kissed the man's cheek. He kissed her in return and nodded.

"Come on dear," Katherine smiled putting a hand on Harry's shoulder and gently leading him out of the room shutting the door.

"Harry when a person is thanking you it is better to accept it. Being humble gets very annoying after awhile," Katherine replied before walking down the hall and up another set of stairs.

Harry head down the stairs looking for his godfather. While he was he stumbled across a room with walls covered in a large tapestry that had people's pictures with names and dates on it. There were even scorch marks in some places.

"The Noble House of Black," Sirius stated standing in the door way. He was looking at the Tapestry in disgust.

"We have one. Gran doesn't have scorch marks on it though," Harry stated.

"Those are all family members that are unworthy and excommunicated," Sirius stated. He walked to one side touching a blacken mark.

"My mother did that when I ran away. I was sixteen," Sirius sighed.

"Where'd you go?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your dad's," Sirius smiled sadly, "I was always welcomed at the Potters."

"You were always welcomed at the McGonagall home as well," Katherine said softly.

Both turned to find Katherine there in the door way.

"Albus would like to speak with you," Katherine said nodding to Sirius.

Sirius nodded and left giving Harry a fond smile.

"Harry do you want to talk about it?" Katherine asked.

"I just…Gran I wasn't watching Mr. Weasley attacked…I…I was the snake! I was Voldemort as the snake!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's why you're learning Occlemency Harry. Whether Voldemort knows it or not this….this connection is a way to get to you. If he discovers what happens he could quite possibly make you believe anything. He could make you think your mother is dieing and she's not. You must learn to block him out," Katherine stated.

She met him in the middle of the room and brushed back his hair enough to see his scar.

"You were marked Harry by him. That is the only thing that makes you chosen is this scar. That's because with it you and Voldemort are connected," she replied.

"I…is that why I feel so angry all the time? I mean when we were in Dumbledore's office I was so angry I wanted to kill him and hurt him," Harry replied.

"You're channeling Harry. Your anger at what happened to you all those years ago is amplified by Voldemort's anger. You must push through it Harry. You've already chosen you path. You've done so each time you selflessly and ….sometimes idiotically tried to help a friend," Katherine smiled, "So far that will and courage has helped with your luck but luck good or bad is just like power. Good or evil it goes either way because of our choices. So now Harry you must decide your best course of action."

"Use my skills, my brain, and my heart you mean," Harry stated.

"Exactly! The brain is much undervalued in many aspects," Katherine winked.

"Mum said that was a Gryffindor's greatest weakness," Harry replied.

"You're learning Harry," Katherine smiled.

"Thanks Gran," Harry nodded hugging her.

"You're welcome now hurry upstairs to help with the babies," she laughed patting his arms. Harry nodded and hurried upstairs.


End file.
